The Element of Kindness
by BlueHeartTattoo
Summary: After being imprisoned for life, an nameless pegasus runs away from the Changeling Queen out to kill her. But when she meets a group of young misfits, a draconequus in hiding, and a princess on a quest to restore harmony; who would've thought she would be connected to a mysterious incident. Set in an Alternate Universe and inspired on the fairytale Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs.
1. Prologue

_"Long ago, long after the world of Equestria was created, ponies had witness a meteor shower, soaring and shimmering through the night's sky. Suddenly, out of nowhere, six of those meteors much colorful and brighter than the others zoomed down the sky and crash-landed into the depths of the Everfree Forest. Coincidentally, the moment the those peculiar meteors appeared was the same time when the first daughter of King Solaris and Queen Stella and current ruler of Equestria, Celestia, was born._

 _Solaris, after hearing the event from several witnesses, sends out his guards to locate and investigate the crashing site and report back to him. It had took the matter of 3 days towards and back to return with their report. but when they returned, they presented him what they had discovered from the crash which wasn't a pile of cold, metallic border they expected. Instead there were six little gems._

 _But they weren't ordinary gems that were normally found inside a mine. They were hued with different colors, lining with a magenta pink, a crimson red, baby blue, dark purple, light orange and a rosy pink. And they weren't shining like a normal jewel would for it glowed brightly, seeming holding an unusual amount of power locked inside of them. Unsure and fascinated of the power of the newly found gems, he took them to the deep sections of the castle where he seeks for Star Swirl the Bearded, the royal wizard and the royal family's life-long companion._

 _Looking into the gems and its magical aura, Star Swirl told Solaris that the gems came from a legend come true and that they are known to have the greatest power. It had the power needed to destroy all evil and darkness and bring harmony and balance to Equestria when united together. The legend he mentioned foretold that lights will fall to the sky to bring forth warriors who bare the aura of these gems and the will to control its abilities. He also told the king that the gems are somehow connected to a specific pony. For whatever reason, he wasn't sure but he theorized that the harmony the gems bring not only regenerates strange magic to bring peace, but points to the bearer's destiny*._

 _Through his visions, he sees that only one pony was born under the lights and the arrival of the gems; the king's newborn child Celestia and later on his second child. it was decreed then by the forces from these gems that they will be the first to bear its miracles. But when the lights appear again years later, the immortal princesses will be disconnected from the gems forever and the magic will come to the next line of bearers. Trusting that Star Swirl's visions were true, the king decides to have the gems resigned and guarded safely at the Canterlot castle tower until they are to be given to Celestia and their second child, Princess Luna when they are grown._

 _The future that Star Swirl predicted had indeed came true as a century later the meteor shower came back and founded six newly born bearers. Celestia and her sister Luna are forever disconnected from the gems, which now called Elements of Harmony from Star Swirl's vision. Even though they no longer hold the elements' power didn't mean that the princesses had abandon them and their bearers. As a way of teaching them their role and duties, they'd become closer friends to the bearers and their families while also helping them in their biggest battles._

 _As promised, not only did bearers bring harmony to the land of Equestria and defeated all kinds of villains from the might of the Changelings to the darkness of the night creatures; they also bring compassion and inspiration to the inhabitants and become adored by them in the progress. And again as promised, after the first generation of bearers had passed on, the lights came back and bring forth six more ponies to wear its magic. Then again and again, the cycle kept on going for thousands upon thousands of years._

 _It was until tragedy had struck onto Equestria._

 _At this point to when this volume had been published and released to the public, the news that occurred the night of the last meteor shower remained a shock and a cause to the ponykind's fear and hysteria. There are indeed questions of how this information will be dated depending on the circumstances, but nevertheless it is my duty as a historian and your guide and companion to illuminate this tragedy that had now left our land uncertain of our future._

 _On the night of the last meteor showers, everything had been to be, in common term, according to the plan. All six parents had reported that their newborns came the same moment as the shower and they now had the responsibility to take their foals to Canterlot to present them to the princess the next morning. But as the morning rises, there was a sudden report that left the princesses and the anticipated public shocked—one newborn bearer who had been born in Ponyville had gone missing._

 _The event was never recorded as there were no witnesses and that search that the kingdom had been investigating months and months had left them with no evidence or clues. Princess Celestia had declared to the public that while she and her sister are still disconnected to the Elements, they promised to do whatever they can to find the missing bearer and bring harmony back whatever they can._

 _As I am uncertain of the future as I am according this just a year since this incident, it was been stated now that this event has now known to have broken the chain of harmony and brought forth possibly a new era filled with misery and darkness for all of Equestria."_

 _*Many historians and scientist have tried to study under the Elements' powers for centuries, thus creating journals upon journals of scientific discoveries and observations, leading to the theory that Star Swirl the Bearded predicted might be under considerations. You can read the Journal Entries of the Elements of Harmony at the Canterlot Royal Library for more information._

"Spike, you don't have to read the information footnotes. I've read that part." A female voice spoke.

"Oops. Sorry." Another voice nervously chuckled, with a voice of a male child.

A carriage is soaring through the clouds, flying above the exotic Everfree Forest. The sight of the organic life below was a sight to behold, since it has grown rapidly over the past few decades, with a mysterious new variety of vegetation and the organic molecules had made its size nearly impossible to maintain. Once in a while the nearby town would either had the roots overgrowing or an animal from the forest escaping, but the forest itself isn't anything too major; there are other things out there that are worth working on.

"But if you already read this book, why am I reading this to you?" the child voice, preferably named Spike, curiously said to his companion.

"There are certain parts in that volume that doesn't show enough details to the event or the Elements of Harmony. I want to talk to Princess Celestia about all of this when we get to the castle," the female voice explained determinedly.

"Like what?"

"Well," The voice replied, starting to make her points constructively, "If you noticed where it mentioned about Star Swirl's theory on how the elements are somehow connected to each bearer, it never goes into full detail why it choose its bearers or even how does it work. I did look on those journal entries that the author recommend and it did give me some idea of how the elements would work, there is still a variety of ways of how and why they work. And the paragraph about the case of the missing bearer is rather vague. It doesn't give a lot of information about the search, the parents and the overall effect of the tragedy. He didn't even mention the missing bearer was meant for the element of kindness!"

"Well, the book _is_ a bit outdated. The author did said he was uncertain about the credibility of the incident. And remember 5 years ago when you have to claim your element of magic with the other bearers? They wouldn't know which element belongs to the missing filly if you didn't claim it. Maybe new information of the case can be founded somewhere."

"I know; but this is the only book I can find that actually talks about both the tragedy and its connection with the elements, hence why I like to talk to Celestia about more information."

The carriage had just arrived at Canterlot and flew its way over at the Canterlot castle. Down below, Spike and his female companion sees the same old aristocrats doing their usual routines.

Ever since the tragedy, the harmony of their land has been slowly wavering down to the point where the ponies start to lose hope. Conflicts of new threats and the conditions within ponykind had been growing, whether it is physical or emotional, and there were even hysteria among those who feared the worst is yet to come. While some corners of Equestria had it far worst, the center of the land was where things seemed cold and bleak in spirit. In Canterlot, for example, the ponies up there started to take an interest of their own consumption. As a result, they would often wouldn't take heart to those they believe were below them and either ignore them or even stoop on them in order to gain their worth of interest should it be fame or wealth. In fact, there is a common trait within Canterlot where the businesses were aimed more on social status and sales rather than the quality goods made by citizens and their well-being.

Every place where the female figure had gone, she had seen the same spiritual corruption and hopelessness as she experienced in her home nation. But at least she knew she had to go to those places for she had a long-time mission to fulfill.

Ever since she was connected to her element of magic-along with another accomplishment she had received—she made it her goal to try to find a way that could help restore the harmony her land needed to thrive. But she knew from this, it would take small, baby steps or tasks that she needed to make in order to accomplish it. So from the places she'd traveled, she had done things that had made the ponies and all of Equestria's lives a little better. Her latest task, originally requested from her mentor Princess Celestia, was to create a compromise between the ponies and the griffins at Griffinstone that would not only create an alliance with the princesses, but to help them improve their conditions as they were left into crumbles since their last king's passing. It admittedly had taken her longer to convince them that they can move on with the priceless oracle that was stolen before the king's death, but she did enough to have them at their side.

The flying carriage slowly descends to land on the ground and come to a stop right in front of the castle doors. The first came out was a small baby dragon, with a pale purple scale and lime green long spiky scales running down from his head to his tiny tail. Spike grabbed the doorknob from the inside and proceeded to open the door widely for the other figure to step out. The second was a young female unicorn mare, with a purple coat with dark purple hair with a long streak of highlight of pink and light purple. Finally glad to be able to moving outside the confined space, the female stretched out her whole body, which causes her to spread her giant majestic wings in a great effort to release all tension from her body.

"Home sweet home," the purple alicorn sighed contently. She turns her attention to the pegusi guards who had flown her from Griffinstone, "Thank you for the ride, gentlemen. I think you deserve the day off."

The guards smile and gladly salute to her as they take their leave, driving the carriage to the stables.

The captain of the guard, seeing the alicorn walking towards the doors, greets her in a welcoming fashion, "Welcome home, Princess Twilight Sparkle. I take that the compromise with the griffins went well?"

"Quite well, captain," Twilight said to the captain proudly, "It may have taken them a lot of convincing, but I say it's enough to help make some improvements."

"Do you want me to report your return to the Princesses?"

"Actually, I need to speak to Princess Celestia about something. Is she in the throne room?"

"Not right now. Since Princess Luna will be raising the moon pretty soon, Celestia now has the usual night off. Want me to find her for you?"

"No, thanks; I can do that."

And with that, Twilight spread her wings and took off into the air and zoom into the doors in front of her, all the while shouting, "Spike, you can help him by taking the luggage to my room!"

Spike widened his eyes as he peered back behind him. The captain, seeing his reaction, curiously looked at his direction and saw a series of large-sized luggage and bags lying right next to the carriage. The Captain met Spike's gaze while he nervously chuckled, "Like she said…It was a long trip."

* * *

Princess Celestia walk towards a door with six colorful diamonds shining from the glowing sunlight from the sunset, as Luna was preparing the today's nightfall.

The alicorn was a gorgeous sight to all who lived in Equestria; with her pure white coat and her golden shoes and crest hanging on her chest, her light violet eyes and her magically waving hair, with hues of blue, green and pink. Many of her ponies say that she got not only the beauty of her mother, but also the appearance and might of her father; as she rule over Equestria with the fairness and dedication she felt her subjects deserve from her for many of years. And in return of all of the things, good and bad, she did for her people; she is greeted with the highest of respect and the love from her kindness.

She is greeted by two guards standing at each sides of the doors, "Evening, gentlemen."

"Your Highness." One guards said to her, "They are still inside."

"Very good," She replied gratefully, "You may have a little rest for now. I can watch them for a while."

The guards bowed their heads and have their leave, never bothered to argue with her. Besides being a princess, they knew that she have been going in and out of the room for the past twenty years.

The alicorn activated her horn with her magic to unleash the lock of this door; for it is designed for any royalty to only open the door. She went inside and it greeted with hueing glows coming from the pedestal. The pedestal is made of stone and has arms that stretched out like a tree. In each one of those branches were the elements of harmony, each gem perfectly fitted into stone orbs. All of the gems glow brightly ever since the coronation 5 years ago, with the exception of one gem; the jewel of Kindness.

Since it has never been claimed by the chosen bearer, the gem barely glows bright as the others, though it still brings out a little shine of light from inside. Celestia always feels pain and regrets in her heart whenever she sees that small, pink gem dimly glowing from the pedestal, for to in her eyes, it almost looked lifeless.

"Princess Celestia!"

Celestia, alerted by the voice, turned behind her and see the purple alicorn standing at the now opened doors and already sweating for flying all over the castle to find her.

"Twilight!" Celestia greeted happily. Twilight already raced to welcome her with a hug, which she accepts it gratefully. Celestia has always thought of Twilight as a daughter, despite of her being a former student to her School of the Magically Gifted and born with a family inside of Canterlot. She had always been loyal and faithful to her ever since she got her cutie mark and she was glad to have her as a friend.

"I trust the alliance with the griffins gone well?" She asked.

"You'll be expecting a treaty signed from Griffinstone very soon," Twilight exclaimed proudly.

"I'm very glad to hear that," Celestia laughed cheerfully, "and I'm also glad that we get to have more resources to protect Equestria." She then questioned curiously, "Shouldn't you be resting, Twilight? That trip must've been long."

"It was, Princess," Twilight assured her, "But there is something I need to ask you about. I was hoping you would give me answers."

"About what?"

"About the tragedy. And the Elements of Harmony."

Celestia's face grew solemn. She always knew that Twilight might ask her that soon, as she's the one who gave Twilight the book that has grown a bit outdated and she is always the studious, curious one. And with her being accepted in her role as a princess and bearer of magic, she needed to know about them.

"I read the one you gave me and those journal entries. They are great reads, but I feel like there was something missing when it talks about what happened twenty years ago and the connection with Elements in general. Since you and Princess Luna were the first bearers, I was hoping if you know…" Twilight momentarily paused, trying to say her sentences correctly, "why are they worked that way and… how does it affect Equestria?"

"I see, "Celestia answered, "I think it is fair that I can tell you. After all, the element of Magic does need to know about their power and mysteries". She signaled her to stand right by her side and look at the pedestal, "Do you remember the other bearers you met 5 years ago?"

"Yes?" Twilight asked. She reflected back 5 years ago when she had to claim her element. Although she remembers their faces, like one who had pink and bouncy and one with the rainbow mane, she never really got requited with them, as she was always been an introvert.

"And do you remember the elements they bare?" Celestia asked.

"Well.." Twilight pondered, "I remember the pink, bouncy one was the element of laughter, which made sense because—"

"Because?"

Twilight shrugged, "Because she looked silly and I think it suits her."

"Was she really silly?"

"Well, yes. The first time we met, she gave us cupcakes and greeted us with a song. I honestly thought while it was sweet, she—"

"Was anypony smiling or laughing with her?"

"Well…. I think I do remember a few smiles."

"That's the reason why she is the element of laughter."

Twilight looked at her confused, "I thought I already established that."

Celestia giggled at her confusion, "I know, but that is almost exactly the point. Pinkie Pie was given her element because her virtues. That fact I know because Luna used to own the element. We and the past bearers all share the same elements because the element reflects on their spirits and virtues. Laughter can be shown not as a way to show a pony's sense of humor, but rather as a sign for sharing love, a love that infest other ponies to do the same for others, a way to show them that you can have hope and lighthearted at the bleakest times."

"So the elements are connecting to the bearers…. Because of the pony?" Twilight questioned.

"What made you think you got your cutie mark?" Celestia teased.

Twilight turned red as she reflected back to her entrance exam as a filly, suddenly releasing her magic outburst and nearly turned everypony into plants and almost outgrowing a baby dragon. "How does my cutie mark affect my element?!" she shouted from embarrassment. She immediately regretted it until Celestia replied back to her.

"Because you possess an incredible amount of magic. The element of Magic signifies the leader of the group, but it needed one who with the most power to signal the elements to show its power for good. All of the elements bring out the good of ponies; honesty, generosity, laughter, loyalty, kindness- they are connected for who they are and that brings out the good inside of them and influence everypony in so many ways." She looked up at the stone ceiling where a marbled illustration of ponies sharing each element to each other, reminding her of the past ponies who had hold the elements before Twilight. "I have been friend with the past bearers and every single time I see them, they reflected truly to their elements. That is how I remembered them and how the rest of Equestria remembers them. They had loved them so much that they cry each time and bearer has…. Passed on."

Twilight saw a small glimpse of light coming from Celestia's eyes and see that they were tears. But Celestia rubbed them away before she got a chance to comfort her. "Each element is important to both the bearers and to Equestria. Without them, we would lose hope and the sight of goodness in our lives; which is the reason why the tragedy is so… relevant to this day." Celestia said this solemnly while looking at the grey pink gem.

"So it's true that…. They had stopped searching for her?"

"Not really. We only kept it to a minimal; keeping a close eye for anything suspicious. The reason why we can't go any further with it because there weren't any clues to give us an answer."

"But what about the parents? Didn't they helped?"

"They didn't witness the disappearance when it happened. And I'm afraid that they were too distraught to help us either. Last time I've heard from them, the mother died from a broken heart and the father and their oldest son moved away and was never seen again." She paused for a moment and spoke to herself, "It's kind of funny. The mother was the granddaughter of Posey, one of the bearers of kindness. She had never known that her child would be one."

"Princess…" Twilight said, absorbing everything she was told and getting it around her head, "What would happen if the missing bearer doesn't claim the element of kindness? Would there be another bearer after him or her?"

"I don't know," Celestia said gravely, "and I don't know much enough to if another bearer would happen. You have seen what this land had been through; the wild creatures and plant-life growing rapidly in size, threats of war lurking around, the constant fear and hatred. For all we know, we could stay this way forever."

Twilight was shocked. She won't deny any of this since she had experienced so many cruelty and injustice through her travels, and motivated her into trying save as much creatures as she can and make Equestria great again. It wasn't until now that she learned that there is more at stake and that saving it could be hopeless. "So…. We're the last generation?" Twilight spoke softly, "Of bearers?"

Celestia didn't need to reply. Only the silence of this room, save for the humming coming from the glowing jewels, was enough for an answer.

"And….." Twilight continued, "There's nothing we can do about it?"

Celestia spoke in a melancholic way, still looking at the element of kindness, "Just waiting for a miracle."

Then there was a long silence, filling between Twilight and Celestia. Both were deep of thought, consciously hoping for future better than it is now, even if it is hopeless to do so. Celestia then turned to Twilight, "I sorry if I frighten you with this, but you needed to know this."

Twilight can see the regret in Celestia's eyes and smile in assurance, "it's okay, Princess. I'm just glad you were honest with me."

"Well, that was one of my elements." Celestia smiled.

They both giggled; glad they can end the conversation and start on a new topic. Celestia was first to speak out, "Dinner would be done soon. Care to walk with me to get Luna?"

"Of course, Princess, "Twilight replied gratefully and then asks curiously, "Just asking, what was it like having the elements for the first time?"

Celestia replied to her, still giggling as she thought back of the memory, "kind of unexpected, to be honest. When Star Swirl the Bearded showed them to us at Luna's 8th birthday, we thought it was a joke!"

They both walked through the secured doors, not noticing that in the dark, the element of kindness glowing a little brighter than it did before.

* * *

 **EDITED- 11/21/2017**  
 **I want to start a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story. if you see any errors that I'd missed, comment below and I'll do my best to fix it.**


	2. 20 Years

Chapter One:

 _20 Years_

The suns begin to rise over the mountains bordering the badlands. As it climb higher and higher into the sky, the light eventually shined onto the dark stone walls of a castle that stood tall on the desert plains.

The castle is a sight to be awed and feared simultaneously. As it is made from stone, most of it covered with green substances that were made to hold the bricks together. Its designs were as grand and majestic as any castle that has been displayed all over Equestria; but this particular one held a sinister presence that any traveler can't help but feel threatened.

It didn't help either that the habitants that lived there had made a great deal to the land for centuries.

Down below directly at the castle ground was a cave with stone-carved steps leading further into it. If travelled far down enough, one would discover a whole colony filled with mucus-covered huts and cocoon-like lanterns giving light to their surroundings. But whether it be from the huts or hovering all over the castle, one would know that this is the land of the changelings.

The changelings had been known all in Equestria to be the most heartless and evil creatures than all they had ever encountered. Their ability to change their appearance into a pony's loved one and draining their love for them to gain power had them known to be the master of disguises and deception. For centuries, they had invaded almost all of the parts of the land to feed on the love from all ponykind and expand on their power.

But all that changed when the Elements of Harmony came.

The princesses, who were the first bearers of the strangely powerful gems, used the magic from them to defeat them without any resistance from the changeling army. It became worse for them when the princesses gave way to the first six bearers to bear the elements a merely hundred years later. Ever since their first defeat, their attempts to conquer Canterlot had long been delayed and it had started the downfall of the changelings as a threat to Equestria.

It was until centuries later, when the changeling queen decided to take matters into her own hooves. It was because of her involvement that the chain of harmony was steadying breaking and her subjects were free to roam the land without fearing the elements' power. Though they weren't as reckless as they would like, for suspicion was rising over any potential dangers and they needed to be cautious at their journey. Nevertheless, everything is all right for the changeling race and their queen, and they will do whatever they can to make it stay that way at any cost possible.

While the sun was rising over the kingdom, a ray of light was leaked through the barred windows at the bottom of the castle, which leaded to a small cell. Each cell from the castle dungeon were empty and holds a collection of wet moss and puddles, an sign effect from the green substance that would occasionally slide down the walls made their way down. None of the cells had shown any signs of life.

Except for one.

The ray of light that leak through the cell bars gradually reached up higher on the walls and onto the wooden plank structured as a bed. On the bed as a young Pegasus mare, her skin bearing a pale yellow color and her hair long and light pink. The light woke the mare, revealing her blue teal eyes. She eventually sat up from her bed and stretched her aching body while letting out a small yawn.

 _Another dawn_ , she thought to herself, _and another day._

She slides off the plank and walks over to the small corner of the cell where she lifts up a stone block from the floor to reveal a small hole. There she grabs a small wooden chest that she carved by herself as a filly and opened it to search within the small collection of knick knacks and small items inside of the chest. There were a few toys, also made of wood that she made, a small piece of paper and other items that are mainly used to help the mare get ready for the day. She immediately took out the items she was looking for: a wooden comb, a few pins, a bar of soap and two rags. She combed out all of the tangles in her hair then reached out to the walls to grab a fresh pair of moss. She then squeezed it so that whatever amount of water that it contained would drip onto one of her rags and a bar of soap to wash off the oil and dirt off of her face. As soon as she dried off her face, she started twisting her pink mane into a bun resting on the back of her head, using the pins to secure it until she feels it's good enough to have it last the whole day.

At another corner, almost closer to her bed, lays her uniform: an old, brown dress with patched of fabrics of different colors stitched into it and an apron whose color looked like it wasn't been washed in centuries to tie around her waist. She picked it up and got dressed into it, at the exact same time as a loud knock pounded on the cell's wooden door.

"Nameless!" cried a deep voice, "It's time to go!"

Hearing the keys unlocking the door, the mare quickly grabbed the wooden chest and hid it away in the hole before the door could open it. An changeling guard, one to be ranked in a higher standard, gestured coldly to the hall to lead the mare out of the cell and walk into the exit of the dungeon.

They eventually went into a closet near the artillery room where the changeling grab a bucket, rags and a bar of soap and harshly pushed them towards the mare, "you will start where you left off: at the castle foyer."

"But... But I'll have to go to the well at the village," She spoke out weakly, "You threw out the water out when it was dark."

"Then you go fetch more water," he scowled with a cold glare, "And then you can start the stair all over again."

Feeling defeated, the mare bowed her head and walked away to the other way of the hallway.

The changeling then turned to the sharp corner to a great hall. He walked down the dark, velvet-covered walls to what seems like forever until he reached to a set of giant, richly decorated green and silver doors.

He opened the doors to reveal the throne room. The room was dark and had no windows; the only source of light was a green glowing coming from the small cocoons up from the ceiling. At the end of the long-trailed green carpet that the changeling walked upon held a tall, dark throne, where the mighty Queen of the Changeling, Queen Chrysalis, was residing.

The queen was a beauty and yet menacing. The lanterns from above had shown every single detail of her in a more frightening sight. From her black coat that came along her beetle back and circular holes around her legs and horn, transparent bug-like wings to her teal cobwebbed hair and tail that also had hole on them; it is enough for her subject to adore her for her cleverness and leadership or fear her for being ruthless and demanding.

"Your highness," The guard said, "Your daughter is now doing day's work."

The Changeling Queen smirked proudly, almost showing off her small fangs. "Good. Where is she now?"

"She's heading for a well inside the colony. She will be finishing her washing at the foyer."

"How long will it take her?"

"Almost half the day."

"Excellent."

She then stood up from her throne and descends toward to a dark corner at the side of her throne, where it is covered by more velvet curtains. She pushed the curtains to reveal a crystal ball, floating into midair with a dim lime green glow. She held her hooves close to the glass surface as she used her magic from her horn to activate the ball, making it glow much brighter than before.

"Show me Nameless," she called to it, making the ball changes the image from a series of green smoke swirling inside it to the image of Nameless holding an empty bucket in her mouth, walking towards the village below.

* * *

Nameless walked down the stair to the underground villages. The past queens structured the whole kingdom to show the difference of status as well as showing the power of intimidation of their ruler. The young mare found this fact a little bit unfair, seeing how all changelings are basically the queen's children and that everyone should be noted as equals. But what does it matter if she decide to state her thoughts; it's not like anyone would listen to her anyway.

She made it all the way to the bottom of the stairs where she can see the numerous huts ahead of her. The whole cave was already swarming with changelings as they were carrying on with their daily duties. They can survive in the daylight, as they are some patrolling around the castle, but they feel content being in a dark dome that acted almost like a hive. Everywhere, to the floors and to the walls was little cocoons that are meant as a home for them. There were also parts of the cave that is used as a means training young changelings about controlling their magic and abilities, learning their way of life and eventually become a part of the changeling society. Right near by the training grounds was a lone well which the changeling made them for themselves to provide water for those who need it.

As before, it seems like this every day with the changeling literally buzzing around the cave with duties needing to be fulfilled. But soon as Nameless took the step on the stairs, every single one of them stopped whatever they were doing and immediately took notice of the mare that just entered their world. She can see them giving her a cold glare while they slowly returned to their task, never taking their glances off of her all the way.

She always hated coming here. This is the only place where she gets the most amount of attention, more than the castle guards and even her own mother. The never-ending glares from not only the older changelings but from the foals, the loud silence of the cave, the inaudible whisperings, and the occasionally abuse from the subjects and even the fear of it; it's just enough to have her frozen into place.

 _Stay calm, Nameless_ , she thought to herself. _The well is just a short distance away._ _All I need to do is grab a bucket of water and go back to the castle without causing any accidents. Unless they come back at me again… No! Focus, Nameless. You can do this._

With a deep breath, she started walking forward into the colony. She kept on going, only focusing towards the well that stood at the other side of the cave. She would often look away and caught the changeling's glares and even some retreating into their hut, but she quickly revert her focus back to the well until she reached to it.

Grabbing the rope from the bar and putting its hook into the handle of the bucket, she guided it down the abyss of water. She then stopped when she felt the bucket become lighter, indicating that she reached to where the water level is.

"Good morning, your highness."

 _Oh, no._ She moaned in thought.

She turned around to see a full-grown changeling stallion standing close to her with stern look on his face. She can tell from the armor on his shins and upper body that he must be one of the colony guards, whose role was to ensure the safety and order of its citizens inside the cave. They were also known to be a more firm type of leaders and are very loyal to the Queen and her laws, even though he doesn't contain the amount of power that she or the changeling general had.

"Good morning, officer," she said very quietly.

"Strange to see you out here again." The changeling officer stated.

"I'm just here to get some water. For my duties back in the castle. I'm only going to be out of here as soon as possible."

"No trouble at all, miss. Proceed."

She politely thanked him before pulling the well's rope up.

"It's probably good that you won't be able to stay that long. Can't have that mistake again, won't we?"

She slightly cringed at his remark, already feeling the smirk that was behind his voice. "O-of course not, officer. I would never do that," She assured her peer nervously.

"Well, I'm very glad to hear it. I'm sure everyone here will be glad of that as well."

She doesn't know how he does it, but he always managed to get every word across to her in a way that intimated her. At times when she isn't noticed at all, she remembered how helpful he was to every changeling around him. It's not really much as a surprise of why he is acting this way towards her.

She heard more buzzing and noticed that more changeling officers were heading her way.

"Hey, Magna. What is _she_ doing here?" One of the officers asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. She's just getting some water. She'll be out of here after that."

"Oh, well, that's good. I was wondering how long I have to look at _her_." said the other changeling, putting an emphasis on the last word with disgust.

As she continued to hold in her anger and tears, Nameless pulls the bucket of water out of the well. But when she turned around with the bucket in her mouth, she didn't notice one of the officers holding out his hoof on the ground, causing her to trip and spill the content all over the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear princess. Let me give your bucket." The changeling apologized, his voice dripped with fake sympathy.

Nameless looked at the mess she made along with hearing the small snickering from the officers. As soon as she tried to stand up, she slipped and fell to the ground.

"What's the matter, my princess? A little too weak on the knee as usual?"

Nameless stand up steadily and swipe the water off her coat and apron as much as she can.

"Better leave her alone, boys," Magna called out," We're only keeping her here longer. I'll take care of her while you return to your duties."

The changeling officer sighed in annoyance before looking to Nameless, "Very well. Here you are, Princess."

"Please don't call me that," Nameless said, "It makes me uncomfortable." She took the bucket from him with silence and put the bucket back to the rope and lowering it.

Magna watched the other officers flying away from the well and he remained here, keeping a close eye on her.

"Well, why can't he call you that?" Magna called out to her "You are indeed the princess of changelings and the daughter of the Queen."

"If I'm a princess like you said, then why aren't you a prince?" Nameless replied, with her back facing to the officer.

Magna scoffed, "We changeling don't get to decide our fate, or birth for that matter. It's kind of funny really; out of all of us in this kingdom, you are the only one who doesn't deserve the role you have now."

There it is. The moment that Nameless has been dreading the whole trip. The reason why she hated being here the most. She had endured in this kind of situation countless of times, and she's going to have to go through this again.

"And do you know why you don't deserve to be a princess?" Magna asked, leaning a little closer to the mare.

She hesitated as her throat started to grow tight, but she replied nonetheless, "Because I'm not a changeling."

"Well, that would make a good point," Magna stated, "But since you were taken in by the queen when you were no more than a day old, I'm afraid that's not the reason."

He then inched himself closer to her ear, "I'll ask you again—Do you know _exactly_ why you don't deserve to be a princess?"

After a long pause that builds the tension between them, she replied back more quietly, "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Of course you do. Because princesses are supposed to be like a replica of their mother. Strong, resourceful and holds a massive amount of power over her magic and her subjects."

Nameless gasped as she felt a strong grip on her shoulder and being yanked away from the well and her bucket. She then was suddenly face to face with the changeling officer, who held a dark expression his face.

He then continued, "YOU, on the other hand, are not. You are weak, utterly useless, and a great disappointment to us. You are nothing like us regardless of who and what you are. Because of all of this, because of what you caused, you know just as well as the rest of us that you won't love like us. Or even be loved in returned for that matter."

Nameless stared at the Magna's eyes with fear and shame. She squealed as he brings her closer to his face to whisper to her ear.

"And that is why nopony will even remember you after you're gone."

He let go of his hold of her, causing her to fall backwards against the walls of the well. She took notice of the presence of other changelings that watched the scene nearby. Each one of them share the same look as many times before, filling her up with more shame and self-hate towards herself.

"You got your water. Now get out of here before I force you out." Magna said coldly.

With that, she grabbed the bucket in her mouth and galloped away from the well and towards the cave's opening; all while holding back the tears that dared to shed on her face.

* * *

It is now dusk and Nameless returned to her cell, exhausted from the day's work and the humiliation she faced.

She rested her head and her body slide down against the iron door. She was completely out of breath, her body ached and drenched with sweat. She sat there for no know how long until she completely felt calm and rested. She then got up and walk towards the hidden hole where her chest is. She brought it over to her plank where she took all of her pins out of her hair and grabbed the comb to brush it through the pink strands. There weren't as much tangles as she expected but she was able to brush it through with any restraints.

Her body suddenly froze in fear when she heard the door clicked. She saw that a small frame at the bottom of the door opened and then close right before a tray of food came sliding through the door. Nameless looked from her bed what is on the tray: a large piece of bread, small bowl of oats and a glass of water. She always had the same meal every day. Every once in a while, they would change it up for a bit, but this is pretty much the majority of it. She was never surprised of that but she wouldn't deny that it was better to stay that way, in hopes of avoiding another scene and being humiliated again. Besides, it's better to eat something rather than nothing at all.

She grabbed the plate from the floor and sat it on her bed. As she got back up there to eat, she grabbed a piece of old paper from the chest and unfolded it.

The piece of paper is something she had for a very long time from when she was a filly. It was beautifully illustrated, though the colors holds a dull but vivid color and the edges of the page started become frail. The illustration shows a handsome stallion prince knelling down to the beautiful mare who was sleeping on what appeared to be a golden coffin. Under it was a poem to illustrate the love the prince feels for the sleeping princess:

 _One Song, I have but one song_

 _One Song, Only for You_

 _One Heart, Tenderly beating_

 _Ever entreating, Constant and true_

 _One Love that has possessed me_

 _One Love, Thrilling me through_

 _One Song, My heart keeps singing_

 _Of one love, Only for You_

No matter how many times she looked at this paper, with the poem, the beautiful colors and the image of the prince giving his princess a loving glance, she will always feel enchanted by the sheer look at it, as it first did years ago.

When she was a young filly, she accidentally found a trap door that lead to an unknown basement. There she found selves of books, lining on the walls and throughout the entire room. She wondered why so many books were locked away in the basement, collecting countless of cobwebs and piles of dust. But she had lost that thought when she stumbled upon a large, brown book that reads: _Stories of Equestria: Fairy Tails Edition._

That book made her very curious, from the stylized fonts that made it look enchanting to the golden symbol of the castle and two stars above it. In a moment of hesitation, she opened up the book to see what was inside of it.

What she'd gotten was far more than what she expected.

The pages was old yet holds the brilliance of its colors, the drawings were mesmerizing to look at, not to mention very beautiful, and the stories made her feel like she has been transported into an entirely different world. Stories about princesses, magic spells, dark mysterious woods and the happy endings; it was all something that she has never seen before.

And it made her feel happy.

Actually, it was the happiest moment that she'd ever experienced in her life. And yet she felt so many things that she'd never knew she could. She was scared on few parts of the stories, but she always knew that it would have a happy ending. The stories sounded very much like her life and because of it, she would imagine herself into those stories.

And it is from reading those stories that she felt very different. Not in a way she already was compared to her peers. Rather it was from the inside that she felt different in a good way. No more was she a deformed, disgraced princess of the changelings who had been used and abused; she was now many things. An explorer, a wanderer, a observer, a dreamer… a normal pony.

It was then that she noticed her chest glowing in a pink light!

This had never happened to her before; she was starting to freak out! Blinded by her fear and panic, she didn't hear the hoofsteps of the changeling general coming in behind her.

He was furious of what he had discovered that he reported it to the Queen. Days later, the queen ordered the entire rank burn all the books founded in that basement that were deemed as "foolish foal's tales".

The bonfire that was build outside the castle took over the night sky with its blazing orange red colors and heavy black smoke. Looking through her cell bars, she saw the guards ripping off the pages, piece by piece, while throwing them and the cover over the mountain of flames and smoke. She then saw the book that she'd loved being torn apart and destroyed over the blaze.

For a single moment, she felt her heart breaking. And the moments of happiness and hope were gone into the fire.

She kept on watching until the guards were finished and the fire was put out. She cried the whole night, not once had she gotten any sleep.

That book had once made her feel like a different pony. Now without it, she felt empty.

She was ordered the next day along with the other servants to brush the ashes into a deep trench. It was heart-breaking for to see the ashes up close but she kept her tears in so that she can make it through the day without any changeling noticing her.

But while she was sweeping, she saw something stuck on a barren tree that was right next to her. She went closer to it to see there, stuck within the weak branches, was a piece of paper-A page that must've flown away from the bonfire undetected.

She couldn't believe her eyes she had sworn that she was dreaming. She took the paper to find that it didn't get burned at all..

The illustration of that page was a scene from one of the stories she read, where the prince knelled down the sleeping princess. She didn't read the ending since she was interrupted with the sudden glow she experienced. She realized then this was the last page she ever looked on.

Fearing that the servants would find it and burn it, she hid the page under her wing so that she can go back to her duties. When night came and she was returned back to her cell, she took the paper out of her wing and hid it again into her chest.

Ever since then, she kept it hidden and it had become the only treasure she ever hold and cherished onto.

Whenever she feels sad, scared and lonely, she would always look back to the page to cheer up and to assure herself to never give up hope. For she knows that someday like that sleeping princess, she would get her happy ending. She doesn't when or how she will get it, but it will come.

Then her chest started to glow again.

It's always been that way since she took the page into her cell, even though it was weak at first. As years went by it became a little brighter, almost bright enough to over-shine the burning candle that lay right next to her. It was a little startling at first and can be a little too blinding at times, but she had grown to get used to it, for it never hurt to have a little more light in here.

She didn't notice a pair of purple eyes staring at her with horror through the rectangle frame at her door.

* * *

The changeling general came into the queen's chambers along with two of his guards, one of which had the purple eyes that had peeked through a certain cell.

The general called out to Chrysalis, "My queen, Gypsum was checking on the bearer and she saw her chest glowing! It lighted almost the whole cell—"

"Don't you think I already know that?!" Chrysalis yelled frustrated. She took few breathes before she spoke again, only calmer than before, "I've been feeling it since sundown."

The general blinked with confusion, "Feel what, my queen?"

"The element's power", Chrysalis said quietly. "It's growing."

The changelings were stunned with silence until Gypsum was the first one to spoke out, "Is it true, my queen?"

"Yes." She said slowly. "The magic I'm sensing is the same coming from those Elements of Harmony. If I wasn't affect by its magic for so many times, I wouldn't know."

" But- that's impossible. We kept her away from her element, from all of Equestria! We even burn those books she read as a filly! How could this be?!"

"We didn't burn all of it," Chrysalis gritted her teeth in fury.

She used the magic in her crystal ball to show the image of Nameless looking at the page in her cell. The image vanished with Nameless smiling to herself while she talked through it, "She must've kept that page hidden for all those years. And now, her magic is even stronger than ever." She sighs heavily as she carefully thinks through the predicament she's now facing. "We need to do something about the element. We cannot let her use that power against us. It would ruin our chance to be finally free from the elements of Harmony and rule Equestria!"

"We should've crystalized her when we had the chance" Nabis, a stubby male changeling who accompanied the general, muttered to himself under his breath

. The changelings next to him overheard him and slightly panicked when the Queen threw a small item towards Nabis.

"I heard that!"

She then zoomed into the changeling's face and exclaimed in anger, "And never ever doubt my tactics! We kept her this long is that we are trying to make her weak-miserable enough to have her become depressed and hopeless! If she ever displays the kindness the element has given her or even come close to that gem, we'll be blasted out into oblivion! And as long as she doesn't know about it, we still have the chance to conceal that power for good-"

Her eyes then widened when she rethought what she just said earlier. Then a wicked smile curl on her lips and made a deep chuckle in her throat.

"My queen?" Nabis asked, as he was getting uncomfortable with the way Chrysalis's face was making, especially when she was a breath away from his face.

"Since we can't conceal the element's power now, then maybe we should end it", she moved away from the soldier and made her way towards the vanity table.

Nabis along with the General and Gypsum shared a puzzled expression, "Huh?"

"It seems I have forgotten the law that the past queens made centuries ago; one that states that we can only perform the death penalty if they are at the age of adulthood. That law applies to everyone here in this kingdom…. Even the royalty," Chrysalis explained while fixing the crown on the top of her head in front of a cracked mirror, focusing on the three changelings behind her.

Gypsum was the first to speak out of her companions, "You—you're not suggesting we should—kill the bearer of kindness?"

"Why yes, my dear," Chrysalis said with confidence, "And when that is done, we should sneak into the castle and steal that element. We'll make sure that a chance for a new bearer should never happen again," she demonstrated as she picked up a small jewelry box made of gold and rhinestones threw it up into the air and blasted it into tiny pieces using her magic. She laughed wickedly as the pieces fall to her hooves.

The changelings who realized her intentions grinned in delight, as they are happy to finally be free of not only the nameless little nobody, but the magic that she held inside of her and the future bearers of harmony.

"That is excellent plan, my queen. But in what way should we execute her?" The general asked.

"I glad that you brought that up, because you three are going to help me," Chrysalis said as she turned to the group. "At dawn tomorrow, I need you to take her far away from here; I don't care where you take her."

The changelings nodded in response before the general gave out a suggestion, "As you wish, your majesty. If you would like, I think I know a spell that would choose a location to our liking."

"You may do whatever you wish with it," Chrysalis replied before continuing laying out her plan, "As soon as you arrive there, you can do whatever you want with her as long as you kill her at the end. Once it is done, we can plan our mission to Canterlot to retrieve the element. The security has been improved since our last visit there and I want to take extreme precaution if we need to do this right. But now I can assure you that no matter what happens, we will destroy all harmony on this land once and for all!"

She laughed evilly as she exclaimed her last sentence and the changelings joined along with her. This time, she is certain that her plan will not fail and that in the morning, the element of kindness will be gone.

* * *

 **Some of the changeling names I gave them are actually genus name of bugs. Do some research to see what they mean.**

 **EDITED-12/12/17**  
 **where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story. if you see any errors that I'd missed, comment below and I'll do my best to fix it.**


	3. It All Begins

Chapter Two:

 _It All Begins_

"Nameless. Nameless, wake up."

Nameless stirred in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes to see the Changeling General standing in front of her inside her cell.

"You need to get up. The Queen just gave you a special mission," The General said.

Nameless blinked confusingly at the General. "What kind of mission?"

"You'll see soon. Now get up."

Following his instructions, Nameless got off the plank and starting walking along the General, who guided her the way out of the dungeon and up into the great hallway.

She doesn't know why, but during their walk, she would catch glances with the general who holds a solemn frown; something she has never seen before. Normally he would give her a cold and harsh presence; so this wasn't something she expected from him.

 _Something's wrong about this_ , she thought. _But why?_

They both arrived to the doors of the throne room, where Nameless saw her mother sitting upon her throne and two guards, one female with short purple mane and another male and stout, are standing right next to it. She also saw the small smirk on the guards' face, but she didn't want them to notice since the only pony she should be focusing was her mother.

"Good morning, dear daughter," Queen Chrysalis said, using her charismatic charm to intimidate Nameless, to which how she cowered before her made it work.

"G-good morning, mother," Nameless said very quietly, her eyes almost drifting down to the floor and then back to the Queen.

"I'm sure the General has told you why I brought you here?"

Nameless slowly glanced at the General and the guards that send her the same look they had before, even though it was a little bit softer. Feeling uncomfortable of them staring at her more, she quickly reverted back to her mother and replied back, "Something about a… m-mission?"

"Indeed." She chuckled, a little pleased to notice that Nameless doesn't suspect anything at all. "This is something I've never done to any servant or any other royal has ever done before- not since over a thousand years. Unfortunately I can't tell you any more of that. But in order to begin your quest, you must go outside of the castle walls"

N ameless widened her eyes in disbelief, "Out-Outside the—the kingdom? But-But where exactly? And…. How will I get there?"

"The General and his guards here will perform a teleportation spell for you, as well as being your escorts for the entire trip. You must do exactly as they say and you must complete this task; even if it means I won't send you back to your cell incomplete. Do you understand daughter?"

 _There must be something weird about all this_.

She knows she keeps thinking about it a lot, but she really can't deny it either. Her mother, who always had specific orders from her in almost every chore she has given her, being a little vague and also sending her personal guards who seems to be giving hints about what's about to happen? All this had just happened in the last ten minutes and now she is anxious enough to build her guard up in defense. She might never know when they are ready to attack.

"Yes, Mother," she sighed, bowing her head before the queen.

"Good. Now off you go."

Chrysalis watched the Pegasus walking towards the guards to perform the spell. While their horns ignite and Nameless look over to see her face, Chrysalis pulled an smile that tried to show an loving, kind grin but actually came off as an frightening sight to see.

"See you soon, my dear." She said quietly to Nameless before the magic from the guard's horn engulfed them and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

When the light disappeared, Nameless saw that she along with her companions have arrived at the edge of a mountain top and down below seemed to be a part belonging to a forest. From looking down and then up, she saw the sun rising over the farthest mountains. She stared at the whole land in awe and took in the massive scale and beauty of it. This was almost everything Nameless dreamed to see.

Ever since she heard her mother sending her somewhere outside of the kingdom, she admitted, she got a little shocked and excited at the same time. Being in the cell for too long and only seeing any kind of scenery from that storybook, she dreamed about what was like being out there in the world. She remembered how she was given a chance to be outside of the kingdom when she was a filly, even if the memory was very unpleasant for her to look back to. But at least she can look forward the possibilities she had right now. A chance to feel the grass, to experience the wonders that Equestria can offer, to be a part of pony-kind; it was enough for her ecstatic! How it would be nice to just experience this moment for one day.

Unfortunately, she knew it was never meant to be since she is only here at her mother's request and she needs to do whatever she needs to do to complete it; even if her life depends on it.

She turned back to her companions behind her and questioned them, "So, umm…. What's the mission?"

"Oh, you can just stand right there," The General replied creepily, "And we can take care of the rest."

Nameless made a puzzled brow, "What do you mean by—AHHH!"

She screamed when she felt a powerful impact consuming her whole body. She saw there that the guards are using their magic to paralyze her body then forcing her to kneel to the ground. She tried struggling out of their magic, but they are too strong enough she couldn't even move!

. "Wha—what's going on?" She asked in fear.

"There is nothing you need to be worried about," The General said to her, still holding a grin on his face. "This is necessary for the mission."

"What kind of a mission inquires holding me down against my will?" Nameless exclaimed.

"An execution, of course."

Nameless widened her eyes in horror. _An…. Execution?_

"I….I—I-I don't understand," She said, with her voice sounding broken and fearful.

"The Queen just sign the death certificate last night," The General said, kneeling down to the Pegasus and leaning his face almost forwards her. Nameless tried to back away from the grim-looking changeling, though proved impossible due to the guard's spell.

"Just because she saved your life as a foal doesn't mean she loved you. I thought you've known that already."

"Just get on with it," Gypsum sighed in frustration to her commander, "We don't have much the time here."

"Right," The general replied, moving up to his full height.

He gave Nameless one quick look before walking a few feet away from the restrained pony and his guards. He then squatted down and his horn started glowing, letting in a huge amount of energy manifesting upon his head.

"There's no need to worry, your highness," He shouted to the condemned pony, whose body is shaking violently and her eyes were started to be filled with tears, "This will happen so quick, you won't feel a thing."

Nameless shut her eyes shut and made a muffled scream when the general released the shot.

Just as the blast was inches away from her, her chest then suddenly glowed so bright that it made an explosion from the beam's collision! The force from the blast was so strong that sent the general and the guards flying to the stone wall and Nameless plummeting off the mountain!

It happened all too fast; she didn't think of a way to save herself! She came to her senses when she spread her wings widely and started flapping them. She, along with everyone back in the kingdom, knew that she is known to be ironically the weakest flyer. But given the circumstances she needed to do something to break her fall.

She gasped a few breath of relief but still hasn't gotten rid of the panic and fear she is experiencing right now. She looked up at the top of the mountain where she heard echoes of the changelings groaning with pain. That force that she sent them must've hit them pretty hard.

 _But was it me_ , She thought questioningly, _and how did I do that?_

Her thoughts were interrupted and panic came back when her wings grew tired and immediately her body fell down to the ground.

The Changeling general groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ugh, damn her." he mumbled.

He then gasped as he realized the pony is not with them. He raced to the ledge and looked down in time to see Nameless recoil in fear and running past the bushes of the forest. Gypsum and Nabis came to see the general staring down at the ledge and noticed that the pony was gone.

"She escaped! What do we do?" Nabis said panicking.

"She didn't go too far. Let's find her and finish the job," Gypsum growled.

She spread her wings to take off, but she was stopped when the general firmly grab her arm.

"No." He uttered.

Gypsum looked at her leader in confusion, "But—"

"No!" The General yelled. "We can't afford to cause anypony suspicion! They might've heard that explosion from the distance! Any more action from us would attract attention!"

He paused to take a long silent breath and letting in out, which almost made him calm. Even though he is upset that he is unable to kill the pegasus, he knew that he wasn't going to give up.

"All we can do right now is to report the queen and see what she has to say."

"But what about her?" Nabis questioned to the General.

"I don't think we should be worried about her now. With a forest like this, it would take a miracle for her in survive in there."

And with that, the changelings flapped their bug-like wings and fly away from the mountain, heading back to the Changeling Kingdom.

* * *

Nameless ran far away from the three changelings as fast as she can. She didn't have time to think about to look if they were behind her. In fact, she was still shocked of the whole ordeal that she didn't think of anything at all! She continues running aimless as if she was blind through the dark and eerie atmosphere surrounding her.

The wild, surreal plants surrounding the path, the trees are spread so far up into the sky, the echoes of growls that she doesn't recognize, the fog that was emerging the whole area; It was almost like that she had just arrive at the very pit of her nightmares and there was no way she can wake up from it.

She ran into the vines that were hanging from the trees, trying to push them out of the way so that she can get through. She often had her hooves get tangled in them, but she manages to pull them back to free them.

She was then ran past leafless bushes of twigs that gotten caught into her mane and tail. She wasn't sure if it was real or her imagination, but she could've sworn that those bushes and twigs looks like claws and they were grabbing her. She struggled with the twigs to get the claws off her. When she gotten herself off from them, she must've use so much force into her body that she fell backwards into another bush where she saw more hands grabbing her. Luckily, the twigs were much thinner and weaker than the other bush so it was easy for her to push them aside and get out of it with a couple of small scratches.

The moment she got out, she jumped when she heard a screech and a shadowed figure with wings flew over her. That made her accidentally bumps into a tree where she woke up a group of more winged shadows, only smaller and jagged in shape. They flew frantically around her as she tried to get away from those small screeching flyers.

The more she runs, she more she kept seeing creepy, claw-like hands coming to grab her. But along with those hands, she can see faces; Faces with glowing eyes that holds different colors that made its features terrifying at sight. Nameless tried everything to get away from these creatures of the dark. But no matter how hard she tried, they always caught up after her. She tried closing her eyes, but she feels the intensity in their eyes that she can't. She tries to pretend that it's not real, but yet, they are there. Glaring at her, filling her ears with strange noises and her eyes with her gleaming orbs and coming close to her getting to grab her at any second. At the same time, she hears the noise from her past. The taunting, the name-calling, the words the general said to her back on the cliff; they had haunted her mind until the sensation around her becoming overwhelming for her to bear.

Finally, she lets out a loud, bloodcurdling scream and falls down to the ground, her hooves covering over her face.

There she started crying. Crying for her life, her near-death experience, her fears coming to life before her very eyes; crying over everything. She doesn't care if there were anypony watching her or if any creature to come and eat her alive, all she can think of doing right now was crying; shedding away all of the weight of shame and emptiness resting upon her shoulders. It wouldn't matter to her if she was able to cry to her death; for she knew she was lost and alone.

She felt cried for an eternity until she felt something fuzzy touching her arm. Puzzled by this sensation, she lifted her head, her eyes burning red from all the tears she shed, and yelped in surprise when she sees a small, white rabbit looking at her in curiosity. Her squeal frightens the rabbit, as well as the other animal that had been observing her and they all fled into their hiding place.

When she noticed the other animals that circled around her before they ran, she called out to them in a worried yet assuring voice, "Oh! Please, don't run away! Please, I won't hurt you."

The animals had heard her pleading and they all turn their attention towards her. They were pretty surprised to learn that this mare can talk to them, like she immediately understood them.

Nameless tried to assure them more after they stopped and looked at her, "I'm very sorry if I frighten you; I didn't mean to. It's just that….."

She lowers her head and stares into the ground sadly.

"I was scared….. I've never been in the forest before—I never been far away from—"

She was going to say her home, but it wasn't necessary to say it. She never felt that place was home anyway.

"I'm so sorry for causing you any trouble." She started sobbing very quietly, afraid that anymore audible sobbing from her would frighten them even more.

She cried for a moment until she jumped as she felt something beside her. It was the same white rabbit from before, sitting down beside her and outstretching his arms onto her as to give her a hug. She was surprise by this gesture and immediately felt touched. She brought her one hoof up to pet on its head; the rabbit immediately welcoming her touch.

For the first time in a long time, she smiled as she continued petting the comforting rabbit. It like this fluffy little animal was trying to tell her _"please don't cry. Everything's going to be okay"_ which was no surprise to her that she did hear it say that. She did earned her cutie mark, am image of three pink-winged butterflies, on the last time she had encountered animals before, though that's a memory she doesn't like looking back to.

For now, all she can focus is the rabbit beside her and the other animals that came near her. Where she was standing was surrounded with different animals, consisting of chipmunks, squirrels, birds, ferrets and bears. Each one of them cuddled beside the mare and sending messages of comfort and assurance as she tried petting each one of them as she can. She felt truly blessed to have this much company; it was something she never had before and glad she had at this moment.

Nameless wiped off the tears from her eyes and look at every creature that surrounded her with a warm smile on her face, "Thank you all so very much. I actually feel a lot better now. Though it will tough for now on, I just need to get used to this. Everything's going to be alright."

Then she grew a worried look on her face, "But I need someplace to go. I can't live out here and I don't know how I'm supposed to hide from my mother and her guards."

The animals shared the same expression as her until they had an idea. They had spoken to Nameless about a place that she can live. It is in the forest, unfortunately, but it is close to a town filled with ponies.

Nameless widened her eyes and exclaim in surprise "You do?"

The animal exclaimed in their noises as an "yes" and they saw that they had filled Nameless with hope as she got onto her hooves and asked them with anticipation, "Can you show me where?"

They agreed to go show her when the birds pushed her to the direction they are going and she followed after them. They, along with Nameless, didn't see a pair of yellow and red eyes that hid in the bush they just passed by.

* * *

"SHE ESCAPED?!"

Chrysalis's screams from the throne echoed through the hallways. The General and the guards just returned to the Changeling Kingdom to report on their failed execution.

"Yes," Nabis said, his voice shaking with fear as he stands before his Queen. "Her element glowed the same time when the general strike her. It causes an explosion and she fell into the forest!"

Chrysalis growled in frustration as she stomped away from her throne.

"But—but the forest looked dangerous," Nabis nervously said, trying to assure the Queen. "She probably gotten herself killed right now!"

"That's why I'm checking the crystal ball for, you fool!" she barked at her soldier as she walked toward the crystal ball and activated its magic using her horn. "Show me Nameless."

The green smoke swirls around until an image came up to be Nameless, alive and happily walking through the forest with a bunch of woodland animals.

"She's still alive!"

The changelings looked at her shocked and surprised, "WHAT?!"

Gypsum spoke out, "But that's impossible. She should've been eaten alive or crushed to death by now!"

"Apparently, she is lucky," Queen Chrysalis said, gritting her teeth with anger. She then asked as she turned her attention to the changelings behind her, "Do you happen to know which forest did you put her in?"

The changeling stood there dumbfounded, as they didn't think about where exactly they were at. The spell that they used would only consciously lead you to a location.

When the silence and shocked expressions from her soldiers were her only answer, she once again growled in frustration, "You have disappointed me, General! I gave you one task to seal our chance of freedom and you blew it!"

The General and the guards kneeled down in shame and fear in front of Chrysalis, "I am sorry my queen. I promised you that we will finish the job no matter what the cost."

"See that you do," Chrysalis scoffed, turning her head away and see the image of Nameless. "Now that she rejoined back to ponykind, we must be more careful."

She turned her head to the Changelings still kneeling before her. "General, it seems like the mare have some traveling to do. I need you to inform the soldiers and our subjects that they are at the task of finding the mare and they need to report me immediately about her whereabouts. Also tell them that I and I only should give the commands after their reports; I don't want to risk their lifes if they decide to harm her at the hunting field. Is that clear?"

The General then stands up and salutes, along with the two guards who copied him. "Yes, my queen."

"Good" Chrysalis said, "You may leave now."

"Yes my queen," the three changelings repeated and walked towards the exit of the throne room.

"But, your majesty?"

The Queen and the two changelings turned to the nervous Nabis, already regretting to disobey her wishes. "Um… s-shouldn't you check that…. Magical… orb where she is? It would've made our mission much easier—"

"Nabis!" Gypsum hissed in his ear.

"No." Chrysalis sighed in weariness, "I can't. The power of the crystal ball can only show me what I want it to show me; it doesn't give me the exact location. Whether it is memories from the past or what's happening in the present, it is all it can show me." She pauses for a minute at the ground with a melancholy look until she calmly ordered back to her soldiers, "You may leave now."

"Yes my queen," all three of them replied and walked out of the throne room.

Chrysalis, after overcoming the sudden rush of nostalgia from the past, turned to the ball looking at the yellow mare, smiling and laughing along with her new animal friends. The sight may be disgusting to her but she mainly focused on the mare. Her hoof swirled around the ball, causing the image to gradually fade before her eyes.

"Soon, my dear, your life and your element shall be mine for the taking." She whispered to the crystal ball, as the image faded and become the green smoke that inhabited inside the glass orb.

* * *

EDITED- 12/12/17  
I revise this as a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story. if you see any errors that I'd missed, comment below and I'll do my best to fix it.


	4. She Stays!

Chapter Three:

 _She Stays!_

Throughout the whole trip, Nameless stayed along with her new animal friends who are guiding her to her potential new home. They had gone far from where they started, since she noticed that the trees aren't spread as widely as she recalled. Her guess was since the forest had grown more acres for the past few years, the vegetation in certain areas can be a little spontaneous. At least that's what she heard from the animals.

The sun is shining brightly over the trees and the sky was a fresh shade of blue that she had never seen before, making her very grateful for the turn of her situation. This was when she had come to terms of her journey; not only running away from the home she was raised in and the people who are now hunting her, but to lead a new life that she can only imagine in her dreams. Sure, it's not going to be easy, but she swears she is going to keep faith by her side and do her best to stay alive.

It wasn't too long when the animals signaled her that they are at their destination. They pointed her to go through the bushes and look ahead to her. Filled with excitement and curiosity, she did just that and looked at the scene before her.

There she sees a big tree that was twice the size of the trees surrounding it, but she looked closely to see a door and windows. And then at the top of it behind the branches and leaves, she squint her eyes to see a wooden platform that seem to be connected to the base of the tree; but it was all she can see since the rest is hidden inside the tree and its branches.

"Wow," Nameless said in awe to the animals, "It's so big…. And unusual. Let's get a closer look."

She and the animals walked past the bushes and toward the entrance. One thing that amazes her as she goes closer to it is that the doors and windows looked like it has been craved by hoof. She peeked through the window to find her verdict could be true; the floors and walls in the main room looked so smooth as if it was done by a professional! She didn't see much of the room since it was dark but it is truly amazed by the size of this place. It was much bigger than her cell back in the changeling kingdom but it wasn't big enough to make it look like her mother's throne room.

"I can't see much from here," Nameless noted to herself and then turning to the animals, "Do you know if somepony lives here?"

The animals tried recalling to their recent memories if anyone is living in there still until a few chipmunks and squirrels confirmed it. With them climbing and finding food in almost every tree they encounter, they do remember seeing a small figure and strange noises inside of its base.

Nameless questioned further, "Does he—or she—lives alone or do they have a family?"

The chipmunks and the squirrels replied back to her that a family could live there as they recall a few more figures in the house.

Seeing their response, Nameless think about her options. For one thing, if there is someone who lives here, that would mean that she would need to ask them if she can stay. But she doesn't know how they will react to it. In the worst possible scenario that she can think of, she could either be rejected, thrown back out into the forest and being forced to find some other place, being insulted and humiliated in the process, or the owners would be the changelings in disguised and—

She was snapped out of her thought when her friends called out to her in concern. "Oh, dear. You think I'm upset, aren't you?"

The animals chittered their voices to her, assuring her that everything is ok and if there's any trouble they will stick by your side no matter what. Having to meet them for the past few hours, Nameless didn't expect to have this much support. She was both touched and amazed. She felt a little tension from her eyes, but she calmed herself down, as a means to not making the animals more concern about her.

"Don't worry," Nameless assured them, "I'll be fine. I just need to get used to…." She spoke the next words with the hint of anxiety in her voice, "…confronting strangers." She looked to the window once more until saying her thoughts out loud, "I… I guess it's okay if I check if somepony's inside."

She walked away from window and took one big step towards the front door. Her anxiety rises back once she was in front of it. She was about to reconsider until she mentally noted herself:

 _You can do this, Nameless. You need someplace to hide. And besides, it would be rude to barge in unannounced if they're home. Your life is at stake here._

She knocked the wooden door 3 times.

No answer.

She tried knocking three times again until she was met with silence again.

"Guess they're not here right now," she said to her animals friends puzzled, who share the same response as her. She thought about it until she reached her knob to the door, "Or maybe they're somewhere in the house."

The door opened with a creak and she peek her head inside as she asked out loud curiously, "Hello?"

Silence.

"Is anypony here?"

And she is met with silence again. It was till then the door is wide open and is now at the other side of it.

She turned to her friends who were standing behind her, "We better be quiet. We shouldn't scare them."

They nodded in response.

She turned to the room in front of her, which was now brighten by the sunlight from the door and walked into the room, with animals following after her.

She was slowing looking around her surroundings in the front room, which was much bigger being inside of it and taking note of the furniture. There was a long, square couch, made by what seems like a smooth, light fabric and materials that made the stuffing look soft. There were pictures hanging on the walls, all of them filled with ponies; she'd guess they were like portraits you take with your family. She spotted a shelve that was carved into the wall which was…. Empty?

She pondered on the fact long until she felt something on her hooves and fell to the floor.

The animals, seeing her fall in action, all rushed over to her in great worry. The bear lifted her up while she was doing so at the same time. They all chittered to her until she assure to them, "I'm fine, thank you."

She then thought confusingly, "but what did I trip on?"

She heard a small squeak coming from behind her and turns to see a chipmunk pointing to the source: a huge marble ball with three holes in one area.

"What is this?" Nameless questioned, picking it up only to be surprised how heavy it is. "It's heavy as a rock; someone could've gotten hurt!"

She looked around to see so many items lying down on a floor while she and the animals investigate the rooms. She observe that papers had been flown everywhere, a couple of tools and watmigits that she didn't identify, a few puddle of liquid coming from small bottles and a large patch of clothes that must've sewn on raggedly. A few toys and more papers had also been lying around on a flight of stairs that lead upwards through the ceiling. She noticed that the shelves were empty other than books lying openly on its back or hanging on the edge, but it had a full collection of cobwebs and dust. It was so dusty that when a bird blows at it, it flew right to its face and causes it to sneeze hard. She glanced to another room that had a large sink, a fireplace with a cauldron and a long table that is attach to the wall. It had a much bigger mess like pieces of food lying on the floor, strange sticky pink substance sticking everywhere on the walls and ceiling, and dishes piling up in the sink and table.

"My goodness, this place is a mess!" Nameless exclaimed surprisingly, "you think with a family like this, they must've have-"

She gasped, stopping in mid-sentence as a realization came to her "Maybe it's just children living here. And they are orphans…."

She didn't want to think if that was true, as she knows the feeling of being alone by yourself and having no one to care for. True, her lifestyle is different than her own, but it didn't matter anyway; it still has the same effect. She needed to do something to help the poor dears, whoever they are.

Then a thought came to her, "We can help them by cleaning the house! And maybe then when they come home, I can ask them if I can stay."

The animals smiled and agreed to her idea, having a good feeling that it might work out well for their pony friend.

"Okay, let's see," Nameless pondering, trying to think a plan on how to clean the place. She pointed to the bear and the rabbits, "You can help by picking up things from the floors."

She then pointed to the squirrels and chipmunks, "you can brush off the dusts and cobwebs."

"You can take care of the kitchen and cleaning the dishes," she said to the deers and raccoons and then continued, "and I'll sweep and mop the floors and tidy up the rooms. Sound like a plan?"

The animals cheered in agreement.

"Okay, then," she said, "let's get to work!"

* * *

Hours later and the sky was turning into vibrate colors of orange and pink.

"Whew! All done," Nameless exclaimed tiredly.

The house is now a major improvement from all that cleaning. All the toys, tools and unusual things are put away, the floors are hazard-free and the kitchen is spotless.

"Everything is much better than before! Thank you for all your help."

The animals cheered for their job well done, even though they themselves are tired from it.

"I'm glad that we got this finished before dark. The children would be so happy to..." she yawned before she could finish her sentence. "Oh, I feel tired. I should take a rest before meeting them."

A brown rabbit squeaked, trying to get her attention. When Nameless looked towards him, he motioned to her a direction and squeaks a few times, telling her that he had found a place where she can lie down at.

"Where?" Nameless questioned.

Needing to take action, he quickly hopped towards the stairs that ran past the ceiling. When he was at the step where is meets the ceiling, he motioned to her to follow. Nameless and the other animals curiously walked up the stair and still went forward after they passed through the ceiling. It got a little dark as they come up but it didn't last long before they see a light close to them.

When they finally made it up through the stairs, Nameless saw that they came through the floor and that they saw five beds, lining up against a wall.

As she inspect the new room a bit more, it looked a lot more as a bedroom, with a chest full of toys, posters, a chalkboard that stick to the wall and a long piece or parchment paper that had drawing of many items that has been crossed out with a red "x". But when she looked through the window, she saw the tree branches above the frame and a wooden platform that ran around the room in a circular formation. She could see the moon through the leaves, which gave her a notion that the treetops were covering this part of the house completely. It had come to realize that this is a treehouse—or in a farfetched way—a treehouse within a treehouse.

"This is quite a surprise." Nameless said in awe, "I wondered how they had come to make this."

She yawned not too soon after, "but maybe I should think about it later."

Feeling tired to the bone, she lie down on one of the lined-up beds. The beds were soft and warm, never being this comfortable in a bed; and needless to say, it was much better than a wooden plank in a moss-wielded dungeon. She had gotten so relaxed that she dozily fell asleep within a minute.

The birds, noticing her passing out, grabbed a blanket right next to her and gently glide it across her body. The animals then lie down on the floor next to the beds, felling into slumber like their new friend.

* * *

A dark figure was kept hidden within the tree until the cream-colored pony and the woodland animals had fallen asleep.

He had flown close to the window to see the snoozing group up close. Careful to not make any noise, he floated through the window and into the bedroom.

He didn't let his feet touch the ground for he was still floating almost upward to glance down at the Pegasus.

He had taken interest in her. Not because that he hasn't seen her before, or that of her sweet demeanor, or that he hasn't have a pony walking through the forest for a long time; but mainly because of the excitement of having a new victim.

He could see waves of creativity flow through his brain the more he kept on looking at her. So far from observing her on this "fun" little journey, she is timid, naïve and completely afraid of confrontation; in his mind, a perfect kind of pony to his doings. She wouldn't complain or fight against him herself; she would be crying her eyes out all the while cowering down to his feet.

 _Oh, this is going to be fun._

He kept on staring at her with a toothy grin until he heard voices coming outside of the treehouse. Knowing who those voices belong to, he snapped his finger and came in a flash of light.

The bear, suddenly alerted by the flash, looked around to see if any intruder had come into the room. Luckily it saw no one, but it did heard high-pitched voices coming from outside. The other animals slowly wake to the noise and scurried down the stairs; leaving Nameless alone, sleeping in the rows of beds.

* * *

"Why are we going back to that boring hut anyway?"

Four young ponies walked through the trail with a lantern hanging from one filly's mouth.

The one who had complained in disgust was a pink earth pony with light blue eyes and light purple and white hair and a tiara lying on top. Her companions all walked besides her and sighed in annoyance. One of the fillies is a pale yellow coated earth pony with vibrant red hair, yellow eyes and a large pink bow. The second is an orange pegasus with rather unusually small wings, dark purple pixie cut and light violet eyes. Right by the latter was a brown earth pony with pink and light pink highlights in her pixie cut hair and soft green eyes. And the last one out of the group was a pure white unicorn with pale lavender and white curly hair and light green eyes.

"I promised Applejack I would give back the kitchen millet I borrowed from Pinkie Pie," said the yellow filly with a country accent, "She needs that for that fruit parfait recipe."

"Why would she need a hammer," the pink earth pony argued, "you don't need a hammer to make a parfait."

"Well, Pinkie does have a way of proving us otherwise," the orange Pegasus dryly stated.

"And also, if you hadn't noticed already, your place is a total mess! You girls never clean up the mess you made from your "crusading". How do you expect to find that stupid hammer in that pile of cluttered heap of disaster you call a clubhouse?"

"Well, if you expect us to take long, why don't you just go home?" yelled the brown earth pony.

"You know perfectly well why I can't, Babs! And I don't want to walk out of her alone! Not with all the monsters running around here!"

While her companions continued their feud, the white unicorn widened her eyes to see that the light lamps are on inside the hut.

"Look!" she cried out alarmingly, breaking the argument between her friends, "The treehouse! The light's on!"

All of the other fillies snapped their head in the direction towards the tree and see it is true. They knew that it was morning the last time they left the hut, so the single light that was shining inside the window wasn't on the whole day.

"Somepony broke inside." Babs said.

"Well, we don't exact have a key. Anybody can get in there anyway." the pink pony stated.

"Still though." The orange pegasus said before turning towards the yellow earth pony, "What should we do, Apple Bloom?"

"I say we better investigate," the yellow earth pony said, whose name mentioned is Apple Bloom. "Come on, y'all."

They followed Apple Bloom to the trail leading to the house all the while the pink pony mentally prays, _oh please; let this not be another rampage from those dragons again._

The fillies all follow Apple Bloom as she walked further to the entrance. She pushed the door softly and crept in quietly to fully step inside. The other followed her example, never knowing what kinds of danger they'll meet.

"Beside the oil lamp there, it's a little dark in here," the orange pegasus whispered.

"I can turn on the lights," the white unicorn insisted. She then used all of her strength of bring forth a small green glow shining on the top of her horn. The oil lamps that hung at the walls inside the hut immediately turned on, making the first floor brighter than before.

"Great job, Sweetie Belle," Babs gratefully said to her friend, whom she replied by letting out an exhausted sigh while smiling.

They then took notice of the first room and widened their eyes shockingly.

"Look!" Apple Bloom gasped. "The floor! It's been swept."

"And everything looks so neat," Sweetie Belle said in awe, "It almost looks like Rarity was here."

"Well, maybe it was Rarity who went inside." the pink earth pony shrugged.

The white unicorn's face then frowned with a thought, "Yet again, she would never step into the Everfree without getting her hooves dirty."

"We better search around to see whoever done this," Apple Bloom said. "Everypony, split up."

They all nodded their heads and went to different directions to look for clues. The pink earth pony and the white unicorn went up to the kitchen while the others started around the living room and the small rooms that they never used.

The orange pegasus searched through the shelves, which are now full of book. She push them by the side to see if they have any prints on them, but then when she put the books back together, she notice the door that was right by her. She knew this was an empty room that nobody used, since they couldn't think of a way to use it. But when she went inside, her eyes almost popped out of their socket. The room was full of chests and shelves that are now installed to the walls, all of them being filled with the various items that they constantly left on the floor. The piles are paper are being stacked inside the bins, the bowling ball, hardware tools and sport wears are stuffed inside the chests and the vials from their potion-making experiment are now cleaned and placed on one of the shelves.

"Wow," she said quietly in awe, "this guy's got mad sorting skills."

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle and the pink pony were amazed how somepony was able to get all the sticky taffy and mold on the walls and floor without a scratch and the dishes all clean and put away.

"I gotta say, this is very impressive," the white unicorn awed.

"Yeah, sure, it's amazing," the purple pony said deadpan. "I'm just glad that someone had the guts to fix this pigsty."

With them being a few feet away from each other, Sweetie called out to the pink pony with a new sense of friendliness, "So, um, Diamond? Have you heard anything from your dad yet?"

Diamond stopped at her tracks for a moment before replying back to her. Her voice was calm, less snobby than before, but there was a little twitch in her voice that made her sound hurt, "I…. might have heard something. He's still in Manehatten, but I don't know when he'll be back though. Why?" The last sentence she asked in an almost suspicious way.

"Nothing," Sweetie said, "I just was wondering since I haven't heard anything yet. You're still welcome at my house if you want."

Diamond realized by now that she was being rough again and responded back to her, "Thanks. But I'm pretty sure that I can handle it. He's been taking a lot of business trips now ever since his partners went bankrupted and I'm used to it by now. Besides, it's not worth my time just thinking about it, like you and cutie marks."

One thing that makes Diamond different than the others is that she had a cutie mark of a tiara, very similar to the tiara she has on her head. Sweetie Belle and the others are considered as late bloomers or in their words "blank flanks". They are old of age, right in their pre-teens; but yet they were the last ones out of their class to ever have a cutie mark or ever known their purpose in life.

"Diamond," Sweetie Belle turned to Diamond, "I know this whole thing still kind of makes you uncomfortable, but you must know we were trying to do whatever we can to help you."

"And what makes you think if this is working?" Diamond asked irritated.

"Well, you seem to be more relaxed around us; much better than before when you bullied us at school."

Diamond almost softens her face in surprise, but she reminded herself that she needed to be in denial, "That's only because I have no one else to turn to…. now that Silver Spoon transferred into a private school in Canterlot."

"But Diamond—"

"Girls!"

They were interrupted with the sound of Apple Bloom's voice, warning them that they should go back to the living room. Sweetie looked back to Diamond before moving out of the room, "We'll talk about this later."

The others went back to Apple Bloom, who asked them, "Have you found anything yet?"

"No," The orange pegasus replied, "It doesn't seem to be anywhere."

"We haven't checked upstairs yet," Babs suggested, "It could be in the treehouse."

"Why would it go up there?" Diamond asked.

"I don't know," Apple Bloom said, "but we need to be prepared first before we can go up. Girls, grab whatever you can find and follow me."

They didn't hesitate and find whatever they can use as a weapon. It was then the orange pegasus showed them the new storage room behind the bookshelves, only to react the same way as the pegasus did.

* * *

The door on the treehouse's door was pushed open by Apple Bloom gripping a handle of a lantern in her mouth.

It didn't take long for them to find the weapons they needed. Apple Bloom held in her hooves Pinkie's kitchen hammer, Babs with an oar, the orange pegasus with a ski pole and Sweetie Belle with a butterfly net. Diamond didn't have a weapon on her own, since she doesn't want to risk her life attacking an intruder; so she basically stays behind them in case anything happen.

Once they all climbed out of the door, the orange pegasus noticed a huge lump coming from the rows of mattresses. And she saw that it was moving.

"Apple Bloom," she whispered, "There's something on our beds."

All of the eyes went straight to where the row of beds are and see the breathing lump.

The orange pegasus then said in a small voice, "I think it must've fallen asleep after cleaning the place."

"I think y'all right, Scoots," Apple Bloom replied back at her, "and we should all—quietly—sneak up on it."

As Apple Bloom strategized, they all tiptoed to the edge of one of the beds and gathered around the frame to see the blanket that has been covering a lump. Apple Bloom pointed to Sweetie Belle and signaled her use her magic to lift the blanket off the stranger.

Sweetie Belle anxiously obliged, slowly grab the blanket with its green aura and then quickly lift it up. What they saw on the bed made them stop and gawk.

Lying still on the bed was a pegasus mare with a coat that resembles the color of buttermilk and her wavy hair of rosy pink that scattered everywhere on the bed, her eyes still shut and sleeping peacefully. The light from the lantern and the moonlight from the window gave the mare a warm, lovely glow to the observers.

Slowly and maturely, the fillies lowered their weapons and turned to their leader.

"Apple Bloom," Scoots asked quietly, "Who is she?"

Apple Bloom, who is lost for words, blankly said to her peers, "I don't know. I've never seen her before."

"She's very pretty," Babs said.

"Maybe so, but she also broke inside the house!" Diamond argued, while also keeping her voice low, "And when she wakes up, she might try to trick us."

Sweetie Belle objects her statement and questions her, "What makes you think she'll do that?"

"I don't know," Diamond said rashly, "But I have a feeling."

"You don't even know her!" Scoots interjected in a hushed voice, "You can't just judge her on the spot."

"Why not?" Diamond said sarcastically, "I used to do that to you."

Scoots was taken back from that remark and screamed "Oh, that's it, you little brat!"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle hold back Scoots from charging at Diamond while Babs noticed the yellow mare moving.

"Guys, stop it," Babs hushed, bringing a halt to the struggle, "Stop; she's awaking up!"

The girls widened their eyes in shock until Apple Bloom quietly shouts, "Hide!"

They all rush and ducked to the end of the bed's frame while also peeked their eyes above to see the pony waking up.

Nameless slowly sat up and stretched her arms wide. Through her sleepy eyes, she noticed that her animal friends had disappeared. "Oh, dear," she yawned out loud, "How long did I slept….?"

She stopped when she saw a pair of yellow eyes almost peering at the end of the bed. She then crawled over to investigate. At the moment where she was close enough, she looked down to see the six fillies looking at her gaze.

"AHHHHHH!" Nameless screamed and pushed herself towards the wall while the young fillies screamed at her response.

They all stare at each other, starting with a fright and then suddenly gradually into curiosity. Nameless slowly relaxed and ease herself off the wall and onto the bed, still looking at fillies before her.

She couldn't think of a time she had seen a pony or even meet one up close, other than the one memory that she tried so hard to forget. She isn't surround by changelings like she did all her life; she's with a pony now. One of her own kind. A sense of belonging rises inside of her and she realized that she was finally connected that something that was lost to her and now found.

She speak out to the fillies even though she felt her throat was giving away, "he—hel—Hello?"

The girls were a little surprised by the way she talked to them. It was like she was amazed to see them here. Seeing them glancing to her hesitant, Apple Bloom was the one to reply back, "Hello."

"What's your name?" Nameless asked curiously.

"My name's… Apple Bloom."

"Apple Bloom," Nameless greeted shyly, "I-It's nice to meet you."

Apple Bloom grew more relived as she kept on talking to her, "The feeling's mutual."

"I-Is this your home?"

"Well…. sort of. Most of us have family of our own. We just come here whenever our parents' go on a trip or when we want a sleepover or a meeting."

Nameless looked at her confusingly, "meeting?"

"My friends and I—we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders. We're on a quest to search our special talents and gain our cutie marks."

"Really?" Nameless said, interestedly. "Is that why you have that drawing over there?" she pointed to the wall where the paper that had several red "x's" on them.

"Oh, yeah!" she replied cheeringly, "We come up ideas that we can do so we can find our special talent! We often fail most of them, but we still keep trying!"

"Well, that's wonderful!" she joyfully said, "I'm sure you'll get your cutie mark soon."

Apple Bloom blushed, suddenly bashful from the praises she is giving her. "Well, umm… thank you," she chuckled nervously.

"Okay, this is getting sappy!"

Nameless and Apple Bloom took notice of the other girls besides the young filly. She recognized that it was Diamond's voice who had whined.

"Oh, gosh, sorry I forgot y'all," Apple Bloom said before turning to the mysterious mare, "These are my friends and the members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders—or CMC for short."

Apple Bloom and others then moved around the bed so that they can meet this new mare without any distance between them.

"Hello, my name's Sweetie Belle," She reached out her hoof to shake her hand.

"Hello, Sweetie Belle, it's nice to meet you." Nameless greeted.

"I'm Scootaloo, miss," She said while also exchanging her hoof with a shake.

"The name's Babs Seed. I'm Apple Bloom's cousin."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too," she smiled before turning to the last pony who is looking at her suspiciously. Nameless suddenly grew uneasy at this.

"And... you must be..?" Nameless questioned.

"Diamond Tiara. And I am not a part of the club. I'm just here because I have nothing better to do," she replied grumpily while not exchanging her hand for a shake.

Nameless noticed her cutie mark and asked her politely, "Oh, well… It's nice to meet you too."

"Thank you, it's nice too, who are you and what are you doing here!" Diamond said rather hasty and then rather harsh.

"Diamond!" Sweetie Belle scold, "There's no need to be rude." She then turned to the mare, "Sorry, Diamond can be rough around the edges."

Diamond can almost hear the snickering laughter when Sweetie made that pun.

"What's your name?" Sweetie Belle insisted politely.

Nameless then grew awkward with this question, "Oh, umm-Actually… I really don't have a name."

Sweetie Belle, along with the others, grew surprised at this, "Really?"

"Yeah," Nameless nervously explained, "I was never given one, but I've been called "Nameless" a lot where I come from."

"So… Your name is... Nameless?" Scootaloo said puzzled.

"I know, not the best name, but it's all I got."

"Well, I think it's a great name for you, and now if you don't mind; you need to leave," Diamond Tiara said irritated.

Nameless's eyes grew wide in fear, "What?"

"Diamond!" Apple Bloom yelled at her and then assuring Nameless, "I'm sorry, I'm sure that Diamond didn't mean it; she's just tired right now—"

"No, I'm not and I'm serious!" Diamond turned her head towards Nameless, "Listen; if you plan to steal from us or to everyone in Ponyville, I'm sure I can persuade Applejack into sending you far away from here! Ponyville's suffered enough already, and we don't want any more problems, got it?"

At this point, she is shaking with fear, "Please don't send me away! I don't have anywhere to go and she sent out her army to kill me!"

The girls didn't expect this turn of events, even Diamond whose face shared the same startled expression as theirs.

"Kill you?" Sweetie Belle cried.

"By who?" Babs Seed asked in concern.

Nameless said with a quiet fear, "Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings."

"THE CHANGELINGS?!" All of fillies screamed out.

"My sister Applejack told me about them; they're cruel," Apple Bloom said.

"Masters of disguises!" Scootaloo cried.

"Very mean!" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

"How did you able to get tangled with those devious demons?" Babs said surprised.

"Well… I was raised by them." Nameless somberly responded, "They found me abandoned in a desert and the queen took me in."

The fillies were deathly silent as their eyes widen more in shock.

Nameless started to worry about their reaction, as she couldn't tell if what she'd said had frighten them or if she were suddenly afraid of her.

Nevertheless, she continued, hoping that her plea would convince them to help, "I don't know why she wants me dead. But I just escaped from her general and her guards, and I don't know when they're going to find me… and—" she felt the tears that had dared to shed, but she wiped them away before she got a chance to break down. "That's the reason why I came here. I need to find someplace where I can hide. I don't know for how long, but I promise to take care of your treehouse and I won't get in a way. Please, I don't know anywhere else to go."

The fillies look with her with concern. They really want to help her after what she just told them. As the five filles turned at Apple Bloom with uncertainty, she motioned them to come into a corner and discuss this quietly.

"What should we do, Apple Bloom?" Bab Seed asked.

"I don't know," Apple Bloom replied, brainstorming for options. "I know Applejack wouldn't trust with having a stranger in our clubhouse; but I know if I were her, I would let her stay."

"But we can't just kick her out," Scootaloo plead, "She has nowhere to go!"

"And if she said that changelings are coming after her, she should at least hide from them until they eventually give up," Diamond suggested.

Sweetie Belle looked at Diamond confused, "Since when you switch sides? I thought you wanted her gone."

"I do! But it's best we keep those bugs away from Ponyville. Applejack worked so hard to improve Ponyville and everypony's going to be frenzy if they heard about this."

"Diamond does have a point," Babs said.

"I know I am," Diamond scoffed.

They all looked at her annoyed before Babs spoke out again, "We should tell Applejack about this. We can let Nameless sleep for a while and see if AJ would consider her staying here."

"Seems like the best option as in now," Apple Bloom said her thoughts out loud before turning to Nameless, who was looking at her with anxiety.

"I am going to tell my sister Applejack about this. Beside the mayor, she's pretty much the leader of the town we live in, Ponyville. If I can convince her that you're in need of sanctuary, she'll probably let you stay here. But if not, she can find some other place for you. But for now, we can let you sleep here until we get her answer."

Nameless smiled at this sign of hope and let her tears fall down on her face. Then she quickly jumped off the bed and lunged at them for a big hug, "Oh, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much!"

Startled at her response, they all joined into a hug except for Diamond tiara as she stood limply in her hug, unsure if she should return the gesture or not.

"Glad that we can help," Apple Bloom responded. The others agreed while still taking part of the heartfelt hug from a new friend.

* * *

 **EDITED- 12/13/17**

 **I revise this as a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story. If you see any errors that I'd missed, comment below and I'll do my best to fix it.**

 **I didn't want to go full detail about the process of cleaning the house, not only because it's faster that way, but it's easier to use your imagination to think about what would happen. Plus if you add the cleaning scene in with the CMC observing that it clean is kind of hammering it in a little. If you want, you can always rewatch Disney's Snow White.**

 **Sorry if some of the places I describe doesn't make sense; one reason why this took so long is because I don't have an area-description-expertise. I actually had to draw and vectored a rough draft of what I thought the CMC's hut and the rooms would look like. I also sorry if my characterization with Diamond Tiara a little confusing. I tried mixing the pony she was before season 5 and that she would try to be nice to everyone like she was before in "Crusaders of the Lost Mark" but would have a hard time doing it because of her pride. I also kind of based her on the character Cera from "The Land Before Time" since they're both so similar.**

 **I hope I can get the next chapter done more quickly this time; mainly I am so excited for introducing the next main character of the story. You probably guessed it already, but here's a hint: the line "oh, this is going to be fun."**


	5. The Chaotic Meeting

Chapter Four:

 _The Chaotic Meeting_

The sun is rising over the treetops of the Everfree Forest. Rays of light shined through one particular tree with a house hidden inside its branches and onto the huge lump of pink hair that peeked from the bed sheets.

Nameless slowly blinked her eyes as the sunlight from the window woke her up. Rising up from the sheets, she sees the light shining more in the room, causing her to recall how the Cutie Mark Crusaders agreed to help save her life. Even though it's not yet approved, as Apple Bloom had informed about her sister being the leader of Ponyville; she is already looking forwards to things turning out for the better.

* * *

"Flitterby?" Diamond Tiara said, "Why would you want to her name her that? Why not something like 'Destitute?'"

The group is now downstairs, preparing breakfast to start off their day before going back to Ponyville. They were the ones who woke up earlier and decided to leave the sleeping pegasus in peace.

"Oh, come on, Diamond," Apple Bloom persuaded, "Those awful changelings never gave her a real name; Giving her a new one might make her feel better."

"Yeah," Scootaloo implied, "Like, if I were in her place, I don't think I would like being called something like 'Nameless' for the rest of my life."

"Other than blank flanks?" Diamond Tiara blankly asked.

The others gave her a glare.

"What? I'm just supporting your point! You don't have to glare at me like that," Diamond Tiara defended, while turning away grumpily.

"Let's go back on the subject," Apple Bloom sighed, getting the girls to leave Diamond alone to her mumbling, "Now, we know that at glance, she is shy, but is also very nice. What name sounds very delicate?"

"How about something flowery, like…. Pink Daisy or Rosy Posey?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Hmmmm….. Nah." Apple Bloom replied, "It doesn't suit her."

"Well, she got wings," Babs Seed brainstormed, "Maybe it should be about flying."

"And her cutie mark's a bunch of pink butterflies," Scootaloo spoke.

"Oo, Oo! How about Summer Rose?" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, "Or Rosy Skies? Aurora Belle? No, wait, how about Honey Glow?"

Diamond snickered, "Honey Glow? What, you want the bears to eat her?"

"Her skin is yellow!" Sweetie Belle argued.

"The next thing you know, you might want to call her Honey Boo!" Diamond said, bursting out laughing.

"What are you girls doing?"

The girls snapped their head around to see the confused Nameless standing in the middle of the stairs. It seems they didn't notice her as they were brainstorming.

"Oh! Good morning, Rosy Belle!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed before frowning down at her suggestion, mumbling, "No, that doesn't sound right."

"Rosy Belle? But that's not my—"

"We know," Apple Bloom answered, "We're just thinking a new name for you."

Nameless widened her eyes, "a new name? Oh, but you really don't have—"

Apple Bloom interrupted her, "Listen, it's already bad enough that your mother and her army—I mean, children, didn't want to name you, but it's more bad if your name reminds you of…. Unpleasant memories."

Nameless frowned to herself, recalling back at times where the village officers would harass her or when the guards give her a harsh amount of chores. She shook them out and glanced back at the fillies before she could dig any further.

"Sooo," Apple Bloom continued, "we thought a new name would help you forget everything about it."

"Yeah, and you can have a new identity; for a new life in Ponyville!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

Nameless thought about it for a while. As sweet as the idea is, she's not sure if she can be called other than "Nameless". But yet again, her mother, or even her original parents wherever they are, never really gave her a name in the first place. And that she is free of their grip over her, she can learn to adapt into her new name.

"That's really sweet of you girls," Nameless replied gratefully, "But what name should I have?"

The girls mentally put up their thinking hats and brainstorm their options. Scootaloo's the first who spoke out, "Well, so far, we got Pink Daisy, Rosy Skies, Honey Glow—"

They were interrupted with they heard a sniffled snicker coming from Diamond Tiara.

"Anyway," Scootaloo said, breaking the glares that Diamond is receiving.

"We also got Rosy Posey, something about Aurora, Flitterby, Butterwings, and….. That's it." Bab Seed stated.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure if I like those names," Nameless answered in uncertainty.

"Same here," Apple Bloom replied. There was a short pause before she spoke out again, "Quick question, are you a good flyer?"

Nameless answered nervously, "No. Actually, I was barely taught how to fly. The highest I can do is this."

She opened up her wings, and hover her body as high as she could before slowly floating down to the ground.

"Sometimes I only fly when there is an emergency," She said a moment after landing.

"Makes sense," Bab Seed commented, "The changelings wouldn't teach you to fly like a normal Pegasus would; they'd probably think it meant escaping."

Suddenly Sweetie Belle lets an extremely loud excited gasp and yelled out, "FLUTTERSHY!"

Everypony gave her a questioning glance, "Huh?"

"You can barely fly, but you flutter, like a butterfly! And you were timid the first second we met you can hardly greeted Apple Bloom without shuttering! That's why your name should be Fluttershy!" Sweetie Belle explained.

Apple Bloom gave a surprised look on Sweetie and look over to Nameless, "Huh, you know, that name does suit her. What do you think?"

Nameless thought about it. Nervously, she replied back to them, "Well, it does sound nicer than the others…. And it has a nice ring to it."

"Then it's settled," Apple Bloom announced, "Your name shall be Fluttershy!"

The three fillies then rushed over her to give her a hug. Nameless—Fluttershy as needed to call herself from now on—hugged them back as a sign of gratitude.

Diamond Tiara looked at the sappy group in annoyance, wondering how she even agreed to let that overly emotional pony stay at the first place.

 _Oh, changelings_ , she realized in her thought and then mentally said irritably, _Right._

She glanced back to the clock on the wall, which strike half an hour until 8. "Um, I really hate to break the heart-warming hug here," she stated sarcastically, "but we're going to be late for school."

The little fillies turned their head around to the clock and realized that she was right. In the moment of panic, the girls rushed into the closet and get their school saddles, already filled with books, and ran into the kitchen to make 5 sacks of lunch.

Fluttershy looked nervously at them as they speed through the large room and the kitchen like a bullet "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Scootaloo replied, with her mouth holding a knife dipped with mayonnaise, "No, that's okay, Fluttershy. We're good."

In a matter of seconds, the girls finally gotten their lunch set and all ready to walk to school.

"So… is school sort of like a training ground?" Fluttershy questioned.

Diamond snorted before replying to her, "No, it's where we ponies learn the basic things, like the alphabet, numbers, social interactions- things that you wouldn't understand." She turned to her head to the door sharply and walks away.

"I'd ignore her if I were you. Like we said before, she's rough," Apple Bloom consoled her "And don't worry Fluttershy, I will talk to Applejack about you after school and we'll see what goes on from there."

Fluttershy nodded to her and then a horrifying thought come up when she recalled her journey to the woods yesterday, "That seems a long way to town. What if you get hurt?"

"It's fine; we each got an animal repelling remedy from a friend," Apple Bloom said while holding out a necklace with a pouch attached to it. "See you later!"

Fluttershy waved her goodbye to them as she closed the door. She then turned around to see a clutter of mess that the girl left in the kitchen. Streams of mustard, mayonnaise and ranch on the counters, bread and vegetables lying unattended, clean dished left out of their cupboards and peelings of apples and oranges are left on the floor.

"Well," Fluttershy said to herself, "I can start off the day by cleaning."

Fluttershy grabbed the broom and dustpan from the closet and began sweeping up the droppings left in the kitchen. As she was sweeping, she saw that the piled up peelings and vegetables almost resembles a face, amusing herself to her imaginations.

"BOO!"

She screamed and jumped back as she literally saw the face-like pile moved and scared her out of her wits. The pile sudden rises up and whirls around like a tornado with loud, booming laughter echoed through the tree house.

The tornado gradually closes up together until it formed a figure, now towering before her. The bellowing creature had an frightening appearance; with a body the shape of a snake attached to a long dragon's tail, the diverse limps that are glued to the slim structure, including a lion paw and eagle claw for its arms, an goat and lizard's legs and antlers on the top of its head belonging to a deer and a mountain goat. It also had short, rustled mane from the back of his neck running down to the shoulder blades, white bushy eyebrows matching to a tuft of white, small beard on his chin and an overgrown tooth hanging out of its lips.

The creature later on cease his loud booming laughter which then turned into a few fits of breathless laughter, "You should really see your face right now! It really looked just like that," he exclaimed while he pointed to Nam—Fluttershy's terrified face who holding onto the broom for her dear life.

"Now that the dramatic entrance is already out of the way, let's get down to business, shall we?" the creature stated. His eagle claw glowed and a yellow aura engulfed Fluttershy's body, lifting her off the floor and shifted closer to the creature before her. He then took her hoof from the broom and starting shaking it as if he was grasping a noodle.

"Hello, the name's Discord, Lord of chaos, Spirit of Disharmony, call me whatever; the list goes on." He let go of her hoof, then floated closer to her, "Now ask me something my dear, if I know everypony in and outside of the Everfree forest, to which I do by the way, how is it I can possibly miss an interesting little canary-pony like yourself?"

What truly scares Fluttershy the most was his eyes, the strange discolored eyes. Where instead of pearly white sclera and the dark pupils, it only hold an bright yellow and an bloody red that seem to stare at her like a snake staring down at its prey. Fear was claiming over her as her body was shaking violently and she was too speechless to speak.

"Well, since you're obviously too shocked about my good charm and charisma, maybe I can guess your answers for you," he said before starting off a list of question that he stated so fast and carelessly that it made Fluttershy more uncomfortable, " Let's see… you're moving? You're traveling around the world? You're visiting? If so, are you related to the Apple Family? I hope not because I find them a little annoying but you don't seem to have the country-like complexity that they had it running. I wonder how do they that-?"

He paused to see if he had gotten any response from her, only to find that her face is still frozen in fear like in before. He mentally grinned at this.

"I take it as a no then. Well, If it's not one of reasons, like traveling all over Equestria or visiting a family, it's probably means that you're hiding something. But if you'd think I would consider your privacy and your feelings over such touchy topics. Sadly, the truth is…"

He leaned his face towards her with a delightfully toothy grin on his face, "….There's no hiding from the Lord of Chaos. And The Lord of Chaos can't resist secrets…."

Suddenly the door opened with Bab Seed entering while searching in her saddlebags, "Hey, I know I'm late, but I forgot my notebook—"She looked up to see Discord holding Fluttershy in his magical grasp.

"Discord!" Babs Seed exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, hey there, Bad Seed," Discord greeted to Babs cheerfully. "You just said You lost your notebook, right? Perhaps I can fix that for you."

He snapped his talons and a notebook with a picture of Discord drawn in glitter and markers appeared in Babs' hooves. "Oh, and look, you got the chaos edition," Discord commented mockingly.

Babs walks up towards the floating couple and slams the notebook into the table, "Listen, if you don't let her go and get out of our treehouse right now—"

"Hey, relax," Discord complained, "I was just only welcoming this precious little canary to her new home. Besides, I was going to leave anyway."

His eagle claw stopped glowing and the yellow aura disappeared around Fluttershy. As she was falling, she quickly spreaded her wings and landed softly.

"I must say, my dear, It's been a pleasure meeting you. I hope I see you again," Discord said before disappearing in a flash of light with the snap of his fingers.

Fluttershy was staring into the space where he disappeared from. "WHAT THE FLYING SHEEP?!"

Babs looked at Fluttershy shocked from her sudden response.

"Oh, sorry. Language," Fluttershy nervously said before going back to her panic mode, "But still! Who was he? How did he so powerful? How did he know me? Why have I never heard anything like him before?! WHY DID-?!"

She stopped when Babs' hoof launched into her mouth. "Whoa, slow down, sugar cube! You're going hurt your noggin' if you keep on talking like that."

"Who is he, Babs?!" Fluttershy cried, "Do you know him?"

"I wish I didn't", Babs mumbled grudgingly, "In fact, all of Equestria knew him."

Fluttershy widen her eyes, "What?"

"Yeah. What, have you been living under a rock?" Babs sarcastically said in surprise.

"Sort of. I lived in a dungeon cell," Fluttershy replied bluntly, giving Babs a startled expression.

"I was being sarcastic," She stated, making Fluttershy blush in embarrassment.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to endure that and I would like to tell you more about him, but I really need to get back. The others might be close to the clearing by now—"

"But you still got time; it's 7:40!" Fluttershy pleaded," Please tell me more—just 5 minutes and you're free to go!"

Babs paused for a moment hesitated. She doesn't think if Fluttershy can take knowing more about that monster, fearing that he would do anything to harm her as long as she stayed in these woods. Especially since there are rumors about ponies disappearing on the forest and coming back looking like they've seen a ghost. And it has been speculated that he'd traveled all over Equestria, spreading his chaos and getting rid of them when necessary. What if Discord takes advantage of Fluttershy's vulnerability? She won't take anything horrendous like that, not after a lifetime among with changelings. But yet again, she need to be warned about him; it seems like the right thing to do after all.

She then sighed in defeat, "Okay, I'll talk; but don't say I didn't warn you."

She walked and grabbed a small book from the in-wall bookshelf before gesturing Fluttershy to sit next to her on the table.

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked, pointing to the small book.

"This is a book that we got from school," Babs replied, "It's like a history book, but only with pictures."

She opened the book and turned the page to see an illustration of Discord in the shadow, looking down the ponies that looked like they were in pain. The illustration also shows a place Fluttershy didn't recognize; the floors were designed like a checkerboard completed in swirls, the sky is purple and the clouds were pink for some reason.

"I'm pretty sure he might've mentioned himself as 'The Lord of Chaos' to you?" Babs asked Fluttershy, to which she nodded yes.

"Well, I can say to you that he wasn't exaggerating about that. He is a draconequus, a species that no longer exist. They were known to have the ability to bend of laws of reality with the snap of its claws. Over a thousand years ago, he took Equestria away from the Royals of Canterlot, sending every pony in a state of unresting torture. No pony before the Princesses even managed to stand up to him due to the unbelievable amount of magic that he possessed. Not to mention that he's also a trickster," she demonstrated by holding up by the notebook that Discord conjured for her earlier. It's revealed now that there were letters covered with glittering saying, 'Vote 4 Discord.'

"The Princesses caught attention of this the same time when they became the first bearers to the Elements of Harmony. At the end, they—"

"The Elements of Harmony?" Fluttershy asked, hating to interrupt her.

"They're really powerful gems; they've been around for centuries. They have the power to bring balance to the land in any possible way."

Babs was going to continue until a thought came to her, "Your mother was defeated by the elements in the past. I'm surprised she hadn't at least mentioned them to you."

Fluttershy thought of it weird that she hadn't heard anything about gems that brings harmony to the land and even the fact why none of the changelings had ever talked about them in front of her. Then again, her mother is very prideful and it would've hurt her to even think about how hard she'd failed at anything. At the end, she replied back to Babs with uncertainty in her voice, "I don't know. I… I guess she didn't want to talk about it."

Babs then shrugged that thought away and went back to the subject, "Anyway, the princesses used the elements to turn Discord into stone and everything was back to normal."

"W-wait," Fluttershy uttered confused, "You said that he was turned to stone? But how was he able to break free from it?"

"I was getting to that actually," Babs continued, turning the page to see Discord in stone form surrounded like six multicolored lights.

"You see, there was a prophecy that says that each time a meteor shower came down, the six ponies were born on that night would become the new bearers to the elements of harmony. But the thing is, since the princess were disconnected from the elements the first time, their power over Discord was slowly demolished. So as the stone on his body began to diminish, the first bearers used the elements to turn him into stone again. It's always happened since then, every single time he was free, the bearers would turn him back. And it's always been like that until now when something horrible happened to one of the newborn bearers."

"What happened?" Fluttershy questioned.

Babs was going to reply but she stopped as she tried to recall what exactly happened, "I'm really not sure to be honest. I heard some things like the baby went missing and some believed she was dead or something like that. It happened years before I was born, so I really don't know all the details."

"Anyway, Discord was freed when that happened and the whole land went on a frenzy looking for him. Sometime they heard reports that he was in one town, raining his chaos all over the place. But once the reinforcement came, he and his magic disappeared. Canterlot is still looking for him, but they are still unable to catch him. And he has been hiding from them ever since," Babs concluded, closing the illustrated book.

"Makes sense now?" Babs questioned to Fluttershy, who is surprised by his past and how he survived for all these years.

"I guess it does, but…" Fluttershy was about to ask more when Babs took notice of the clock, which now strikes 7:45.

"Well, that's 5 minutes," Babs announced, "I need to get to the school before Miss Cheerilee would count me tardy."

Babs grabbed her school saddles and her new notebook. As much she hated to admit it, she had no choice but to use it now she doesn't have time to find her other one. But before she can reach to the door, she turned to Fluttershy.

"Now that Discord knows you and you know him, that doesn't mean you know what he might to do you. So you must try to stay away from him. And you mustn't tell him anything, including the changelings."

"Don't worry," Fluttershy reassured, "I'll try to be careful. See you tonight."

"Okay," Babs said rather hesitantly, "Bye."

As soon as Babs closed the door and ran further into the forest, there was silence until….

"Well, it's about time."

Fluttershy jumped and squeaked as she hears Discord's voice coming from the kitchen window. Discord laughed at how high she jumped and landed on her back clumsily.

"My, you jump as high as a grasshopper on a sugar rush," he laughed hardly.

"W-w-wh-what are you here for?" Fluttershy nervously asked, cautious of what he might do next.

"Oh, there's nothing to fret about. I was going to give you a welcome gift before the brat barged in, so..."

He snapped his fingers and a potted plant with a large green bud appeared at the table.

"Ta-da! What do you think; it is satisfactory to your taste?"

Fluttershy was surprise of how the plant looked so harmless and replied to him, "Yes, actually. It looks very nice—"

She could've finished her compliment if she hasn't notice that the plant was moving and the bud open to reveal a set of sharp teeth and a row of red petals with white polka dots. After a moment, the plant launched at Fluttershy and she jumped back before it can bite her!

"WHAT KIND OF A PLANT IS THAT?!" Fluttershy yelled at the amused draconequus.

"Oh, something I found from the sewers of Manehatten. It almost got the guy who beat him-I'm guessing he was a plumber?"

"HOW DO YOU MAKE IT TO STOP BITING?!"

"Whenever it feels like it. You might want to feed him a few bugs, but careful; their bite is worse than their appetite. Cheerio!"

He disappeared in a flash of light. Fluttershy was finally left alone, only backing up against the wall away from her carnivorous plant.

 _Oh, dear_. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **Yes. I really did used an Mario reference in this. My little brother was recently introduced to Mario Kart and it made me thin back to when I always watch my older brother play the games on the Nintendo Cube console. And the Honey Boo reference came out of nowhere for me; I was talking about my grandma about the name option and then I said something about Honey Boo and had myself laughing. And before you ask, no, I never watch the show, I only heard it from my family, and I don't plan watching it.**

 **I never recall if Fluttershy ever said anything that almost sound like an surprised remark, in the way Applejack always says "What the hay", but I made a one inspired from the famous "Holy Sheep in a Shipwreck" line from Iron-Gibbet's online comic 'Requiem Mask'. If you're a POTO fan like I am, check it out; it's really good!**

 **EDITED- 12/15/17**

 **The revision is part of a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story. if you see any errors that I'd missed, comment below and I'll do my best to fix it.**


	6. Dinner Time!

Chapter Five:

 _Dinner Time!_

Hours went by and the clock of the wall now reads 3:15.

Fluttershy was sitting down on the couch contently with a book and a few rabbits, squirrels and birds lying next to her figure. The book she held was the same book that Bab Seed showed her earlier this morning. She peered between the illustrated form of Discord's destruction and the sleeping piranha plant whose pot sat on the kitchen windowsill.

Right after Discord left her, she tried several foods to make it stop biting before it can hurt her. Luckily a few animals from a day before saw what happened and try to help bringing berries to her. Completely surprised of her friends coming back, she appreciated the help and they worked together to satisfy the plant's hunger. It only took a while for it to stop biting and started dozing off to sleep.

All was well for now, but Fluttershy couldn't stop thinking about the creature that abruptly showed up into the hut all those hours ago.

She thought back of how he used to bring all of Equestria into their knees and how he was repeatedly turned into stone due to the 'elements' powers. She wasn't sure why, but something about him had her intrigued. Was it because of his mismatched appearance? Was it because he hold an incredible amount of magic? Was it because she was curious to how he managed to stay hidden after he escaped from his impending addition to his imprisonment? Did he know where she's from and why she had come to the Everfree forest yesterday? For the last question, she hope he didn't.

But she was also confused. Why should she be interested about him? Bab Seed told her that he is an enemy to all of Equestria and should be stay clear away from him, so she just need to do just that since she had an hunch that she'll be seeing him more.

 _But why can't I stop thinking about him?!_ She mentally groaned in frustration.

The front door opened and she squeaked in alarm as she turned to see Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo entering.

"Fluttershy, Babs just told us what happened—"Scootaloo stopped as she saw the alarmed look on Fluttershy's face along with the curious looks from the animals surrounding her. This worried the girls as they took notice of the sleeping piranha plant that indicated that Discord indeed has been here.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, yes. I'm fine, why did you ask?"

"Well, Babs told us that you met…. Him," Sweetie Belle mentioned the creature with discomfort. "He has hurt you or anything?"

Fluttershy reply with in unsure tone, "Not really."

"Well, that's good to hear," Scootaloo replied worriedly. "But Fluttershy, are you really going to be okay?"

Fluttershy raised her eyebrow in confusion, "what do you mean by that?"

"She mean... Uh…" Sweetie Belle nervously hesitated, "what we mean is that… Discord is strong- really, _really_ strong- and we don't want you to get hurt. And we can't really do much and—"

Fluttershy noticed their guilt over her and tried her best to reassure them, "No, no, it's fine! I might've gotten scared at first, but I can handle it. Really, it's okay. Besides I don't think he'll be coming back here again."

Fluttershy had partially lied at the end of her sentence, but it was so that she can ease their worries. As for how she will take care of herself, she will think of that later.

Sweetie Belle looked at Scootaloo, both with uncertainty, before going back to Fluttershy, "I hope so, but if anything happens, just let us know. If you want, we actually know a friend who can help and she lives near us."

"I'll keep that in mind," Fluttershy smiled back.

"Good, and now that's out of the way," Scootaloo said, "Me, Sweetie, Babs and Apple Bloom actually went to talk with Applejack."

Fluttershy looked at her with anticipation, "Apple Bloom's older sister?"

"Yeah, we told her all about you, that you're really nice and sweet, but Applejack wanted to know you in person soooo…" she trailed off to signal Sweetie Belle to announce excitedly: "You are invited to dinner at Sweet Apple Acres with the Apple family!"

Fluttershy grew surprised, but not in a happy way that she would've liked, "Dinner… with her family?"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo said, "You would love it there! They have great food, not to mention the apples; they have the sweetest and juiciest apples in Equestria."

"And they make the best family dinners that it makes you feel like you're a part of the family, even if you unrelated!" Sweetie Belle excitedly, "Oh, I love their family dinners!"

They then saw Fluttershy's worried expression.

"Did we come a little strong?" Scootaloo asked her confused.

Fluttershy shook out of her paralysis," No, dinner sounds nice. It just that, well…. It's all happening so fast and I'm a little… nervous. "

"Hey, there's nothing to be nervous about," Scootaloo assured, "Applejack is the nicest, honest pony we know; she wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah, and we'll be right by you through it, including Apple Bloom," Sweetie insisted. "We can imagine how hard it must've be, being separated from everything and all. But I'll bet that if you can get know the world a little more, you wouldn't be so afraid as often if you give it a try."

Although she is scared at the idea of meeting new ponies and going into strange new territory outside the treehouse, she felt encouraged by Sweetie Belle's words. She did made a vow that she would do whatever it takes to save herself from her family and to take a chance in a new life, so this is something she really must do. Besides, she couldn't think of a worst case scenario of what would happen if she didn't go, as she tried not to.

Giving it much thought, Fluttershy looked back to the girls with a small smile on her face, "Okay, I guess I can try."

"Great!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, "We can go right now; it's a long way to Sweet Apple Acres."

"That's fine with me."

Fluttershy got off the couch and walked near them to the front door before motioning to her furry friends who are still on the couch.

"Okay, little ones, time to go."

With just her sweet small voice, the animals obeyed and scurry past the door and into the wild as she waved goodbye to them.

The girls looked at Fluttershy with an surprised amazement. Scootaloo's the one to speak out, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Fluttershy said bluntly, "I had it for a long time, ever since I got my cutie mark."

"So your special talent is talking to animals?" Sweetie Belle asked before letting a high pitched squeal, "Awwwww, That's so cute!"

Scootaloo and Fluttershy giggled as they closed the front door of the hut.

* * *

The two fillies lead Fluttershy to a path they know will lead them out of the forest and into Apple Bloom's home quickly.

Fluttershy looked in awe as she observed the collection of apple trees that took over the field. True, she's never had an apple before and the sight of them really set her imaginations of how they would taste. But the fact that the field are lined up with all those apples made her understand that the family orchard was very special.

A thought then struck her and she asked out loud: "Where's Diamond Tiara? Isn't she coming?"

"No," Scootaloo sighed, "her mother had a dinner party tonight with her Elite Club and Diamond has to attend."

"Elite Club?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Diamond is an aristocrat, meaning that her family's rich," Sweetie Belle implied, "and Elite Club is where the rich people go to enjoy themselves."

"Yeah, as like drinking cocktails and act and talk like zombies is fun for them," Scootaloo said sarcastically, which made Sweetie Belle giggle.

"Well, it's nice that she gets to see her family," Fluttershy said, to which made the girls slightly frown at the remark.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Sweetie Belle answered, "It's just that… let's just say that her mother isn't the most supportive and understanding type."

Scootaloo jumped in to fill in the rest, "She cares about her reputation and social status other than her own daughter. The reason why we include her in our club is because we thought she needed a friend to be with her. If it weren't for Sweetie Belle asking her parents to have a place for Diamond, she would've been living home alone."

Fluttershy started to feel sorry for Diamond. As she was the only one who gave her not so much as a welcome, she never would've thought that Diamond would be so troubled. Especially since she knows what it feels like.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh, that's okay," Sweetie Belle reassured, "Plus on the bright side, putting her on the team seem to help her a lot. She's really getting comfortable around us and she's not as mean as she was back then."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She used to bully us," Scootaloo answered bluntly.

Fluttershy's eyes widen from that statement, "She wha—!"

"Girls! You're here!"

Fluttershy was interrupted by the shouting of Apple Bloom as she realized that they are near to a large, red house that sat on a clear opening around the apple orchard. She also saw that Bab Seed was right by Apple Bloom's side.

"Applejack, she's here! She's here!"

"Alright, Apple Bloom; I heard ya."

That southern accent came out of nowhere from Fluttershy's point of view but as she gotten closer to the house with the girls, she saw the owner of the voice walking through the door and walking towards her.

"Well, howdy there! You're Apple Bloom's new friend right?"

This pony held a friendly demeanor. She was a earth mare, with orange coat, light blonde hair tied into a ponytail and Stetson hat lying on the top of her head. She held a nice smile and looked at Fluttershy with the warmest set of green eyes.

Fluttershy grew a little nervous but tried to speak out as loud as she can, "Yes. I'm Nam—I mean Fluttershy."

Applejack raised an eyebrow and then asked politely, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Fluttershy then repeated what she said only with her voice getting more quieter.

"Didn't quite catch that, hon," Applejack asked again.

Scootaloo stepped in excuse Fluttershy much to her relief, "She's just a little nervous. This is the first time she left the treehouse."

"Well, is that so?" Applejack asked before turning to Fluttershy with a soft chuckle, "Oh, it's alright, sugar cube. There's nothing to be nervous about. The girls just told me everything about you and needless to say, I am willing to help you whatever I can. "

Fluttershy gotten comfort from her as her voice had gotten a little louder, "Thank you."

"Say, do you like apples?" Applejack said playfully.

Fluttershy shook her head in response, "Never tried one."

Applejack's eyes grew wide as frying pans, "Whooo, those changelings are worse than I thought! Well, guess it's high time that you try one. "

She guided Fluttershy towards the house with her hoof and along with her, "Come on in, my brother Big Mac's setting the table."

"Oh!" Scootaloo spoke out, "Applejack! Speaking of apples, I have a surprise for you."

Applejack raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously, "what?"

"Oh, nothing, just something that I found around the orchard."

"You do realize that we're having apples at dinner?"

"But it looks so cool; you should see it! And it's not fake this time, I promise."

Applejack continued to stare at her before giving in with a sigh and walking towards Scootaloo, "What is it?"

"I thought you could use this apple for your table!" Scootaloo brought forth her hoof to Applejack's face, only to find that she was holding nothing.

Applejack's stunned face was turned into a frustrated groan as Scootaloo and the other fillies laughed so hard and Fluttershy watched puzzled.

"How many times do I have to tell you; DON'T use the invisible apple at me!"

"What invisible apple?" Scootaloo said in an innocently playful manner, "All I see is a nice, red, juicy apple right here in my hoof. Look, I'll even eat it just to prove my point."

She demonstrated just that, which made girls laugh even harder and Applejack frown even deeper. Fluttershy even got a little chuckle out of her.

"Can we just go inside please?"

"Fine with me," Scootaloo said with a smirk, walking along with the snickering fillies towards the house.

"I hate it when they do that," Applejack grumbled under her breath.

* * *

Fluttershy, the girls, Applejack and the rest of her family are all sitting together spreading cheerful laughter that contagious enough not to join in. The family acquitting each other to the shy guest while sharing stories and taking bites from their dinner plates.

As predicted, Fluttershy did try an apple; at first a normal red one from a bowl near her and then from her plate that hold a large portion of apple crisps casserole and a side salad with apples and walnuts. From the very first bite, she couldn't get rid of the eye-popping amazement that was shown on her face. Its sweet juicy flavor had adorned her taste buds and she was smiling of how good it was. Applejack once chuckled at her expression, to which Fluttershy was embarrassed at first but through a silent understanding that she read off on Applejack's face, she relaxed and ate her meal peacefully.

Applejack was glad that she can make a new friend happy and comfortable, but inside she was nervous. After years of her hometown being hurt by everything that Equestria is facing, she worked so hard to repair Ponyville and make safe for everypony to live. Whether it is taking care of whatever problems they had, organizing and setting up rules and strategies to keep the town safe and protected against this Dark Age's natural causes. In the mindset of other ponies, having an unknown foreigner will cause a suspicion will make them believe she had come to bring the end of life as they know it. But being the practical leader that she is, they saw that this pony kept in the shadows for no know how long and simply had no knowledge of the world or a home to go to. If changelings are actually looking for her, this will cause a panic in town. But she doesn't care if those negative incomes will happen in the future; she is more than willing to let her stay with her sister, cousin and their friends and will protect them and her home or die trying!

But right now, she can try to push these thoughts away for the moment, as her need to relax and enjoy of what she got right now.

In the midst of their never-ending dinner conversations, Granny Smith, an elderly, green earth pony, grandmother to the apple siblings and sole owner of the orchard, called out to Fluttershy, "So dearie, tell me, how do you like Ponyville so far?"

"Um, I haven't been there yet, but I'm sure it's nice."

"Oh, you'll be impressed how much to change by dear Applejack here. I'll bet it's a lot nicer than what your home was."

Fluttershy grew silent at that comment and Applejack glared at her, whispering, "Granny!"

"What? I mean it in a positive way," Granny said defensively, "I wouldn't call it a home if _I_ were being mistreated all the time. Why, being born with no name at all is worse than being called a 'blank flank'!"

That last sentence had caught Fluttershy's attention, "Blank flanks?"

"Oh, them words were the name-calling the fillies always use to describe a pony with no cutie mark. Diamond Tiara used to say that to Apple Bloom and Babs back in the past. Heh, it even helped them become crusaders."

"Really?"

"You darn right it did!" Granny Smith exclaimed proudly, "why, I'm even more surprised the girls never told you that?"

The girls looked between Fluttershy and Granny Smith bashfully.

"We kind of told her a little about Diamond," Scootaloo said nervously, "We never got a chance to tell her the rest."

"Well, could you tell me the rest of it?" Fluttershy asked in interestedly, "I very much like to hear it."

"Well… uh…" Apple Bloom said hesitantly when she looked between her friends and Fluttershy. She then gave in with a smile and respond back, "Well, okay. I better start it like this.

"It was about 2 years ago when the first class mate at school gotten his cutie mark. This was a sign from the others that they are almost old enough to find their special talent, which the cutie marks shows as their sole purpose in life. By the end of the school year, everypony in class had got their cutie marks—except for me. But it wasn't like I didn't care; I did try. I helped distribute help to my family, but I honestly wasn't very good at it. I even try growing my own farm, but it didn't work out-maybe I didn't have enough soil? Anyway, it's pretty common for me to be called a 'blank flank' since the other classmates before me was called that. But nopony took the name-calling seriously but Diamond Tiara and her friend Silver Spoon. At whatever chances they got, they would always taunt us of how worthless and pathetic we are simply because they were entitled to their superiority. I kind of get why Diamond did that now, but it still hurt.

"Anyway, Babs moved here all the way from Manehatten during the summer. I didn't understand why she lived with us since no one in the family would tell me. Her time here was awful at first, with her being aggressive to me and the family all the time and being disrespectful. I used to hold grudge against her from treating us so badly while the others tried to worked through. But a few months later, I learned from Applejack that Babs was severely bullied at her school for being a 'blank flank'. It was so bad to a point when it wasn't safe for her to live there anymore. So Granny Smith took her in while her parent stayed behind since they couldn't afford to go with her. That fact gave me enough will enough to have Babs talk about her problems to me and to have me talk about my problems to her just to make her feel comfortable. And by time, Babs became calmer around us and we actually became like best friends.

"We were actually got a little nervous going back to school, since I had her about my times being bullied by Diamond and Silver. But I was willing to stick by her side and defend her when I needed to. At one time Diamond went a little too far when she tripped us into a puddle of mud and humiliated us in front of the playground. That was the same time that we met Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. They went up to protect us from Diamond and helped us out of the mud. When we first asked why they would help us, they showed us that they are blank flanks too and we were friends from the start. And after sharing our desires of getting a cutie mark, that's when we decided to create….

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Apple Bloom and the girls exclaimed as they hoof bumped and started a fit of laughter.

Fluttershy looked at the smiling girls with her almost teared eyes. She can tell that these girls struggled so long with their identity and flaws, very much of how she struggled herself. But she can also see the love that radiated through the laughter of these little fillies. This alone had her looking at them in amazement.

"Wow," she said while rubbing her eyes, afraid that she would get caught, "You girls had gone through a lot. How long have you been together?"

"For almost 3 years," Babs Seed responded, "if you want to include when I first moved here. I was about 11 when I moved here."

"Oh, you're older than you look."

"Yeah, we kind of get that," Apple Bloom joked with a giggle.

Then a thought came to her, "I've never heard of Silver Spoon, Diamond's friend?"

"Oh, she… she actually moved to Canterlot a year ago when she had accepted in a private school. Her family isn't fond of Applejack's values so they moved to be closer to higher society," Sweetie Belle replied, to which the girls' eyes rolled when she mention the last words.

Sweetie then stated with a sad frown, "I felt sorry for Diamond when Silver left; I mean they _were_ best friends."

"Yeah, but at least they didn't have to do that 'sugar rump' anymore. That used to annoy the heck out of us!" Scootaloo exclaimed which had the girls laughing again, which made Fluttershy and the rest of the family joined into the laughter.

"Well, there about our story!" Apple Bloom stated, "And since you always told ours; guess we're even now."

Fluttershy nodded, "I guess we are. Though I'm curious to know; how did you make that tree house?"

"I can answer that one," Applejack said when she finished a glob of food in her mouth, "We actually had a treehouse in the orchard, but it got destroyed from a storm. I asked a good friend of mine to build a new treehouse since she carved her home out the trees in the Everfree. She later told me a safe route from here to the forest so the girls can go and she started carving right away."

"And Applejack used the parts of our old treehouse to make the upper part of it!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed with glee.

Fluttershy took in this new information with fascination as the family laughed at Applejack's blushing cheeks and returned to their meals merrily.

* * *

It was then dinner had ended that Applejack announced her decision to have her live in the girl's treehouse.

"Oh, thank you so much to letting me stay, Applejack," Fluttershy stated as she hugged the earth pony.

"It's my pleasure, sugar cube," Applejack assured her with a warm smile.

"But now remember, you can't tell anypony about the changelings; the ponies here aren't ready to face such a conflict. And if there's anything you need with, simply go over to me or to Zecora's; she lives not too far from the treehouse."

"I'll keep that in mind and thank you for the dinner, it was lovely."

"I'm glad to hear that," she then turned to the fillies standing behind her, "And now I think it's time for you girls to get in bed. Does Rarity know you've been gone, Sweetie Belle?"

"She knows," Sweetie Belle replied, "I asked her permission before Scoots and I went back for Fluttershy."

"Okay then, I'll just send Big Mac to get you home," Applejack said before turning to Fluttershy and Scootaloo who are just ready to leave.

"You be safe now, you hear?"

"Got that," Scootaloo responded, "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"You forgot your apple," Scootaloo said as she took Applejack's hoof and gave her practically nothing.

Scootaloo and the two girls watching her from behind laughed so hard as she and Fluttershy walked into the orchard, leaving Applejack with an angry eye twitch.

Scootaloo had laughed to herself for a long time until she calmed down after a few minutes walking with Fluttershy into the forest.

"Boy, that joke never gets old," She said to herself in satisfaction.

Fluttershy giggled at her response. After a few moment of silence she asked to the filly, "Don't you have a family to go home to?"

Scootaloo grew embarrassed in front of her companion, "I don't have a family. I ran away from the Canterlot Orphanage a few years ago."

Fluttershy flinched, immediately regretted asking that question, "I'm so sorry…"

Scootaloo shrugged, "Nah, it's no big deal. I got my friends to help and support me and if it is technically our clubhouse, I'd considered the treehouse my home."

She then grew silent and frowned sadly as she walked a little further with Fluttershy.

"Though…." The filly thought out loud, "It would be nice to have somepony… putting me under their wing…. Putting me in a family….Teaching me how to fly and stuff….since I'm not …." She sighed sadly when she glanced back to her undersized wings.

Fluttershy hated to see the filly, who had given her sanctuary and company, bringing herself down like this and she felt like she needed to do something.

"Hey…" She said empathic to the filly, "Don't give up just that. You're a really special filly. I'm sure that in time, somepony will take you in and teach you how to fly. And who knows, maybe you'll get a cutie mark for that."

Scootaloo smiled and chuckled nervously as her cheeks grew pink, "Yeah, that would be cool."

She then thought of something and then looked up to Fluttershy, "Hey, I'm curious; how did you get your cutie mark?"

Fluttershy halted for a second, "What?"

"Well, I know you've been captive for all these years, but that would mean you got no cutie mark if you stayed there forever? So what happened?"

Fluttershy stayed silent for a moment until she replied back to her in a quiet tone, "I…. I really don't want to talk about it. Let's just go home."

Fluttershy walked further into the forest while Scootaloo catch up to her. She felt a little disappointed that she didn't get the answer she needed, but she also know how she was obviously uncomfortable about the subject so she decided to drop it.

* * *

 **I originally had Silver Spoon to be a part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders the same way Diamond Tiara was (they were sisters at one point) but I decided to scrap her because I felt like the story would be too complicated to work with if I added her in, including one idea scrapped when she would get suspicious when Diamond started to be nice and seeing Fluttershy as a mother figure.**

 **The invisible apple joke is actually based on a prank that my cousins will always pull on me whenever we visited. And as Applejack demonstrated, it annoys the heck out of me!**

 **EDITED- 12/14/17**

 **The revision is part of a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story. if you see any errors that I'd missed, comment below and I'll do my best to fix it.**


	7. Frustration

Chapter Six:

 _Frustration_

The sun rises as another new days starts in the unusual treehouse in the woods. The sunlight peeked through the leaves surrounding the upper part and gently woke the orange Pegasus filly. Scootaloo rubbed her eyes together and turned back to see Fluttershy still dozing on the opposite side of the bed.

After dinner with the Apple family, Scootaloo offered Fluttershy to sleep on the beds in the clubhouse while she sleeps on the couch. Fluttershy gently refused to let her sleep there so she made room for the both of them to sleep peacefully without any complications.

Scootaloo was glad to see Fluttershy finally getting to stay here for good thanks for Applejack's approval. She's already considered her as a friend, despite being years older than her, and at least for now she didn't have to worry about any changelings coming to take her away.

 _Or dracon-something for that matter,_ Scootaloo mentally thought to herself.

Careful to not wake up Nameless, She got off the bed quietly before going downstairs to pack her bag for school. As she exited down the stairs, she picked up her saddlebags and started putting in her books and notebooks. When she saw that from the clock that she woke up a little late, she grabbed a muffin from the cupboard, planning to eat it on the way there.

 _Knockknockknock-knock-knock_

The knocks on the door caught Scootaloo's attention and she made her way over there with the bags settled on her back. She opened the door to see Babs facing forward.

"Ready to go, Scoots?" Babs asked.

"You bet I am!"

But as Scootaloo was an inch away from closing the door completely, she looked inside. Babs Seed turned to her to see her still standing there.

"You alright, hon?" Babs questioned.

After a pause, Scootaloo turned back her friend, "Nothing, just thinking. Let's just go."

Scootaloo trotted ahead into the trail and Babs looked between her and the treehouse before catching up to her. Knowing something might be up, she then asked, "It's Discord isn't it?"

Scootaloo caught the concerned look of her friend and she sighed, "A little. I'm just worried that he might come back for her."

"Hey, try not to worry about it. We did tell Fluttershy about him and she promised that she'll stay away from him."

"Yeah, but I wish we could do more than that. We could do more than just walk away and let things happen. We could've just told the princesses to come and capture him!"

"You know what he capable of is; we can't fight off him through willpower. And besides, even if we spill the beans and get the royal forces out here, he'll just make himself disappear in a flash. Then he'll come right back out after they left and the whole thing repeats some time later. Applejack still doesn't believe us after we tried warning her the first time we saw him."

Scootaloo had honestly forgotten about the first time and realized then that there isn't much of a chance to get rid of him. Unfortunately, she is stubborn to believe it's a lost cause, "Still, I think we should take him."

Babs rolled her eyes at the naïve and stubborn pegasus but she continued trying to bring sense to her conscious, "I know it sucks, but there's nothing we can do right now but to be cautious. And if there's any trouble with Fluttershy, I'm sure she will tell us soon and if she does; we'll be there for her."

Scootaloo nodded in agreement as they continued walking down the path. She then asked curiously, "So you're _not_ worried that Fluttershy will be alone with him if he comes back?"

"I am just a little bit," Babs replied with a twitch of hesitation, "I just hope that he doesn't come back any sooner."

* * *

Voices echoed through the darkness.

 _You have disobeyed me!_

 _But mother—!_

 _No buts! You have shamed yourself once again, my child. And you will be punished for this!_

Then a flash of green flames came from the distance and then zooming in faster and faster.

 _No! Mother, please! No!_

Fluttershy's eyes popped wide open and gasped in fear. When she realized that she was only dreaming, she sighed in relief and tossed on her back.

The moment she turned she saw a pair of yellow and red eyes looking at her. She screamed and jumped back in response, causing her to fall off the bed with her hooves still griping to the covers.

The draconequus reacted in a fit of laughter, "Oh, geez; that never get old!"

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Fluttershy shakily asked while trying to get the covers off her and get onto her hooves.

"Oh, nothing special really; I was wondering if you sleep well," Discord lied. He was only saying that to put the pony at ease before bringing out the surprise.

"I… I slept okay," Fluttershy simply said, "Is that all?"

"Well," Discord raised his talons onto his chin, pretending to think, "Actually, I was wondering that maybe—just maybe—that I would, oh I don't know….. Hang around here for like a day or two."

Fluttershy's grew wide with shock, "What? Y-you want to h-hang around here?!"

"Well, what did you think I came in for; A bag of sugar? I just thought that, being here your first time here in this forest and living all alone here, you would need some… company," He said in a very unsettling tone, making Fluttershy uncomfortable.

Fluttershy tried to think of a way to make Discord go; she doesn't want him to come close to her after yesterday. "But…. Don't you have a home?"

"I like to consider the entire world my home, I just like to come and go as I pleased. So I feel like spending time here."

"You're not supposed to be here," Fluttershy stated, hoping Discord would take the hint.

Discord raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? I don't recall them saying I can't come in for a visit?"

Fluttershy was taken back but fought back calmly, "Well, I'm live here now, so I think you should leave."

Discord rolled his eyes and waved his hand around with a twinkle of magic in his claw. Before Fluttershy could get pass him, the bed covers wrapped itself around her body and her eyes were the only part of her visible within the soft cocoon.

"You think? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Is that any way to treat your house guest? I thought you would be a little better than that since you escaped from those changelings."

Fluttershy went stiff when she heard it. "You….you saw me with them?

Discord grinned, "I'm guessing you knew them? They wouldn't be if they were going to kill you for no reason."

"How much did you saw?" Fluttershy asked rather anxiously.

"Oh, not much. I heard you screaming from the distance, running off to where you fell, having a moment with those little fluff-balls and then everything just fell into place. It's like I said before my dear…"

Discord moved his head closer to the cocoon and its fear-filled eyes, saying in a low voice "There's no hiding from me. And if you want those changelings to stay clear from you, then you must let me stay as your guest. Is that understandable?"

Inside the blanket cocoon, Fluttershy was silently panicking. She doesn't want him to stay after assuring the girls that she'll be fine and he won't come back. If she lets him stay, he would cause a storm throughout the treehouse and possibly put the girls or others into danger. But if she doesn't, there might be a chance that he will keep his word. She will be ripped away from the world in a millisecond.

She looked at Discord, still glaring at her for a response. Holding onto some strength she had, she spoke in a quiet voice, "Okay, you can stay."

Discord turned from menacing to cheerful in an instant, "Excellent! Now, do you have any pancake mix? Cause I really need to go for those right now."

Fluttershy was going to ask what pancakes are but didn't get a chance to since Discord zoomed out of the room and flew downstairs. When she sees that she's all alone, she reminisces on the decision she just made.

 _This is going to be tough,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

She walked down the stairs from the clubhouse for what it seems like forever. Dread rushed through her brain as she pushes herself to take each step. She doesn't like that she was forced to let Discord be a guest to her new home, but she needs to remind herself to be resistant. She was already stuck in this situation and she's going to take that chance for living through it; just so that she can see through another day.

A little something that somewhat reminds her of her old life back of home.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she caught the sight of pale, gooey mess lying over the kitchen's floors and walls. She then peered up to Discord who was floating in midair with a pan in this hand. He flipped the pancake in his hand before flying into his mouth.

"Hungry?" He asked Fluttershy, only to be met with stunned silence.

"Hmm, suit yourself," he twirls a large cup full of batter to the top of the pan, spilling most of the content on the floor.

 _You can handle this, Fluttershy. You can do this._

* * *

Today has been a nightmare.

The tree house is flooding from the ceiling that started raining chocolate milk and Fluttershy is holding onto a floating coach with the umbrella over her head. All the while Discord swim in the growing puddle with a hair net over his horns and swim trunks and googles over his eyes.

Throughout the entire day, Discord had done abundant ways to annoy Fluttershy. First while she tried cleaning the gooey mess he made, he summoned broom s to 'help' her clean. But they weren't as normal as she thought they were; those brooms had arms and were able to walk using their straw legs. They were able to help her clean the mess at first, but then right after that they deliberately created more mess by spilling the batter in other parts of the room and cleaning it repeatedly.

Then later when she tried to have a moment by herself, she spotted on the bed on small fuzzy ball with huge eyes. She took interest in it and petted it until it burped up a wet, fuzzy ball that transformed into that same creature. It was a matter in minutes that the clubhouse is packed with them. She can even see now that a few of those creatures went out through the window.

Seeing she couldn't stay there anymore, she went back downstairs. Only to discover then that the stairs had been turned into soap and she accidentally slip and slid her way down. Unfortunately, Discord had watched the fall in action, stifling his laughter from the way Fluttershy was positioned with her back legs in the air.

Pretty much what he'd done so far after that included turning into rubber, making the furniture edible to eat, turning the floor into roller rink that she and her guest skated on while playing badminton at the same time and lastly inviting the bugs from upstairs to join them. And all of this before he made the ceiling rain.

Fluttershy is getting more and more irritated over at Discord's antics and his carelessness, but she's also too terrified to tell him to stop since he would dismiss it. One thing she learned from perspective, she's not capable for standing up for herself and confronting others; and she felt that somehow he knows that and has been taking advantage of it.

Discord, on the other hand, was happy to see his wonderful creation all over the treehouse. And the little pegasus didn't even stop him for one bit. But it did sort of bother him that she isn't crying or running away in fear. Despite looking scared and confused, she remained, for the most part, calm and resistant. After a while, he figured that the lie he'd made up about the changelings that convinced her to do his bidding was the reason why she didn't intervene.

 _But why isn't this enough!_

Suddenly the door opened with a young, high-pitched scream and the chocolate milk begin pouring out.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, the five fillies galloped on the trail towards the treehouse. Once they were out of school, they saw from afar that the place floating near above the treetops and rotating around the sky. Though despite the craziness that seemed to be going on over there, the treehouse was not high enough to grab other ponies' attention and stayed within the forest boundaries-a rather smart move on the Discord's part. And it was because they knew exactly who caused it that they ran as fast as they could for Fluttershy.

"We shouldn't have left her alone!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, blaming herself into putting her friend in a dire situation.

"Won't your mom get mad at you when she noticed you gone?" Sweetie Belle asked Diamond Tiara, who reluctantly had to go.

"She's having a business meeting with a client back home; I don't think she'll notice a thing. At least I'll have something fun to do today," Diamond said the last line sarcastically. As she was at least grateful that she doesn't have to be stuck in her room and that she won't be lonely, she would've liked it a little bit more if it didn't involve confronting a wanted powerful criminal.

They stopped at where the treehouse should be on the ground and saw that various animals looking up to the sky worried. They also took notice that the birds were trying to get inside, but due to the base rotating in circles, they would get smacked down by the branches and roots.

"Oh, when I get my hooves on that no-good bully, he's gonna regret the day he was born!" Scootaloo growled angrily. She tried to fly up in there but is stopped by Apple Bloom and Babs.

"No, Scoots! You can't fly that high, you'll get tired!" Apple Bloom shouted to her friend into reason.

"But we can't just leave her alone up there; she could be hurt!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"And there's no way we can get Applejack to come here now; she won't believe us again after last time!" Diamond Tiara said bluntly. "And plus, how else can we get up there? All we got right now is three earth ponies, one unicorn and one weak flying blank flanks!"

The other would've have glared angrily at Diamond if it weren't for Apple Bloom exclaiming, "Wait! Sweetie, can you do levitation spells?"

Sweetie Belle's face etched with uncertainty and confusion, "I can do it a little bit, why?"

"Can you float yourself up there?"

That idea made Sweetie Belle look up in dread. "Are you serious?! My magic's not strong enough to lift myself. I have to be, like a wizard to be able to do that! The best I can do is lift objects!"

"Maybe she can lift one of us to the treehouse?" Bab Seed asked.

"I can probably do that," Sweetie Belle asked before looking concern, "But that would mean one of us is going to face Discord alone."

The girls, understanding the risks of this plan, looked at each other to see if one of them would volunteer.

"I am not going if that's what you're thinking," Diamond said, seeing one of their eyes staring at her.

After a long while, Apple Bloom finally stood up, "I should go. Any objections to that?"

All of them gave uncertain looks, but none of them disagreed at the end.

"Be careful up there, cuz," Babs said, giving her a hug.

"I will," Apple Bloom said, before silently letting in a gulp.

She turned to Sweetie Belle, who is about ready to use her magic, "Ready, AB?"

With Apple Bloom's nod of approval, Sweetie Belle activated her horn and a light green aura slowly engulfed the young earth pony. She'd pulled in all of her might to be able to lift up her friend, which was the reason why the aura kept on shaking a little or almost faded. She is used to lift up small items, so lifting up something bigger and heavier than a piece of paper has become a challenge to her; but she can say it was worth it to help save their sweet friend.

As Apple Bloom was almost close to the door, she reached for it and turned the knob. Suddenly the flood of chocolate milk came raining down to the ground as she opened the door.

The fillies and the animals down below took for cover behind the trees, causing Sweetie Belle to completely release her hold of Apple Bloom who is still holding onto the door knob.

The brown liquid splashes on the ground and spreaded all over the area.

"Ahh!" Diamond Tiara screamed, "My coat is still all dirty!"

"Ours is too, you know!" Scootaloo shouted at her.

Diamond then frowned deeply while the other roll their eyes irritated.

Back inside, Discord was confused of all of the chocolate milk suddenly gone as he lies on his back against the floor. Anything that was floating came back to the ground and Fluttershy laid the umbrella down. The ceiling stopped raining and small puddles of milk were still lying on the hardwood floor. It seemed very odd for Fluttershy as she just notice that the sky was rotating by itself.

Discord noticed a hoof holding onto the door knob and voice and used his magic to grab the startled pony and brought her inside.

"Why, I'm surprised," Discord said to the terrified filly, "I never thought that you would be this daring."

"Apple Bloom!" Fluttershy shouted in concern, "What are you doing here?!"

"We saw the treehouse floating around from the school yard and we thought that you were in trouble!"

"D'aww, isn't that sweet? A young squire trying to rescue the fair maiden from the hideous dragon," Discord exclaimed with mock sympathy. "Why don't I congratulate you?"

He snapped his fingers and a caramel apple appeared in her hooves.

"Uhhhh….." Apple Bloom muttered in uncertainty.

"Don't worry; your treat is perfectly safe—but I would keep it away from the parasprites if I were you."

"The para-what-now?"

Her question was answered when a swarm of parasprites came before her and twirled around her, quickly take bites of the apple and the pink bow in her hair. She screams and ran away from the swarm, with them following her around.

Discord reacted to the screaming pony with laughter while Fluttershy watched over in horror. She never wanted the girls to be involved in this; she has to stop this now!

"Discord, please stop this!" Fluttershy pleaded behind his back, "Leave her alone; she hasn't done anything wrong!"

In a swift, Discord grabbed her tail and yanks her out of floor, bringing her upside-down figure to his eye level.

"Oh, please, what makes you talk to me, the master of chaos, in that tone?" He scoffed, "it's a wonder the changelings tried to kill you."

That had done it.

Holding all that anger she had since what she felt like an eternity, Fluttershy erupted like a volcano and pushed Discord's chest hardly.

"I SAID STOP!"

She pushed Discord's chest so hard that him to drop her and fall on the ground.

Her voice shook the room and Apple Bloom, the swamp of parasprites and the draconequus looked at the angry pony in shock, "LEAVE HER ALONE AND TURN EVERYTHING BACK TO NORMAL NOW!"

"But the deal—" Discord uttered.

"I DON'T CARE! TURN IT BACK TO NORMAL NOW!"

Without a hesitation, He snapped his finger and everything turned back the way it should be. The hut was clean, the parasprites was gone, the walls, stairs and floor had gone back to its original form and the treehouse was back to the ground.

The rest of the CMC rushed through the door and to Apple Bloom whom, unbeknownst to her,her pink bow looked like a slice of swiss cheese. When they'd followed her gaze, they were surprised to see an angry Fluttershy standing up to Discord.

Discord and Fluttershy now stared at each other for a long time. It wasn't long until Fluttershy spoke with her anger-filled eyes, "Get out."

Discord still stood there, unable to move or even speak.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

With the last warning, he quickly snapped his fingers and vanished into thin air.

All that left here now is dead silence.

Fluttershy remained where she's standing where her rage slowly turned to horror and she could feel the tears that are stinging in her eyes.

 _Oh my…. What just happened?_

She looked up to see the five fillies looking at her with wide eyes. This made her feel worse.

"Fluttershy?" Apple Bloom spoke out, "Are you-?"

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry!" Fluttershy cried out as she ran through the door and galloped further away. She didn't bother to hear the voices calling out her name.

The girls stood at the door way, looking at the direction where Fluttershy had fled.

"What do we do now?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern.

Apple Bloom thought and then ran in a different direction, "Let's go get Zecora."

Diamond stood behind for a moment as the others followed her before starting galloping and calling out, "What happened to your bow?!"

* * *

Nightfall came through the forest. Naturally, it would've scared Fluttershy to death, but she doesn't care about all right now; all she needs is the time to be alone. Not alone with a friend or enemy, but alone all by herself; just like she was accustom to. Tears run down her face as she listens to the eerie silence of the wind.

She felt ashamed for how she reacted. Never in her whole life had she ever exploded like that. It's true that she had her moments when she almost breaks down, but she had to keep it in at hopes that the changelings won't strike her. What just happened back in the treehouse was a sudden awake inside of her and she felt like a monster. The image of the girls' faces filled what seemed to be horror still ingrained in her mind; she never wanted to scare them.

She suddenly heard rustling noises behind her and turned sharply to see a figure behind her. The figure was a mysterious type, not have it been the dark cloak she wore to cover her body. She can only see the figure of her light grey coat with dark grey strips and muzzle. Her mouth held up a lantern and she'd slowly put it on the ground.

"No need to alarm," The figure said with a deep feminine voice, "I mean no harm."

Fluttershy just stood there very still. She was very unsure of the figure before her and it made her uncomfortable being in the uncontrollable state she's in right now.

The figure saw her distress and then spoke out, "I can vow with the truth in my eye; there's no need to fear, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy's grew surprised, "You know my name?"

"Applejack did tell me during the day saying you pleaded for a place to stay?"

Fluttershy nodded timidly then a thought came to her, "Wait, Are you… Zecora?"

"Indeed I am," Zecora responded with a calm smile.

"The girls told me about you. You live near them?"

Zecora nodded, "Apple Bloom rushed to me in a spin; they were asking where you've been."

Fluttershy lowered her head in shame, "I didn't mean to upset them. I just needed to be alone."

"I understand, my dear; the pain inside is clear."

Fluttershy looked up to her eyes. Although hers was a mysterious kind of blue and she looked strange, she saw comfort radiating from them.

"You probably need to unwind, perhaps my hut to ease your mind?"

"What about the girls?" Fluttershy asked, not wanting to keep them waiting for her.

"I promise to bring you home, after you choose to come."

Fluttershy thought for a bit. As much she wanted to stay here a bit more, she is starting to feel eerie of the environment around her. With her mind wandered about the forest and the cloaked figure next to her, she tried to decide through her hesitation.

 _I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to somepony,_ she thought. _It could help._

She then stood up before the figure and walked towards her.

"Come with me, it is near," Zecora said, guiding her to their destination.

It didn't take them long to arrive at Zecora's place, or treehouse as it looked very similar to the CMC. Surrounding the base were strange masks and vial hanging from the vines, it holds an authentic vibe that felt strange yet attracting at the same time.

Zecora lead Fluttershy to the door and spoke out as she walked further to the cauldron sitting in the middle of the room, "Please take a seat over there, and I'll bring something to share."

Fluttershy took her seat on a table and turned to see Zecora removing the cloak from her body, revealing her striped body, gold bracelet and earring, and her gray and white Mohawk mane. Fluttershy was pleasantly surprised of her appearance and stared at it in curiosity.

Unfortunately Zecora felt Fluttershy's eye staring from behind, "I would advise you not to judge and stare; it is more than I can bear."

Fluttershy then quickly looked away in embarrassment, "Oh! I'm sorry! You looked so…unique." She was going to say different, but she thought that would be rude.

"Your observations I can quite understand. I am a zebra, very far from my land."

Zecora then came back with two cups and a pot with steam lining out of the spout, "Tea always helps me to relax. Would you like to take a chance?"

Zecora poured out the liquid to her cup and Fluttershy curiously tried a small sip, inviting the warm, soothing flavor into her body. "Oh, this is lovely. I've never had tea before."

"I could imagined," Zecora stated, "Especially with what just happened. "

"The… girls told you what happened?" Fluttershy asked warily.

"I was aware that Discord was back to the woods, and I've heard that you pushed him down?"

Fluttershy frowned down to her cup and set it down on the table.

"It is alright, my dear; you've done nothing wrong. But why you look so torn?"

After a pause, Fluttershy sighed and spoke out; letting out all of the frustration she's been holding in, "I don't know what came over me. I was just so…so… angry! I have never yelled in front of anyone before; not even around my mother or my siblings! I just hold my emotions in just to keep myself safe. But today, from the day he was treating me and the girls… I couldn't take it anymore!"

Zecora nodded and put her hoove over her should in comfort, "You shouldn't worry about releasing your emotions. They are gifts from life's potions. The more you hold them in, the more pain it'll be within."

"But why do I feel so guilty about all this?" Fluttershy said sadly, "I've been trying my best to live on my own since I ran away from mother, but sometimes…. I don't even know what I'm doing. I'm not as strong, smart or brave as the girls or Applejack. Maybe I am as weak and worthless like they'd said." Fluttershy sighed in frustration and laid her head on the table and cover her head with her hooves.

Zecora stared at pegasus with concern. She was aware of her past, being told by Applejack, and she knows what it is like to be alone and different, looking back of how the ponies of Ponyville used to react towards her. She thought up a way to assure Fluttershy of the future, to make her believe that not all is in vain for her.

"Perhaps I might be able to help you, but first, let me give you my point of view."

"Okay?" Fluttershy said as she wiped her small tears and listen to her companion.

"Life has been hard for you, I can see that. You run from the past that leave you bruised and harassed. But you shouldn't fret for this hurting alone, that for others; it is something they had known."

"Like who?" Fluttershy questioned.

"I can give you a few examples. Perhaps your young hosts and that criminal rascal?"

Fluttershy grew surprised, "The girls? And—and Discord?!"

The zebra nodded, which make Fluttershy stare in disbelief.

"No… no, that not's possible! The girls are sweet and mature, they have a strong bond—!"

Zecora interrupted, "You forget that they're still looking for their cutie marks, all the while dealing with the cruel remarks."

"I know that, but they're strong—they don't let it get to them! And Discord…. He—he- He hurts anypony in anywhere he goes—"

"I can understand your doubt, which I can't joust. But through his villainous schemes, he is not as evil as he seems.

"And how would you know? He's nothing but a monster!" Fluttershy shouted to Zecora's face, before gasping and covering her mouth, "I-I didn't mean to yell…"

"I know through him you are torn, but trust that I've seen it before. It is a part of the pony condition; everyone learns through grief and ambition. And all of our flaws come through when their emotions are true. You are running from your demons but your fears intensify. The children had grown but with no purpose for life. The draconequus has been freed but with no one or no meaning. You all have something worth seeking."

Fluttershy thought about what she was trying to say. She never really thought about how other ponies have their own trials and tribulations like she had in the past, which made her feel really guilty. The Cutie Mark Crusaders worked so long for getting their wish, but never really getting it at the same time. She's still hesitated on Discord's behalf, since he'd mainly use anyone and anything for his games. But then again, would anyone would act that way if they were in his hooves… or claws. She'd go so far to think that…. Maybe he might be as alone as she is.

She looked back at the zebra, "You might be sure that's what they're feeling?"

"Through my observations it might be true," Zecora replied, "It can only be decided through you. But the truth I'm giving you is the most sincere; they are as lost as you are, my dear."

Fluttershy paused, staring at her cup before responding back to Zecora, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good to hear, Fluttershy," Zecora said while getting off of her seat, "And now it's time that we say goodbye."

She gestured Fluttershy to come near her and they both walked towards the door.

"Thank you for the tea, Zecora," Fluttershy said, "And for the talk."

Zecora nodded to her in gratitude, "If you want somepony to confide, you're welcome to come anything."

They both smiled as Zecora closed the door behind them.

* * *

Celestia was just finishing her paperwork when a knock was heard at the door.

"Yes?" she called.

The door slowly open and Twilight's head peeked into view.

"You asked for me, Princess?"

"Oh, yes," Celestia greeted, "Come in, Twilight."

Twilight fully stepped into Celestia's room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry I didn't respond to you sooner. I got…heh. A little carried away with the book sortation in the library. Just to help me relax."

Celestia chuckled at her sheepish expression, "It's alright, Twilight." Then her face a little serious, "There's actually something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

Celestia paused and reposition herself before speaking out "How much do you know about Discord?"

Twilight was caught alarm by her question, "You mean the mystical creature that once controlled Equestria?"

"Yes," Celestia answered, "And I am sure that you are aware of his escape 20 years ago, right?"

"Umm….yes? But aren't you still looking for him?"

"Indeed I am. But it has been a complicated case so far. Whenever we find a clue or a complaint about his whereabouts, he finds another way to escape again. I can't really say I was surprised at that though. Which is why I brought you here, Twilight."

Twilight grew confused, "What do you want me to do?"

Celestia looked hard at her eyes as she spoke, "I need you to find Discord and bring him back to Canterlot."

Twilight grew speechless, "Me? You want _me_ to find _him_?!"

"I don't expect you to find him immediately since it will take some time, but yes. Since he keeps on disappearing from places, we don't know his exact location and he had his magical abilities to his limits, making impossible to track. I'm sure that through investigation, you can track down his exact location."

Twilight grew silent, feeling all the weight that is growing onto her shoulders, "You… you really think I can?"

Celestia put a hoove on her chin and gave a comforting soft glare, "Twilight, you're the only pony I know who is smart and strong enough to handle this. I know you can do this."

This comforted Twilight and gave out a smile look.

"But don't think you'll be alone at this. I'm sending you to Ponyville to have you live there through this mission. I'm hoping you remember Applejack?"

"The bearer to the Element of Honesty?"

"Yes, she's the leader of Ponyville and the other bearers live there too. You'll have plenty of help and you, of course, will have Spike along with you. I am putting my complete faith in you, Twilight. Discord is mischievous and cunning and he will anything to get his way. We need to put him back to stone before he plans something to make anything worse."

Twilight processed everything about the mission, and literally everything. This is much different than all the missions she goes to. She wanted to help everypony as much as she can to make Equestria a better place, but she never thought she would track down a wanted criminal-one who is just as powerful as an alicorn.

But this fact alone doesn't mean she will back down. Her goal is to restore Harmony to the land in any way possible, and this might bring her one step closer to that.

Twilight then gave a determined look, "Don't worry, Celestia; I won't fail you."

* * *

 **EDITED- 12/14/17**

 **The revision is part of a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story. if you see any errors that I'd missed, comment below and I'll do my best to fix it.**


	8. Lost and Found

Chapter Seven:

 _Lost and Found_

Fluttershy sat at the counter in the kitchen with a plate of apple cinnamon muffin near her. The Cutie Mark Crusader all rushed through the main room, filling up their bags with various items to go to town. Fluttershy never really bother what those items were since her mind was rather occupied and the fact that she didn't get any sleep.

Her mind went back to yesterday's events; from Discord's rampage through the treehouse to her emotional breakdown to her meeting with Zecora. She felt awful exploding to Discord and the girls like that, even though it was the right thing to stop him before it gotten any more worse. Zecora did remained her that it is okay to express your emotion whatever it might be, but still she couldn't shake off the guilt she felt earlier.

Then she remembered the words that she had told her:

 _"The truth I'm giving you is the most sincere; they are as lost as you are, my dear."_

Was everything she said true? Were they as lost and confused as she is right now? From what she was told, it's possible that the girls wouldn't know their special talents and they might think that their search could be pointless.

 _But they wouldn't, right?_

All the while, she still had her doubts about Discord. With the way he treated her and the girls, she doesn't think she would reconsider him being other than the villain that ponies say he is. But yet again, could there be something more to him than she thought?

"Fluttershy?"

Bab's voice broke through Fluttershy's thought and looked to the filly beside her.

"You alright?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry; I'm just a little tired," Fluttershy answered quietly.

From seeing the slight dark circles around her eyes, Babs can barely believe that "tired" was an overstatement.

"You barely even ate your muffin," she pointed her plate, still untouched.

"I don't like eating right now…. If that's okay."

"That's fine, hon; you don't have to eat it if you don't want to," Babs assured, "And one thing: don't feel bad about yesterday. You did the right thing standing up for yourself."

"Heh, yeah," Scootaloo chuckled, "It's about time somepony teach that no-good monster a lesson!"

Fluttershy slightly winced on that remark that Scootaloo made. Luckily, it gave her an idea and she spoke out, "Um, 'Monster' is a harsh word, don't you think?"

The other grew silent and gave her confused stares.

Fluttershy continued, knowing the awkward silence surrounding her, "I mean…. Don't you think there is something we don't know about him? Something we never thought of? Do you think that perhaps, maybe he is more than a… 'monster'?"

There was a pause while the fillies gave each other unsure glances for Fluttershy to see. The silence was finally broken when Diamond Tiara suddenly burst out in laughter.

"M-More than a monster?" Diamond laughed hysterically, "Y-Your—you're really that naïve enough to believe Discord could be anything but a no-good wanted criminal?!"

Fluttershy felt foolish for asking such a question but she wanted to see if it might be true, "But there might be a possibility…. Isn't it?"

"Sweetie, he almost tore this tree-funk down, tortured you for almost the entire day while also giving Apple Bloom a wardrobe mishap? I say he deserves that title," Diamond chuckled sarcastically as she wiped away a small tear out her eye.

"As I hate to admit it, Diamond does have a point," Apple Bloom said while giving her a stink eye from her remark about Discord's trick on her.

Babs gave Fluttershy a curious look, "Why did you ask that anyway?"

"It's just a thought. I know for a fact that I don't like him. But…do you think somepony like him could change?"

"Well…." Apple Bloom was the first to reply, "I do believe at that chance on anypony. Applejack has taught me that anypony has the right to change if they try to do good things to help others and themselves. And sometimes, I think, the help from others might just to do that as well."

At a brief moment, Apple Bloom glanced over to Diamond Tiara behind the other three girls and noticed her soft, melancholy expression. Diamond took notice of this before resorting back into a frown and looked away from the group.

"But with Discord's case, I don't think he has either the drive or the capability."

Sweetie Belle then stepped in to support her friend, "It's not that we don't _think_ it could happen. It's just seems unlikely for him since he used to conquer Equestria and now spends his time playing with his magic and torturing ponies."

"Well, if such a thing ever happens to him, it would take a miracle," Scootaloo stated, "Do _you_ think it's possible, Fluttershy?"

"Oh, umm I'm not really sure…. But like I said, it's just a thought," Fluttershy replied, feeling somewhat disappointed from the results.

"So, are we going back to Ponyville or not?" Diamond Tiara asked huffily.

"Alright, we're going, chill!" Scootaloo exclaimed, "Babs, want to carry the bowling pins?"

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow, "Bowling pins?"

"Since this is a weekend, we spend most of the day finding our special talent," Apple Bloom replied, "The first thing we're going to test is street performing."

"You can come along if you like," Sweetie Belle insisted.

"Oh, uh… I don't feel like going out today. Maybe later," Fluttershy answered shyly.

"Alright, well, we'll see you later. If you need any help, come over to Sweet Apple Acres and ask Applejack," Sweetie Belle said as she and the other had grabbed their things, including her bag full of bowling pins and went out to the door.

"Bye!" a few voices said before disappearing to the other side of the door.

"Bye," Fluttershy said quietly, finally feeling the loud silence of loneliness that she'd grown accustomed to.

Still sitting on the counter with a muffin near her face, she is left with her thoughts.

She wasn't actually sure why she asked about Discord. Was it because she was curious about the possibility of finding his true nature? Or was because Zecora's words had flooded her senses and judgment? Either way, she can't decide whether the answer she wanted was. She is truthful about her feelings for him and she doesn't think that wasn't going to change at all.

Besides, even though she didn't want to admit it, but she wished none of those answers were true.

She looked around the room and saw the things from the closet the girls left on the floor. Feeling the need to move around, she got off of the chair and walked to pick up the various items and putting them back to their spots. One of the items caught her interests though and she picked it up to see the cover of a thin and wide white book that reads:

" _Equestrian Animal Encyclopedia"_

The cover contained pictures from animals that she recognized along with those she never seen before. With curiosity pulling her further, she flipped through the pages. Animals through A to Z went by through the pages like a wind. When the last page was flipped, she saw a black ink stamp addressing to the Golden Oak Library in Ponyville. From what had seen from the book, she was fascinated from the creatures she'd briefly saw.

While she's holding the book in her hooves, she noticed a hook at the door holding a long brown cloth. She held it from the hook's grip finding that the cloth was a cloak with a hood attached to it. She looked between the brown, rough cloth, the book and then the front door.

She recalled from by Sweetie Belle's statement that she can go over to Applejack whenever she needed help. She felt the need to go over there and asks her about the book and its library, but at the same time she felt nervous. She was all caught up with all of the thoughts she's processed in her brain that the thought of going outside made her uneasy. She could think up all the situations that could happen to her if she does go to town by herself-the worst being either the ponies staring at her or seeing Discord again.

But then she thought back to one particular memory; the one that he remained herself never to back look back at again. Though thankfully, she only thought about the happy part of the memory.

She remembered being bathed in sunlight lying on a grassy area. From the bushes and trees, she saw the animals very shyly but eagerly scattering closer to her. She remembered the contagious warmth that she felt inside of her and the joy that she felt being in that moment. It was in that moment that she had gained her cutie mark, sending her a revelation that to this day sends chills to her spine.

That moment was the only memory she can recall that she was ever surrounded by animals- at least before she was forced to flee from her mother's grasp. As a filly, she was curious about the creatures that calmed her that day. She wanted to know more, but it was deemed dangerous considering her environment she lived in.

Maybe now she's out from the place, she can have that chance.

So feeling both eager and hesitant, she grabs the cloak off of the hook and wrapped it around her body. She found a small saddle bag to put the book in before she would muster up some courage and walk through the door.

* * *

"Applejack, I need permission from the mayor to send in these applications!"

"Applejack, I need more seeds for my garden!"

"My crew and I need more supplies to cut the weeds from the Everfree!"

Already in the crack of dawn, Applejack is met with ponies needing her assistance. She didn't really mind though, since she's always open to help anypony in need. Plus they were all the issues she needed to get done today.

"Okay, settle down, everypony!" Applejack exclaimed before pointing to one of the ponies, "I write a letter to the mayor my permission to your applications to import your sister to here from Saddle Arabia…."

She then points to the mare who complained about her garden, "I've already sent in a request from Rose Luck to send in more flower seeds at the market…."

And finally she points to the stallion who she recognized is from the Forest Protection Force, an organization she'd made to keep an eye out on strange growing activity from the Everfree forest, "And I will need to look over the inventory at Canterlot to see if we can get any more. I will leave for it first thing in the morning."

Satisfied with their answer, the ponies left Applejack and the Apple Farm in peace again. At least she can relax for a bit and return to her chores before more ponies come.

"Applejack!"

Applejack's face jerked up with the voice from afar, _Geez that was sooner than I thought it'll be._

She then turned around to see a pony with a hooded cloak around her body. When she squinted her eyes further, she recognized who that pony was and greeted her with an open smile.

"Hey, Fluttershy! Good to see you here again."

Fluttershy greeted her friend with a small smile and said a 'hello.'

Applejack then asked at her with interest, "Why are you wearing a cloak?"

"I just thought that I better hide myself from anypony if I were to be out here like this. Don't think that I don't trust you or anything; it's just I'm a little…. Nervous around strangers."

"Aw, that's alright, sugar; I understand. But I must warn you though. The ponies here… are a little antsy, with the harmony from the land being wonky and all…"

Fluttershy slightly frowned with confusion when she said that last line. Harmony? Was she talking about the supposedly missing bearer to the Elements of Harmony?

"…You better be careful of how ponies perceive you in that cloak. The same thing happened to Zecora when she came and they didn't take her appearance well."

Fluttershy shook her head, "I'll keep that in mind. Right now I need to ask you something."

She took out the book from her small saddlebag, "I found this in the closet and there's a stamp on the back."

Fluttershy gave the book to Applejack and she inspected the book until she reached to the back cover. "Oh, this must be from the library! I remember Apple Bloom saying something about being animal explorers one time. I think she must've forgotten all about this."

"Do you know if there are any more books like these?" Fluttershy asked with interest.

"Sure they do. There's a whole section of these. Why do you ask?"

Fluttershy grew nervous. She didn't want to tell her how exactly she got her cutie mark so she tried keeping it vague much as she can. "Well…I got my cutie mark from understanding animals. I never had seen them back at home, but I like to know more about them."

Applejack was a little confused when she said that she got her cutie mark from being around animals but then heard that she's never seen one. But when she noticed that she was uncomfortable talking about it, she decided to not ask about it. "I think that's a great idea, Fluttershy. I have enough time in my hooves right now; so if you want, I can take you to the library where it came from."

"Oh, that would be nice. Thank you," Fluttershy smiled excitedly.

"Your welcome. I just need to ask Big Mac about my chores. You stay out here, okay?"

Fluttershy nodded her head as Applejack walked towards her house. She stayed exactly where she was and waited for Applejack to escort her to Ponyville.

But then she heard voices coming from the apple trees.

"Ugh! Why are we doing this here? Shouldn't we do this dumb trick back at the square?"

Fluttershy recognized that whiny voice as Diamond Tiara's. The girls must've stopped somewhere in the orchard. She carefully listened and followed their voices until she reached closer to them.

When she reached to where they are, she hid behind a tree to avoid them seeing her.

"We just wanted to practice before we do this for real. Every street performer must always have some rehearsal," Sweetie Belle replied.

"Besides, we don't want any pony to see some accidents if we do perform for the first time," Scootaloo stated.

"Okay, let's just take it from the top," Apple Bloom exclaimed, "You remember the steps girls?"

Babs, Sweetie and Scootaloo all gave Apple Bloom a confused look.

"Uh, Cuz? We've never learned the steps," Babs stated.

Apple Bloom's grin disappeared, "Oh."

She then shrugged and asked optimistically, "Well, we better start learning them now. Just follow my lead."

She pointed to Babs and walked towards her, "Babs, you stand there while I try to get to your shoulders."

She climbed onto her cousin's back and stumbled a few times before she managed to get her balance right. "Okay, Sweetie, Scoots, could you climb up and sit on my shoulders? And bring the bowling pins with you?"

Both of the girls gave each other unsure expressions before replying back, "We guess?"

They tried to crawl over Babs and Apple Bloom before settling to get onto her shoulders. They mostly struggle to get there, hurting some sides all up the way. At one moment, the bag containing the bowling pins smacked against Apple Bloom's leg, almost causing her to lose her balance.

Once they sat on her shoulders, Apple Bloom then grabbed both Sweetie's and Scootaloo's hind legs with her two front hooves, "Okay, hold on."

Apple Bloom then used all of her strength and gradually started to stand up to her hind legs. She stumbled a little bit, especially since she had two extra weights lodged onto her shoulders, but she managed to regain her balance as much as she can.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo tried to hold onto their friend as much as they can, but Scootaloo managed to look down to the ground and started to freak out. She knew that a pegasus like her shouldn't be afraid of heights because she's not. She's simply afraid of falling down with wings that are not strong enough to support her!

Apple Bloom noticed her friend's distress when she heard her muffled squeal and the fact she was shaking so much that it almost lost her footing, "Scoots! Hold still!"

"I can't," Scootaloo said fearfully, "It's so high up here!"

"Sweetie, grab her hoof to keep her steady."

Sweetie Belle did as she was told and grabbed Scootaloo's hoof, helping both of their balances.

Apple Bloom then called out to her cousin below, "Alright Babs, I need you to stand your hind legs."

Babs, feeling all the weight from her companions, wrapped her front hooves onto Apple Bloom's leg and gathered up all of her strength to gradually lift herself higher and standing on two hooves. All the while, she didn't realize that she was going a little fast and Apple Bloom almost lost her balance from being lifted more into the air.

"Not so fast, Babs!" Apple Bloom screamed, colliding with the small screams coming from the other girls.

Scootaloo accidently looked down and saw the whole world so blurry that she could barely see the ground below her. Overwhelmed with fear, she quickly threw her arms around Sweetie's arm that was holding her, causing the both of them to stumble on Apple Bloom's shoulders.

"Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle screamed, "Let go of my arm!"

Fluttershy watched in dread and held her breath as the scene unfolded to her. Diamond Tiara, however, reacted in hysterical laughter.

"You four look so ridiculous!" Diamond cackled before laughing even harder. Some of the girls bring out sour scowls on their faces.

"Don't listen to her!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, trying so hard to keep her friends and herself balanced. "We can do this! Sweetie, bring out of bowling pins and wait for my signal!"

Sweetie, who had been using her magic to grab the bag, quickly brought out the bowling pins and rest one of them into her free hoof.

"And at my signal," Apple Bloom continued, "Scootaloo and Sweetie will toss the pins around. Okay… ready…. Now!"

On cue, Sweetie Belle threw the bowling pins, one by one, over to Scootaloo. Her partner quickly grabbed them and threw them underhand to Sweetie and they continued throwing in a never-ending cycle.

Down below, Babs, still holding onto the others, is now sweating from exhaustion. Her muscles aches and she doesn't know how much longer she can take. Without even noticing, she slightly lowered her body down, causing the girls up above including herself to lose their balance. At the motion, Sweetie Belle threw one of the bowling pins to hard that Scootaloo missed it and it landed on the floor. Babs was now stepping in places to keep herself steady until her hind legs stepped onto the fallen pin and slipped onto it!

At that instant, the girls fell down on the ground with the bowling following after.

Groaning in pain, the girls rubbed their head and check for injuries while Diamond Tiara laughed merrily.

"Oh, that was quite a show," Diamond Tiara exclaimed mockingly, "I sure every pony is going to shower you with praises—when they visit you in the hospital!"

Gritting her teeth in anger, Scootaloo pulls herself off the ground and stomps towards Diamond Tiara, "What is your problem?!"

Diamond Tiara stopped laughing but looked at the orange Pegasus with a frown.

"Look—it's fine that you decided to come with us today, really it is. But you didn't have to mock us like that!"

"Well, excuse me for being honest to my opinion that your rehearsal was a total failure and you'll mess up your chance for getting a cutie mark if you perform that mess," Diamond Tiara said in a fake innocent matter.

Sweetie Belle and Babs try to talk Scootaloo out of the argument and forget about it, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"You know, we didn't know about your parents until Silver Spoon moved away. We decided to help you and let you in our group because we felt sorry for you. We thought you would need some company!"

Diamond was taken back from the painful remainder and said back in defiance, "Well, I guess you're 'helping' isn't just working for us, now is it?"

"Why do you hate us so much? Why are you so against the idea that we'll ever get our cutie marks?!"

"BECAUSE I'M JEALOUS!"

That response shocked Scootaloo and the girls, including Fluttershy who covered her small gasp.

Diamond Tiara continued in frustration while tears started burning in her eyes, "I'm jealous! Okay?! I'm jealous of you, jealous of your little group—jealous at the fact that you are so determined to find your special talent no matter how many times you failed! I am not a member but I'm the only one with a cutie mark. Did you ever stop to think that I was proud of it? That I was proud of having a cutie mark that came literally out of nowhere?! You'd think I liked not knowing what my special talent is and who I really am? That it was all because I was doing it for my parents' approval? You are very lucky that you get to explore and learning who you are before you get the chance to be stuck with something that you DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders stared at Diamond Tiara in shocked silence. It lasted until Diamond Tiara suddenly broke down and ran away from the group and from the orchard. The girls stayed and looked down at the ground even after she left.

"I… I didn't realize she felt that way about us," Scootaloo uttered.

"I think we all didn't," Sweetie Belle stated sadly.

"Guys," Babs asked uncertainly, "How are we going to fix this?"

They all gazed at each other for hopeful answers, but they'd found that they had none.

Fluttershy still hid behind the tree, looking away to contemplate Zecora's words about them once more. Maybe she was true when she said that they are struggling to find their purpose. She felt horrible when she didn't think that they have felt this way for all those years. She even felt bad for Diamond who was never really grateful from her arrival. She does admire their determination but she didn't think that they would face failure as if they kept on running into a wall of bricks.

She quietly left her spot away and walked back to the main field where Applejack might be.

When she reached there however, she was suddenly bump into something and fell down while her hood went off of her head. When she looked up, her eyes widen when she sees a huge figure wearing a terrifying mask looking down at her, making weird breathing noises and lean in closer to her.

She was completely frightened of the creature in front of her that she started shaking and her eyes started stinging with tears. She didn't even bother to hear what the creature was saying to her.

Before it got a chance to touch her, she screamed and ran as far as she could into the everfree forest, still ignoring the voices of the creature from the distance.

Applejack saw just in time to see Fluttershy running away from a stallion wearing a gray jumpsuit and a gas mask. Concerned, she called out to the stallion, "Sir! What just happened?"

The stallion then took off the gas mask from his head and replied to her, "I don't know; she just bumped right into me. I asked if she was okay but then she ran off screaming."

Applejack looked out the distance in concern while the stallion spoke out again a moment later, "Anyway, I need help fixing this tie for my presentation on ghost-hunting…"

She turned to look at him with a frown.

"What?" the confused stallion uttered.

* * *

Fluttershy kept on running and running. She was so scared that she didn't realized where exactly she was going.

When she stopped, completely out of breath, she noticed that she was surrounded with a funky smell. She saw that a patch of land was covered by munky brown waters, with cattails growing out from it and buzzing dragonflies flying over the surface.

Fluttershy looked around the area in alarm; her anxiety grew more and more as she wandered around.

 _Where am I?_

At one point, she stepped on what she thought was a root of a plant and tripped. But when she saw a huge shadow looming over her, she realized that she didn't step onto a root- but the tail of a giant three-headed hydra!

* * *

Discord was hanging around a tree in a deserted part of the forest. For one thing he was bored out of his mind but he didn't feel that since his head was puzzling on the event that happened yesterday.

For an entire day, he had a blast ruining the poor fillies' little treehouse and messing around with the small pegasus, even though her terror didn't gave him the satisfaction he would've liked. Usually, ponies would be scared out of their wits whenever he would pull out tricks off his sleeves and surround them with it. With her, with the exceptions of one or two hilarious reactions, she stood onto her ground while fearfully watching over his chaos raining down on her. While it could've been the lie he told her in order to have her obey him, it was like all of his work was having almost no effect on her.

And to make things even more astounding, she actually stood up to him in anger when he threatened that red-headed filly.

 _SHE_ stood up to _HIM_ , the lord of all things chaotic, and told him to get out!

Nopony has ever stood up to him before, let alone annoying princesses and element of Harmony bearers!

After he left them alone, this was all he could ever think about. If he wasn't turned into stone the first time, he would've now counted her confrontation as the only humiliating thing he has ever experience. That small, meek, pathetic, pretty little-

 _What? Did I say pretty? Well, she is a little bit-_

Groaning with frustration, he covered his face with his hands.

 _I swear if something doesn't happen right now, I am going to lose my mind over that little—_

 _AAAAAHHHHHHH!_

He stopped as he heard a high-pitched scream coming from a distance. He sat up and pokes his head out of the treetops to see the same yellow Pegasus running. He twitched on eyebrow with confusion until a hydra came into view, chasing after her.

Seeing the sight before him, he had an idea.

* * *

Fluttershy is trying to run as her dear life wanted to; but no matter how hard she tried, the creature is still catching up with her. Their heads kept on roaring at her, giving her a little boost to run faster. It is at the point that she is out of breath, sweating and her body aching that she doesn't think she has much longer.

Suddenly, she then heard another gasping sound and turned to see Discord running besides her, wearing a jock sweat shirt with a red '#1' on it and white and red sweatbands on his head and his two wrist.

"Lovely day for a run, huh?" he pretended to pant.

"You!" Fluttershy gasped.

"I can see you're excited to see me?" He said with a smug look.

The hydra roared again and Discord pretended to took notice of it. "Cool, you made a new friend! An hydra, nice!"

"This is no laughing matter!" Fluttershy said hastily, "I accidentally stepped on his tail and now he's going to eat me!"

"And you've been to the Froggy Bottom Bog! Very nice place, love the smell. Though I prefer the fire swamp better; they make jogging a bit more exciting!"

"If you're trying to push my buttons now, I don't think this is the right time!"

Discord scoffed, "What buttons, you don't have any—"

Fluttershy then gasped "Look out!"

Before he could react, he was slammed face on against the stone wall, which indicated a dead end.

Fluttershy covered her mouth concerned for him, which came out of nowhere for her. But the feeling quickly vanished as she heard the low growling of the hydra and turn to see the creature closing in on them. She inched herself away from it until her back was against the stone wall, cowering in fear.

Discord groaned in pain as he rubbed his face from his injury. He took noticed to the stone wall before him and then the trembling Fluttershy and the hydra leaning towards them.

He then turned to the hydra with a crossed expression on his face.

"You dare try to hurt me?" He growled, "Me? The master of Chaos?! The owner of the face you just mushed?!"

The hydra screeched at the draconequus, leaving no effect on him.

"Well, if that's what you feel about me, then come prepare to face your doom!"

The creature roared and then leaps forwards pounce onto its victims

Discord quickly whispers at Fluttershy's ears, "Duck!"

Without any warning, he pushes her body down to the ground and lands on top of her before lifting his eagle claw into the air to rip out a portal. Before the hydra was realizing what was happening, it fell through the portal and Discord snapped his fingers to close it.

Fluttershy looked back to where the portal was in shock.

"What…."she breathed as she is almost out of breath, "What did you do?"

"Oh, don't worry", Discord said in satisfaction while getting up the ground and brushing off the dirt on him, "I just send him to a place where he'll be…. Quite well-known."

* * *

The hydra blinked his eyes as he found himself in the middle of a city, with ancient buildings, part of him fallen to pieces due to its enormous size. Down below, far from his eyesight, he saw strange creatures that stood on two legs, had fur on top of their heads and while showing off its pale skin on everywhere else despite being clothed in togas and sandals.

"AHHH! A HYDRA IS ATTACKING ATHENS AGAIN!"

"ALRIGHT, MEN! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

The Hydra's eyes widened as he saw an army of those creatures dressed in bronze armor along with red cloth showing underneath it. Among the army were lines of catapults with boulders in each one.

At one of the creature's signal, the others drew their swords out of their scabbards and raised it up into the air, "CHARGE!"

The creature along with its army screamed as it runs towards the hydra. In a moment of confusion and panic, it screamed and run as far as it can to get away from these monsters.

* * *

Fluttershy still stared at the spot where the hydra had vanished; her expression changed from shock to disbelief and awe.

Discord continued in his rant, "Honestly, you believe that I'm not capable of doing more than teleporting and performing magical gimmicks? Considering I am—"

"You…. You saved me."

He stopped when he heard the small pegasus's voice.

She then turned around to look up to his tall, frightful figure with awe, "Why did you save me?"

She's having a hard time to believe that he- the very creature who had caused nothing but trouble from the start-ultimately rescued her. In her mind, he would've probably just ignore her and left her alone with that hydra. She hadn't expected that and from that look he now gave her, one full of bewilderment and awe, he hadn't expected that either.

Discord also was having a hard time believing himself too. Although he did push her down while he opened that portal, he didn't realize that he was saving her. He was only trying to show the creature which one of them had the upper hand.

But now, as she stared at him, surprising him with her big, innocent eyes; he found himself feeling…. Warm. And a little out-of-place.

He then cleared his throat and replied to her, "Well, I can't just have you screaming and bothering everyone in the forest. And that hydra had it coming when it hurt my beautiful face. Besides, even though I enjoy what I do, murder and death is _way_ out of my league."

His eyes then narrowed at the mare, "Speaking of death, why were you doing here in the Froggy Bottom Bogg?"

Gone was her amazement as she gazed way from Discord in unease, "Oh. Well—umm…. I was just leaving Sweet Apple Acres. I was heading for the treehouse, but… I guess I must've got lost."

"Heh, yeah you are" Discord scoffed. "Your little hut is waaaay back over there." He pointed his thumb to the back of him, emphasizing his words, "You must've missed it and walk further."

"Oh, right, heh _, walked_ " Fluttershy said, her cheeks burning with embarrassment, "I guess learning about this forest would take me longer than I thought."

She then asked him rather shyly "Umm—you wouldn't mind if you help me get back to the treehouse? I wouldn't want to get myself killed the second time" she ended with a small nervous chuckle.

Discord at first looked at her as if she were crazy to ask any help from him, but when she mentioned the possibility of a second near-death experience, he admitted that she was right, even though he really didn't want to.

With that, he snapped his fingers and they were transported back to the CMC treehouse. Then before Fluttershy could react, Discord snapped his fingers again and a compass materialized from his hand and hands it over to her.

"That compass has the power that'll help your way back here or any other place you want. I assure you this is not a prop or a trick; this is just to make sure this doesn't happen again." Discord quickly said, meaning every word of it. He really doesn't want to make another unintentionally heroic scene.

Fluttershy nodded in understanding. She then opened the front door and stepped inside before she said to him, "Thank for saving me and… I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

Then she closed the door and Discord teleported himself away from the treehouse into the middle of nowhere in the forest.

But a second after he got there, he felt… weird. And he really doesn't know why.

Everything was fine—for the most part—until he went up and did that. Then that weird feeling came and then she had to say these last words before she can leave him alone:

" _Thank you for saving me and… I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."_

Why would she say that to him? She didn't have a reason to apologize to him- He's the one who caused her trouble, that's his job!

But then he thought back of how she looked at him. Her face completely full in awe, staring up at him with her curious shade of teal eyes as she quietly thanked him with bizarre gratitude.

 _Funny, I didn't realize her eyes were teal… Dear lord, what's wrong with me?!_

He groaned in frustration as he tried to get rid of these petty little thoughts out of his head.

He wanted to blame her. He wanted to blame her for standing up to him. For getting him to think about small moments that really shouldn't matter at all.

But at the same time…. He can't. Needless to say, he was intrigued.

Nopony has ever thanked him in any way. Though, it was understandable that his past deed towards them wasn't really…. Appreciated. No one ever talked to him to a soft, gentle manner or even stood up to him or given him a small look that were far different than frowns and tears.

She has shown him that she was special from the others.

Although the notion of the idea seems very unrealistic, even for him; there is one thing that was on his mind right now. he needs to see her again.

* * *

Fluttershy sat on the couch with the Animal Encyclopedia in her hooves and tried looking through the pages—if she didn't had other things in her mind.

First, Zecora had been right about the girls and their struggle for destiny, but now she could be right about _him_?! Something must be very suspicious about her; there must be some way she knows about this. It's nothing to say that she is ungrateful for it; she was surprised that he would save her life like this.

But then she recalled how he looked when she turned to see him above her. He had shown a soft, startled expression that he soon tried to hide after a brief moment. She could tell from it that it was surprisingly genuine. It was almost like nopony has ever thanked him for anything in his life and he didn't know how to react.

Since then, the more she thinks about him, the more of an enigma he has become for her.

She heard the door open to see the girls walking through the door.

"We're home!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"And we brought food from Applejack!" Scootaloo exclaimed excitedly.

Fluttershy smiled until she noticed that Diamond Tiara was not with them; she must've have forgotten suddenly about her breakdown earlier, "Where's Diamond?"

Sweetie Belle replied with a soft yet sad grin, "Diamond went back home. She… got upset when we were exploring."

The rest of the girls had a small, sad frown before they tried to hide it.

"But don't worry; she'll probably come back when she feels like it."

"Oh! Also…" Scootaloo said as she grabbed something from her saddlebag. They were a small collection of animal books and she handed them out to Fluttershy, "Applejack wanted me to give you these. She told us how you came over but then gone all the sudden. What happened?"

Fluttershy didn't want them to get upset about her encounter with Discord so she lied a little, "I don't know…. Something must've frighten me and I decided to go back. I'm sorry if I'd upset her."

"That's fine; she just wanted to know if you were okay. But now the past is over us and we should start eating! I'm starving!"

With the cheers of agreement, the girls launched off to the kitchen and place the containers full of food on the wood-craven counter. Fluttershy followed them and then think a little of Discord, not knowing that even though the moment has passed; this was just the beginning.

* * *

 **The scene with the hydra getting stranded on ancient Greece and some of it after that was one of the first scenes I worked on when I started writing the fanfiction. I gave thanks to my little half-brother who helped me improvise this scene and making it one of my favorite scenes to work on.**

 **The whole stunt scene with the CMC was inspired by a scene from 'The Land Before Time' where the main character tried to get green food from a tall tree. I just introduced it to my siblings and I used it as an example for the movement and action that happened in the scene, since I'm not particularly good at it.**

 **EDITED- 12/15/17**

 **The revision is part of a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story. if you see any errors that I'd missed, comment below and I'll do my best to fix it.**


	9. The Kindling

Chapter Eight:

 _The Kindling_

As the sun was yet to rise over the twilight sky, an eerie green glow leaked through the Queen's chambers and every changeling in the castle knew exactly what it meant.

One lone maid in waiting stand nervously at the Queen's chambers doors until she heard the hoofsteps of the general and Gypsum approaching.

"It happened again?" The general asked hastily.

The maid explained anxiously before explaining, "I don't know how long it has been this time, but I'd checked on her half an hour ago."

"Had you used the sleep paralysis spell on her last night?" Gypsum asked.

"Yes, comrade, I did. But this is the third time this week. I may have reason to think that this hunt for Nameless is taking an effect on her."

"You did the right thing calling us here," The general said to the maid with a nod.

"I know the queen trusts you the most out of any commander here. I just hope you'll be able to get her to rest."

"Thank you. You may return to your duties now."

And with that, the servant hurried down the stairs, leaving the two soldiers alone.

Meanwhile, Chrysalis was at a corner, far away from her bed as she focused on the glowing crystal ball in her hooves. Her eyes were sore tired and her body moved as if it were an empty shell; but she didn't care about that as long she stared at the subject showing within the crystal.

Green smoke swirling inside of the orb showed an image of Nameless sleeping peacefully in a set of beds. The queen watched her as she slowly breathes, her pink swirl covering the pillows and her body all snuggled inside the covers.

She couldn't get her mind off the little pony. Ever since she got away, she became more than determined to have her found and killed. She had done whatever what's in her power that she can grasp into to initiate the search for her. New recruits for her army, more sentries on corners of harvesting grounds and large, hazardous searches on every part of Equestria; But even with all that, it's still wasn't enough!

She'd slowly descended to obsession, even to the point she can't stop seeing her everywhere she turns. She could even feel the power steady inside of her victim now, as she has been infected by the elements' power many times in the past.

A deep, raspy female voice echoed through her head as she kept on staring at the crystal ball intensively:

 _"You must carry on this promise, Chrysalis. Wear this crown with pride. Be powerful. Be strong. Make our race great again and have the world at your hooves-for your dynasty, for me."_

"My Queen?"

Chrysalis jumped when she felt a hoof on her shoulder and turned to see the General and Gypsum in her room.

"Ah, general," Chrysalis said with ease, "You came to my chambers unannounced."

"Your maid reported us here," The general stated, "Your grace, you must have some rest."

"I have better things to do," Chrysalis said uninterested.

"You're not feeling well. You must rest down, get some peace."

"Not as while that little brat is out there, I shall not have any peace."

The general sighed in defeat, "Then I'm sorry for this, highness. Gypsum."

At his signal, Gypsum ignited her horn, sending light green sparkles that floated around their queen. Chrysalis lost control of her crystal ball as her vision blurred and her body slowly turn victim to the sleeping paralysis spell.

Then gently and slowly, the general and his comrade levitated the queen's unconscious body towards her bed. With covers drawn across her body, they finally left her chambers.

As soon as they closed the set of doors, they mentally exhaled from exhaustion.

"General," Gypsum spoke softly, "I don't think we can handle this much longer."

The general hushed her while guiding her away from the doors, "Maybe talk somewhere where her majesty's won't hear us."

They'd walked as far enough from the Queen's chambers and into a hallway that leads to the artillery room. Gypsum decided once again to voice her reasons, "General, Nameless has been hiding for a week now. And while she is still out there, we have been running frantically all over the castle accomplishing nothing!"

The general frowned and replied to her sternly, "Gypsum, I am doing the best I can. You know how the hunting grounds are now. We can't raise suspicion onto ponykind or else they will retaliate. We can't afford to cross our boundaries; I've already pushed them far enough that it'll risk them getting caught."

"But not hard enough to finish executing our prisoner?"

This was a huge sting for the general, since he too regretted not being able to kill Nameless as soon as he could've. But he had to remain strong to prove his point, "I understand your concerns. You are determined—far more than any soldier in our rank. But you're young and need to take caution. If we don't think about our next plan thoroughly, we might risk putting our lives in danger—including the queen's."

Gypsum took this as offense and retaliated back, "Who cares about our lives? That's what we live for, right? To serve our queen? To protect our kingdom? To make our race great and powerful no matter the cost or the risk?! Isn't that what Queen Regalis tried to die for?!"

Then the air turn deathly silent as the general gave Gypsum a dangerous glare, forcing her to slightly back away.

"That's enough for now, Gypsum," He said with his voice dark and deep, "You may now return to your post."

He started to walk away until she called out, "But general—"

"I said enough."

She remained stunned as he walked away from her sight. Then her startled alarm turned to one of frustration.

 _If he's not going to do a thing about her_ , she thought to herself in anger, _Then I'll just have to do it myself._

* * *

Fluttershy opened her eyes tiredly, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. Slowly, she sat up from the covers of the bed and stretched her body as she noticed the small desk clock on the nightstand striking 11:11. She must've so tired from the previous days that she overslept.

Then she remembered what used to be the cause of her slight sleep deprivation-And of what mostly cured it.

Much had changed her perspective yesterday; with the young members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' struggle for their special talents and with Discord's rescue from the hydra.

Discord honestly surprised her the most. From thinking about him ever since then, she started to wonder what new surprises lies within him. Being not the monster she thought of to be; but something unimaginable.

She looked about at the small clock, realizing it's been 5 minutes past and that there was a note right next to it.

Taking the letter and opening it up, Fluttershy reads:

 _Out on an errand. Will probably have the place for yourself today. Be back soon- Apple Bloom_

Guessing from the note, Fluttershy imagined that the errand had something to do about Diamond Tiara and their fight yesterday. The girls really seemed upset about how she mentioned her last night and she was certain they needed to do something about it to make it up to her. But yet again, it could possibly be something else entirely different. Besides, it's not her place to think about what the others are doing; she was only guessing about the possibilities.

Wiping her mind clean from wishful thinking, she got off the bed, soothed the tangles in her hair and made her way down the stairs.

Once she was in the main room, she thought about cleaning whatever what needed to be clean and taking a peek inside the animal books Applejack had sent her to be her ideal way to spend the start of the day.

As she grabbed the broom from the kitchen, she didn't notice a familiar face floating near the window.

Discord has been watching over her ever since the crack of dawn. She was still asleep at the time he arrived and watched her peaceful slumber from afar—a fact that he tried to deny, as creepy and awkward it sounded to him. But he didn't felt the reason to leave as his interest for this mare is what convinced him to stay.

He thought back of yesterday's events and the mare of his attention. Her face of awe and innocence never left out of his mind and continued to bug him. He couldn't get a full rested sleep just from thinking about that face relentlessly. He thought that, from watching her from afar, he could satisfy his urges and hopefully put his confusingly annoying predicament to rest.

Now watching her fully awake and moving from spot to spot cleaning whatever she can find, he was still fascinated how this mare was able to make an impact on him and somehow manages to annoy him.

 _Guess this is payback for I did to her the past few days,_ He thought, S _eem fair enough. Kind of ironic, actually._

A scream and the sound of shattering glass erupted and Discord jumped at the sound, making him lose his balance and fell down.

Fluttershy had taken notice at Discord near the window when she was dusting a wall shelve near the couch. She held a lamp in her hooves to clean underneath the area, but when she screamed, she accidentally dropped it and it shattered to pieces. But she didn't seem to notice the mess as she witnessed Discord's fall and rush to the door and outside.

She found him at the other side of the treehouse, lying on the ground rubbing his head and groaning in pain.

"Are you hurt?" She said, kneeling down to his level and touched his shoulder.

Discord went stiff at the soft touch and tried to brush it away, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just a simple bang in the head, that's all."

Fluttershy was startled from Discord was here, but she was puzzled at the same time, "What were you doing there?"

Discord's body froze completely.

 _Caught like a foal with a cookie jar. Great, Discord. You should've turned invisible._

Thinking of a better lie, Discord replied back to her nervously, "Well, I—uh…. Nothing. Nothing at all. Literally nothing. I had nothing much better to do today, so I try to find something new. You know, like walking in the trail, find a few new trinkets to collect, or—"

"Or spying on ponies?"

"No!" Discord took how strong he reacted to that and cleared his throat, "I mean, no. Actually, I was only checking on you to see if you're okay. From the attack yesterday—That—That's what I meant." He cringed when he told that lie, but it was the best he can come up that was slightly closer to the reason why he was here at the first place. He had also cringed at that stutter his idiotic mouth had conducted.

"Oh. Um, I'm doing fine. Thank you," Fluttershy replied awkwardly.

"Good! Now that's out of the way, I best be going. I'm think I want to try…" he paused for a moment, improvising another lie using his eccentric creativity, "scuba-diving… with monks today."

He was prepared to snap his fingers until….

"Wait!"

He was caught surprise at Fluttershy's abrupt call and so did her for a moment.

For a brief moment, as Discord was explaining his sudden appearance, an idea lunged into her head. It might be something she'll regret but since he is here and she had nothing else to do alone in the house, she felt like she had to try-She would have to try to get to know him more to see who Discord truly is.

Mustering the strength that she needed, she asked in timidly, "You… you did say you have nothing to do today, right?"

Discord blinked for a moment before replying back, "I…Yes, I did say that."

"Well, the girls are running an errand and I'm probably going to be alone all day. So… if you want to, you could… come inside and… we could find something we can do… t-together?"

Discord was bewildered by this invitation. That little misadventure the other day must've done a lot to have her inviting him inside with her. But yet again, wasn't he supposed to not get involved with her?!

"You're inviting me inside?" Discord asked, "After everything I've done to you last time I was here?"

"Well… I just thought that you could use some company. And since I am to live here, we could get to know each other a little better. Though….nothing personal, but…. you might need to limit your use magic inside the treehouse," she hoped that in that last sentence that she didn't offend him in any way.

Discord was becoming more bewildered by the minute and he had the mind to reject this offer. But then one more look of her face with her big timid eyes and small smile and he was completely turned over.

 _Geez, how much more of this can I take?!_ _Well, there's not much that I can do, is there?_

Sighing from exhaustion and annoyance, he responded, "Maybe… I can stay for a bit. But I can't promise you limiting my magic."

"That's fair enough. Come on," Taking his claw with her hoof, she guided him to the door and inside the treehouse.

As he felt her hoof in his paw as she led him inside, Discord started to feel out of place once again. Accepting this invitation and being around this mare is the price he must pay dearly for his stupidity.

As they stepped inside, Fluttershy saw the shattered mess on the floor, "Oh, I forgot about the lamp. Um, take a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

Fluttershy walked to the kitchen where she grabbed a broom and dustpan from a small shelved closet, but when she returned back to the couch, she saw the shattered lamp has disappeared.

She looked everywhere in the room and then she saw, on the shelf, the lamp that was repaired, with the pieces glued together like new. But instead of a simple, oval shape with the simple light purple, it was instead shaped exactly like her guest, with small pieces of orange and red glued to it as well.

She turned to Discord, who was sitting on it couch and staring at a different direction.

"It looks better that way," he said, trying to sound aloof, "Plus, you wouldn't want to get your little hooves cut."

As interesting the lamp's new look was, Fluttershy appreciated the gesture despite the rough expression that she could tell he's trying to hide, "Thank you."

Discord peeked at her over his shoulder with a small, embarrassed blush before looking away. _Oh, what am I putting myself into?_

Fluttershy went to put the broom and dustpan away. "Do you need anything? Are you thirsty?" Fluttershy called from across the room.

Discord glanced at her direction, "You sure know how to give anypony hospitality."

Fluttershy stiffen as she thought back her times of servitude, "It's sort of a something I learned back where I'm from," she tried to change the subject by asking again, "Want some water?"

"No thanks, I can conjure up my own beverages."

With the snap of his fingers, a glass cup, a cloud of cotton candy and a citrus juicer materialized out of thin air. Grabbing the pink cloud and putting on top of the juicer, he pressed down its sharp spike, juicing all the chocolate milk into the cup until it had filled all the way to the top.

Fluttershy recognized both the cotton candy and the beverage from the other day when he had invaded her new home. Despite being an unpleasant memory, she was curious, "You drink that a lot, don't you?"

"Well, it is one of my favorites," Discord stated, throwing away the juicer and the cotton candy and suddenly disappeared against the wall, "Right next to literal bubble tea."

He glanced at her curious expression and scoffed before he can drink from his glass, "Why the wide-eyed look? It's not like you never had chocolate milk before."

"Actually, I didn't."

Discord nearly choked and spit the liquid back to his glass as soon as he heard that, " _YOU_ never had chocolate milk?!"

Fluttershy glanced away shyly, "Never got a chance to."

He eyed her suspiciously as he wiped the liquid off his face, "You sure don't know a lot of things, do you?"

Fluttershy was became nervous and decided to say something that was partially a truth and a lie, "I was raised in a very sheltered home."

Things are starting to get a little too weird, even for him. He clearly can see that whenever he mentions or ask about her home, she would get uncomfortable and try to change the subject. Not to mention lying about her answers; there was no doubt that she was doing that. Being the way that he is, he really can't resist knowing secrets; and so far whatever she is hiding from him, it must be somewhat interesting to him.

Fluttershy then spoke out, hoping to break the awkward silence between them, "Do you like books?"

Discord found this change of subject strange but he decides to play alone, "That depends?"

"Well, I was planning to look through a few books that… a friend gave me and-if that's okay-we can do it together," she didn't want to bring up Applejack to make him uncomfortable; she didn't want him to think if she's planning to tell the authorities. She needed to have him trust her.

He raised an eyebrow at this, "Can't you read on your own?"

"I can read… a little," Fluttershy recalled, "My mother didn't like the idea of me reading. But I'm okay on just looking at the pictures."

These vague, juicy and yet disturbing little details are just screaming attention for him and he needs to know. He could confront about this but if he did, she would try to make up some excuse before changing the subject again. He just needs to find a way to have her confess all of her secrets without threatening her like last time.

But then an idea popped up. This might not help his "keeping his distance" tactic, but it's the only way to go.

"You know, I can _teach_ you how to read."

Fluttershy grew surprised, "You what?"

"Oh, I can. But only under two conditions."

Then her surprise disappeared and turned into cautious, "What is it?"

"Well, my dear, it is very simple. First thing: you just need to come over to my place."

Her eyes widen with interest, "Your place?"

"Yes. I really did mean it when I said that I live everywhere in Equestria. But under some circumstances, I'd created something that would make traveling a little easier for me. So far no pony knows about it but I hope you can keep it a secret. But you must understand that once you agreed to come, you're also agreeing to the second condition."

"Which is?"

"You would tell me the truth and everything you know about the changelings."

Fluttershy's face grew white while Discord started to smirk at her reaction.

"You really think I'm buying all your pretty little lies?" he teased.

Fluttershy became nervous and she couldn't find a way out of this. "You don't know what you're asking."

"Another reason to make me want to know. But of course if you don't really trust me or that you rather had your little secrets to yourself than to educate yourself, then it's all up to you."

"No, I—"

Fluttershy felt stuck. She wanted to learn about the animals in her books but she doesn't want to reveal her past to him. If he didn't save her before, he might go to use them as a way to attack her in some way. But she has trusted him this far and he hasn't done one thing to harm her. There was also the fact that she can't depend on reading carefully to herself. The only words that she can make out were the same poem that was on that ripped page she held onto back at that cell. If her cutie mark depended on her ability to read and learn more about animals, then she just going to put more trust in him.

Inhaling slowly, she responded, "I'll go with you and tell you the truth."

Discord grinned and got off of the couch, "Great! Pick out the book you want, I'll be waiting outside."

He snapped his talons and disappeared in a flash of light. Another flash coming from outside indicated that he's already out there. Then she turned to the shelf and pick out her book.

Feeling the weight of this decision on her shoulders, she prayed that all will be fine at the end.

* * *

 _Knock-knock-knock_

Knocking was heard at the door of a house that resembles like a large and elegant mansion. From outside, a voice grumbled through the doors, "I can't believe they are lazy enough to take care of one simple task."

The owner of the voice opened the door and saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders standing in front of her.

"Umm… hello, Mrs. Spoiled Rich," Apple Bloom spoke out shyly.

The mare standing before them was an earth mare, with a peach-ish pink coat, purple mane and turquoise eyes along with her dark purple eyeshadow. She also wore a light blue blouse, a golden chain around her neck and had a gold diamond ring as a cutie mark.

She was staring at them with distasted, cold eyes.

"I'm Apple Bloom. We're Diamond Tiara's classmates."

"Yes, I was aware of that," Spoiled Rich stated, "I _am_ the head of the school board. And you're the blank flanks whom I see my little girl mingling around with."

"Mingling?" Scootaloo whispered, confused on the vocabulary that has been used.

Apple Bloom chuckled nervously, "Eh, yes. Anyway, we were wondering if Diamond Tiara is alright."

Spoiled Rich raised her eyebrow cynically, "What do you mean by that?"

The girls cringed at the mare's cold stare but Sweetie Belle was brave enough to speak out to her, "We had a fight yesterday. She was really upset and we didn't mean to push her like the way we did. We just wanted to come and apologize."

Spoiled Rich scoffed, "For what? Giving my daughter a glimpse of your kinds' true nature?"

The girls slightly cringed on that remark. Scootaloo was the most offended out of the others but she had to stay cool and not make things worse than it was now.

"For hurting her feelings," Sweetie Belle clarified, "We didn't know that what she said yesterday really means to her that much and we want to know if she's okay."

"She has been in her room ever since I got back home last night and my servants said that she was feeling fine. Now if you have no further business here—"

She was about to close the door until Babs blocked the doorway with her hooves, "She wasn't fine when she ran away from us. You didn't even bother to check on her when you got back home?"

Spoiled Rich opened the door again and gently pushed Babs back, "Get your hooves of the frame; I just had that painted."

"Don't you care for your daughter at all?"

Spoiled Rich was taken back of how bold this filly was before she resorted back to her displeasing glare, "What I do with my daughter isn't any of your business. She needs to learn that it is important to only care those of her own standards and not those below her. She has to listen everything that she know from me in order to succeed her chance for a bright and secured future!"

"And become what?" Scootaloo scoffed, "A cold, heartless aristocratic slob who can't see past the end of her nose?"

"Anything better than you little blanks flanks. Now I would ask you to leave before I can call the police for trespassing."

She slammed the door onto their faces, leaving them in a mix of anger, disgust and disappointment. They slowly walked down the doorsteps and away from the mansion.

"Ugh," Scootaloo groaned, "I can't believe Diamond has to keep her tail up for a mother like her!"

"I know," Apple Bloom said, "I guess we best we can do now is to wait until she come back to us."

"And if she doesn't?" Babs Seed said concerned.

Apple Bloom paused for sighing, "Then we'll just hope that she does."

From an open window, Diamond Tiara watched them walking further away from her home. She had overheard the entire conversation and was surprised how they tried to come and see her. But recalling on what she said yesterday and on her mother's words, she doubted if they were able to forgive her and have her back on their team-And without her mother hovering over her. Slowly, she pulled the curtains in while trying to keep herself from breaking down.

* * *

"Ah! Here we are!" Discord exclaimed triumphantly.

He led Fluttershy to a secluded clearing where the ground is bear and is surrounded by trees. Fluttershy looked at the area with confusion and looked at all sides.

"I-is this it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ah, that is only the part of it. Watch this."

Discord held out his lion paw and then stretched it further away. Suddenly, as it went further and further, half of his arm disappeared. Fluttershy gasped in the sight of it but then grew mystified as she saw Discord reacted calmly to it.

Then he took a step sideways and then completely disappeared from her sight. Fluttershy stared at the seemingly empty space until Discord's head popped out.

"Neat, huh? Wait 'til you see the inside," Discord's paw then reappeared and held it out to her.

When he saw that Fluttershy stared at him and his hand awkwardly, he simply said, "Don't worry, my fur is worse than my claws. Just kidding, you'll be fine."

Slowly, Fluttershy put her hoof in his hand and the arm quickly pulled her in.

Her eyes were closed when she felt the surging sensation as she was pulled in. When it was over and she reopened them, she noticed that the hard soiled ground is replaced by soft, grainy sand. Looking out beyond, the waves of chocolate milk was rolling onto the shore and pulling back and forth repeatedly.

And there before her was an ocean full of chaos. Trees of candy canes and pretzel sticks were sticking out of the lake while big blobs of marshmallows and fuzzy-looking lily pads lay on top of the water. She also saw a few more of his creations swarm around the ocean, including like an orange with legs of a frog, a red gummy fish and a stick of butter attached to a pair of transparent wings.

The only thing that was odd about the place of the area surrounds it. While the chocolate milk looked like it goes off for miles, the Everfree trees near the area were now blurred and transparent with an artificial sky with mystic shades of blue and glowing stars. It had seemed like they had stepped into a different dimension while the outside world remained unchanged.

Fluttershy watched in a mix of puzzlement and awe at the sight before her.

"Welcome to my little bubble!" Discord said with an impressed look on his face, "I'm guessing that you like it?"

"It's…. unusual. A-and unique," Fluttershy felt adding that last part in so he doesn't think that she's insulting him.

"Eh, I think so too. It's not a massive and colorful it was when I ruled Equestria, but hey; you get what you have now, right?" he chuckled.

"Yes, I guess so."

"So, for a place to sit, let's do my thinking tree."

"Thinking tree?"

"Yep, that's where I lay all of my cognitive thinking there," Discord said he hopped onto each one of these fuzzy, carpet-like lily pads, "Well, you're coming or not?"

Fluttershy hesitantly put her hoof on the pad. But to her surprise, it was hard and solid unlike a regular plant. Then she started hop one by one, following Discord's trail.

As he reached to the end of the path, Discord jumped off the last pad and landed on a big marshmallow that was floating near him, "Come on, slowpoke! Don't want to drift off without ya!"

She then rushed as much as she can to reach the end. But when she got there, she stumbled at her hoofsteps and fell towards the brown water beneath her.

She was preparing for the wet sensation until she was stopped, her body wrapped around a scaly, dragon tail.

"Whoa, easy there, tiger! Wouldn't want your coat to get a muddy stain; wouldn't look pretty on you," Discord meant it as a teasing matter until he thought back on the last thing he said.

 _Oh, why did I say that?_

His tail then lifted Fluttershy away from the water and put her near him on the marshmallow.

"Thank you," Fluttershy said gratefully, near out-of-breath from hopping.

Discord suddenly felt a nice feeling he had back there, but he quickly shook it off again as he prepare his tail into a tailspin; half of his tail spinning around like a propeller.

"Hang on!"

He quickly put his tail into the water, which drove the marshmallow blot away from shore. Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around his body, holding onto him while they were speeding through the chocolate ocean. Discord felt how tightly she held around him, but he tried not to notice it, as he was given in victim to how good it felt several times today.

Suddenly the blot came to a slow stop and Discord gestured to the tall, huge, red rubber tree in front of them, "Here we are my thinking tree!"

"It looks like it's…. rubber?" Fluttershy queried.

"Yep, always good for clotheslines."

"Clotheslines?"

Fluttershy yelped as Discord grabbed her arm and places her over his back, where she holds on for dear life as he climbed up to the first branch of the tree. He then used his tail to grab her again and sat her on top of a branch before sitting down on it.

Fluttershy looked in amazement of everything below her and even to the imaginary sky.

"Wow, it looks so big," Fluttershy awed.

"It's part of my magic. The best part for me—well two- is that one, nothing around this area has been disturbed by my magic, so any creature can walk through here without entering it. And two, I can take a shortcut to anywhere in Equestria."

"Anywhere in Equestria? Fluttershy said surprised.

Discord answered her question by snapping his fingers and a portal of a bustling street surrounded by ponies and tall buildings that reached the sky.

Fluttershy gawked at the sight while Discord smirked in satisfaction, "So you like it. That's good because for a second I thought I was going to redecorate."

"No, no, it's fine the way it is," she assured.

Then silence came in between them as they awkwardly sat on the branch close to each other. He was the first to break the silence, "Sooooo…. Aren't you going to tell me?"

Fluttershy blinked "About what?"

A knowing smirk on Discord and then she reminded of their deal.

"Oh, that," Fluttershy bit her lips, "If—if I do tell you, could you… promise not to tell anypony? The girls wanted me to keep it a secret."

"Even if I do decide to tell, who am I going tell it to?" Discord teased very bluntly, to which from her perspective is painfully true. No pony would ever trust or believe a powerful tyrannical mage if ever given the chance.

"You have to promise otherwise."

"Fine," he groaned before lifting his eagle claw up, "By the name of all things chaos, I swear this on my life," he crossed his chest with his pinkie claw, making an mark to glow shortly before it faded.

"Okay." Fluttershy breathed in, but she's afraid to let it all out at the same times, with her head screaming out to herself, _Oh, how I really don't want to do this._

"It's sort of a long story. But if I may ask, did you saw anything that happened on…that day?"

Discord stared at her questioningly, "No. I only saw you running away from where you fell. I thought I told you that before I…" he chuckled for a bit, "trashed your place."

"Oh. Well…. The reason why I was up there was because…. they…," her throat gotten a little tight and she glanced away from Discord, "they were going to execute me."

Discord's eyes slowly widen in surprise. He wasn't expecting this sudden turn of events and he's starting to realize how dire and stressful it is for her.

After a beat of silence, he cleared his throat, "Well. I wasn't expecting that…," he then questioned confused, "Wait, if they were planning to execute you, wouldn't mean you some sort of—"

"Relation, yes," Fluttershy softly answered, "The death penalty includes everyone in the changeling kingdom, even the royal, if they were born or have been…. Accepted by the Queen."

Discord put all pieces together and stared in awe, "….You were taken in by them?"

Fluttershy didn't answer; she just stared at the ocean below them, trying to contain her emotion through a blank stare.

She continued, "I was told I was abandoned; They'd never told me why or how I got there. Nevertheless, they found me, and they took me to my mother where she took me in as her own. For the longest time, they made me believe that I was one of them, only deformed and disabled from my powers at birth. I was always bullied because of that and it didn't help that I was alone all the time. It wasn't until I…," she paused for a moment, as if she wanted to say something but then changed her mind, "got my cutie mark that mother told me where I came from and about the ponies. She explained to me that ponies are their enemy and how that even if love is what made them strong physically, it is also their weakness. They embraced it, but it also destroys them. Ever since that day, I saw myself as different. The bullying had gotten worse than before ; even to a point that it was starting to become a daily thing to…."

At this point, she was on a verge of tears, "That sentence came out of nowhere. Nobody would tell me why I was to die for; mother sent me to her general and a few other guards for a mission, they used a spell to teleport to an unknown location and…."

Fluttershy choked and stopped talking, letting a pause in sink the words sink into the air.

Discord, who had listened with an attentive ear, was already regretting forcing her to agree to this. He knew firsthand about the abuse and the heartache that she has been feeling for who know how long. Even though it was different for him since he numbed all that pain through his powers and he learned not pay any heed to it. Seeing her in this state however, there is something inside him that can't be explained.

When she didn't say anything else, he stated out loud for her, "You ran away when you found the chance."

Fluttershy slowly turned her head and looked at him with her eyes red and watery. Discord slightly flinched at the look of agony, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you this far."

Fluttershy sniffed, "That's okay. It was bound to speak about anyway. I had no other life than the one back with mother. But…. As least, on the bright side… if I didn't make out of this alive… I would have never see this is as chance to… start anew and be free…. Right?"

She tried to smile positively, but her emotions got her choked up in the moment that she let a few tears trickle down on her face.

Feeling somewhat brave enough, Discord scooted closer to her and had her lie on the side of his body while rubbed her shoulder with his lion paw.

"I guess so," Discord said, comforting her as she rained down her stress and fears onto him. This was something he should've recoiled from, but it somehow felt right for him.

* * *

The door opened to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, feeling left down from their failed attempt to see Diamond.

Sweetie Belle cried out loudly, "Fluttershy! We're here, just wanted to make sure you're alright."

When no reply came, Sweetie called out again, "Fluttershy?"

No reply came back again.

"I'll check if she's upstairs," Scootaloo insisted before running up to the hidden door up the stairs.

The girls waited for Scootaloo until she came back with a worried look, "She's not there."

The same expression she had reflected back to the other members.

* * *

Discord and Fluttershy are still sitting on the candy cane tree in the pocket dimension. At this time after she dried her tears, Fluttershy finished telling her story.

"So she kept you for that long?" Discord asked before Fluttershy nodded, "Huh. I never thought of Chrysalis as the mothering type. I would've guessed she would take on her mother's traits."

"You knew her?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Eh, not really," he replied indifferently, "I never really got to meet her because I was… occupied at the moment. But I heard some things about her. I knew her grandmother, but even on that we were never acquaintances or anything. I was never keen for allies. "

Fluttershy was surprise to dhear that last detail, "Her grandmother?"

"Queen Cecropia the first. She was responsible for the Dark Ages before the Elements of Harmony arrived. But when she was first defeated by them, she and her daughter, Queen Regalis, went all extremists to Equestria; trying to take over the throne while also collecting as much love as they can. But each time that they failed, the worse their conditions grew. I was in stone when a few attacks happened; but from what I heard, things weren't good for them. Regalis took risks much further than her mother, and with Chrysalis…I haven't heard anything from her since Regalis, her mother, had passed. She probably decided to give up the fight and let the entire race become deceased."

"You think so?"

Discord meant his last words as sarcasm, but from her response, she looked very sincere. And it confused him.

"It could be a thought. Though that day when that bearer went missing was like a miracle for her. She and her subjects are free to roam and hunting for love with a few precautions. Ponies since then are always on a lookout for them. Even some changelings, from what I heard, gave up living in the kingdom and set up a new life of their own."

At this point, despite the treatment Fluttershy was given, she started to feel sorry for her adopted mother, "I never knew how… how much she's been through. She must've felt lonely working through all of that."

Discord raised an eyebrow, "But didn't she keep you locked away?"

"Yes, but…. I don't know, it's—No pony deserves to be alone, even if I had to live with that. And she's no exception."

Discord is amazed of this kind heart that Fluttershy has shown. Despite being abused and sheltered by the queen of power and manipulation, she has the compassion to forgive her for all of her deeds. It's a little hard to believe for a lord of chaos, but for a moment, he somehow found…. Hope.

 _But hope for what? You?_

He reminded himself of who he is and he shook that feeling away.

Fluttershy noticed his frown, "You okay?"

"Yes," Discord said clearing his throat, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked, while moving closer to him, "You gotten a little silent," she was almost close to touching his shoulder until he snapped.

"STOP GETTING TOO CLOSE TO ME!"

That outburst alarmed Fluttershy and she gawked at him with worry.

Discord groaned in frustration, "Why are you being so nice to me? I was horrible to you! I used you like some ragdoll just like I did with any other pony! You were in the right mind to hate me! You even have the right mind to hate your adopted mother! But then one accident later and suddenly you're thanking me and inviting me into your own house?! Why?! Don't you know who I was before? Shouldn't you be run or hide from me? Why are you so different from the others-?!"

He covered his mouth before he can slip that sentence off his lips; but from Fluttershy's frightened expression, it was too late for him to take it back. He distanced himself away and turned his back on her.

"Why do you think you want me around you?"

Everything was laid there in front of her. All she saw from his outburst was a slight release of anxiety and frustration from every body movement he made to the subtle look of fear in his eyes. She can also see from that is that Discord probably never had somepony being this close to him before. If she wasn't convinced of Zecora's words before, this would be her sign of truth.

She gently floated towards Discord's front and sat down facing him. Hearing her wings flapping and then stopping, he peered up to see her in front of him.

"Somepony told me recently that you're not all bad as the others may seem," Fluttershy simply said, with her voice sounding genuinely sincere, "At first, I found that hard to believe because you are right—I do have the mind to hate you for what you did. But since you saved me yesterday, I'm willing to give it a chance."

The two of them stared for a while—Fluttershy's eyes filled with hope and Discord's with disbelief—until voices broke the silence.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy, where are you?"

Fluttershy gasped when she recognized the voices, "The girls! I must've stayed out for too long! I'll be right back, Discord," She then flew off to the shore and into the clearing. She didn't hear Discord calling out for her.

* * *

She stopped as she made it to the clearing.

"Girls? Girls!"

"Fluttershy!"

She turned around and saw Apple Bloom along with Bab Seed, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle running towards her.

"There you are!" Apple Bloom said worriedly, "We couldn't find you back in the hut; we got worried and we've been searching you for hours! Where have you been?"

"Girls, I'm fine," Fluttershy reassured, "Nothing bad happened to me."

Right on cue, Discord rushed out of the clearing, "You forgot your booooook…" he dragged his last words as he saw the stunned, young fillies standing by, "Umm….. Hi?"

"Discord!" Sweetie Belle gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Scootaloo asked Fluttershy while sounding protective.

"Whoa, okay, chill!" Discord defended himself.

"Girls, girls," Fluttershy spoke out, "It's okay. He's with me."

"What?!" the girls shouted in unison.

"You let him to even come close to you?!" Bab cried.

"Believe me, I've been asking myself that the whole day," Discord uttered under his breath.

"But Fluttershy," Apple Bloom said, "Haven't you already forgotten of what he had done to you in a few days?"

"I am fully aware of that, but— "Fluttershy tried explain her case before she was cut off by Sweetie Belle.

"What about the few other ponies before you? Or even Apple Bloom?" She stopped to see Apple Bloom giving her a glare. "Sorry."

"Please, I can explain," Fluttershy pleaded, "This is a complete misunderstanding. He was with me when I saw him peeking through the window and he-

"He was stalking you?" Scootaloo said before focusing onto Discord, "I always knew him to be eccentric, but I never thought he could be a stalker."

"IT WASN'T INTENTIONTAL!" Discord defended, "It was an accident!"

"Oh, right," Babs Seed scoffed, "Just like you giving Apple Bloom a parasprite tailored haircut was an accident."

"WOULD ANY PONY PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT?!" Apple Bloom cried in embarrassment.

All the ponies, excluding Fluttershy, were yelling their words against Discord while he was trying defending himself. Even though it was pointless for him to fight against the prejudices he faced many times before, he knows that he doesn't deserve this-At least, at this moment.

The noises were echoing inside of Fluttershy's head to the point she can't stand by and take it anymore.

"GIRLS!"

The girls including Discord quickly became silent by Fluttershy's shout and turned to her with alarm.

Fluttershy then spoke out again, "Girls, I didn't want to tell you this because I thought you would get upset; but yesterday he saved me from a three-headed hydra."

"He saved you?" Apple Bloom uttered in surprise.

"Yes. That was why I invited him inside the treehouse and why I chose to go with him to his home. He hadn't done anything to harm me since then and I would like it if you would stop accusing him."

While the girls are speechless, they still struggling to fight back, "B-b-But Fluttershy!"

"No, I don't want to hear any more of it," Fluttershy firmly said.

"B-but he's just like those changelings who tried to kill you!" Scootaloo shouted.

"You don't even know him like the world does! What makes you think he won't use you like last few times?!" Bab Seed exclaimed.

Looking at them dead in the eye, she calmly replied back, "Because I trust him enough as a friend."

Discord suddenly went stiff. Had he heard that correctly? As a friend? He muttered in confusion, "We're friends?"

Fluttershy turned around as she meet his gaze, "Well yes. I did mean it when I said I'm willing to give it a chance and I've really enjoyed our time today."

"Oh," Discord uttered his voice full of genuine surprise, "Well I— I never had a friend before."

"Well, now you do."

The girls watched the scene in silent awe. Both Fluttershy and Discord still standing there looking at in each and smiling. Discord tried to hide his small smile by turning his head slightly, but he didn't want to stop looking at her. She just called her a friend; something that he would've rebel against but now he started to like it.

Sweetie Belle suddenly felt something strange from her horn. Checking her magic mentally, she noticed something that left her surprised. She sensed something different between the two of them that was strong; and from the looks of it, she started to think that this might not be a total loss of hope.

Sweetie Belle was the first to break the silence, "If that's how you feel, we won't judge you."

The other three girls turned their head to her and gawk at her as if she'd lost her mind, "WHAT?!"

"Fluttershy is her own pony, even though we are looking out for her. If she feels that way and wants to be Discord's friend, then we shouldn't be controlling her and making her feel and do what she doesn't like."

"Are you sure about this, Sweetie?" Apple Bloom whispered, "You know what he is and what he might do?"

"We wouldn't know unless we try."

Apple Bloom turned and examined both Discord and Fluttershy before sighing in defeat, "Fine. But we still got our eye on you, buddy."

The girls nodded in reluctant agreement and squinted their eyes to show that they mean business.

Discord was holding onto his breath since Fluttershy's proclamation and slowly relaxed when the tension died.

"We better go back," Bab Seed said, "Applejack is coming back from Canterlot tonight."

"We're having another dinner over there, Fluttershy," Apple Bloom called out.

"Okay," Fluttershy replied, "I'll be there soon."

The girls walked away from the clearing, leaving Fluttershy and Discord alone.

She turned to him, "Sorry that I had to go so soon. We didn't even start reading yet."

"I-" Discord uttered a noise when he opens his mouth and cleared his throat once he realized his mistake, "It's fine. You can come back tomorrow and we can get started on that- That is if you want to."

Fluttershy smiled, "I like that."

With that, she galloped going after the girls and leaving the clearing, "See you tomorrow!"

Discord kept staring at the direction where she'd gone to and then gazed down at his paw where she held it not too long ago.

"See ya," he muttered calmly before he lets a small smile grow on his face.

* * *

 **A little food for thought, this is a vector-filled concept image of what Discord's pocket dimension looks like. This was also a chapter cover I made just for fun.**

 **/02r5fdmrx8x**

 **EDITED- 12/28/2017**

 **I want to start a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story.**


	10. New Friends

Chapter Nine:

 _New Friends_

After many weeks of planning, packing and studying, Princess Twilight Sparkle is finally ready to leave for her mission to find Discord, the evil lord of chaos, and bring him to justice. The Pegasus guards were helping her loading her luggage into the carriage while Spike ran back and forth to retrieve the last load.

"There's the last of them," Spike grunted, panting heavily as he struggled to carry the remaining bags. Twilight levitated the bags out of Spike's claws and put them near the carriage where the guards can see them.

"Anything we forget, Spike?" Twilight said to the exhausted Spike who is sitting on a footstep of the carriage.

"Twilight," he gasped in each breath, "we've gone over the luggage…4 times last night… and you've checked them again this morning. I doubt we missed anything."

"I just need to make sure I have everything I need for this task. Anything I leave here could mean any distractions from the mission—possibly leading a complete disaster for the future! Imagine what wrong step I take and—!"

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Spike reassured Twilight, interrupting her as she almost started to get into a frantic state. "I know you're anxious about this, but look on the bright side: this will be like every other mission we ever went through. Except it didn't include finding an all-powerful mage who could disrupt reality and possibly create unimaginable destruction to life as we know it."

He stopped as he spotted Twilight stiff still and shaking, "…. Which we certainly hope that doesn't happen," Spike send a nervous chuckle.

"I hope you're right. This is a big deal for Celestia with me taking in her request and all; I'm just afraid I'll mess it up. I mean, I never handled an immortal criminal before. Even one with an extinct species—and I've studied every single notion that Celestia had warned me about!"

"I'm sure Princess Celestia had put you up to the task for the right reason," Spike offered a smile, in which Twilight returned in gratitude.

She then hear the sound of hoofsteps and turn to see Princess Celestia and her sister, Princess Luna who slightly resembled like Celestia with her dark blue coat and her mane that waves and sparkles like the night sky, walking towards them along with a pony she recognized, "Princess Celestia! And… Applejack?"

"Howdy, Princess!" Applejack greeted, "I'm surprised you even remembered me."

"I-I'm surprised, too," Twilight stumbled in surprise, "Celestia said you'll be my guide in Ponyville, but I didn't think that you'll be… here?"

"We requested Applejack over here so that she can escort you to Ponyville," Princess Celestia stated.

"We thought you two would get yourselves acquainted during your mission," Princess Luna insisted along with her sister, "After all, a little help from a few friends wouldn't hurt anyone."

Twilight grew indifferent. She knew she will be deducting the investigation on her own, but she didn't think that she would need friends to help her. She has been accustomed with being alone with her work and there were always escorts that would help her around towns or to help make possible amends. But the way Celestia has hinting, she must've planned her to be close to her "escort" as a friend. And that puts her in a very uncomfortable position.

"I hope you don't mind, Twilight?" Celestia interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Oh! No, no, no, no—it's fine. Just fine. It's not like I don't trust her or anything, I actually do. After all, we're not bearers to the Elements of Harmony for nothing," Twilight fibbed and sends a small, awkward smile.

"We're ready to take off, Princess," one of the Pegasus guards said as they strapped themselves into the reins connecting to the carriage.

"Okay. Well, Spike and Applejack, what would you go inside? I'll meet you later."

With a nod of understanding, Spike and Applejack climb inside of the carriage and left the door open for Twilight to come in later. Once they were inside, Twilight looked Celestia and gives her a hug. Celestia returned the hug by wrapping a wing around her.

"I won't let you down, Princess," Twilight said.

"I know you won't," Celestia replied.

Twilight then gave Princess Luna a hug while Luna whispered in her ear, "And one thing—try to make friends with the rest of the bearers. It's always best to be close to a friend than a acquaintance-especially since you're their leader."

Twilight looked in the princess's eyes, as if she understands the struggles of being an introvert and the sudden change from friendship. She was then suddenly reminded that Luna did felt that way before.

Back in the past, when the two sisters were still the bearers to the elements, Luna had grown jealous of the attention Everypony had given Celestia. Once she felt that she couldn't take it anymore, the darkness inside her infested her body and she raised the moon over the sun, so that no pony will ever see the sunrise again. When Celestia saw that she won't see reason and compromise, she regrettably turned the elements against her and send her to the moon. Not only was that night begun the stories of Nightmare Moon; But it was also the night that meteor shower came again, and the princesses were forever disconnected from the elements.

As unfortunately that experience was for both the sisters, Luna was able to find forgiveness when she escaped from the moon and Nightmare Moon was defeated by the bearers before Twilight and the others. If there was any proof that she knew only a slice of her troubles, this would be it.

Twilight sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I don't see why it would work."

"Oh, trust me; it gets better."

With that, Celestia gives Twilight one last hug before letting her go. As soon as Twilight closed the door behind her, the pegasus guards spreaded their wings and ran further into the runway before taking off to the skies.

* * *

"...The Sea Star Turtle, resident of the cheloniidae family, are best known for their large star-like design that had been engraved on their shells since birth. The star comes in a variety of colors depending on the temperatures of the water. It is also used to protect themselves from predator, like the tiger sharks, by hiding themselves in ocean sand and only revealing their ido- idisyc- "

Fluttershy puts the book down from her face and sighed, "I can't read that word."

"Really? Let me see." Discord motioned Fluttershy to hand over the book to him. "Oh, that's a hard one. I thought these are supposed to be written by zoologists, not some stubby Harvey-class college snob. Okay, now repeat after me. I- "

"I…" Fluttershy repeated.

"Di.."

"Di…"

"O…"

"O…"

"Syn…"

"Syn…"

"Cra-tic…"

"Cra-tic." Both Discord and Fluttershy finished.

"Good. Now put those words together slowly. I…di…o..syn…cratic."

Fluttershy frowned as she concentrated on the word, "I…di…o…syn…cratic."

"Now say it fast."

"I…di…o…syn…cratic. I-di-o-syn-cratic. Idiosyncratic!" Fluttershy said as she says the word faster. "Hiding themselves in the ocean sand and only revealing their idiosyncratic shells!"

"YES! Nicely done, Fluttershy!" Discord exclaimed in triumph, "Gold star for you."

He snapped his fingers to poof out a small gold star sticker which floated by itself and landed right on Fluttershy's cheek, making her giggle in response.

Ever since her first visit to his bubble, Discord has been expecting Fluttershy to come over with a book, as he did promise her a reading teacher. Sometimes he would pick her up from the treehouse and they would walk together to the opening, but that usually happens for a special occasion.

The two of them would sit on his favorite spot on his thinking tree or at different area around the area, either be the ocean shore or a small island that was covered with green, soft grass that was surprisingly edible. They would read section of her books for a while until they emerge themselves into a conversation. Then Discord would bring forth refreshments like his favorite chocolate, some herbal tea for her and a few more food she never tried before like cucumber sandwiches and cotton candy.

Fluttershy was glad to not only the opportunity to learn more about animals and about her cutie mark, but with her time with Discord. The more time she spends with him each day, the less menacing and villainous he seems to be. She became so comfortable around him and enjoys his effortlessly talent of making her laugh on every little thing he does. There were a few time where he would annoy her, like pranking her into a chocolate rain, but it didn't seem to bother her since he used his magic more tamely compared to the ones he used to pull before. If she didn't believe in Zecora's words in the first place, she wouldn't think she would have a chance to see him as he is—a lonely creature lost in his insecurities that only needed some company.

Discord was happy with each visit with Fluttershy, but his instincts alone kept him confused. His head wanted him to do what he originally wanted to do—not to be involved with her, pretend she doesn't exist and go back to his chaotic state of mind just like it's always been. But somewhere warm inside of his chest keeps urging him towards her. Now he sees everything about her irresistible, from her sweet, tingling laughter to her to the dimple on each corner of her smile. He knew from the start that he is completely out of his mind for even befriending one who would tolerate his presence; even one from a species that despise him! But at the end of the day, he pushes these thoughts aside so that he could let in the only pony who really seems to care for him inside.

"You're being too much," Fluttershy peels off the sticker from her cheek.

Discord scoffed, "Well, you're selling yourself short, missy. You've been improving so quickly. I'm even more surprise you've been able to counter a few hard words with ease."

"Maybe that's because I have a wonderful teacher."

This made Discord beamed and he responded by puffing his chest out with a massively cocky smirk. She lifted her hoof to cover her giggle.

"Or maybe it's because I have more brains than charm," Discord exclaimed cockily before asking, "Thirsty?"

Fluttershy nodded, feeling her throat getting starchy from reading out loud too much, "Very much, yes. Water, please."

He snapped his finger to create two cups, one with the water like she asked and another that's empty. He handed the cup of water to her before stretching his arm over the shore of the chocolate ocean and filling the empty cup. He brought his arm back when his cup was full.

"You know," Fluttershy said after taking a sip of water, "I don't think I would be able to read on my own if you haven't helped me. Or even learn more about animals."

Discord grew a little flushed for a bit. He remembers at first, he used that offer as a trick as to get Fluttershy to tell the truth. But once she told him that she wanted him as a friend, he kept on using it as a mean to see her more. There was a little nag in his head telling him this, but he shrugged it off before he could reply, "Well, somepony has to do something about it. It's not really safe to have a pony like yourself to walk around uneducated."

He took a sip before he talked again, "You know… now I think about it, does this animal business has to do with your cutie mark?"

"Yes. I told you before how I can communicate with them." Fluttershy reminded him.

"Yes, yes, I know that. But what I mean to say is…. How could your life purpose is really meant to be with a bunch of nasty little fur balls?"

"They are not nasty!"

"Sorry! But it's true! I mean, cutie marks are what defines your purpose in life. It seemed a bit unfair, but it's true. But you're certain that your cutie mark is meant with animals, right? If so, then what's your job supposed to be? To be a veterinarian? A Zoologist? The new pony Tarzan?"

Fluttershy made a face of confusion of the last remark that he said but she skipped it as she thought about his question, "I—I don't know. I only know that I can talk to them. I never really thought of that. And what do you mean about cutie marks being unfair?"

"Well if you haven't noticed it yet, ponies can only get cutie marks. Other creatures like griffins or like me can't have that luxury. Ponies are born with a certified guarantee that their special talents and destiny will come to them as a reward like a golden sticker," he pointed the golden sticker that suddenly appeared at his hand before he waved it away, "It is just a form of conformity for ponykind so they won't feel useless or unwanted."

Fluttershy felt offended by his view of ponykind and how he implied that cutie marks are nothing more than a privilege that only they can achieve. She might not live in Ponyville long enough to know if it's true, but she knows that from what she's seen from the CMC that cutie marks aren't meant to be taken for granted.

"You know most pony don't get the special treatment you just said. The Cutie Mark Crusaders still don't know about their talent are. I was punished by having a cutie mark back at home and I never got a chance to even know what it means until now!"

"That might be true for you but— ", Discord stopped and probed a little, "Wait….You never told me how you got your cutie mark?"

Fluttershy grew silent. Her outspokenness died over and the same uncomfortable sensation came over her again, "I rather not talk about it."

"Why not?"

"It…. It's not very easy for me."

Discord could see Fluttershy becoming more quiet and reserved, as if she was regretting about the most seemingly life-changing moment of her life. It was then he thought of over what she said earlier and can see how much it is true.

He tries to comfort Fluttershy by wrapping his tail around her body and brining her towards him, "Hey. I didn't mean to offend you. My experience with ponies is obviously not very…. positive. I shouldn't be careless enough to spill them out to you."

"It's okay," Fluttershy choked before clearing her throat, "I—I can see why you would be so skeptical towards them."

"If you don't want to tell me how you got your cutie mark; don't. But if you feel like you can trust me or that you are ready, you can go off from there."

"Okay," Fluttershy replied.

"But just because you have a troubled past or anything like that doesn't mean that my magic will solve all your problems—because it won't," Discord teased playfully.

Unfortunately, Fluttershy didn't understand the sarcastic behind his voice, "But I would never use your powers."

Discord chuckled, "I was teasing."

Fluttershy's cheeks then burn red in embarrassment.

Discord continued, "Nothing to be ashamed of if you have any. Everypony's got problems; the world is full of problems….."

He stopped as he hears a whooshing sound coming from the distant. Fluttershy hears it too and her eyes verted to the sky as she sees an object flying over the treetops. It almost looks like a…. a large carriage being led by several Pegasus.

Discord recognizes the seal on the door of the carriage and he instantly froze.

The object flew over the open area that seem to be heading towards Ponyville.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked before she could take notice of Discord's expression.

"Fluttershy!" Apple Bloom's voice echoed through the dimension, "Fluttershy, are you here?"

"Apple Bloom?" Fluttershy uttered as she took off and flew back to the shore and through the exit of the pocket dimension. She could have the time to hear Discord calling out for her.

* * *

Soon after jumping through of the invisible wall, Fluttershy saw Apple Bloom in front of her.

"Apple Bloom! Did you see that thing that flew over us?" Fluttershy asked.

"That's why I'm here! Applejack is coming back here with Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Fluttershy's eyes widen, "Princess?"

"Yeah! She's coming to live here for an mission and Applejack's going to escort her through town."

"What kind of mission?"

"Not sure, but I'm sure it's important. Com' on, let's meet up with them in town!"

Fluttershy stopped and nervously asked, "In town? But… I've never gone out far from the orchard. What if somepony finds me weird or I make myself look weird?"

"Hey, you got me and Applejack," Apple Bloom reassured her, "If anypony got a problem with ya, they can try complaining about it to us. Besides Ponyville is the safest place for you besides the treehouse, Sweet Apple Acres or…. whatever Discord lives. You could at least give this a try."

Fluttershy pondered and think about it until Apple Bloom interrupted her thoughts, "Also I really want to meet Princess Twilight. Like really bad."

No matter how many times she tried to convince herself that she'll be okay, she could not get rid of the storming anxiety and fears inside her and it started to slightly annoy her. Over time and time again, she needs to tell herself to be brave and that she needs to do it as she was given a new life. She must pull this card again once more; especially it's something as nerve-wrecking and eventful as the arrival of a princess.

"I… I guess I can give it a try—"

"Great! Let's go!" Apple Bloom exclaimed excitedly.

"But wait, maybe I should talk to Discord-!" she was suddenly interrupted as she was pulled in by Apple Bloom's grasp, who guided her out of the clearing and not listening to her friend's concern.

Discord watched Fluttershy and Apple Bloom behind the invisible barrier and had overheard everything they had said.

He was caught surprised by an arrival of that carriage. Although he had done this kind of hide and escape plan a million time before, he was suddenly nervous now that Fluttershy is in the picture.

 _Why would you care if she got too close to the princess? It's not like she'll turn you into stone or something._

Discord groaned in frustration as he punched his face, hoping to get rid of the whispers echoing through his head.

 _You know you're not doing much, right?_

 _I know, but so is hanging out and making goggling eyes at a pony._

 _I do not make googling eyes at her!_

 _Oh, if only you have a mirror right now. You're not even noticing that you're flushing right now?_

Discord realized then that his cheeks are indeed red from embarrassment.

 _So what if I'm concerned for her—_

 _Concerned? Concerned?! Please, you're just worried that the princess will notice you're here. You know that Princess Celestia has been trying to find you since the escape. And now she sent here this faker just to do her dirty work?_

 _Faker?_

 _Come on; "Princess Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia never married, Luna was still on the moon until the last 3 or so decades ago. It's obvious that she's not a natural born alicorn. The point is that fake princess is going to find you now you're starting to grow soft on this little pathetic pegasus._

Discord felt offended by that name-calling, _She's not—Look, I care about my existence as much as you do. But I don't care about the possibility that everything is changing because of her._

 _Heh. Keep trying telling yourself that; because you know that deep down—it's true._

Discord paused. He does know about how much he has changed because of her. He does know how much this princess scares him now. He knows how much of this changes now he has a first friend to care about. But he doesn't want to admit it at the same time.

 _And besides, if there's a chance that this faker will find you, it's not like you can make yourself unrecognizable or anything._

 _Would you just shut-!_

Discord was about to bash his brains again until he stopped. For a moment of gratitude for that pesky little brainfart, an idea was lodged into his head.

 _Ugh, me and my big, metaphorical mouth._

* * *

Apple Bloom led Fluttershy out of the Everfree forest and into Ponyville. Fluttershy had been anxious about going in the opening, but she continued trying to stay open-minded.

Going into town was a unique experience for her. All the building were big and tall, the dirt road were open wide that were paved at every direction, and the shops were bustling with its residents. She was amazed that Applejack had helped rebuild all of this when she was aware of its difficult past before its reformation.

The one thing that caught her eye the most were the ponies that roamed all around town. Seeing them doing what they were doing, walking around and living contently with their lives; it was surreal for her to see other ponies like her this close. And through all of it, it made her feel small.

"Hurry!" Apple Bloom exclaimed excitedly, "We're almost to the library where they'll land!"

Fluttershy giggled from the contagious excitement the little filly has expressed. She could barely catch up with her until she accidently bumped into someone, falling onto the ground and a sudden storm of pink envelopes landing on their hooves.

Fluttershy looked up to the pony that she accidently bumped. She was an earth pony with a light pink coat and a massively poufy pink mane and tail to go with it. This pony was now looking at her big, light blue eyes very blankly as if nothing happened to her.

"Umm…." Fluttershy uttered awkwardly, "I'm so sorry. Let me help-"

Suddenly the pink pony jumped and gasped dramatically, then in the speed of light pick up all of the envelopes that she dropped and disappeared out of sight.

Fluttershy blinked in confusion, "That was… strange."

"Eh, don't worry about her. Pinkie gets easily excited with newcomers."

Fluttershy jumped as the raspy voice who spoke out to her but couldn't find whom it belonged to. She looked around aimlessly for the owner, "Who said that?"

"Up here."

She stopped and then looked up to where she saw a cloud hanging over her. She widens her eyes when she saw a pony's head popping out of the side of the cloud.

"Hey," the owner to the voice said.

Fluttershy waved awkwardly to the figure above her, "H-h-hi."

"I don't think I've seen you around here before. Did you just move in or something?"

Touching on a more personal topic and remembering her promise to Applejack, she vaguely replied, "Um…. Sort of, yes."

"Heh, good choice. And that's coming from somepony who moved from Cloudsdale years ago. What's your name?"

She almost responded by using her old name but figured she shouldn't mention it to a stranger, "F-Fluttershy."

"The name's Rainbow Dash. That pony you bumped into was Pinkie Pie."

"Oh, umm, it's…. nice to meet you. What you are doing up here on that cloud?"

"Just relaxing. I thought I might just avoid the crowd for a while and just enjoy the sunlight. What are you doing on the ground?" Rainbow's voice said the last line teasingly.

"Ummm… walking?"

Then she suddenly remembered the little filly and gasped lightly, "Oh, no, Apple Bloom! She must've left to find Applejack without me!"

"Wait, you know Applejack?" Rainbow Dash said in surprise.

"Yes, she's my friend!" Fluttershy replied.

"And you said that Apple Bloom was with you?"

"Yes. She was leading me to the library to meet up with her."

"Then why didn't you say so? Applejack is heading down over there with Twilight. I can help you getting over there if you want."

Fluttershy widen her eyes, "Really? You would do that?"

"Hey, I'm not the element of loyalty for nothing. Just hang on, I'll fly back down."

"Oh, thank you!" She paused for a second to process what Rainbow said earlier, "Wait, the element of loyalty? You mean you're a bearer?"

She heard Rainbow dash scoffed in response, "I'm guessing AJ already told you about me?"

Fluttershy then replied timidly, "Well…. no. I actually learned about the elements just recently."

"Recently?" she can hear the questioning tone in her voice.

She paused to figure out something to say when she decided to repeat one of her answers from back then, "I used to live in a sheltered home. I actually get this kind of response a lot."

"No worries, I can understand. Besides, who can never know a pony as awesome as me?" Rainbow stated as she floated down to the ground, revealing herself to Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash is a pegasus with a sky blue coat and vibrant magenta eyes. Her mane and tail intrigued Fluttershy the most, for it had all the colors of the rainbow rather than usual one or two colors that other ponies had. Her cutie mark was a rainbow thunderbolt coming from a cloud.

"Come on, I know the quickest way to the library," she said she flew close to Fluttershy, guiding her the way to their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile Apple Bloom was so caught up reaching towards her destination that when she stopped to catch her breath, she realized Fluttershy wasn't with her.

"Oops," she uttered to herself.

"Hey! Apple Bloom!"

She turned to where she heard the voices and she saw Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Bab Seed approaching.

"Hey!" Apple Bloom greeted, "You're coming over to see Princess Twilight?"

"Yep," Babs Seed replied, "And Applejack is leading her to the library right now. They just landed outside of town a while ago."

"And the mayor had already given her a speech at where they landed. You completely missed it," Scootaloo said.

"I was grabbing Fluttershy from…." She looked in between her shoulders to make sure no pony was near, "You-know-who's place so that we can meet her. But I might have lost her on the progress." She nervously chuckled before noticing the cloaked figure that seemed to be looking at them from the distance.

"Um, guys? Have you noticed that cloaked figure behind you?"

The girls turned their heads to where Apple Bloom was pointing. But when they get a chance to look, the cloaked figure was gone.

"I don't see anypony there," Sweetie Belle said.

"Maybe all of this excitement is starting to go through your head," Scootaloo said jokingly, which made Apple Bloom uneasy.

They then turned their heads and caught the sight of the cloaked figure standing behind Apple Bloom, "Boo."

The girls almost screamed until the figure hushed them and an zipper suddenly appeared and closed their mouths, "Shhh! Hold your horses, okay?"

The girls widen their eyes in shock as they recognize the figure's voice. "Mm-Hmmm?", the girls tried to say his name muffled.

The figure lifted his hood slightly to reveal the face of a stallion unicorn with a grey coat and red pupils, "Surprised?"

After a short pause, the girls started screaming within their muffled mouths. The figure quickly started ushering them to an empty alley. Once he knew they are alone, he used his magic to make the zippers disappeared. He then fully removed the hood from his head, revealing his short, choppy black mane and his strangely colored blue unicorn horn.

"Discord!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Shh!" Discord hushed, "You want anypony scared out of their wits?"

"What are you doing here? And why are you a stallion now?"

"First thing, never underestimate the powers of the lord of chaos; most ponies lost their mind trying to figure that out. Second, I only checking on this 'Princess Sparlight Twinkle'", he said very mockingly when he mentions the name, "And on Fluttershy since you invited her into this little deathtrap."

"Deathtrap?" Scootaloo asked questionly.

"Didn't you just hear anything from her speech? She came here as a request from Princess Celestia to find me. Knowing Celestia, she probably sent her on a little investigation so that she doesn't have to turn me into stone herself."

"Wait, investigation?" Apple Bloom said confused, "I didn't hear anything from that."

"Actually," Babs spoke out, "The princesses kept this a secret until now. Applejack and the other bearers are the only ones that knew about this."

"Princess Twilight is hoping to find Discord around this area so that Princess Celestia can arrest Discord for all crimes against Equestria and ponykind," Sweetie Belle finished.

"I did tell you that you missed the speech; that's when Princess Twilight revealed all of this to the public." Scootaloo stated.

Apple Bloom processed all of this information in and turned to Discord in defiance, "I think I know why you're here. You've come here to foil Princess Twilight's investigation and kidnap her so that you can still be free from the princesses!"

Discord laughed at the response, "Oh, you little ones have the most fascinating imaginations. But unfortunately, you have thought of me way too astray. I am _hiding_ , remember? I don't ever plan to reveal my beautiful self to the public without mobs coming in my way. And besides, I have to limit my powers out in public so that the princesses can't track me. So I can't literally flip buildings upside down or create something from my fingers for the fun of it."

"But then why change your appearance if you want to limit your powers?" Sweetie Belle argued.

"I had to make myself unrecognizable. Plus alicorns can't sense magical imbalance like draconequi used to do. The best they can do is either through visions or spells that are very difficult to master."

The girls' anger cooled down and looks at Discord with realization.

"So you can't attract a crowd or use your magic so you can keep yourself hidden," Babs stated, putting the pieces together for them, "That was what the pocket dimension was for. You snapped all of your past creations from the past towns in there."

"Now you're catching on," Discord stated.

Sweetie Belle raised an eyebrow and asked, "Then why are you here? You could've hid from her if you knew she was coming here?"

Discord's cheek were back into blushing with embarrassment, "I thought I told you I've wanted to check on Fluttershy?"

Sweetie Belle noticed the same magic from before signaling around her horn and then smirked, "But you wouldn't be here if you're afraid that Fluttershy will be meeting Princess Twilight."

His cheeks grew redder and the other girls realized with a smile on their faces, "You are! You are concerned for Fluttershy!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, "Awww, that's so cute!"

His face is now covered in face and he retaliated back in defense, "Shut up! The point is that I am not planning to let that little handmade princess lays a hoof on her and use her as to tell her about my whereabouts!"

"Whoa, chill!" Babs Seed cried, "The princess hasn't even met Fluttershy yet and you never even met her either. Plus, if we tell Fluttershy on why she's here, you can tell her to not tell anything to her. She would understand about keeping secrets; she did hid everything about herself from you."

Discord stopped and the redness on his face started to fade, "Oh. I probably should've thought of that fact further. How embarrassing," he chuckled.

He noticed the small smiles and the big, shining eyes from the fillies and he cleared his throat, "Look, I do trust Fluttershy, but I do not trust some prissy princess hanging around with her and planting lies about me. You never know what ponies are really like until they reveal their true colors. So here's the deal, you pretend that I'm your new friend and that I knew Fluttershy from before. This way no pony would suspect who I am. You can keep my identity hidden for as long as _she's_ planning to stay and I—or you four, whatever it goes—can tell Fluttershy the same thing."

The girls looked at each other with suspicious, with Apple Bloom asking, "What would you do if we decided to help?"

Discord pondered on the reward for a moment until he found it, "I can…. Let you use my bubble for your cutie mark crusading."

The girls' eyes widen in shock.

"You—"Apple Bloom uttered, "You would help us get our cutie marks?"

"Well, if you put it that way, it could be it. Just as long as you keep your end of the deal and you can use my bubble whatever and whenever you like. But make sure you schedule an appointment with me beforehand."

Apple Bloom and the girls all thought of it for a while. They had been trying and trying for way too long to find their special talent and their cutie marks. If they had more resources other than the treehouse or the orchard, they might a sure chance of getting their wish granted sooner.

After a long pause, Apple Bloom said while looking at the ponified Discord in the eyes and bringing her hoof out, "Okay. Deal."

"Splendid! Let's shake on it." Discord cheered as he grabbed Apple Bloom's hoof to a shake, "Now, will you set us on the way to the library and we go on from there?"

The girls then lead Discord out of the alley and kept on walking towards the way to their destination.

"You know," Sweetie Belle said to Discord whom is beside her, "This may sound crazy, but I think Fluttershy must've done a lot for you to actually do this."

Discord was defensive to his feelings when it comes to ponies being involved, but he can't help but feel a little twitch inside telling him it was true, "Yes, I guess it's true."

* * *

At this time, Applejack has gotten Princess Twilight away from the over-ecstatic crowd and now closer to the Golden Oak Library.

"That was a powerful speech you said back there," Applejack stated while she is walking side by side with Twilight and Spike, "But if I'm gonna ask; how exactly are you going to find this Discord?"

"I'm not completely sure yet," Twilight replied, "I've studied enough research that I can find about him, but that's why I'm going to use all the time I have here to investigate and find strategies that'll help me find his whereabouts."

"Really? You don't ever think of, I don't know, taking a break or something? I would sure love to have you visit Sweet Apple Acres sometime. And I would like to discuss with you some things that the town has problems about."

Twilight paused as she thinks over those considerations, "I can try to make up some brief period breaks. But for now, getting settled is what I really need right now."

"Well you're in luck because we're here," Applejack stated as she pointed ahead to the great oak tree, with a few windows and a balcony to resemble somewhat like a building. While looking up to the tree, Twilight saw three ponies standing by in the distance.

Applejack recognized them right away, "And some new friends to go along with it. Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy!"

The three ponies who were chatting looked to where Applejack was coming in and greeted her with enthusiasm. Twilight reluctantly trotted near Applejack and watched over the spectacle.

"Oh, darling! It's so good to see you again. All of that working in and out of the politics is simply getting too much for your own good," said the pony that Applejack called Rarity. She was a pure white unicorn with deep purple, curled mane and tail, ocean blue eyes with light blue eyeshadow to complement it. Her cutie mark was a trio of diamond that seems to sparkle and shine. Overhead from where Twilight was standing, Spike had fallen in trance of her perfected beauty in a matter of second.

"Ah, I try not to let it overwhelm me," Applejack replied before turning her attention to Fluttershy, "I didn't expect to you being out here and already making new friends."

"Well, actually," Fluttershy replied with a slight blush of pink on her cheeks, "Apple Bloom had persuaded me to come here to meet the princess. But I'd gotten lost and Rainbow Dash founded me and we met up with Rarity."

"Well, I'm glad you've met some ponies I know who will keep you company," Applejack warmly smiled until she questioned, "Say, now that you mentioned it; Where _is_ Apple Bloom?"

"Over here!"

Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo walked towards the group along with a grey unicorn stallion with a cloak.

"Sorry we got you worried, but we were just catching up with an old friend," Apple Bloom cried.

For some strange reason, from one glance of this new pony, Fluttershy could've sworn that she had seen him before. The light blue horn was almost strange to her, but his red, ruby eyes sort of reminded her of…. But that couldn't be possible. _Right?_

"Fluttershy!" The disguised Discord greeted to her as he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, "Oh, it's so good to see you again."

Fluttershy has become more confused as she thought she just heard Discord's voice coming from that stallion's throat. Then that simple squeeze from their hug and that toothy grin confirmed to her that this is Discord. Only different.

"What's wrong, my dear?" the stallion asked in concern, "Don't you remember your old friend, Gusty Hex?"

Fluttershy looked at him very confusingly. She peered back to the girls and back to Discord whose expression told her to believe all of this and play along.

"Oh, Hex! Hello!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she returns the hug to the ponified Discord, "So good to see you. Sorry I didn't recognize you for a second."

"Oh, that's fine," Gusty Hex replied, or rather Gusty Hex, "I know it's been a while since we last saw each other."

Applejack cleared her throat, "Hate to bug in, but who are you?"

"Oh, right!" Fluttershy pronounced, "Applejack, this is my friend, Gusty Hex. I'd known him only for a few weeks now."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Applejack," Gusty Hex bowed slightly before Ponyville's leader.

Everypony heard a loud clearing of the throat and Applejack turned to see that she had left out Princess Twilight all this time.

"Oh! Sorry, Twi," Applejack apologized after announcing to her friends, "Girls, Gusty Hex, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

The girls slightly bow to the princess's presence with the exception Gusty Hex who bowed to her almost mockingly. Fluttershy tried to mimic their bow since she didn't feel being left out.

"Oh, no, please. You don't need to bow," Twilight insisted before the ponies stopped and stood back up.

"I trust you remember us?" Rarity asked to the princess.

"I'm sure I do," Twilight said, "You're Rarity, bearer to the element of generosity. Rainbow Dash, the element of Loyalty, Applejack's the element of honesty and…."

She stopped and looked around, "Does anypony know where the element of Laughter is?"

"Oh, you mean Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash replied, "She's out doing errands, but she said she'll see you later tonight."

"Oh, that's good to know," Twilight then noticed Fluttershy, "I don't believe we ever met. Your name is…"

"Fluttershy," she finished shyly, "It's, um, nice to meet you, your highness."

"Oh, no please, just call me Twilight."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders then budge in, "My name is Apple Bloom; I'm Applejack's sister. This is Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and my cousin Bab Seed. We're so excited to meet you."

"Rarity's my sister," Sweetie Belle cheerfully, providing the huge smile on her face.

"Aww. Well it's nice to meet you too," and she then turn to Gusty Hex, "And same goes to you, Gusty Hex."

"The feeling's mutual, Princess," he said teasingly, "Oh, wait. I'm not supposed to call you call, should I?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow at that but tries to be polite with her answer "Well… you can use it often. I much prefer Twilight Sparkle just fine."

"Well, if you say, Princess Twilight Sparkle, it is." He smirked on the confused look on her face, "What, too much for you?"

Scootaloo budged in, nervously chuckled to Twilight, "You have to excuse Hex. He can be a bit cynical sometimes; it's like his sense of humor."

"Oh, okay," Twilight replied, still keeping her eye on the stallion, " I think for now, I'll let that past."

"What? My sense of humor or your name?"

Twilight frown at Gusty Hex.

"What? It's just an honest question." He replied, looking seemingly innocent.

"Anyway," Twilight then change the topic, "Well, it's been pleasant meeting all of you. Truly, it is. But I'm afraid I have to unpack all of my things inside the library. So I suggest you can just go home and I'll see you, Applejack, in the morning."

"Well if you want, Twilight," Rarity said, "we can help you unpack."

Twilight froze and quickly objected, "What? No, no, no; I can't let you do all of my work. There's tons—TONS—of book, and they're really heavy and-"

"Ah, that ain't no problem, sugar cube," Applejack said as she walks past Twilight and inside the library, "You have important business to do, finding Discord and bring him to justice and all. So we can get this quicker than you ever could, you'll can get into investigating sooner."

The other ponies nodded in agreement and entered inside. Twilight then groaned in defeat and her and Spike followed them.

Fluttershy and Gusty stayed behind without anypony noticing. She thought back of what Applejack just said earlier before she turns to him with worry.

"Discord?" She uttered, "What did Applejack mean about 'bringing you to justice'? Is Twilight looking for you? "

"I'll explain this later," Discord said keeping his voice low so that no other pony can hear them, "But right now, don't tell anypony who I am or anything about me, understand?"

Fluttershy then nodded, "O-okay?"

"Good. We better go inside. Her 'royal highness' might be waiting for us."

With that, Fluttershy followed Gusty as they entered inside of the library.

* * *

As they'd promised, Applejack and the others joined in to help Twilight unpack her things inside of the Golden Oak Library. Even though Twilight felt uncomfortable asking a bunch of stranger to help her when she and Spike could've easily done it all in a matter of minutes, she didn't want to be rude and reluctantly went along with it.

"Princess Twilight!" Sweetie Belle shouted and grabbed the princess's attention from upstairs, "We got your all of your personal suitcases up in the bedroom."

"Thank you, Sweetie. And please, 'Twilight' is just fine."

"Uh, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked, "What exactly are we going to do with these books on the floor?"

"You can stack up them up as much as you can. Make sure you put them in alphabetical order and on subjects, like magic, history, excreta. And don't worry about putting them on the shelves, I can do that myself."

"Would you like a place for the books?" Applejack asked, "I'll be happy to create the space for you."

"That would be nice, Applejack, thank you."

Gusty Hex snickered, "Oh, isn't that rich."

Twilight turned to see Gusty Hex in his pile of books, "Is there something funny?"

"Not really very funny—well, a little," Gusty Hex replied, "But it is sort of amusing to me how you're so quick to let Applejack to do a little shelve-cleaning for you. I should've guessed that you think that you're better than any pony else."

Twilight easily took this as offense while Gusty Hex smirked from behind, "I don't think I'm better than anypony else. And I didn't not use Applejack if she's like my servant; she _volunteered_ to help."

"Oh, I guess you're probably right. And I apologize for it. You see, I had a really bad experience with princesses before. And I can absolutely tell you that has been forever engraved in my mind on how they only think about what matters to them and not minding the little things that are in front of their faces."

"I'm sorry to hear that you felt that way about me, but I can assure that I'm not that kind of pony."

"You sure about that? I mean you were a pony once, right? What if all these duties and privileges are starting to get to you?"

"Quit it, Gusty!" Rainbow defended.

"There's no reason to lash her out like that!" Spike argued.

"Gusty—" Fluttershy whispered before she was interrupted by Gusty Hex.

"I bet that sooner or later, you'll start to realize that you didn't earn your wings and your element for nothing."

That was the final straw that Twilight was able to take. With a dark look on her face, she faced head-to-head with Gusty Hex.

"Listen and listen well. I earned my wings and my crown because I'd proved myself and to Equestria of my worth. And ever since then, I have been working to save whatever part of Equestria that needed to be saved. Never once have I ever think of others so lowly and so unworthy of my attention. Just think of that the next time you make another snarky comment about me. So, if you could just shut up and stack these books that are piling right by you, that would be great."

Silence came between them until Gusty Hex spoke out, "My apologizes; I guess my sense of humor is not suited for somepony with high standards just like yours."

Gusty Hex then kneeled down on the wooden floors and start stacking the books. Twilight stared down at him for a bit before she took a deep breath in and out and resume magically putting the books on the shelves. The rest of the ponies resumed to stacking the books.

"That colt needs to chill out for a bit," Rainbow Dash said to herself, to which everypony heard and giggled for a bit, losing all possible tensions in the room.

"I am doing fine, thank you, Miss Dash," Gusty Hex replied, "And I'll be sure to check on my behavior in the future."

"Hmpf. Makes me wonder how Fluttershy was able to tolerate him," Rarity whispered.

Fluttershy felt a little nervous about Discord and his first impression from her new friends. Though understandable that he wasn't exactly fond of ponies to begin with, it wasn't necessary for him to be acting hostile towards Twilight and the others. Maybe it might be because he was afraid and he build himself up into a defensive mode. That would explain why he changed his appearance and his name.

Then again, this was her guess since he has yet to explain to her; but she felt like this is the case.

But she didn't the time to think for a solution for this dilemma as she tries to bring her focus back to the books below her.

As she continued stacking, Fluttershy glanced at one book that had caught her eye. Intrigued and curious, she picked the book in her hooves and studied its appearance. The cover was brown and it had image of the unicorn's head plagued in gold. She then opened it, the pages flipping in front of her until it stopped to show an illustration of a stone pedestal with six gems branched onto it.

As she stared at the illustration, she felt something strange. It was like she had seen this before. Like something inside of her was missing and she just has been connected to it again. She was mesmerized by the image that she doesn't notice her chest started to glow dimly.

Gusty Hex felt a slight shiver on his spine as he was disorganizing his pile of books and he froze when the shivering stopped.

 _I know that magic._

His eye flinched as a sudden, faded light glared near his face. He turned to see Fluttershy holding a book in her hooves while her chest…. glowed? He narrowed his eyes to see the book she was holding, and he recognize the cover. Then they'd widen in a mix of confusion and horror.

 _What?_

"Fluttershy?"

Spike's voice made Fluttershy jumped and her chest stopped glowing.

"Are you okay? You sort of spaced out for a bit."

"Oh, sorry," Fluttershy nervously said.

Spike peered over her shoulder to see the book, "I can see you're very interested at the elements of harmony."

"Those are what the elements look like?" Fluttershy said questionly.

"Yep."

She then uttered in strange amazement, "They look… beautiful."

"You know, I should give that to Twilight in case she needs it," Spike said as he lend his claw out to Fluttershy, ushering her to give the book to him.

"Sure, okay," she said as she passes the book to him.

"Be right back," Spike stated as he got off the ground and ran to Twilight at the other side of the room.

Fluttershy returned to the books around her and resumed stacking. Gusty had resumed disorganizing the books as well, with a slight look of anxiety etched on his face.

* * *

"There. Now everything is settled."

Twilight proclaimed as she and Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Gusty Hex had put the last stuff out of her bags into the bedroom where she'll be staying.

"Well, that done a lot quicker than I thought."

"See what did I tell ya, Princess? With a little help, you can get a lot done in matter of time," Applejack said.

"That's good," Twilight replied, starting to fake a yawn, "Oh, my! It's getting late. I think you better go home and do something that you need to do."

"Oh, are you sure, darling?" Rarity questioned.

"I am sure, darling," Twilight replied, reaching her hoof to the door and lead them downstairs.

The room was suspiciously dark, but then the lights went up and they suddenly saw a crowd of ponies in the main room.

"SURPRISE!" The ponies shouted and cheered as they flew up confetti around the group.

"Surprise!"

The group was caught surprise by the spontaneous appearance of the pink pony whom Fluttershy saw earlier this afternoon.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie," The pink pony greeted, "and I threw this welcoming party just for you, Princess Twilight Sparkle and for our new friend Fluttershy. Were you surprised? Were you? Huh, Huh Huh?"

"Very surprised," Twilight replied annoyingly, "I thought libraries are supposed to be quiet."

Pinkie giggled, "Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet?" She then turned her focus to Fluttershy, "You remembered me from this afternoon, right?"

"Um, yes, I do," Fluttershy said confused, "But how did you know my name-? "

"I asked Applejack who you were while you started to clean up. See, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You bumped into me, you were all "I'm so sorry" and I was all," she dramatically gasped before resuming back, "And spin around you to grab those invitations to Twilight's welcoming party, remember? And—

"Wait," Twilight interrupted, "You were going to throw me a welcoming party anyway?"

"Yes, silly. Anyway, I've never saw you two before and if I've never saw you two before that means you're new, because I know everypony, and I mean _everypony_ in Ponyville! And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went!", She dramatically gasp again, "I can throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party not just for the Princess and the bearer to the element of magic, but also to an amazing new friend named Fluttershy and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you two have lots and lots of friends!"

Both Fluttershy and Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie with surprised awe, with Twilight replacing it with a slight groan.

Gusty Hex smirked at the princess, "You sure you want us to leave right now? Seems awfully rude, don't you think?"

Twilight frowned at Gusty Hex before stating, "You know what? You can stay if you want. You probably deserve it after helping me unpack today. I can stay for a few minutes, but you can keep this party going without me. Understand, Pinkie?"

"That's good enough with me," Pinkie replied then lifted the needle of the monogram and down on a vinyl disc to play the music, "Everypony party!"

Twilight minded her own business and grabs a drink from the punch bowl. Spike popped in, seeing her frustration and poked at her just to get her attention, "Hey, you remember what Princess Celestia and Luna said earlier. You should be friends with them."

"I have other things in my mind right now," Twilight replied back, "And it's nearly bedtime for you".

As the ponies kept enjoying their time at the party, none of them noticed the shy and quiet pegasus slipping out of the crowd and into the balcony that resides on the upper side of the ground floor. Gusty Hex, however, did and followed her.

He peeked through the glass door and saw Fluttershy near the balcony rails. She looked sad for a second and he got confused at that. It took a moment to see the reason why she was as he took notice of the tiny baby bird that rested in her hooves.

He opened the door quietly as to not to disturb them and he continued watching them.

"So your mother and father are at that nest up there?" Fluttershy questioned to the bird, listening to every tweets that it said.

"And you're too weak to fly?"

Another tweet.

"You seem old enough. Have your parents ever taught you how to fly yet?"

The bird chirp 'yes' in response.

"Have you tried to do it?"

The bird paused and then tweeted sadly.

"You sure about that? It couldn't hurt to try."

She then lifted her hooves up in the air with the bird still on her hooves, "Try flapping your wings."

The bird looks down at her nervously.

"You can do it."

Gulping and closing its eyes, the bird started to flap its wings steadily. Fluttershy lowered her hooves down and giggled. The bird looked confused on why the pony was giggling until it realized that he was flying on its own. The bird reacted by chirping happily, making Fluttershy giggle more.

Watching the sight close by, Gusty Hex couldn't imagine he has ever seen anything that made Fluttershy so adorable.

The bird later flew back to his nest and tweeted to the pegasus in gratitude.

"Your welcome. Make sure you practice," Fluttershy quietly cried to the bird, waving goodbye.

"Well, that was something," Gusty Hex said as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, Gus—I mean, Discord," Fluttershy greeted, "That bird fell down and he needed some encouragement."

"I saw," Discord said, "And I'm sorry for earlier. I must you must've been startled by my new form."

"It's because of Twilight, isn't it?" she asked, "Is that why you were unfriendly to her?"

"For the most part, yes. Mainly just to push her buttons for a bit," he chuckled until seeing that apprehensive frown on her face.

He cleared his throat, "Anyway, you know I'm still hiding. That's why I look like this—and why I changed my name. I told the girls about this, but I need you to know that you need to not mention me around Twilight or the others. If they find out I'm here the whole time, they'll…. You know."

Fluttershy understood that short pause completely, as she knows how painful it was for him being a stone statue for centuries. She also knew that she will miss Discord terribly if something like that ever happen to him and that no pony will believe her if she try to defend him.

"I promise," Fluttershy vowed, "I'll never tell. I'm starting to get used to keeping secrets anyway."

Discord smiled for a moment until he thought of something that haunted him earlier, "Say, um, Fluttershy? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Back at the library, when we were stacking the books—I saw your chest glowing when you looked at the book about the elements of harmony."

"I did?" Fluttershy gasped, "Huh? I hope no pony else had noticed it."

Discord was caught-off guard, "noticed?"

"This may sound crazy to you; that's why I kept this but…. My chest has always glowed ever since I was a filly. It only happens every once in a while and it used to scare me but I've grown used to it. But it does have a mind of its own. That day when the general tried to kill me, my chest reacted and ricocheted his spell. That's why I fell from that cliff and ran away. It never did anything like that before."

"Then…" Discord became uneasy, "What does it do?"

"Nothing. It used glowed. But sometimes, I feel something in me that I never felt before. Like back in the library, looking at those elements, I have no idea why but…. I felt like I've seen it before. Almost like I was….connected."

 _Connected._

 _Connected._

 _Connected._

Those words echoed through his head as he grew frozen with fear. Memories starting storming through his mind-his memories with Fluttershy, her chest glowing and the time when she escaped from the changeling.

Then his mind unravels on other memories. Memories with the two princesses gathered around him, magically turning him to stone through the power of the elements of harmony. Then later, six more ponies came and turned him to stone once again by the element's power.

Then again. And again. And again.

All the while, more voices echoed through his ears. The terrified screams of ponies. The shouts of the princesses who want to declare peace between them and asking to stop this chaos. The magical surges swirling through the air and the crackling sound of stone. All completed by his own maniacal laughter as his body was turned into stone once more.

At one moment, an image snapped of a oblivious Fluttershy wearing a necklace to the elements of Harmony and was blasting it magic at him.

A revelation came over him as those memories and the voices stopped. There was a reason why her chest glowed. There was a reason he sensed that magical surge at the library. And there was a reason why she would felt connected by nothing more that the image of those jewels.

 _Fluttershy is the element of kindness…. She's the missing bearer. But how—!_

 _Oh, no…_

"Discord?"

He felt Fluttershy touching his arm in concern. He recoiled and used his unicorn horn to teleport away from here.

"Discord?!"

"Fluttershy?"

She jumped as she heard Applejack standing from the balcony door, "Who are you talking to?"

"Nothing," Fluttershy quickly replied.

Applejack raised an eyebrow, "Okay? Um, Apple Bloom told me that you can talk to animals?"

"Y-yes, I can."

"Well, I got a favor to ask ya. Would it be alright if you come over to Sweet Apple Acres tomorrow? My dog Winona has been acting antsy lately and I was hoping if you can help her."

Fluttershy didn't reacted; she was spaced out of what Discord reacted toward her about her glow. And it started to make her worried. Did she just scare him away? Why did he act that way?"

Applejack stared at her, waiting for an answer, "Um… Fluttershy?"

"Oh! Um, Yes. Sure, I can come over tomorrow."

"Great! I have to go home right now to put Apple Bloom and Babs to bed. I'll see you at noon!"

Fluttershy waved goodbye as Applejack close the door, leaving her in the darkness with her troubling and confusing thoughts.

 _Did I say something wrong?_

* * *

 **I've tried giving Discord a name for the pony form that he used in "Twilight's Kingdom Part 1" other than something that is used like Accord or Loki. I came up with Gusty Hex mainly through the example I took from pony name generator and the inspiration for his cutie mark.**

 **EDITED- 12/30/2017**

 **I want to start a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story.**


	11. Full Disclosure

Chapter Ten:

 _Full Disclosure_

Discord poofed back into his sanctuary, instantly returning into his normal non-pony form. His chest was still pounding with fear as his head was still warped after what he realized moments ago.

She's the one. Fluttershy's the element's missing bearer.

His mind was raveling about the facts that were starting to make sense. She wasn't taken in by the changelings, she was ponynapped. Why else would Chrysalis accept a race she and her ancestors hated for years and kept her in the dark for all those years? For the reason why she decided to kill her now wasn't clear to him then, but now he sees that Fluttershy must've grown too powerful for Chrysalis's liking and wanted it gone for good. This has fully understood the serious threat of the situation she is in.

He suddenly felt the urge to protect her, but he stopped after he realizes what he is and what he is risking.

Needing to rest, he lays down onto the branch of his thinking tree and looks up to the starry, clear sky above his pocket world.

 _20 years._

He had been able to make it this far for 20 years. He'd ached for freedom ever since he had foolishly refused the princesses' offer for peace and gotten himself trapped in stone. And even more when he kept being returned into stone by the element's bearers, which became a century long tradition ever since those elements were found.

Generations after generations, after thousands of years, he was finally out of that dark, uncomfortable, unlivable spaced stone. He was as ecstatic as you would expect an all-powerful lord of chaos to react.

He was free to do whatever he wants without anything stopping him, but he knew head on that he is much smarter to do something so recklessly without consequences. That was why he went into hiding. As much as it disappointed him to not take over the entire land with the tip of his claws, it was a much safer alternative. Besides, if the element's bond is indeed broken, Celestia would've found some other way to make his next stay in stone more efficient. Or for worse, permanent. He mentally cringed at the thought of being back there again.

Ever since then, from creating his pocket dimensions for his little creations he made in the real world to pop back in to the occasional enjoyment of scaring and torturing stray ponies and creatures that walked within the Everfree Forest; he never thought things could ever be more perfect.

He can actually stand himself corrected as he had involuntarily found an unexpected and surprisingly pleasant change.

While it had been true that in the past, his relationship with Fluttershy wasn't all very welcoming and that he had mainly used her as a victim to his magic, he can't deny that something about him was touched upon from the start. At first, it was starting to annoy him and it grew worse when he had unintentionally saved her from that hydra and even more whenever he had seen or think about her.

It wasn't until she started to include him as a friend that he welcomed that annoying urge that he felt. And it surprisingly made him a lot happier and more alive than he ever felt before. It was all like that that enjoyment from all the chaos he created felt almost nothing in comparison.

But now that he knows the truth and the fact that Princess Twilight will be expecting him to be found, he was stuck.

He wanted to keep his freedom, to keep on surviving in a world where it stunned him and hated him—but he also wanted to keep that happiness and sense of belonging he felt around Fluttershy. He doesn't want to lose both of them.

Both the memories of the past and of Fluttershy came flooding in as he is caught within the dilemma.

 _Why would you care if you would lose her? You would be turned to stone anyway._

His thoughts came back, overlapping his head more with screams in opposing matters.

 _Maybe it is time to reconsider your opinions here. You'll only get yourself into more trouble if you let that pesky pony ruin everything else!_

Discord groaned in frustration, shut his eyes and covered his ears, as if it was the only thing that can block these inner sensations out.

 _Forget about her! She is not worth anything in the end! Just let her die on her own!_

 _You'd worked so hard to get this far; DON'T waste it!_

 _You better just throw her away before the princess finds out._

 _I'll bet she doesn't care about you anyway._

 _What's more important? That stupid pegasus or your life?!_

"SHUT UP!" Discord screamed at the empty space.

The voices and the memories then stopped.

He can finally sense the silence filling in the night. And yet, Discord didn't find any peace from that.

Sighing exhaustedly, he brought his hands over to his eyes and rubbing them.

 _There's got to be a way out of this mess,_ he thought as he sat there on the branch, doubting that he'll get any sleep tonight.

* * *

A screech was called throughout the training hall and the changelings drones and soldiers scattered in a row of lines forming in front of the general.

When everything was silent and ready, the general ignited his horn and concentrated carefully. As the leader of the queen's army, it is his duty to check on every single one of the assessments, including the performances and wellbeing of his comrades. That was the reason why he would always perform a special spell to sense the presence of every single soldier in the kingdom.

After a few moments during this spell, he stopped. Someone is missing.

He stopped his spell, much to the soldiers' surprise, as he never stops early unless it's a emergency.

"Where is Gypsum?" The general called out.

The room was silent, and the changelings exchanged confused glances to the general.

When he got no answer, he recalled another important detail and called out again, "Or better yet, where is Nabis? He is to be by her side as an order."

Again, he received no answers.

He didn't like the sign of this. She has been serious about the search hunt for Nameless and the concern for the queen and the knowledge that she is persistent enough to possibly deny his commands didn't bring him any comfort.

He sharply turns to the village guards standing by, "Magna, Viridis. You two go to the colony and bring them here once you found them."

The two changelings saluted and raced out to the door. The general then turned to the rest, "Anyone of you see any sign of them or have any information of them must report to me immediately."

The changelings saluted in response and the general lets them go to their business. He was starting to get a little worried, for he hopes that any changeling must be able to find them as soon as possible.

* * *

"Woof! Woof!"

Applejack's dog, Winona, alerted to her owner the arrival of Apple Bloom and Fluttershy at the start of noon. As she clawed of the door to get out, Applejack opened it to her to run around happily at the open space.

"Fluttershy!" Applejack greeted, "You came here just in time."

Fluttershy nodded almost absentmindedly, "Hello, Applejack. Is that your dog over there?" She asked, pointed to the over-excited canine.

"Sure is," Applejack then whistled, "Winona! Come here, girl!"

Winona barked and ran over to her owner, wagging her tail while she looked at the visitors.

"Winona has been very antsy lately. She has been running around the house and she often scared our animals by running and barking too much. She's usually obedient and calm and Granny Smith has been watching her while I work. Apple Bloom told me you have a thing with animals, so can you find out what's been bothering her?"

Applejack waited for Fluttershy's response, but she wasn't paying attention to Applejack. Her mind was unfortunately occupied on some unsettling thoughts.

"Um… Fluttershy?"

She then took notice and snapped out of them, "Oh, Yes! Um, so you said that she's been…spontaneous lately?"

"That's basically what it is. Think you can help her?"

"I-I'll try," she replied before she kneeled to Winona's eye level.

"Hello, sweetie," She reached her hoof out for Winona to sniff at. Sensing that this pony's friendliness, she rubbed her head against the pony's hoof, to which Fluttershy petted her back.

"I heard you have been acting strange. Is there anything that's bothering you?"

Winona barked, enjoying the love and attention she's gotten from this pony's touch. Fluttershy took noticed of it and paid attention to her small barks and panting.

"She missed you." Fluttershy uttered.

"What?" Applejack asked confused.

"She simply misses you. She said that you used to take her on walks but now that you are busy, she feels like she doesn't have enough attention from you. That's why she was ecstatic whenever she sees you or lets her help you with your chores. She's just glad that you're giving her attention."

Applejack thought back on her words, "I… I haven't been taking her on walks during this week. Granny can't take her because of her legs and since I was helping Twilight…."

"How about if you had a small walk with her at the time you have outside of working?" Fluttershy suggested, "Maybe if she can have that time just for a while, she'll learn to calm down a bit."

Applejack thought for a moment, "Well…. I guess I can take her on a walk right now during my break. And maybe I could start taking her during the evening," She then spoke out to Winona, "Sounds good to you girl?"

Winona yelped happily and wagged her tail wildly. She then jumped on Applejack and licked her face.

"Wow, Fluttershy," Applejack chuckled, "You really do have a gift for animals."

"I'm still learning actually," Fluttershy humbly stated, "Besides, it's all I can do to help."

Winona gave her thanks to Fluttershy by licking her cheek repeatedly.

"Well, I should keep up with my promise and take Winona out. Apple Bloom, you have anything to do right now?"

"Not really," Apple Bloom replied, "Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are wanted at the Boutique and Babs is already helping Big Mac on the watch patrol."

"Well, while I am gone, you can do most of your chores until I get back," Applejack suggested, "Maybe you can let Fluttershy help you with apple-bucking."

"That sounds like a great idea," Apple Bloom exclaimed, "What do you think, Fluttershy?"

Once again, Fluttershy didn't listen as she was back to her previous thoughts.

"Fluttershy?" Apple Bloom asked concern, "Are you okay?"

She blankly looked at the filly and realized she was talking to her, "Oh, yes! Sorry. Um, I would certainly like that."

"Well, that settles then," Applejack said positively, as she meant to put the awkward silence in ease, "I can go and get Winona ready. You two have fun now."

Applejack and Winona disappeared into the house while Fluttershy and Apple Bloom started walking toward the field. Apple Bloom looked concern for Fluttershy, as she was acting this way this morning.

"You alright, Fluttershy? You been acting…. Off this morning."

Fluttershy paused before she replied back, "I'm probably just tired from… last night."

"Oh," Apple Bloom muttered quietly, "Well, nothing like picking apples would likely cheer you up. Come on."

From then, Fluttershy followed Apple Bloom into the orchard, hoping this will surely take her mind at ease if only for a moment.

* * *

Sweetie Belle used her magic to levitate several gems and handed over to Rarity, who was standing near a mannequin. Scootaloo was sitting at a table nearby, pining together patches of fabric along with the thin paper templates.

"Are these the ones you wanted?" Sweetie Belle asked, magically bringing the jewels to her face.

Rarity observes the jewels carefully. "That one here's the right size."

With that, Sweetie Belle pulled back the ones her sister didn't picked back to the chest and bring forth the gems the exact same size as the one she pointed out.

"Perfect!" Rarity said cheerfully as she used her horn to grab the jewels from Sweetie Belle and move them toward the mannequin. "Oh, Sweetie Belle, I don't have enough words to express how grateful I am getting all these orders for Canterlot ready. And Scootaloo, it is awfully nice of you lending in an extra hoof today."

"Eh, I don't have much to do anyway," Scootaloo replied, "Plus, Sweetie always tells me how much you literally need more than two hooves. You know, kind of like a spider."

Rarity nearly squirmed at the mention of having legs of a spider, but she swallowed and replied to her a thankfully matter, "Well, I really do appreciate the help."

The bell rang from downstairs, indicating that a visitor just came in through the shop door. "Oh, a customer! Sweetie Belle, come with me. Scootaloo, you finish pining those fabric samples together. If I need anything upstairs, I'll call you."

Scootaloo saluted, "Aye-aye, Ma'am!"

With that, Rarity and Sweetie Belle left Scootaloo alone and made their way down to the main area. The unicorn greeted her customer with the line that she would always say, "Hello and Welcome to Carousel Boutique- where every garment is chic, unique, and magnifique—what can I do for you today?"

When she saw who the customer was, she stopped and looked pleasantly surprised, "Oh! Mrs. Rich, how nice to see you!"

Spoiled Rich was right at the door, looking up to Rarity and Sweetie Belle coming down the stairs. Sweetie notices Diamond Tiara was standing right behind of her mother and became surprised to see her after being absent from the group for weeks.

"Oh, and you brought Diamond Tiara with you," Rarity said.

"Yes, I thought about having a mother-daughter day just for the two of us-just to keep up with our bonding."

Diamond Tiara nodded weakly as she can feel her mother's eye gazing at her with a prideful smile.

Sweetie knew that her mother was oblivious to see her daughter's expression was far from cheery. She was looking aloofly around the room around her with a slight hint of sadness hidden on her face. At one point when Diamond caught a glance of Sweetie across the room, she showed a bit glimpse of hope in her eyes before she looked away.

"I am here for the order I commissioned," Spoiled Rich stated to Rarity.

"Oh, yes! Your outdoor cocktail dress. Well, you'll be happy to know that I am nearly finished with the final touches. But first; I would like to see what you think of it and perhaps do a little fitting?"

"I would be happy to oblige," Spoiled Rich replied before turning to her daughter, "Diamond, is it alright that I leave you here alone with that….. Friend," she cringed at the mention of Sweetie Belle, being a blank flank and all, but she decided to name her in a positive light just to not offend her older sister and to hide her honesty.

"Yes, mother," Diamond Tiara replied, still looking away from Sweetie Belle and giving her mother a quick glance.

Spoiled Rich then followed Rarity to the large dressing area that became hidden with curtains as Rarity magically unbuttons the curtain robes. It was then that Sweetie and Diamond were all alone.

The two of them sat on the display stage, saying nothing while Diamond kept her distance away from Sweetie.

Hoping to break the silence, Sweetie spoke out, "So…. How are you?"

"Fine, I guess," Diamond bluntly said, still looking away.

Sweetie Belle was slightly taken back from the cold, unresponsive demeanor that Diamond was giving her.

The last time that they spoke wasn't a happy time to look back to—- The time when Diamond confessed to the CMC how she felt jealous towards them and how she struggled to show who she is while tagging along with her past victims simply because of her loneliness and her relationship with her over-bearing mother. Still, she and the girls still kept on trying to help her and be there for her like a friend, despite their differences; and Sweetie Belle wanted to make sure that Diamond knows of this.

When Sweetie tried to speak again, Rarity abruptly came out of the curtains, "Oh, goodness! I almost forgot! One moment, if you please."

She galloped across the room and stopped at the stair, shouting, "Scootaloo! Stop whatever you are doing. Find every color of dye from crimson red, tangerine orange to butterscotch yellow and line them up for me in there! I'll be up there very soon!" She then galloped back to the curtained room.

"Butterwhat?" the girls can hear Scootaloo's voice from upstairs and slightly giggled from her confusion. Sweetie can see a little glimpse of delight in Diamond before she quickly turned away seeing the young unicorn right by her.

"Diamond?" Sweetie Belle said, trying to find the right words to say, "About what happened, back at the orchard…. We—"

"It's okay; I deserved it," Diamond said, still keeping her glance away from Sweetie, "I should never have said those things and …. I understand if you wanted me out of the club."

Sweetie Belle's eyes widened, "What? No, we would never kick you out. Why would you think like that?"

"I was jealous of you guys; I thought that would be reason enough."

"Diamond… you're not out of the group. We tried reaching you—"

"I know. I overheard everything you and mother said the day after. But I still think it would be best for the group if you just leave me out. And it's not going to work if you try reasoning to me again."

"Why?" Sweetie was starting to a little upset that she was starting to push them away without giving them a chance, "Because of us or because your mother doesn't approve of us?"

Diamond paused and stood in silence before she whispered, "A little of both…. I don't want to upset mother, but I doubt that you'll forgive me after that and for…. the past."

Sweetie Belle then looked at her with surprised, "The past? You're apologizing to what everything you did to us for all those years?"

"I had a really long time to think about it, okay? I liked it at first, but now it— "she cringed a little as she paused, "It kind of hurts….And I really can't stop it."

Sweetie Belle was caught in awe as Diamond was bizarrely apologizing for everything she had done to them. She knew Diamond was given them a tough time due to their differences and her mother's expectations but also started to grow and accepting them after Silver Spoon left. At this moment, watching from the anxiety she'd shown, it proved her that she is starting to doubt herself because of everything that is holding her back, physically and mentally. Once she lets go of it for a while, she'll start to panic and put her walls back up again.

Sweetie tried to scoot closer to Diamond, who also tried to lean away to keep her distance. The unicorn then put her arms around her in comfort, "Look, we're sorry for what happened back then. We didn't mean to make you feel jealous or anything like that But you should know that one little outburst isn't going to change our minds about you. You're still a part of the group and you will always be no matter what."

Diamond slowly turned to Sweetie with tears almost verging in her eyes, "Why would you ever still want me in your group? After everything I treated you?"

"Well… we're friends, aren't we? And friends always stick together."

Diamond offered a small, broken smile to Sweetie Belle. Then she heard the mares coming out of the curtain and she quickly scoot a inch away and wiped her tears before her mother can notice. The two fillies watched Spoiled Rich walking in a short, slim, azure blue cocktail dress.

"Oh, Mrs. Rich," Rarity awed from behind, "You look just lovely. That color fits you just nicely."

"I must say, Miss Rarity, you've done an excellent job," Spoiled Rich said satisfied, "I think the ladies over at our Elite Club would certainly love to hear about you."

"Hey, Rarity?"

Everypony turned towards to the voice. Scootaloo walked down the stairs, holding numerous bottles of fabric dye in her arms and struggling to hold them all.

"I found all the red, orange and yellow dyes; but I completely have no idea what order I should have them in-!"

As she was talking, she didn't notice that she stepped onto the end trail of the long curtain. She then tripped, spilling the contents out of her arms and fell into the floor. The content of the dye flew onto Spoiled Rich's new dress, splashes of orange and yellow splattered all over the skirt.

Spoiled Rich gasped dramatically at the mess before her and yelled at the scared filly, "You little imp! You ruined my brand new dress!"

"I-I'm so sorry!" Scootaloo exclaimed apologetically, "L-let me get that off."

"Don't you dare touch me!" Spoiled Rich screamed, pushing the little filly out of the way. "I was going to wear this for an elite outing tomorrow, and now I have to wear my old rags because of you!"

"Mrs. Rich, please!" Rarity intervened, "That was all an innocent accident. I can make you another dress free of charge while I repair this one."

"No! Don't even bother. It's bad enough that your blank flank of a sister and her friends tried to set a bad influence on my daughter. But it's also worse when you have a group full of troublesome misfits as your assistants; Especially one who can't even fly to save her life!"

Sweetie Belle ran to Scootaloo to shield her friend from the outraged pony, "It wasn't her fault, Mrs. Rich!"

"AND ESPECIALLY FOR AN INFECTIOUS BLANK FLANK LIKE YOU!"

"MOTHER!" Diamond Tiara screamed in defiance, having enough of her mother's behavior towards her friends.

The room went silence and Spoiled Rich peered at Diamond with her cold, glaring eyes, making the once defiant filly cower in fear.

"What?" her mother asked through her gritted teeth.

Diamond glanced between her mother and the two fillies who looked for a plea to help. She is upset about her mother yelling at her friend and wanted to confront her, but she doesn't want her to get upset either. If she defends them now, there's a chance that her mother will look at her as a disappointment to the family; And after gaining Sweetie Belle's forgiveness, there is also a chance she will lose their trust forever if she sided with her mother.

She was walking in a very thin line in which she will fall no matter what path she takes.

"Well? Is there anything you like to say?"

After a long pause she replied in defeat, "Nothing, mother."

Spoiled Rich stared down at her daughter while her anger gradually slow down.

"Mrs. Rich," Rarity addresses to her customer, "If you can't be respectful to my sister and her friends any further, perhaps it is best that you leave."

Spoiled Rich eyed at the seamstress, "Fine. I'll find another dress elsewhere. But don't think this is passed between us."

Rarity nodded grudgingly as Spoiled Rich marched towards the door.

"Diamond, time to go," Spoiled Rich called as she was near the door.

Diamond took a couple of steps before she turned to see her friends looking down. Sweetie Belle looked at her as if she was asking her to stay and comfort her poor friend. She was almost attempted to do so until her mother called out again.

"Diamond Tiara!"

Not wanting to suppress her frustration any further, she reluctantly trotted to her mother. She gave Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo a repentant glance before she turned and walked away with her mother, leaving them devastated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Apple Bloom and Fluttershy were still out in the orchard, picking apples from the tree.

Fluttershy felt slightly better as she kept picking each perfect red apple into the basket with the filly, but the confusion from last night still haven't left her.

Discord has left her so abruptly after telling him about her mysteriously glowing chest. Did she say something wrong? Did she said something that offended him? Was there something that he was afraid of and she didn't realize it? So many questions were running through her mind and she couldn't stop worrying about him.

She admits her chest glowing almost spontaneous and stuff is very weird, but she didn't seem to mind it after growing used to it for so long. Did her chest glowing had something to do with his reaction and how she glowed the one time with the book showing the elements of harmony?

More questions began to flood her mind the more she thinks about it. It wasn't until she picked another apple into her hooves that Apple Bloom interrupted her thoughts.

"Fluttershy?"

"Yes?"

"I know I may sound like a broken record by now, but—are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I?"

Apple Bloom thought of something she must've forgot, "Did Discord tell you why he was a stallion?"

"Yes, he did," Fluttershy replied.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yes; I promised him I wouldn't tell anypony about him."

"Then why when we leave the party, you looked upset? Did something happen?"

Fluttershy went silent for a moment as she slowly put the apple in the basket, "I think I'd hurt him."

Apple Bloom's eyes widen, "What?"

"I really don't know what happened. He saw something about me and when I told him what it was, he poofed away. I think I might've said something wrong to him and I'm really worried—"

"Wait, wait—what did he saw? What did you say?"

Fluttershy looked at Apple Bloom very hesitantly, "You promised you won't freak out like he did?"

"Of course, I can. I mean how bad can this little secret be?"

"Well… I told him—"

They stopped when they heard rustling in the trees. Then they turned around to see a branch shaking by it before it stopped.

Apple Bloom stared at the branch with a look on her face, "That was weird. So you told him—

She quickly took notice of Fluttershy's face. She stared at the distance like she has seen a ghost. Confused and concerned for her friend, Apple Bloom turned to the direction she was facing.

Fluttershy had every right to be terrified for those figures were changelings.

"Gypsum."

Fluttershy grew more terrified by the second and whispered her fears out loud, "Gypsum and Nabis. They helped the general with my execution. Mother must've sent her here to— "

"She must've sent them out to find ya," Apple Bloom finished, "Come on, we can't let them see us."

She looked around for any possible hiding place before she looked up to the trees, "Can you fly us up there?"

"I'll try," Fluttershy squeaked as she grabs the filly and flew up to a branch hidden within the trees.

"Okay, now we need to stay still and be quiet," Apple Bloom whispered, with Fluttershy nodding her head in response.

Down below the ground, Gypsum and Nabis wandered around the orchards, keeping themselves hidden and quiet. Gypsum looked around the place with determination while her companion trotted slowly and scanned their surroundings in fear.

"I don't like this, Gypsum," Nabis whispered, "Why did you ever think of bringing me along?"

Gypsum groaned, getting more irritated and regretting bringing him along, "Because you would've ratted me to the general. And the fact that ever since the whole thing started, he has been assigning me to you."

"But we're shouldn't be here. The queen warned us this place is now under watch for any threats."

"The Queen hasn't heard any report about Nameless this past month. Since this is the only town with the least feeding activities, there's a possibility that she'll be here."

At this point, the pair are walking right by the tree Apple Bloom and Fluttershy are hiding in. The latter was holding in her breath as they passed nearby.

"But we're not supposed to be in the opening undisguised. What if the ponies see us?"

Gypsum groaned even more under her breath, "Well, if I were you- if I see any pony nearby, I just shoot them dead. Especially if it's Nameless."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes; she is condemned after all. Now stop talking and keep searching before anypony sees us."

Suddenly, a root of the tree rises up from the ground and the changelings tripped and fell down without noticing it.

"Watch where you're stepping, you idiot!" Gypsum yelled at her comrade, but not loud enough to alert somepony from the distance.

"It wasn't me!" Nabis defended nervously, "It was the tree!"

Gypsum rolled her eyes, "Oh, sure. The tree just felt like lifting up its roots just to trip us. How very conven….."

She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the root that just tripped them gently lowering itself back to the ground. She quickly looked at Nabis to see if she wasn't hallucinating.

"Let's get out of here," Nabis whispered to Gypsum fearfully.

Gypsum shook off her fear and glared defiantly at him, "One little trick isn't going to stop me."

Fluttershy and Apple Bloom overlooked the scene puzzled until they noticed every apple, new and rotten, are now encased in a yellow aura. Then, the apples started firing at changelings, who were caught in surprise!

Gypsum and Nabis scream at every hit while apple juice and mush crawl around their bodies. Every sound each apple made when hitting on the ground or on the pair seem very much like a ricocheting stream of bullets. They ran around in fear, trying to defend themselves and found themselves trapped as the tree branches started to collide to other branches creating an earthly fence.

Fluttershy and Apple Bloom thought they were getting hit as well until they realized they were encased in the same yellow aura from before, protecting them from the firing apples.

"Run!" Gypsum screamed, "Someone knows we're here! Hurry!"

Nabis replied back in terror, "But what about Nameless?!" He clumsily fell as another apple hit the back of his head.

Gypsum dragged him off the ground before pushing him away, "Who cares? She gets to live another day!"

The pair quickly ran away from the scene then took off to the skies.

Fluttershy lifted Apple Bloom off the tree and gently floated back on the ground. In a blink of an eye, all of the messy disaster that was left behind was suddenly poofed away, leaving the girls in confusion.

"What just happened?" Apple Bloom said bewildered.

As they looked around, Fluttershy glanced at one of the trees before she saw a familiar figure hidden within the treetops. She lets out a small gasp and the figure disappeared into thin air.

"Did you saw something?" Apple Bloom asked.

Fluttershy looked between her and where she saw the figure, "Nothing. It must've been nothing."

She might've lied to her, but at least for now, she had an idea who was responsible for this miracle.

* * *

"You've really gone too far this time, Gypsum."

The general stood tall and menacing in front of the two traitorous changelings who are still covered in apple mush and sticky juice.

Queen Chrysalis, who stood by watching, was given the report about their journey to the newly reformed and protected part of Equestria. She was still tired from all the sleep deprivation and had plans with the crystal ball, but she had to be here to give the General her sentence for this reckless crime.

The general continued while Gypsum and Nabis hung their heads in shame, "I have warned you about the consequences. I have given an order not to push this any further than it needs to be. But instead, you failed to show up at drill attendance, trespassed a restricted area and almost endangered your existence and your Queen's AND OUR RACE BECAUSE YOUR ARRGORANCE!"

Gypsum shouted back in defiance, "You wanted her dead you know! It only makes sense to look around the area; even it is rebuild and served under Princess Celestia. It's not irresponsible to investigate lands for our enemy—"

"I don't care if it's sense that she could be hiding there, IT IS ALSO IRRESPONSIBLE TO DO THAT IF DEATH IS ON THE LINE! You could've been caught—"

"We almost did!" Nabis exclaimed in fear, "We kept ourselves hidden, but we were ambushed by… I don't know! Someone were shooting apple everywhere—they'd somehow made them explode and they sound like a lot like gunshots- And it was lifting roots up just to trap us and—and—"

"Hold it."

The changelings stopped and turned around to Chrysalis as if she wasn't here before. This piece of information was something that got her off-guard.

"Could you please repeat the event again, but a little slower?"

Nabis was caught in surprise and recalled the events again, "Um… first we tripped on this root. But we saw it being lowered to the ground, so it tripped us on purpose. Then… a-apples started shooting down from the trees. They hit us real hard that it kept exploding on our backs. We tried to get away but the roots build itself into some sort of wall and—"

"Where exactly did you go to again?"

"W-w-we landed on an orchard, not so far from Ponyville."

Chrysalis stared at her soldier with interest. From that description, she can think of only one creature that is powerful enough to make the trees collide and a ricochet full of apples. This might either be a clue or an opportunity for a tactic, both if she liked—but she had to be sure.

"General. I trust you to look after the castle for a while."

The General, along with the others, looked at their ruler in surprise, "My Queen?"

"I am going investigate Ponyville for any magical disturbance. I think I know who might've caused it but I want to have a closer look to be sure."

She walked away from her subjects and towards the door that leads to a staircase out of the training hall.

"But my Queen!" The General cried out, "Ponyville is now resigned under Celestia's hoof. If anypony sees you—! "

"I'll try to stay hidden—I was called once from the last queen a talented actress. This will only take a day."

With the dark, determined look on her face, she slammed the door behind her and leaving the bewildered changelings behind.

* * *

 **The Episode/song "Full Disclosure/ Steven's Lament" from Steven Universe is the main inspiration for me when it comes to Discord's dilemma and funny enough the last-minute changed title of this chapter. I did have a writer's block on this scene, but after making a pmv of the scene with this song, that really helped a lot trying to write it down.**

 **The scene with Fluttershy, Apple Bloom and the changelings is inspired by a scene from Pocahontas where Grandmother Willow defends the main characters. I originally had Discord being with Fluttershy instead but I changed it so I can still keep the distance between them.**

 **EDITED- 12/30/2017**

 **I want to start a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story.**


	12. Promises

Chapter Eleven:

Promises

Discord barely escaped into the Everfree forest when Fluttershy had spotted him in the trees. When he finally reached to his bubble, he lets go of the spell that made him invisible and rested on the beach to try to calm his beating heart from having an attack.

 _Oh, nice going there, buddy. Once again, you almost got yourself captured all for that little pegasus._

 _Shut up._

 _Didn't helped that you decided to stalk her, huh?_

Discord groaned and punched himself in the head, making his brain to shut up and let him think in peace.

Although it was hard for him to admit that he is right.

He really had no idea why he decided to sneak into Sweet Apple Acres to see Fluttershy from afar. Well, He'd checked the treehouse first before he considered the orchard. He had no reason to hide behind the branches of the tree other than just to see her face again. Though it did hurt him to see that Fluttershy was distraught about his abrupt reaction last night. He was so close into bursting out of the trees and into comfort her, but he reminded himself that he needed to restrain himself and that he needed to stay hidden.

Although, he admitted he was convenient enough to be there to stop those changelings to even touch a single strand of hair from her. Yet again, as he recalls his situation, it makes things even more difficult to handle. Not only did he used almost enough magic to attract a crowd—to which he quickly wipes it away before it does—but it would give that purple pony princess suspicion and possibly get her one step closer into her investigation.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. So many thoughts and emotions were rushing through his entire being; and yet he couldn't stay away from the mare who would eventually imprison him. She had become such an important impact him that it is impossible to even do that. It was almost like seeing her daily has become a natural instinct to him. And it frightens him.

But he isn't going to let that happen. He isn't going to let that kind of future happen. He won't end his life by being encased in stone by the only pony he had cared and now feared. From the circumstances that he is faced with, he is going to push the limits and decide the only option he has.

He must do whatever he can do to never see or hear of Fluttershy ever again. He must stay out of her life, and possibly others if he needed to, just that he can keep this freedom. Even if he had to harden his own heart just to keep it from breaking.

 _At least it is the right thing to do._

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack had just come back from her walk with Winona early. As soon as she heard gunshots, she frantically searched for Apple Bloom and Fluttershy to which, to her relief, were safe and unharmed.

While Apple Bloom rushed to tell Applejack what happened, Fluttershy was left in a daze.

She thought back on what happened back in the orchard earlier. She and Apple Bloom discovering the changelings, hiding from them and witnessing a mysterious attack to when she saw the figure of Discord in the trees. More question started to flood her mind.

 _He was gone_ , she thought, _He was gone last night, and then he started hiding behind trees? Did I really hurt him that bad? Why did he save us? Was he watching us? If so, why? Why did he run away when I saw him? Is he avoiding us? Why is he—_

"You okay, sugarcube?"

Fluttershy jumped as she heard Applejack's voice cutting through her thoughts.

"Oh! Um, yes, sorry. I just—um…. Just in shock, that's all," Fluttershy lied.

"Seemed like the natural reaction to an experience like that. Come on, let's go inside and give you two some cider to drink," Applejack said as she guided the two girls into the house.

At one moment, without a second thought, Fluttershy glanced back to the Everfree Forest.

* * *

"So Spoiled Rich just took the dress with her?!"

Rainbow sat at a small table with Rarity down at improving little café called Sugar Cube Corner. Before the town's restoration, there was some trouble with providing harvest goods such as flour or sugar because, within the favor of the higher class in society, the dealing with trading laws appeared to be corrupted. Luckily Applejack was able to fix the trading affair in town while also setting donations to struggling homes and towns that doesn't have such privileges.

Rarity was in desperate need of a stress relief and talking her frustration out to a close friend was the best tactic she knew. Sipping her cup of tea using her horn, she explained, "Well, she didn't even bother to let me wash the stain for her—with no extra fee, mind you—but she kept on accusing Scootaloo and then Sweetie Belle and I nearly had the right guts into making her leave the boutique," She sipped more before muttering, "She doesn't have the right to talk to them like that."

"Oh, Rarity, you are so right to tell me about this," Rainbow Dash said, "I would've thrown their flanks out of the shop if I were you."

"Well, technically, I must remain professional to my client, even if they are a bit unmanageable," Rarity smirked as she motions to Rainbow, "Besides, you would be an horrible manager."

Rainbow reacted to the remark with a laughing snort, "It'll be true; I don't think I would picture myself being all up-tight and professional," she then spoke with a mocking British accent while posing herself in a ladylike matter, "Oh, no! I don't have the specific color I wanted. I'm doomed, I tell you! Doomed!"

She stopped her mocking posture when Rarity roughly punched her in the arm in offense while also snickering like a school filly.

"I do not act like that!" Rarity pouted under her snickering.

"Not until you looked in the mirror."

Rarity sends Rainbow another punch on the arm before her giggling ceased, "Thank for listening, Rainbow. I didn't want Sweetie to worry about me and I've been so busy lately with those commissions—"

"Hey, it's totally fine. I would never leave a friend hanging when they're desperate for a breather. Also, you can tell me whether to send a raining cloud on Miss Greedy or not."

Rarity chuckled and smiled in gratitude, "Very tempting, but pass."

The double doors was suddenly slams open and Pinkie Pie came out with multiple trays of cupcakes balancing on her arms and her head.

"Woah, Pinkie! You're planning another party for Twilight again?" Rainbow asked with eyes popped widely at the sight.

"Nope," Pinkie cheerfully replied while setting the trays to the counter.

Both the girls raised an eyebrow.

"Then what's all this for?" Rarity asked.

"I'm so glad you asked!," Pinkie Pie squealed in delight as she quickly set the cupcakes on the display counter and sat between Rainbow and Rarity at the speed of light.

"Ever since Twilight came to Ponyville under Celestia's request to find this drakoneeze thingy, her being here means Sugar Cube Corner could now have easier excess to a more bigger and better baking trading warehouse back in Canterlot! I talked to Twilight about it and she says that we *might* talk over about it later today! Ooh, not only am I going to have more ingredients and get higher pay in the trading position-with benefits from Mr. and Mrs. Cake- but I get to make ton of new, exciting recipes! I get to make blueberry cobbler-which is like a pie but more open— I would like to try that cookie made from Saddle Arabia! I heard they're very good and there's this one spice called cardamom that like is a little seed that you grind down into a powder and it taste like cinnamon only more smokier and spicier with maybe a little hint of nutmeg…"

Pinkie Pie kept on rambling in delight while Rarity and Rainbow smiled and rolled their eyes in unison.

"We should get out of here while we have a chance," Rainbow whispered jokingly.

"Rainbow!" Rarity whispered.

"Kidding, kidding. But you know how she gets when she's like this. She could talk for hours."

"….Ooh, I get to make more chocolate pudding!" Pinkie concluded her excitement with a squeal.

The entrance door opened to reveal Applejack, Apple Bloom, Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike.

"Ooh, Twilight!" Pinkie squealed as she raced to the door to greet the princess, "Perfect timing! I was just talking about the possibilities for our trading expansion on Sugar Cube Corner."

"Hey, Pinkie," Twilight said tired, "If you don't think, maybe we should talk about sometime later. I only came here because I promised Spike to give him something while we take a break."

"Oh, sure, take your time. I know from that look you've been pretty busy finding Dracula-fellow, am I right?"

Twilight replied in a long yawn, to which Pinkie blissfully dismissed it and took it for a answer.

"It is also good to see you guys too," She greeted to the other guests, "Do guys want a table?"

"Oh, Pinkie," Rarity called out, "Have them sit next to us!"

Pinkie happily obliged by putting a nearby table together to where Rarity and Rainbow was sitting and she gestured the girls and one dragon to come and sit.

Fluttershy sat between Applejack and Apple Bloom while Spike sat between Rarity and Twilight, who was rolling her eyes jokingly when she saw Spike being infatuated by Rarity again.

"Didn't think that we would meet you two here," Applejack greeted as they all sat down near them.

"Rarity invited over here to rant about her stressful endeavor that she experienced about at the Boutique," Rainbow mockingly explained while Rarity scoffed in delight.

"Really?" Spike asked worryingly, "What happened?"

"Oh, no need to worry about it," Rarity reassured, "I wouldn't say an endeavor; just a dissatisfied customer who decided to take things a little too far. But I feel much better now we can spend our time here with you guys."

"You should hear her whining about her commissions," Rainbow whispered jokingly as Rarity gasped and punch Rainbow in the arm, causing her to laugh hysterically.

The others joined in the laughter; all except for Fluttershy and Twilight, who looked down at the table in thought.

Twilight had been on thinking mode ever since she moved in. She didn't spare any time to get some sleep or breaks as she searched the records from the Town Hall for any report on any magical occurrences happened the last few years. So far, she had seen reports of ponies being submitted to hospitals after travelling through the Everfree Forest. Many of them being physical injuries while some became mentally broken. And with that information, she looked onto the list of ponies that had been admitted, their personal lives and their possible connection to what happened inside the Everfree, only to find none.

She had read and studied those record and its information the entire day and she felt that despite the efforts, she isn't closer to finding a clue about Discord's whereabouts. Spike, seeing all of the heavy working she was loading onto herself, told her that it is unlikely to get the first clue on the first day. And she would be lying if she admitted that he isn't right.

She knew she had enough time to find him and that Princess Celestia wouldn't risk any pressure into her on her behalf. Plus, Spike had relentlessly reminded her that she needed to slow down and relax before she would think of having another work-related breakdown again.

So, as a compromise, she would allow this one night to rest before going back to the task in the morning. That and she promised a treat to get Spike into organizing the paper by date, letters and connectivity.

While the rest of the girls were conversing, Apple Bloom noticed Fluttershy once again, staring into empty space. She has acting this way ever since the mysterious rescue in Sweet Apple Acres and it's starting to worry her.

She tapped into Fluttershy's shoulder, hoping to get her attention, "Fluttershy?"

"Yes?" she turned towards the filly.

"You are thinking of what happened earlier?"

Rarity overheard Apple Bloom and asked, "What? What did you say?"

Apple Bloom turned to Rarity who had stepped into the topic, "Um, Fluttershy got scared from what happened at Sweet Apple Acres this afternoon."

Applejack jumped into the topic and explained, "Apparently, somepony from outside of town came into the orchard and tried hurt Fluttershy and Apple Bloom."

Everypony gasped at this piece of news.

"Oh, the poor dears," Rarity fretted, "Were you alright?"

"Yep," Apple Bloom replied, "We were just hiding in the trees until somepony used their magic to shoot them down with apples."

"Apples?" Spike questioned.

"Yeah, they even sounded like gunshots."

Twilight's ear perked in shock and confusion, "Gunshots? "

This gave Twilight some interest into the conversation, as the gun shots echoes from falling apples seems very peculiar. She figured that it might be caused by a sound manipulating spell of some kind.

"Did you ever get to see who saved you?" Spike questioned.

Apple Bloom frowned, "Um… actually no. We never saw anyone after that. But we would've liked thanked them though. Right, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy nodded weakly with a smile, even though it upset her to hear that when she knows who did it. And that she promised to keep him a secret.

"What kind of hero hides in the shadows and runs away after saving two innocent lives," Rainbow Dash scoffed, "If it were me, I would at least give them an autograph or something."

"Well I think it's nice that somepony decided to do a good deed without expecting something in return," Applejack said contrarily to Rainbow's opinion, "It comes to show that some heroes can be brave _and_ humble."

"Okay, laugh if you want, but I'm just saying. I mean, isn't it kind of weird that somepony can do all that without being seen?"

"Unless if that pony is hiding from something," Pinkie Pie said as she brings in a serving tray to the table with multiple treats in them. Spike started to dig in while the others grab their small treats.

Pinkie continued, "If the girls say they've never saw who did it, it must be somepony who is good at hiding or can turn invisible. Do ponies still do that? Anyway, Fluttershy, does Gusty know about that?"

Fluttershy sat up straight and turned to Pinkie, "What?"

"Does Gusty know that your sudden rescue today?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, duh!" Pinkie replied, "He is your friend. And from what I can tell and despite what we think of him, you two seem very close. What kind of friend is he if he doesn't ask about things about how are you feeling today, or did something happened, or what did you eat today, or how was yoga class, or how's your mother feeling or— "

"Pinkie, I think she gets the point," Applejack interrupted.

"I…I don't know about that, Pinkie," Fluttershy hesitantly replied, "Gusty has been very…. Busy lately."

"Well you are planning to see him again, right?"

Fluttershy grew uneasy as she thought about him earlier but she tried her best giving her an answer, "Hopefully."

Abruptly, she stands up and excused herself before galloped her way to the door, trying to hold back her tears. The worried Apple Bloom ran after her while the other looked at the moment perplexed.

"Was it something I said?" Pinkie said confused.

"Say, uh, Applejack?" Twilight called to her, "I was curious, were you with them when the attack happened?"

"No," Applejack replied, "I was taking Winona for a walk. I only found that out soon after when the girls told me."

"Okay, um…" Twilight muttered, taking in the information in and she somehow find this piece of news very peculiar. The attack that happened out of nowhere, the spontaneous rescuer whom the girls never saw, and the unusual choice of spells that can manipulate the sound of an apple falling down-

Wait.

She did know from her research that Discord has reality-bending powers and that he can do almost anything happened whenever he wants.

What if the attack had a connection?

 _Only one way to be sure._

"Say, Applejack—Would it be alright if I come over to Sweet Apple Acres tomorrow?"

* * *

Fluttershy galloped far from Sugar Cube Corner until she slowly stopped to find herself alone.

She didn't know why she was compelled to leave so suddenly, but all she knew Pinkie's question made her so upset that she doesn't think she can stay any longer. Plus so many things that are rushing through her mind that she needed space to breathe and reflect.

That moment was short-lived when she spotted a grey unicorn stallion at the corner. Her heart immediately seemed to stop at the sight and ran toward him.

"Discord-!"

She came closer to him, only to realize it wasn't who she thought it was as the stallion turned to face her, startled.

"Oh!" Fluttershy exclaimed, "I- I'm so sorry, I—"

"Fluttershy!"

Apple Bloom caught up to Fluttershy and she quickly excused her from the stranger. "Fluttershy, what's wrong? Why did you leave?"

"I can't—"Fluttershy panted, "I can't take it. I know that Pinkie didn't mean it but— I can't just sit here knowing that—that-! "

"Fluttershy, I don't know what you're saying."

"Discord was the one who saved us."

Apple Bloom widened her eye in shock, "What?"

"It's true; I saw this shadow in the trees. It must've been him."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I- I don't know! I don't know! I have too much in my mind right now. And if the others heard about him— "

"Hey, don't forget I'm part of this too!" Apple Bloom defended, "If I had known that it was him, I would've lied to them too."

Then silence creeped in as Fluttershy calmed her nerves and think about Apple Bloom's words. She then sighed in exhaustion, "I know. I should've told you."

"Hey, it's okay," Apple Bloom reassured, "You're just stressed, that's all. It happens with something bad happens between two friends. I know how that is."

Fluttershy understood what Apple Bloom had implied, as if she was talking about a certain member missing from the Cutie Mark Crusaders at the moment. From the sound of it, she and the other girls weren't having any luck getting her back.

"But," Apple Bloom uttered as a thought came to her mind, "What doesn't make sense here is why was Discord watching us from afar if you'd upset him?"

Fluttershy frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You said he ran away after you told him something at the party, right?"

"Y-yes?"

"What exactly had you told him?"

"Well, I told him about a certain…. Ability that I had…." Fluttershy was going to hide the fact but she didn't feel like she needed to, "For some reason, my chest can glow by itself. And he told me that he saw it while we were helping Twilight unpack— "

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Apple Bloom interrupted, "you can glow?"

"Yes, but it doesn't always show," Fluttershy replied shyly, "It kind of has a mind of its own."

"That's…. pretty interesting," Apple Bloom said, getting back into topic, "And you told him about that."

"Yes, but then after that, he was started acting…. Scared. I tried asking him what's wrong but then he poofed away.

Apple Bloom thought of all of this, "That does sound a little strange. Stranger than what he usually does." She paused before she can respond back to Fluttershy, "Did you ever thought of going over there and tell him?"

"What?"

"If you're really concerned about him, then you should tell him about this and talk over it. This is exactly what Pinkie said earlier! If you don't do it first, chances are that he isn't going to do it either."

Fluttershy stood there with her eyes mixed with hope and hesitation. She bowed her head low when she thought of this, "I… I don't know. I've never confronted anypony before my whole life but…. I doubt he'll listen."

"If he thought of you less than a friend, then he would've left you with that hydra," Apple Bloom stated, leaving Fluttershy stunned about her position.

"Well…. even if I do get him to listen, what will I say? Or How get to him if he's avoiding me?" Fluttershy asked unsurely.

"Hmm…." Apple Bloom then struck an idea, "I think I know how to help that. First, we need to find my cousin and friends."

* * *

Discord stayed lying there on the branch of this thinking tree. He stared aimlessly at the swirling shades of azure and the glowing stars as he didn't get not any sleep from his restless, overwhelming mind.

Starting on a closed off distance away from—from her— and keeping himself inside this bubble for who knows long proved to be a difficult task than he anticipated it to be. It even took all of his willpower not to check on her.

But at least for him it is the best thing to do if he wanted to survive.

Then a zapping noise caught his ear. He teleported to the entrance of the dimension to see Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Babs Seed coming through the invisible walls.

"Howdy, Discord," Apple Bloom greeted.

Discord stood there confused, "W—What are you doing here?"

"You forgot about our deal already?" Scootaloo stated, "That's kind of out of character for you."

Discord still stood there confused until Babs Seed explained, "You did say that if we decided to keep you a secret, we would use your place for our crusading."

Discord realized that he actually agreed to do that and face palmed before he can stop them, "N-N-Now—Now see here! You can't come in here yet!"

"Why not?" Scootaloo asked.

Discord tried to look for an excuse so they can get out; he doesn't feel like having some company and found it better to be alone, "Because—um… you….you-you didn't make any reservations! Yes, I _did_ say you can't come unless you ask me first." He puffed his chest in triumph, hoping that would make the girls leave.

"Oh, I just we've forgot about that," Apple Bloom stated, "But we're here now and we can easily ask you permission now."

Discord's eyes popped open and his chest deflated. "No. No, that is not what I meant—!"

"Oh, come on, this is only for this one time," Babs Seed said, "After this, we promise to ask you early."

"Well, I-"

Discord tried to object until Scootaloo grew a pair of puppy eyes on her face.

"Please?" Scootaloo whined, "Just this one time?"

Apple Bloom and Babs then joined in with Scootaloo and puppy-faced at Discord, who gave in and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"Okay, okay, you can stay here," Discord sighed, "As long as you don't come near me at all. I don't feel very good today."

He then noticed somepony is missing in their group, "Where's Sweetie Belle anyway? Isn't she always with you guys?"

"She's coming," Babs Seed replied, "But she said she is bringing a friend over."

"Oh, great," Discord groaned under his breath, "One more rascal to worry about."

The girls looked over to each other and winked as they are about to start their plan.

"Now, if you need me, I'll be back in the thinking tree." He started to walk away.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Babs asked with concern, "You don't look so good."

"I…. haven't gotten enough sleep lately. But I'm fine."

"So how are you and Fluttershy have been doing?" Scootaloo asked.

He halted and slowly turns and sees the girls suspiciously, "Why do you want to know that?"

"Just asking," Scootaloo said simply, almost innocent-like.

Feeling something isn't right about it, he turned his back and uttered out loud, "We're just… fine."

Apple Bloom raised her eyebrow in concern, "But Fluttershy was been wondering why you've been after you left the party days ago?"

"I….. I thought it would be best if I… not see her for a while."

The girls seemed to look so shocked.

"Why not?" Scootaloo uttered, "She's very worried about you."

"She has? I mean-"he cleared his throat before he continued, "I… I don't think I can face her now. There are a lot of thing that has been on my mind right now."

"You're not really planning to not see her again, are you?" Scootaloo asked.

"Considering the circumstances, it's the right thing to do."

Then a voice came from behind them, "Well, it's gonna be hard for you, but I brought her with us."

Discord snapped his head up to see that Sweetie Belle was standing right behind the group with Fluttershy next to her.

"Fluttershy?" Discord gasped lightly, "Wha—?"

He looked between her and the fillies until he realized what was going on. _Why, those little…._

Fluttershy stepped forward, "Discord, I— "

"Fluttershy, please, I need you to stay away," Discord said as he was backing away and becoming nervous.

"Discord," Fluttershy protested, "I don't understand— "

"This is better for both of us; stay away!"

Discord then flew away from the group and far beyond the chocolate milk sea.

"Discord, wait, come back!" the girls shouted to him as he'd getting farther.

Fluttershy then found the courage to flew past the girls and chased after him.

"Now what do we do?" Scootaloo said.

"We need to follow them!" Sweetie Belle proclaimed, as she became the first to run and hop onto the solid-hard lily pads while the rest followed her.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy flew forward into his strange land; Passing through every island, every floating food and every tree that stood steadily from the chocolate milk. She searched all over the air until her wings got tired and she fell thankfully on a stranded island. She galloped around aimlessly as she kept calling out for a response.

"Discord!"

No response.

"Discord, I know you're here somewhere!"

Unbeknownst to her, Discord was indeed very near, hiding behind a tall tree that stood near the island. He tried to keep his panting under control so that she won't be able to hear him and find him.

"I know you rescued me and Apple Bloom," Fluttershy yelled out to thin air, "You stop those changelings from finding us. I saw you in the trees."

Again, Fluttershy is left with no response.

"Why are you hiding from me?"

Discord almost cringed as she begun to sound upset. The one thing he know he had developed overtime is that he couldn't bear to hear or see her cry, which always makes him feel even more guilty now.

"Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?!" He heard her calling out to him, and he cringed even further. He needs to do something to make her leave him.

 _I'm sorry, but you left me with no other choice_ , He thought before he took a deep breath and looked determinated as he held up with his finger up, ready to snap them.

"Why are you avoiding me!?" Fluttershy called out again, only to be left with no response at all.

Suddenly, she heard the wind blowing in the sand and then something below her. She looked down to see words appearing on the sand, as if someone was writing it. The words completed in the sentence and what she read here almost broke her:

 _GO AWAY. I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS ANYMORE._

She stared at it with her eyes wide in shock as it started to get glossy. But she wasn't willing to believe at it as she call out his name again, "Discord?"

She looked up trying to find him somewhere, "Discord, this isn't funny. Why are you hiding from me?"

The words on the sand suddenly erased itself and new ones began writing itself:

 _I CAN'T BE WITH YOU ANYMORE._

"Why not?" Fluttershy asked to the message.

Then more words were added:

 _I CAN'T BE WITH YOU; YOU HAVE YOUR OWN LIFE TO LIVE IN AND I HAVE MINE. IT IS SAFER THIS WAY._

Fluttershy felt taken back and then screamed back, "SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

The message is blown away by the artificial wind and she looked back up aimlessly at the sky, calling out as her voice gradually grow weaker and more broken, "Say that you don't want to be friends anymore and tell me what I did wrong. If you can do that-" she almost choked on her words, "—I- If you can do that, I'll leave you alone then! But I won't believe it if you say it to my face. J-Just one word—and I'll leave you…. And go back to the treehouse—and…. And go back into hiding myself, wondering what I did to hurt you and…. And…."

Fluttershy couldn't finish as she started to break down into tears and her body fell on the sandy shore. She didn't long how she lied there crying; it almost felt like an eternity.

Then she felt a large warmth coming around her. Her eyes popped open and she saw Discord wrapping his arms around her and bringing her to his chest. She then noticed small tears on his face as he looked down at her with his eyes filled with sympathy and remorse.

After one long look at him, she broke down again, crashed into his chest and wrapping her arms around his body. Discord responded by rubbing her back in a comforting way.

As her cries had grown soft, Discord spoke to her, "You haven't done anything wrong. I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"Why were you avoiding me?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"…...Because I was scared."

Fluttershy widen her eyes, "Of me?"

"N-No! No, I….. I was scared…. Because I was reminded of something."

"What?"

Discord looked down at her with her eyes red and swollen from the tears she shed. He hesitated to even tell her about the reason behind her glowing chest or the fact that she's the lost bearer, but he tried to find the words to say some truth without spilling the beans.

"You have to understand, Fluttershy. I've been through so much before and after I was first turned to stone. The best of what I can tell you is that sometimes…. I'd fear for my life. I may act like my usual self but inside- I am scared all the time. And some remainders of the past is what triggers that."

"…my glowing… remind you of something?" Fluttershy asked.

"I know it sounds stupid, but it reminded me of somepony. Somepony… who is almost like you now I think about it," Discord mostly lied of that part for obvious reasons. "I thought that if I avoid you and stay out of your life, I wouldn't get myself hurt again and…. And try not to bring you into this mess," But it is only at this last part that what he said was true.

He stayed silent for a while as she processed everything. Despite of some of the details seems a little vague and cryptic to her, she can definitely see that he was hurt in the past. Especially from the thought that somepony from the past could mean such an effect on him.

Finally, Fluttershy spoke out, "Well, you can rest assured that I am not like that pony."

Discord stared at her with a mix of awe and uncertainty, "Really?"

"I was worried sick about you all this time," Fluttershy stated, "Did you really think I wouldn't care if you were upset? Look, I know I've hadn't known you for very long, but I understand what it's like living in fear and not feeling like you've let go of the past; I'm still struggling with that. I do care for you very much, and it hurts me to see you like this. If there was something wrong, you could at least tell me about it. I just learn that's what friends do for each other, so if you want," she lifts up her hoof to his cheek with sincerity in her eyes, "I am willing to help you and still be your friend as long as you're willing to do the same."

Discord gazed into her sweet, sympathetic teal eyes and felt the comforting warm pang within his chest. He is still amazed how much this mare had always trying to prove him wrong when his own actions seem to be pushing her away. She had proved then that she is much stronger than she perceived and how kind and brave she is truly is. He knew that somewhere there was a definite reason why he couldn't resist her.

But it doesn't change that fact that the problem still stands. She may not know about her element or her destiny, but there might be a chance that one day she will.

Then a lightbulb ignited inside his head. He may not stop Fluttershy from knowing the truth but he doesn't want to lose her either even if he tried. But that doesn't mean that he can't lie and prologue this little fact a little longer so that there will be a chance that she won't learn the truth and he won't be turned into stone. This little bump in the road had now become a win-win solution for him.

He looked down at her and smile, bringing his hand up to touch Fluttershy's hoof that was still on his cheek, "I will. I promise."

He felt Fluttershy returning the embrace and just enjoying the fuzzy feeling inside again. At the corner of his eye, he saw the four fillies hiding at a nearby marshmallow cot, hoof bumping each other silently in victory. But he only glances at the scene for a moment for he cared only for the mare and the feelings that are lodged inside of him.

 _At least she doesn't need to know_ , Discord thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the edge between Everfree Forest and Sweet Apple Acres, a shadowy hooded figure slowly landed her hooves on the ground. The figure slightly lifted up the hood with her magic to glance around her surroundings. The figure was Queen Chrysalis.

Seeing that nopony was around at the crack of dawn, Chrysalis moved further into the orchard while keeping hidden for any unwanted intruders. She used the magic in her horn to find any traces of magic that had been used the other day her two guards recklessly wandered to find Nameless.

She knew what those two were talking about when they explained how some strange magic ambushed them and drove them out of this place. She had seen that magic happened before, back to when she was young and naive. She didn't think that he would be here after he was freed from stone twenty years ago, though her scavengers had heard rumors of chaos appearing and disappearing from their hunting grounds. But even if he was hiding here, she wanted to make sure that this isn't all for not.

Her horn signaled the magic to be slightly stronger than before. It probably meant that she was getting closer. She kept following the senses sent from her horn until she stopped.

Somepony has made it to scene before her. But it wasn't anypony; it was an alicorn princess—One she only knew was named Princess Twilight Sparkle.

She was trying to use the same spell with her horn, trying to sense strange magic while her little dragon dozed off at a nearby tree. Chrysalis jumped behind the trees before the princess could see her.

 _Blast!_ She thought to herself. She wasn't expecting a princess of all things being here. What is she doing here anyway? Could she be here for him?

"Hey, Twilight!"

Chrysalis's ears twitch at the voice coming from the distance. She peeked to see an orange earth pony waking towards her with a tray with mugs with steams rising from them.

"Thought you might like some hot coco," Applejack said as she brings the tray out to Twilight.

"Oh," Twilight uttered; she was a little surprise by the gesture she was given. "Um…Thanks, Applejack," she finished the rest of her sentence while she used her magic to grab a mug for herself.

Applejack took notice of Spike sleeping by the tree, "Still all tuckered out?"

"Yeah, I guess dragging him with me at the crack of dawn wasn't an good idea," Twilight awkwardly replied.

"I think you should've listened to him when he said to leave him at the library," Applejack sarcastically said with a giggle.

Applejack made her way towards Spike and lightly nudged on his shoulder, which was enough to break the dragon's slumber.

"What—wha….?" Spike slurred as he lazily opened his eyes.

"Want some coco?" Applejack asked, bringing the mug to Spike's face and slightly scaring him.

Luckily, he sighed as he recognized the voice and saw its owner, "Oh, heh, Thanks, Applejack. Glad somepony has taken me into consideration," He gave a tired glare at Twilight while both ponies snickered.

"Been able to find anything since I left you here?" Applejack asked.

"Well….. no, actually," Twilight replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, that stranger must've cleaned all this up after those varmints ran off. The girls did tell me there was a huge mess."

"Yeah," Twilight sighed, "But even with that, I might've have some traces from my magic."

"What do you mean by that?" Applejack asked questionly.

"When you and your sister told me about the sound of gunshots, I thought it is possible that this stranger might've used some sort of sound manipulation spell on those apples to scare those intruders away. I've never heard such a spell like that, so I might have only one in mind that can create something…. Unusual."

Twilight made a knowing face to Applejack, who quickly understood who she meant and gave her a nod.

"But how can you be sure it was really him? The girls never saw who rescued them," Applejack stated.

Chrysalis, who still hid from behind, might've seen something from that way they spoke about this stranger. But from the sounds of it, it seems like her theory might to be true. Even though, this seemed to be only one-time visit, which didn't give her the confirmation she needed.

"It might be a hunch. But I wouldn't know for sure. Alicorns are not very good tracing down magical imbalances, so it's hard for me to even identify the signature of that magic. It's even rare for other creature to trace any magic, except for draconequi, but…."

"They are extinct now, aren't they?" Applejack asked.

"It is believed so, yes. We haven't had any account of them besides 'him' since the windigos started that blizzard that started the war between ponies."

Applejack thought for a moment and asked puzzled, "Wasn't there another war right after the windigos? Granny told me about it when I was a filly, but I don't know what—"

"The changeling war?"

"Yeah, I think that's it. Wasn't that right after them or—"

"Technically, yes but it started around the dark ages when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna became the first bearers to the elements. Some ponies tend to have that confused since both eras are almost historically identical."

"Oh. I did not know that," Applejack uttered, kind of surprised of this historically technical fact.

"The war itself is an interesting study. Did you know the war lasted longer because there were two queens and a princess leading and fighting with the changeling army?"

"Why were there two queens? I thought that they need one to rule their kingdom? "Applejack puzzled.

"Well, Queen Cecropia the first was still in ruling when the war started. She just let her daughter, Princess Regalis, be involved the war since she was old enough to take the throne if anything happened to the Queen. She'd surprisingly lived long enough to see the birth of her granddaughter; but Regalis stayed beside her until she took the throne on the last year of the war."

"What about the princess? Was she involved too?"

"A little; she was still young then and there wasn't much information about her. But I might've guessed left on the impact on her after the war ended."

"How come?"

"Regalis's daughter at that time was Chrysalis and from Twilight's calculations from her school tests years ago, the war ended right when she turned 10," Spike stated from behind them, stilling sitting by the tree and drinking hot chocolate, "And I knew _that_ fact since I helped her with that."

Applejack's eye widen in shock, "Chrysalis? As in _Queen_ Chrysalis? The current queen of the changelings?!"

Twilight giggled at her reaction, "I know, it's also very surprising how she lived almost as long as her grandmother."

Applejack looked over the facts in awe, "Boy that must've been traumatic for her. If I didn't know better, that's probably why we never heard from her or the changeling kingdom."

"Yeah," Twilight sighed sadly, "But we can't know that for sure. The war really took a toll on them, even if they're the ones who caused it."

Still hidden in the shadows, Chrysalis overlooked the scene. Small streams of tears trailed down to her face as she recalled the exact details of the war; including her mother. She turned away when her melancholy turned to anger to the ponies responsible for her downfall. She quietly flew away from the scene, further into the trees and then up to the sky when she got far enough where others wouldn't see her.

 _I will remember your promise, mother_ , she thought, _I'll make our race great and proud again. And I'll make these ponies pay._

Back at the scene, Applejack changed the subject, "Well, I'm sorry you couldn't find anything, but there's still hope in finding….. you know who."

Twilight sighed, "Thanks, Applejack. I appreciate it. And thanks for the hot chocolate."

"My pleasure. Say, we still have leftovers from breakfast. Why would you come down and grab some before you go?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't. I- "

"Oh, just because you're on a mission doesn't mean you can't take small breaks or make friends. And I insist that you come and have breakfast as your friend."

Twilight looked over to Applejack in a subtle surprise, "Friend?"

"Why, of course. Sure, we might be the bearers of harmony, but we can also be friends, right?"

"Right…." Twilight thought about it before coming up with a decision, "Sure, why not?"

"Oh, great; some food," Spike drooled happily and the girls laughed at the poor tired dragon, walking with a growling stomach.

They all made their way to the barn house while Twilight thought to herself and how Applejack called her a friend.

She hadn't realized of how much time has passed since her and the other ponies started to help her. They were very kind and helpful to her—despite the trolling treatment she gets from Gusty Hex—even though she felt like they were getting on her nerves. Pinkie's party kind of made her show how irritated she was, but that was because she wasn't used to being in a large crowd with ponies spontaneously wanting to be her friend.

She is used being the pony at the top of her class. She is used being a book worm, not wanting ponies to sit by you. She is used to being a symbol for help and not expecting to have anything in return. She may have grown relationships when it comes to her mission, but they were more on a diplomatic manner.

But… she had never wanted friends before. And now, with it being given to her by this small group of ponies that are chosen by the elements and having met them for a couple of days; she is starting to be used to them.

 _I'm not sure if Princess Luna is right…. But either way, I think I like it._

* * *

 **Just as the last chapter was inspired by the first half of the episode from Steven Universe, "Full Disclosure", this chapter focuses on the second half of the episode where Connie confronts Steven and they both reconcile. I thought it fits that I added it in so that I can show the relationship between Fluttershy and Discord take to the next level and to make the conflict even difficult for Discord.**

 **Also, Happy Holidays to everyone and to everyone a happy new year!**

 **EDITED- 1/1/2018**

 **I want to start a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story.**


	13. Transition

Chapter Twelve:

 _Transitions_

A knock was sound on the door of the library.

Twilight snapped her head, finally having reality come back to her again. She then glanced her attention to the huge cork bulletin board that was covered with images, pinned together with strands of colorful threads that leads to the center which had an illustrated silhouette of Discord that she ripped out from one of her books (she'd mentally reminded herself to repair the page when she's done).

It has been already more than a week since she and Spike came to Ponyville and already she is nowhere near into solving the whereabouts of Discord. There has been no found evidence of his activities, no occurrences that seems unusual other than the one back at Sweet Apple Acres. Even the victims who had been witness to his cruelties she can hardly get a word out anything, though it could be because they were too scared or even traumatized enough to not talk about him. The best that she had done for a few days was brainstorming how he could've done all of this without being noticed as well as organizing the board with the images of the ponies and places he had visited and a few testimonies and old newspaper clipping all relating to him.

She knew that finding a crafty magical being won't be easy, but she is starting to realize that 'won't' and 'easy' was becoming more of an understatement.

"I'll get it!" Spike stepped down the ladder and walked towards the door. He opened it to see Fluttershy and Gusty Hex in front of him.

"Hey, Fluttershy," Spike welcomed, "And… Gusty."

"Hi, Spike," Fluttershy greeted before looking up to see Twilight standing far behind him, "Twilight! Hello!"

"Nice to see you too, Princess," Gusty bowed slightly.

"I thought we had talked about you over-excessing the formalities around me, Gusty."

"Oops, sorry; sometimes I forgot about that," Gusty apologized with a toothy grin. Although it didn't seem genuine to Twilight as she sarcastically returned the grin back.

"Anyway," Fluttershy intervene as she reached to her saddle bag, "I would like to return this book to you. I really enjoyed it."

Ever since Twilight had heard from Applejack about her learning about animals, she thought she would join the bandwagon and give her more books about both foreign animals and mythical creatures. The book she had recently given her was all about tropical birds from the lush jungles on Zebrica.

"Oh, I'm glad," Twilight said as she grabbed the book from her friend, "Did you have any questions?"

"No, I don't, thank you. But, I like to ask, do you know much about Zebrica? I know a friend who lives there and I've been kind of curious about it."

"Oh." Twilight slightly squealed excitedly, "Yes, Yes! I do have a few things. Come, come inside."

Twilight stepped out of the way to let Fluttershy and Gusty into the library.

"I'm so glad somepony is interested about Zebrica. You wouldn't believe the rich culture and mythology it holds in that land!" Twilight babbled excitedly as she guides Fluttershy to a certain part of the library, leaving Gusty alone.

He stood there awkwardly until he noticed the bulletin board full of newspaper clippings and a web of threads. He can pretty much guess that it was for her little 'criminal hunt', with the illustrations of himself and the passage of news that involved somehow involved him.

He then looked at some of the ponies that he tortured in the past, along with more news clippings about them. For the first time seeing those pictures, he felt…. Awful.

He still remembered those ponies and their screams when he had taken them hostage for his own pleasure. He never bothered to think about it at the time since he enjoyed it so much; but he was now starting to think of the consequences that he caused. He saw on one of the clippings right next to a photo of a stallion that he was admitted into an institute after suffering a mental breakdown. And another about another stallion just disappeared into the mist. And then another that reported a missing teenage foal a few hours after dark.

It was almost hard to believe that he had almost done the same thing to Fluttershy. He didn't want to imagine what it would happen if he still had that maniacal desire towards her. Of what it would be like if he didn't save her from the hydra and became her friend. He cringed just thinking about it.

"What are you doing over there?"

Gusty snapped out of this deep thought and turned to see Twilight, Fluttershy and Spike, who is carrying a small stack of books in his arms, looking at his direction. Twilight stare at him so skeptically, as if she is thinking what exactly he's going to do next.

"What? What's wrong with me looking over your little project?" he said as he pretend to peer at the board with interest, "I must say, the pictures looked quite authentic."

Twilight used her magic to grab Gusty's tail and pull him away from the board, "That is delicate research, not an art piece. I should put it someplace else." She then used her magic to move the entire board upstairs. "Spike, can you put the tools and scrapings away?"

Spike saluted as he puts down the books onto the table in the center of the room and started working.

"Still looking for him?" Gusty asked, "Oh, wait, I can't really ask that you since you would've announced the public that, now would you?"

"Gusty!" Fluttershy whispered with an apprehensive look.

"No he's right," Spike stated, picking up investigative tools on the floor, "We hadn't found any recent unusual occurrences or clues since that attack on Sweet Apple Acres."

"Spike," Twilight interrupted, "I think its best that we don't tell them anything that goes on through here. We wouldn't want them to be involved."

"I'm just telling the basics; beside it's not like anything has changed that'll make it look dangerous."

Twilight paused and then sighed, "Just go finish putting the board upstairs please."

Spike quietly understood the stress coming over to her as he dropped the subject and resumed to his duty.

Twilight turned to look at the pair and reassured them with a smile, "There's nothing to worry about. I admitted that this might be trickier as I thought, but I'm not planning to stop anytime soon."

"Oh, we glad to hear that, Twilight," Gusty stated, "I sure hope that you will find the stamina and brainpower that you have to find that villainous Discord."

"Well, I appreciate it, Gus—" Twilight then was quickly interrupted.

"But—though I may not be such a good friend to you as we started on the wrong hoof; but would it be alright if I make a suggestion to help your search?"

"And what would that be?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever considered looking for the chaos flower?"

Twilight looked at him confused, "The Chaos Flower?"

"Also known as the Zebrican Crotus."

"I don't think I've ever heard of it?"

"Well, for one it's extremely rare. I have read it somewhere that draconequsi _loves_ the Zebrican Crotus; they're simply crazy over it. So much so that every day when they feel like they need an extra boost of energy, they can smell or drink its liquor."

"Where did you read that from?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, some book that has been out-printed for some time now. And they also had an ability to sense a chaos flower over a thousand miles away. So if you could ever find this flower, you can use it to lure that sneaky little creature right into your trap."

Twilight stared at him with a half-panned annoyed look, "You're joking, right?"

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Gusty gasped, looking offended.

"No, I'm not," Twilight groaned, "I'm just not sure if I can accept this as an actual fact."

"Oh, it's real alright. I've been to Zebrica and saw them myself. It was like looking through a painting; baring your beauty to the simple, elegant vision that it brings."

Gusty looked at Twilight with big, hopeful eyes, yet he found that she wasn't convinced at all.

"Unless of course, you don't care about Equestria enough to retrieve the flower and use it as a ploy to capture him. It so happens that this zebra friend who Fluttershy mentioned earlier actually knows about this flower", Gusty then said this to get Twilight finally taking his word.

Twilight felt something off about this and she pretty much doubt if this was all true since there wasn't any flower concerning of that name. She thought that he must've gotten it from somewhere like in a cult or some weird activity that she's not interest at. But in a way that she won't ever admit it, she was actually a little curious to know if it is truly real since it could be that it wasn't discovered until this mysterious book that he mentioned earlier. So in a way of curiosity and getting him to leave her alone about this, she decided to play along.

"I'll…. Take you word for it," Twilight said, "I'll see what I do about it if I find it."

"Oh, that's so great to hear!" Gusty exclaimed happily, "I'll stop by at Zecora's house to see if she can visit you."

"Great," Twilight smiled weakly, "I'll look forward to that." Gusty gave her a smirk which made Twilight very frustrated inside.

Fluttershy decided to interfere as to make their exit, "So, umm, shall we go then, Gust?"

"Of course, my dear," Gusty obliged, making his way to the door. Seeing the stacks of books for Fluttershy that was left behind, he used his magic to levitate them by their sides.

"Thank you again for the books," Fluttershy called out to Twilight, "I'll return them as soon as I can."

"Oh, don't worry; take as long as you need," Twilight replied, "You two have a nice day."

"Likewise, Princess. Bye-bye!" Gusty waved his goodbye the same time as Fluttershy's and they both closed the door.

As soon as they left, Twilight left out a groan as to let all of her frustration out. She rubbed the temple of her head, "I _really_ don't like that stallion."

* * *

Gusty felt satisfied as he can hear the muffled frustrated moan from the library with his excellent hearing. He continued walking down the road with Fluttershy they make their way down to the bridge on the side of town.

Fluttershy felt very uncomfortable when Gusty pushed Twilight into getting this flower that would potentially find him. But why would he want her to find him? Wasn't he supposed to be hiding from her?

"Um, Dis- Gusty?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Yes, Fluttershy?" he replied, looking at the scenery surrounding them.

"So... You were serious about the flower? You've pushed Twilight about—"

"It's not real."

Fluttershy paused as her eyes widen, "What?"

Gusty was trying so hard not to burst out into laughter. "The flower's not real."

"It's not?"

"No," he snickered, "I just wanted to toy with her and—and her little 'investigation'!"

It was then he burst out into laughter, but stopped shortly after Fluttershy punched him in the arm. But even then, he went back into chuckling.

"Gusty!" Fluttershy said quietly, hoping nopony might overheard them, "You shouldn't have done that! You'll make her upset!"

"Hey, I can't help it that I need to mess with somepony's head every once in a while," Gusty defended, "Besides, it would be stupid of me if I just tell her _exactly_ where I am."

"Still, you shouldn't give her false information that won't benefit her anything," she said sternly.

"Why do you care so much about the information she gets?" Discord smirked at her, "I thought you were at my side."

"I don't want Twilight to hurt you. But that doesn't mean it excuse this at all."

"Oh, come on, can't you take a joke?" Gusty chuckled.

Fluttershy gave him a deadpan look, "Wasn't it a joke when you send parasprites to eat Apple Bloom's hair?"

Discord was taken back as he realized he had gotten her point. Fluttershy smirked when she saw that.

"Oh-ho, wait there missy," He said coyly, "Since when you became so confrontational?"

He then recalled a time not too long ago when Fluttershy confronted him avoiding her in his dimension, "Actually, scratch that."

Fluttershy giggled before she stated sternly, "You know you have to apologize once she realized that what you told her wasn't true."

"Yeah, yeah; I will get around to it when she does," he said dismissively as they finally reach a bridge that reached to the other side of the Everfree.

"So you ready to come home?" He asked.

"Actually, I wanted to grab some things for the treehouse. I'm thinking about putting up a bird feed and squirrel feeder at the kitchen window."

"Well, that's kind of neat. You have the compass I gave you?"

Fluttershy searched into her saddlebag and show the compass to him.

Gusty relaxed for a bit as he saw it in her hooves, "Okay, good. And you're sure you'll be okay on your own?"

"Yes; Applejack showed me around town. Plus Pinkie insisted to come with me while she runs some errands."

"Okay, well…" Gusty tried to be calm about it, though he is a little bit anxious too, "See you back in the treehouse."

"Bye," She waved goodbye as she trotted back into down.

Gusty tried to do the same towards the forest until he stopped and called out, "You do have enough bits, right? Some ponies can get greedy!"

"I'll be fine," Fluttershy then stopped and then called out again, "Oh, can you feed Octavius when you go back? He really likes the gooseberries I found."

She referred to the piranha plant he gave her on the first day they met. It was almost surprising to him how she can turn a prank prop into behaving like the animals that always liked her.

"Will do," Gusty waved goodbye again, watching Fluttershy walking further into town until he couldn't see her. He then walked into the direction to the forest where, when he gotten far enough, transformed back into his original body.

As soon as Discord was back to normal, he immediately was caught surprised at the sight of Zecora standing right in front of him.

"How very strange," Zecora spoke, "to see you with all this change."

Discord caught confused, "You were talking about my disguise or… what? Because if you're talking about my appearance, that's just rude."

"It seems that Fluttershy moved you in a way that you've improved."

Discord blushed that the thought that she might be up to something. "I had literally no idea what you're talking about. You probably had too much time being in that hut inhaling whatever is that stuff you kept in those bottles."

Zecora smirked, "We might've known each other for a long time in secrecy, but I know that your feelings aren't much of a mystery."

He was stunned before he defended for himself, "I don't know where you're going with this, but I can assure you that whatever you think is going on between me and Fluttershy is not of your business."

"If that's true, then how come there's fret in your heart whenever you two had been apart?" Zecora pried.

Discord could feel the redness of his cheeks and is again stunned with embarrassment.

"Whenever you are concerned for her, something in your heart somehow stir?"

"I think our discussion ends here, missy," Discord walked past the zebra.

"You can deny all this if you ought," Zecora called out from behind, "but it is much deeper than you thought."

Discord then turned at her with the redness still in his cheeks. Zecora then winked at him before walking to the edge of the forest and making her way to town.

He groaned as he walked in the other direction into the forest, "I knew I shouldn't keep her here sane."

* * *

Light laughter and chattering teacups was being heard not too far of Spoiled Rich's home. The elite club decided to host a lunch party at that same home, with only its aristocratic members to attend.

Diamond Tiara sat quietly at the table with her mother and her peers. She stared blankly at her delicately decorated food, hardly even touching it. She sat there, listening to the mumblings of the chatter her guest is uttering, waiting for the minute this will all end.

She did not like being here. Being stuck in a crowd so shallow and pretentious. Stuck being a centerpiece to a mother who hardly even notices her at all, except when it only concerns about her own interest. To stand tall in an environment where she has to strife to be somepony she wasn't all the all while not knowing who she was meant to be.

She remembered she used to love it whenever she was around Silver Spoon and her family, and she would have to play along being the spoiled princess she always played. But now with everything gone in the past, feeling more alone than she ever felt in her life and then losing more potential friends that her family wouldn't agree, she felt more than just herself. She felt like a doll on display.

"So," said one of the guests at the table, "I've heard that Filthy Rich has gone yet again to Baltimare."

"Yes," Spoiled Rich answered, "My husband thought it would be much easier for us to find business funding there instead Manehatten. Business had gotten so competitive there and he just wouldn't risk losing his father's business."

"Well, I must say that he did the right thing," a stallion said, "With all that has been happening in our social class, I don't know what I would do if I lose myshare with my business associates."

 _I'm pretty sure you can live without it_ ; _it wouldn't make a difference_ , Diamond thought to herself, though she wouldn't dare to say it out loud.

"And—forgive me if I haven't heard correctly—But is it true that the owner on one of our local businesses stood you out?"

Spoiled Rich sighed in a dramatic sense of stress, "Yes, unfortunately. I had set a commission for a cocktail dress for our last outing at the Carousel Boutique. But as soon as my Diamond and I got here, the owner's assistance deliberately spilled fabric dye all over my brand new dress!"

Everypony at the table gasp and muttered words of sympathy. It was amazing to Diamond how her mother manages to twist the truth and automatically blamed her friends for what happened.

"The worst thing about that is that those assistances were her little sister and her friends. It was as if she couldn't afford to have any professional assistance."

"Oh, my," said one of the guest at the table, "That was so unfair for you to experience that."

"So, what happened to the dress?" asked another guest, "Do you still have it?"

"No, I threw it out," Spoiled lied, "I wouldn't want such a mess to be part of my collection anyway."

The truth was that she still had the dress. She was planning to have somepony to clean the dye for her and then try to make it look like it wasn't the dress that Rarity made for her.

"Though, I admit, the one thing I can say positively about the seamstress is that the dress she had was rather gorgeous, and she has quite a creative vision. But still that doesn't excuse the treatment I was given in that shop."

"If I may ask," one guest said, "Say that I might be interested for a commission somewhere; you would say that you don't recommend that shop at all?"

"Oh, no, if you want to investigate or commission there, you go on ahead. Just don't expect the volunteers to be so courteous."

Having fed up, Diamond slammed the table and yelled, "Would you just _SHUT UP_ , Mother?!"

Everypony stood stunned and silent. Spoiled Rich's face showed a face of shock before it turned to one of disapproval. Diamond then pushed herself on the chair and galloped towards the stairs.

"Is something wrong with Diamond?" one of the guests asked.

"Ugh, I don't know. She has been acting like this since she ended her relationship with those…. Friends that she knew," Spoiled Rich replied. She was reluctant to refer those four fillies other that 'blank flanks', but she wouldn't want to ruin ponies' view of her.

"You mean Silver Spoon?" another gasped.

"No, Diamond's over with that already; we never even heard anything from her. She has been acquitted to Applejack's little sister and her friends that she knew from school. They recently had a fight and I decided to end it."

"Oh, poor thing," one guest uttered.

"Well, she should've known better than to socialize with ponies lower than us," another said.

"Not to mention that Applejack's little sister and her friends do seem a little odd."

"Do you must've think that breaking that friendship was the right thing? She must've felt lonely after the Spoon family left for Canterlot."

"I can't see why not; they were a bad influence on her," Spoiled stated as she goes back to the salad before her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diamond slapped the door behind her and threw herself into the bed to release the hot tears that's been desperate to gush down.

She has never felt this frustrated in her whole life and yet she's never been so guilty in her entire life.

Overhead, on the wall by her bed, there were portraits of her in her past life and all of her accomplishments. She could see ribbons from competitions, family portraits to when she was a baby to when her father never appeared in them and then photos of the entire class taken from the school. In almost all of them, she is always standing right next to Silver Spoon.

From starring from that picture, she is reminded how much she had missed her first friend. Ever since their families started to get acquitted with each other, they did almost everything together that it was hard for anypony in their class to see one of them without the other.

And while they were definitely best friends, they do have ups and downs as many friendships would. Diamond would always feel safe talking about anything to Silver as she knew she would keep them and be great company. But sometimes, as she became the dominating bully of her school, she had a few moments when she can berate Silver so that she can keep up her image. Silver fortunately had a surprisingly good amount of patience, even at the times where she privately stands up for herself after she felt being mistreated.

She can still remember the day she and her family left and even before when she told her about the news. She felt her heart breaking into a million pieces when she had heard the word uttered out of Silver's mouth.

But then she felt anger rising inside her. How can one of her first and best friend get a better life for herself while she gets left all alone? It all seemed unfair to her.

She remembered screaming at the top of her lungs, letting out all of the hurt and anger she felt inside, not noticing that Silver was about to tear up. Suddenly, Silver yelled in defense for herself, snapping Diamond out of her blind rage. That made her even angrier and then called her out for being a horrible friend.

That turned out to be the biggest mistake she'd ever made.

Horrified and full of tears, Silver explained to Diamond at the times that she doesn't appreciate her whenever she is always around her and that it is better to be a horrible friend than to be friends with one molded after her mother. She screamed, declaring to her that she'll never see her again before running away.

Diamond said nothing. She didn't do anything at all. She just stood there, with tears flooding in her eyes, realizing what she has done.

She had stayed being miserable for days until the Cutie Mark Crusaders marched in and invited her to the clubhouse part of the newly build treehouse. She reluctantly go, not wanting to be anywhere near them but also not wanting to home to her mom who had been making things worse for her since Silver left.

By the time that they got to the treehouse safely, the girls told Diamond that they'd watched what happened the previous day with Silver and then later her mother who started berating the fact for losing a valuable family aquatint without even acknowledging the loss of her friend at all. Diamond felt very defensive for a fact that someponies she hated eavesdropped at her and figured this was some way to get revenge.

But when they got to the part where they wanted her to join their group, she was caught in genuine surprise before she could mask it with skepticism. And then there were also confusion. Why would a bunch of ponies whom she relentlessly humiliates them want to have their bully to be part of their little club? That was one of the questions that she still askes to herself today.

But when it comes to their invitation, after they had expressed their concerns for her, she had told them that she'll think about it and see if it's actually worth the time. It was only a few days later that she accepted their request.

She won't admit this to anypony, but she changed. Not only that, but she secretly embraced this.

Even though they had a rocky history, the girls really give her the company she needed. They kept checking on her as if her feelings and opinions really did mattered. She might've reply in them in a rude, sarcastic attitude that she held all this time, but she still appreciates them in a way that would hard for others to understand. She notices the changes in several ways—she started being open to them, she often volunteers to help them with their cutie mark crusading and she started to feel hopeful. Hope that maybe through them she would find the reason behind her cutie mark and be the better pony she dreams to be.

But now she felt like that all that hope was lost now. By not only blowing their friendship when she confessed her jealousy towards them, but by leaving them alone in that boutique when they needed her, right after apologizing. She regretted that moment and just like when Silver left, she felt as miserable as before. The worst thing about it is that they would never forgive her again for how she treated them and there's nothing she can go about it.

Outside, the Cutie Mark Crusader were walking on the road with their bags full of gadgets and props for their next appointment to Discord's dimension. They come to notice Diamond's mansion.

They could imagine how lonesome Diamond might be right now. They wanted to do something but even if they did, there's no way past her mother. There might be also a feeling that Diamond might shut herself out again in favor of her mother now that she has full control on the situation. It might be unusual for them that they would run back to her each time Diamond mistreats or pulls back from them; still they hadn't given up hope for her.

Feeling nothing they can do for a moment, they continued walking down the road and didn't look back.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know this chapter is very short and mostly filler, but I wanted to add in some time before I can get some crucial development in the next chapter (and that might be so long that I might end up splitting it into 2 chapters).**

 **Also named the piranha plant 'Octavius' mainly because I've been watching too much of 'Cinderella' lately.**

 **EDITED- 1/3/18**

 **I want to start a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story.**


	14. Seeds of the Past-Part One

Chapter Thirteen:

 _The Seeds of the Past_

 _Part One: The Monster and the Wanderer_

Fluttershy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders just arrived at the entrance to Discord's bubble out in the clearing. Fluttershy was carrying their bag of aquatic ski sleds and towels.

"I can't believe that we're actually doing this," Scootaloo squealed excitedly, "We're finally going to test a talent we haven't even touch on yet: Water Athletics!"

"And our first time swimming in chocolate milk," Apple Bloom stated, "I wonder if that if that's any different than water?"

"Who cares?" Scootaloo replied, "We are going to do our best and get our cutie mark at water athletics no matter how sticky and gross we will be at the end!"

Fluttershy giggled at the girls' enthusiasm while the others gave Scootaloo a weird look at the thought of becoming sticky.

"I think I should ask him to change the ocean for today; swimming in dairy beverage doesn't sound like a good idea," Fluttershy stated before turning to face them, "Now, girls, I know you are very excited about this, but please remember that this might be different from your usual crusading now that Discord and I are in present."

"Fluttershy," Sweetie Belle spoke out, "We know you mean well, but must you do this every single time we come here?"

"True," Babs Seed supported, "This is our third time that we did crusading here."

"I know," Fluttershy objected kindly, "But I wanted to make sure that you remember everything we talked about. I don't want you getting hurt and have Applejack and Rarity worried. Everypony got their whistle?"

All the girls nodded until Babs stated, "They're in the bag."

"Good. Remember when you're in trouble or you need anything, just blow this and Discord will help you. And also since you'll be outside the islands, don't go too far where we can't see you."

A masculine voice scoffed from behind, "As if I can't literally see everything."

Fluttershy jumped but got relieved when she and the others saw Discord's head appearing out of the wall, making him look like a floating, dismembered head.

"Sorry for the scare, dear," Discord said, "Also I should add as a rule to be aware of the gravity at some parts of the area. It can be a little bit loopy and it would be wise not to be near them, despite the fact I really want to watch you go through one.

Fluttershy then gave him an glare. "Kidding, Kidding," Discord chuckled, "But just in case, I'll case a spell on the chocolate ocean so that you'll avoid them."

"Actually, Discord," Fluttershy interrupted, "Would it be okay to change the ocean into water just for today?

He gave her an eyebrow "Why on earth would you want me to do that? I swim in chocolate milk all the time; there's nothing wrong with it."

"I know it's not; but I don't think them swimming in chocolate milk is a good idea. It would see too foggy to see underneath it and it would stick to their coats. Not to mention they'll get sick if they drank too much of it."

"Since when you did how much swimming in brown diary feels like?"

She gave him a deadpan face, "When you flooded the treehouse the first time you visited."

Discord was caught surprised of this while the girls behind her were trying to hide her snickering. He then gave up and sighed, "Well, you're no fun. Fine, I'll change the water for today. But just this once."

Fluttershy thanked him before turning to the girls, "Come on, girls."

Fluttershy and the girls walked right through the barriers while Discord looked in both ways to see if they're safe. When he saw everything was clear, he then retreated back into his dimension.

He snapped his fingers on the chocolate water, turning it into the familiar crisp, blue, clear water while also sending out a purple aura throughout the entire body liquid to neutralize the gravity.

"Okay, you're good to go," Discord exclaimed, "Let the crusading commence!"

The girls excitedly ran towards the shore but Scootaloo later came back toward the draconequus. "Hey, I forgot to ask-Is there any chance you would have some kind of motor or something that would help us with water-skiing?"

"Oh, doy!" Discord knocked his head teasingly, "What would water-skiing be without something to pull you?" He then snapped his fingers to create two small motor propellers in the shape of a fish. "I hope this would be sufficient to you."

"Very much," Scootaloo exclaimed before she picked up the motors and giving him a hug, "Thanks."

She then let go of him and catch with the others at the shore.

Fluttershy stayed besides Discord on the shore and came up to his when she saw his soft expression.

"You okay?" she giggled.

Forgetting for a moment that she was right by him, he snapped out of moment and cleared his throat, "Yes—Yes I'm fine. Um, want to sit down?"

"Sure," she nodded before walking towards the bags, "Let me get the towels."

"Uh-Uh!" he stopped her, "Allow me."

Snapping his fingers, two long beach towels flew out of the bag and lay down perfectly on the sand.

"Your seat, madam," He bowed before her.

She giggled at the gentlecolt as he guided her to the towel and they both sat down, overlooking at the playful fillies nearby.

"Such a lovely day, isn't it?" Discord sighed as he stretched his arms and body.

Fluttershy agreed as she peered down to the girls in the water, "the girls seem to have grown to you."

"They seem to, yeah," Discord nodded, "Though, of course, they did try to tattletale me to Applebutt in the past- And called me a monster on several occasions—and I'd sent parasprites on Apple Bloom's hair while destroying their treehouse. Point being, like you and me, we had a rough start."

"Well, you shouldn't worry about that now," Fluttershy finally said, rubbing her hoof on his arm with comfort, "You made up to them and they had forgiven you and so do I. The past is in the past."

She didn't mean it, but as she said it, he mentally winced as he thought back on his trickery deeds and how they all affect him at the end. He muttered out loud without realizing it, "Wish I could say the same thing."

She unfortunately heard that and asked, "What did you say?"

He tensed as he realized what he did, "Nothing! Nothing, really, it's just… I think I had some sand in my mouth." He then turned his body away from her and pretended to cough and gag.

Fluttershy had heard what exactly he said as well how he mumbled it in a low, apprehensive tone. She knew he was hiding something that seemed to make him uncomfortable, almost in the same way as she tries to hide one part of her past.

But then something came to her. It was almost like an instinct calling out inside her that she needed to do something about it. From all the time she has lived here, she'd grown wiser to know that keeping secrets will only make us feel worse—as she'd lived a lifetime to know how that's like. If there were a chance to teach him the same and try to open up to her and to others, then he wouldn't have to be afraid of anything.

Then an idea came to her.

Discord turned back to her right after his fake fits of cough, "Sorry. I think I got that out now." He snapped his fingers to summon a glass of water for him to drink.

Getting all the inner courage she needs, she spoke out, "Um, Discord…I would like to ask you something, if you don't mind it."

He poofed away the glass and looked at her, "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, it's….. I'm making a deal with you."

He looked her surprise, "Well, this is new. Usually I'm the one who makes deals, but… What do you have in mind?"

"An eye for an eye."

He blinked, "What?"

"An eye for an eye. Meaning that you give me something and I give you something back—"

"Yes, yes, I know what that means! What exactly do you want from me?"

"Ask me this. Who were you before?"

Discord stared at her confused, "In another life? I don't exactly believe in recarnat—"

"Who you were in the past. Back when you were young, before you became the lord of chaos."

He grew uneasy as he had heard what she'd meant, "I don't think you would like to hear it."

"I know you probably don't like talking about it, which is why I am going to do the same to you if you agree to this—if you tell me this, I will answer the one question you've asked me before."

"Which is…?"

"Of how I got my cutie mark."

Discord blinked for a moment. Whenever he or somepony tried to ask how she got it, she would either make up an excuse to not talk about it or quickly change the subject. It was unexpected for him to know how much she is willing to give to make him tell his tale. But he is also confused on why she would do that when he knew that she is as uncomfortable about that fact too.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I care about you. And I know that you can trust me if we'll be truthful and open to each other."

A moment of silence passed between them with the exception of the sound of crashing waves and the echoed laughter from the fillies.

"So…. We have a deal?"

He looked at her and her teal eyes; almost pleading for him to come clean. He sighed and then smiled, "Okay. But I must warn you though; it's not much of happy tale."

"I don't care about that as long as you tell it truthfully," She said as she made herself comfortable almost close to him.

Discord paused, recollecting his thoughts and memories before he sighed to tell his story, "Well…. The first thing that I can remember was the cold. "

Everything faded black as he recalled back to his first memory.

"Everything was dark at the time, but somehow the harsh winds just resonated all around me through the tight space that I was in. I might've heard voices…. A gentle voice. There was a strange sense of warmth to it. And it was calling out to me; it was calming me down somewhere in the dark as if it can keep me warm. It lasted for a while until I suddenly found an urge to push the walls around me. I push and push until I saw a crack of light and the cold winds bursting through. I tried to fight against it and pushed the walls even harder until—well, until I got out of my shell. Literally.

"Everything looked hazy at first, but I felt the same harsh cold that was then echoing throughout the cave I was hatched in. Then I remembered the voice. I wandered through the cave, from the entrance which was blistery white and then through the insides. I'd walked aimlessly through the stony walls and wet floors until I found myself back to where I started. There were no other faces inside of the cave. I was born here… all alone.

"It had been that way until the blizzard stopped. I might've grown to a few months, but it was then I was old enough to walk and eat by myself."

"How could you learn to eat?" Fluttershy asked.

"I ate the snow that formed over the entrance. It not's much, but at least it's something. Anyway, during that time, I had no idea what species I am or the fact that I have reality-bending powers. I've always known from the reflection of the puddles inside the cave that I looked a little…. unique. But I'd grown assuming that there were other creatures like me, so I wasn't bothered of my looks anyway. And that is mainly what I thought when I decided to leave the cave, climb down the mountains and basically travel throughout the land.

"Everything looked so different without the snow and the cold wind, but it was nice seeing new things like the forest, grass, the sun, excreta. It was much better than being in a cold cave. I was starting to get a hang of it…. Until I came across this one village.

"This village, obviously enough, had ponies living there. I never saw any of them before and admittedly they looked kind of odd at first, especially how they were bustling all over town like the snow from the cave. Then I saw some younger ponies playing in the field, kicking the ball back and forth. I did what any non-ponified creature would do and walked straight to them.

"Little did I know that it would end well….."

"Did…. Did those foals treat you badly?" Fluttershy asked, fearing what was going to happen.

"Not at first," Discord replied, "Though some of them were a bit … skeptical. I mean, what would anybody react when you see a creature with only one hoof?" He pointed to his goat leg.

"Anyway, there was one colt who didn't take me so well. Unfortunately I couldn't talk then, being alone in that cave; so when he wanted me to answer something, It only made him mad.

"Then I felt something. Something inside me that… wanted to get out. In that moment, the ball that the foals were playing with started to hit the colt who attacked me. No one in the group didn't know what was happening and they tried getting the ball to help him. This caught the attentions of the parents who heard their screams. I didn't mean for the colt to get hurt, I just wanted him to stop. But when my mind was yelling stop, the ball just stopped. I was surprised—well confused and surprised that I was able to stop it with my mind. I test it again by commanding the ball to roll around the ground and then floating it into the air, which caught the attention of the foals, their parent and the rest of the town.

"That was when I learned about my powers. And unfortunately, the town didn't take that fact too well. I can still hear those angry screams when they chased me out."

Discord paused for a moment as he reminisces on that memory. He then felt a strange sensation tugging on him until he saw that Fluttershy was hugging him.

"You okay?" Discord asked.

Fluttershy nodded while still holding onto his side, "What happened then? Where did you go?"

"Well, nowhere practically," Discord continued, "I just traveled around the land for a while. But unlike my first visit at that first village, I kept myself hidden and watch the ponies from afar if I ever come to another town. It's kind of funny how much you can learn from observations, from the things they do, like dancing or eating; I even caught myself watching a street performance once.

"It was then I started practicing my magic on what I'd observed. Like making plants grow out of the ground and create levitating puppets out of rocks and leaves. I even created the food I saw, though it's not always better than the real deal."

"How long did you travelled?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I actually don't know how old I am, so it's kind of hard to tell how long I travelled," Discord pondered, "But I might've been in my teens, I travelled through- I think the smoky mountains. I'm not very sure, but it was somewhere like that. Anyway, while I was walking through, I didn't notice the traps that were hidden in there, and I unfortunately was caught in one of them. The ponies who set up those traps were royal guards out for a hunting trip and they were shocked to see some creature like me.

"That's when I had met the King Solaris. He released me and took me safely to Canterlot where he asked who I am and about my journeys throughout the land. When he learned that I was alone, he invited me to stay at the castle for as long as I liked."

"So you lived with the King and he adopted you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, not really," Discord continued," First at all, I didn't really mind living with the royalties so much. It was nice at first but then I started to feel… trapped. Not to mention the rumors about me being personally favored by the king didn't help me much—heck, even his wife didn't take my presence very lightly. But well, I don't really blame her since she was pregnant at the time. Anyway, when I told Solaris about it, he explained to me that I don't have to stay but he would like a visit every once in a while, to make sure that I'm okay. Anypony will think me crazy when I say this, but I'd actually grown to like him. He treated me like I was his own son—despite that I'm a different species.

"Speaking of which, while I stayed there the first time, he was very kind enough to tell me about my draconequi race, their logic-defying powers and how they came to be extinct after the discovery of Equestria. We'd both guessed from this theory that I might be the only one of my kind. He also taught me how to read and write for a short time since he noticed I had some trouble understanding what his books meant.

Anyway, as we promised, I left the castle and travelled the land a bit more. And again, as promised, I returned to Solaris and talked about my travels and asked him my questions so that he'll teach me more. It was a couple of times where I actually get caught up with him building his family with Celestia and then Luna later on."

"You knew Princess Celestia?" Fluttershy said surprised.

"As much as I regrettably admitted to myself, yes," Discord said before a thought came, "Wait a minute. You were raised by changelings since birth; how do you know who the rulers of Equestria are?"

"Well, when you're been put on cleaning duty, you can't help but eavesdrop. That's how I learned a few things outside my mother's kingdom. Plus she likes to display how much she despises the princesses to get a lot of us at her side."

"So are you on her side?" Discord asked.

"Well…. I can't hate somepony I've never met. But I never really expressed my feelings to her or to any changelings; that would've got me into trouble otherwise." She then changed the subject before both of them gets too quiet, "So… back to your..."

"Right," Discord stated, "Anyway, my visits with the royal family seems to extend for a good chunk of time as I'd grown older. Unfortunately, the channeling war eventually started and everypony started to get suspicious around non-pony creatures—myself included. I also learned that Starswirl had given the princesses the Elements of Harmony as birthday presents and claimed sole ownership of them. So far, they never used it in battle or anything since nopony but the king and Starswirl knew the power it possesses. But sometimes the princesses can be a little rebellious and tested out the power whenever they can.

"But they never actually began to use it until days after I visited the king for the last time.

"Like I said before, because of the changelings, ponies were started become harsh around other creatures because they think they are as evil and untrustworthy as them. Solaris did try to defend me as much as he can, but even he can't stop the prejudice that had infected me at that time.

"One day, he trusted me into escorting Celestia and Luna into town to help pass any charity kit for those who were affected harshly by the war. I had a thought to use my magic to help them and try to bring some lightheartedness around these ponies. But, as predicted, they didn't like what I was doing and even try to kick me out of the part of town along with the princesses. But as an honorable trickster as I am, I'd play some harmless pranks on them just to teach them a lesson.

"But it wasn't until that ponies started calling me a freak and how I should've died along with my race that I angrily upped my powers to 10. The princesses begged me stop this, but I couldn't. I was so mad that I didn't care to listen. They even tried their best to get me out of that village, to which they succeeded.

"Everypony since that incident were started to point fingers at me as a monster. Even Solaris was disappointed at me for hurting his subjects and making matters worse.

"It was at this time I was starting to become sick. Sick of everypony who would turn away. Those who would subject me and my own kind as monsters. I had experienced that kind of hatred many times before and finally all the pain and rage were starting to crash back into me. And the weird thing was that I actually kind of liked it that I taught those judgmental ponies a lesson. Releasing all the magic that I had made me feel good; like I was good at something than being a punching bag for them. And I realized this would be my way to make them pay.

"So, the next day, when it was still nighttime, I flew away from Canterlot and into a small village not too far away. When dawn broke and everypony was awake, I unleashed my chaotic powers into the residents of that town and create my own world, torturing them that my imaginations chooses to do. And it felt great! I've never felt so alive, so energetic, so much freedom! That turned out to be the most important day of my life, since the news of my invasion came around fast and I earned the title of 'The Lord of Chaos'!"

Discord laughed manically like he did in the past, but he stopped when he realized he in in the present and Fluttershy was still and wide-eyed, almost looked frightened.

He cleared his throat and excused himself for getting himself caught up, "Well, of course—It didn't take Solaris long to send his daughters to the village I conquered. And as soon as they got out of the traps I set outside so the ponies wouldn't either enter or escape, they declared peace between us if I would surrender and give up my power. But when I didn't, they used the king's permission to finally use the Elements of Harmony against me and…. I think you already know what happened from there."

She nodded, "They turned you into stone to stop you…. And later on, after each time generation, the bearers recast that spell on you."

"Yep," he sighed dejectedly.

After a moment of silence, Fluttershy spoke out to him, "I'm sorry that you had to live through that."

"Eh, it's alright," Discord sighed, "Besides, it's not all that bad now that you're here."

She felt a light blush on her cheek when she heard that. Then she thought of something and asked, "Do you know what happened to King Solaris? A-after you were turned into stone?"

"No, actually and I don't think I want to know," he answered, "After the way I've disappointed him before, I thought that he wouldn't want to do a thing with me anymore. He and the queen also died a few 10 or so years later and Celestia was given the throne after that, but that's all I heard of him."

Both of them were silent until Discord decided to change the subject, "Well, that's all I can say for myself, I guess."

"Okay," Fluttershy breathed in and out, "Guess it's my turn now. Remember how I told you before how I was first raised to believe I was one of them? Or about I'd never been outside my mother's kingdom before?"

Discord shook his head in response, "Yeah, I do. Though I don't see how location has something to do with your cutie mark?" he paused until a thought came to him, "They don't have animals there in the wasteland, do they?"

"No, not very much. And well…. Funny thing about locations….I been in Ponyville before."

Discord's eyes grew wide "What?! How come you never say it before?"

Fluttershy blushed almost in embarrassment "Like yours, it doesn't end happily."

She hesitated for a little bit until she looked on Discord's face, showing small hints of concern and curiosity. With a deep breath, she talked:

"There's this tradition that every young changeling must do when they turn twelve. They would go from the training ground to the castle to be presented to the Queen so that she would give them permission to become independent. After that, they would go outside the hive on their first hunt and don't come back until they are filled with love.

"I was very young at the time, younger than those at the training camp. I often get a chance to see the ceremony done, but I was never really involved in them in any way. Mother told me that letting me into the ceremony would be disrespectful the young changelings and the trainers. I never bothered to ask why though, but I obeyed her wishes.

"A ceremony was going to be performed later that day. Before it began, three male changelings from the group came up to me and ask if I can help their friend to ease his nerves. I recalled one small storage room that contains potions that no one ever use, so I took them there to see if there were any remedy for their friend. But once I got there, they'd pushed me into the room and locked the door behind me. Then I heard their laughter from behind the door and I realized that this was a trick. I started to kick and cry out for help as I heard them leave.

"With the storage room being so small, I nearly knocked down all of the bottle when those colts pushed me in. Something must've happen to the potions because while I kept on kicking the door a bright flash of light blinded me and the next thing I know it, I was standing in a forest.

"I was so scared I didn't have a reaction when everything was happening so fast. I knew from the start that being a princess with an assumed deformity wasn't the easiest position to be raised in- Especially since you were made a target to some pranks. It hurt even more that I was in a place far from home and I was completely helpless and alone.

"But then I saw a light, shining at the far end of the forest. I followed it and I saw myself standing in the sunlight. And in front of me was a green meadow full of wildflowers. I'd never seen anything so beautiful before. Then I felt something inside me, something I'd never felt before; I've felt happy. So happy that I started smiling, and laughing and twirling around the plain like I just entered one of my dreams.

"I was in the meadow, enjoying the flowers and the butterflies until I heard something in the bushes. I came closer to it, then a group of bunnies ran past me and scared me. I didn't know what they were at the time, but I noticed at that point that they'd looked very scared. I didn't want to frighten them more and I wanted them to come out. So, I kneeled to them and told them exactly that.

"After that, they slowly came up and hopped to me. They started nuzzling against my hoof. It was around that time where I realized that they said something to me, as if it was saying 'you are very nice'. But it didn't really say that, it was mainly spoken through their squeaks and the way they moved. It was kind of unexpected that I could do something like that- but I kind of liked it.

"And then, a few animals saw me from afar and came out of their hiding place. I remembered that there were squirrels and chipmunks and raccoons and they all were started to greet me in a very timid and curious way. Some of them came up to nuzzle me like those bunnies did. They come up all around me into this one big group and immediately I was comforted by those creature I didn't know at the moment and I was happy.

"Then I felt something strange and a small light came near me. I looked where it was coming from and there, when that light faded, was my cutie mark. Three pink butterflies like the ones I saw before. But I didn't know what the mark was and I started to panic.

"The animals suddenly ran away when they heard a voice nearby. I tried calling them back until I saw their silhouette. A pony. A Pegasus who in some way resembles more like me without even looking like me. And then another pony came after the first one and it stared straight at me.

"I was so scared and confused of all of this going on. I had a mark to which changelings aren't supposed to have and I was staring at creatures that looked so much like me. I'd finally let my emotions get to me when I ran back to the woods.

"I didn't know where I was going until I bumped into the general. He was searching for me in the forest and he wasn't very happy when he saw what happened back there. He then brought me back to mother and…. I-I just you can figure the rest."

Fluttershy ended her story with small tears streaming down her face, staring down to the ground in shame while Discord looked at her devastated.

He could barely get words out of his mouth, "Th—That's how you got your cutie mark? Through a prank?!"

Fluttershy just nodded in response. When she peered at the corner of her eye, she saw that Discord was clenching his fist into a fist.

"Why those little…." He muttered under his breath, "If I have the right mind to teach those maggots a lesson—"

"No, Discord! It doesn't matter now!"

"That shouldn't _be_ an excuse to accept that they hurt you!"

She gasped quietly and he eased down a bit after he saw that he almost scared her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. But you know that you shouldn't excuse what they did as if it was nothing."

"But that's the point: I tried to forget it like it's nothing but…. It still hurts. I know I should just move on and try to forget my life with mother and the others, but it's hard. Even now I'm starting to doubt if I could ever live with it."

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Discord said with a soft, concern voice.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest," Fluttershy sighed sadly.

Discord paused for a moment, "Well, I know for one thing: you should really reconsider that."

Fluttershy turned to him puzzled, "What?"

"You should reconsider doubting yourself for that. Because from what I've seen, you've done so much that would make your old chums jealous. You'd learn how to read, you befriended a princess, you'd reconnected your gift with little fur balls and as the most greatest achievement of all—you turned a fearsome lord of chaos into a real softie."

He snapped his finger to transform himself into a big, snuggly pillow before turning back to his self, which made Fluttershy giggle.

"The point is that: if you can do all those things and be satisfied with it, then you certainly can live through it. All that pain, all that abuse, all that doubtful, nagging voice inside your head saying you're not worth it—that's not gonna go away. It does hurt, but it is a part of us. The best thing we can do is accept it as it is. It doesn't sound very much, but it's much better than you think."

"Really?" Fluttershy's eyes were tearing up.

"Well, I know it from experience; especially for a while since I met you."

Fluttershy smiled and then hugged him, letting go of a few tears streaming down her face. Discord returned the hug, rubbing her back as he felt her tears soaking on his fur.

"Thank you," Fluttershy whispered.

"For what?" Discord asked before letting go of the hug.

"For understanding. And Cheering me up."

Discord smiled as she gave thanks to him, "I should also thank you for the same thing. Not many get to know my full story, guess you're special enough."

Fluttershy was almost startled by that compliment and her cheeks were lightly blushing pink because of that.

Both of them stare at each other for a moment until Apple Bloom called out to them from the shore.

"Hey, guys! Want to swim with us!"

"Oh, no, I think I'm goo—" Fluttershy tried to before she could finish, Discord picks her up in his arms.

"You're going to wish you haven't asked that!", He snapped his fingers, sending him and Fluttershy into a hole of a cannon.

"But I can't swim!" Fluttershy objected.

"It's as easy as reading. Besides, I won't let you drown, okay?"

Fluttershy made a mistake of looking at his face and his yellow-red eye and suddenly felt comforted, "Okay."

"Alright, let's do this!" he exclaimed as he lit the match of the cannon, but when it went off, they were blasted off towards the lake, surprising the girls with a big splash.

As the pair emerged from the water, Discord started to splash water on the fillies as he leads onto a splashing battle. It was true that he won't let her drown; he mainly kept her hanging around his side and other times his back so that she wouldn't slip through him. Or maybe it was because somehow she knew that he would never hurt her. The fact that he really seems to care about her so much that she was amazed just thinking about it.

* * *

 **Man, so many backstories in this! This has to be one of the longest and complex chapters I've written so far, so much so I decided to split this in two chapters to set it between Discord, Fluttershy and then Chrysalis**

 **With Discord's past, I wanted to create one that is almost the same backstory every fanfic gave him (since that is mainly my head canon on his backstory), but with a little few twists that I put in there like this hatching from an egg, how he observes the world and his relationship with the Royal Family.**

 **I've always planned in Fluttershy's origins on her cutie mark from the start since this is the definitive moment where she realizes what she is and how this separates her from what she thinks is her adopted family and I think that this fitted nicely.**

 **EDITED- 1/3/2018**

 **I want to start a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story.**


	15. Seeds of the Past- Part Two

Chapter Thirteen:

 _The Seeds of the Past_

 _Part Two:_

 _The Changeling Princess_

Chrysalis walked in the hallway leading to her throne room. Ever since she failed to prove her theory about Discord or find any information concerning Nameless, everything seemed to be the same as before. Her army still hunt in unguarded areas while still trying to find their prisoner and she is left governing her kingdom that she promised to rise and protect.

But even then she can still hear voices from before echoing through her head

 _"Did you know the war lasted longer because there were two queens and a princess leading and fighting with the changeling army?_ _Queen Cecropia the first was still in ruling when the war started. She just lets her daughter, Princess Regalis, be involved the war since she was old enough to take the throne if anything happened to the Queen."_

" _What about the princess? Was she involved too?"_

" _A little; she was still young then and there wasn't much information about her. The war really took a toll on them, even if they're the ones who caused it."_

Chrysalis slowly opened the doors and walked up to sit on her throne in silent, thinking back of what she had heard from the ponies.

The words that came out of that princess's mouth bubbled up rage and disgust inside of her. As an enemy to her ancestors and her race, she should have no right to talk about her family or that horrible defeat. They were the ones responsible for their downfall as a dominant race and a respectable sovereignty.

But then she slowly grew melancholy as she thought about her mother.

She remembered her mother being a huge part of her life; not just being a mentor meant to raise a ruler to be as great and fearless as she was- but also for her part in the war. Just as that princess explained it earlier, her grandmother, Queen Cecropia, was still alive and ruling over her kingdom at the time she was hatched as a larvae and deemed worthy enough to be an heir. Her mother, Queen Regalis, was still under mentor of her grandmother and was second in command in case anything happens to her. Chrysalis herself was kept away from the war for safety. Even her mother, who often vaguely accompanies her to details of the war, was only kept away from her until their next meeting how to be queen.

The young Chrysalis was devotedly and undeniably loyal to her mother. So much so that even when she was alone, she would idolize her as if she was the great goddess from above—and it broke her heart to see her on the final days of her life.

Chrysalis stood off her throne and went to the corner where her magic crystal ball stood still. She then activated her magic, turning the crystal ball on with its green aura and swirling green smoke.

Once it was active, she took a deep breath and spoke out, "Show me Queen Regalis."

The green smoke swirled around until an image of a young changeling Queen-to-be appeared. She was as beautiful as she was in the past. Chrysalis realized for a little bit that she almost looked like her with the only differences; would it be her long, dark blue hair and emerald green eyes. It has been known that she was as cold and ruthless as she is.

Also in the image was her grandmother, who had aged very well and the details of her yellow mane and eyes had dulled to a grayish color.

A memory played just exactly how it was recorded.

Both queens stood in a castle balcony, glaring down below where their subjects flew back from the war for recovery. Most of them were injured and rushed into the castle while others reported to the general and the queens the outcomes of the battle.

Regalis noticed that her mother was glaring at the horizon as the sun began to set.

Cecropia grunted in distaste, "I must say in all things, the princesses are quite persistent."

Regalis thought for a moment before she decided to speak, "Mother, the general reported how there were more unicorn and pegusi than they had with earth ponies. Would it be allowed if I can make a suggestion for our next attack?"

"It depends on how the number of ponies has something to do with my army," Cecropia stated.

"Well, Pegusi controls and fights in the air and we have an advantage to them and the earth ponies. If we can find any information about the pegasi's defenses, we can sabotage them so—"

"—So that we can drive the pegusi away from the battlefield, only leaving the unicorns and earth ponies to defend for themselves in the air," Cecropia finished her sentence.

After a silence, she nodded and turned to face her daughter, "What did I ever do to raise you up to my image without even faltering?"

"I'm only thinking about our kingdom, Mother," Regalis stated, looking out on the horizon with a hard glare, "Winning this war will ensure our control of this land."

"That is a sign of a true queen," Cecropia said, before turning away from the balcony, "Be sure to make your plans with the general while I take care of important business."

"Yes, mother," Regalis called out without turning around to face her elderly queen.

After a pause, she heard her mother called out, "Make sure that Chrysalis doesn't get herself into trouble. I'd seen her wonder aimlessly, asking the soldiers about the battlefield. You need to show her what it is important in this kingdom so that she's not lead astray."

Regalis breathed out of her nose as she heard her mother leaving the balcony, "Yes, mother."

Then green smoke swirled inside the ball until it showed Queen Regalis with the young Princess Chrysalis, walking down the hall away towards the throne room. Regalis, at one point, caught Chrysalis walking with a slouchy posture

"Stand up right, Chrysalis," Regalis stated sternly to her daughter, "A queen doesn't walk poorly even at her subject."

Young Chrysalis quickly obliges when she held her head up high and pushed her shoulders back. It has been so long since she has been personally requested by her mother and she was grateful for this one moment to talk to her mother. All that she has to do though is do something that would please her until she is dismissed.

"Mother," the young Chrysalis uttered out loud, "May I speak about something?"

Regalis glanced down at her daughter with her eyebrow raised, "That depends. What do you want to speak about?"

"I know I shouldn't ask this since I got in trouble with Grandmother earlier. But I would like to ask-Why exactly did the war started?"

It was known for a fact that Chrysalis was known to be curious when she was young. Just like her mother and grandmother spend their times organizing the war, she often asked questions that would pop into her head, mainly concerning about life in general. She would always ask about how the pegusi controls the sky, how much magic differs from other species and often what or how does love works as a substance? It was also known that most recently, her mother entrusted her with Queen Cecropia's secret chambers full of potions and books concerning dark magic that was extremely dangerous to use (especially for a filly like her).

Upon hearing about this particular question however, Regalis was confused by this. Still she replied back, "I thought that we discussed about this already-The Alicorn Princesses opposes to us as a threat and wants to take our land."

"I do that, mother. But what I'm meant to say is why are we fighting? Is there something that we need to gain?"

Chrysalis is only replied with a long silence until her mother uttered, "Yes. There is."

Using her magic, the door opened and a throne stand before them. Chrysalis stared in awe as she stood by her mother's side.

"Remember what I told you about love, Chrysalis?" Regalis asked.

"Yes?"

"What is it exactly?"

"Um, it's what we feed on, that's how we survive. But other ponies use it as a feeling."

"That's right, but there's something I never got to say about love when it comes to the ponies."

Chrysalis' eyes widen with interest, "What's that?"

"That it is weakness."

Chrysalis was stunned confused, "I don't understand…?"

"Love is a natural emotion that creatures like those ponies possessed. Anyone can love a mother and father just like we respect ours. But it is also an impulse. A strong urge would do wonders on a pony. They can be strengthened by the presence of love, but they can also be weakened by the sheer pain and misery that it brings. Some never seen or even feel love if they had never known it. Ponies embraced the notion of love despite the fact that it could also destroy them. This is why the war was started."

"Because of love?"

"Yes, my dear. For years, we had been feared by the ponies to be the dominant race, finding whatever love we can eat so that we can survive. They saw us a threat; monstrous creatures incapable of any love whatsoever. "

"But… isn't that true? I mean, we can only feed on love but we don't possess it like those ponies do."

"While that may that be true, the main fact about that is this- they were right. We don't care who gets hurt or what kind of threat that we hold for as along we get what we need to survive. The Princesses knew about this when it comes to their attention. That's why they threaten to take Equestria away from us so that we wouldn't need to feed on the ponies again. They don't understand that land possessed the most love than any land we had ever encountered. If we turn away now, we would've contain a small ounce of love from those that are hard to get."

"Like Discord?" Chrysalis gasped and quickly covered her mouth when she realized something she shouldn't have said.

Regalis looked at her daughter in shock, "Discord? How did you know him?"

She saw that her daughter peered down in shame, as if she knew she would be upset about this.

"How did you know about Discord?" She repeated with a cold glare on her face.

As there is no use now holding it back, Chrysalis uttered nervously, "I follow you and grandmother to the town he took over."

"You What?!" Regalis yelled, her rage echoing through the throne room, "You know you aren't supposed to leave the castle walls. Equestria is not safe and that creature shouldn't be of concern to you!"

"But why were you out there? Isn't it not safe for the rest of us either?"

"We are old and strong enough to defend ourselves. It was necessary to persuade Discord on our side, but he refused our offer."

Without even thinking about it, Chrysalis said another question out loud, "Why didn't you drain his love like you did with the ponies-?"

"BECAUSE HE HAS NO LOVE!" Regalis screamed frustrated, "HIS HEART IS AS COLD AND EMPTY AS AN SHELL!"

Chrysalis stood back afraid while Regalis sighed and paused to let that mishap go. This was clearly another discussion she should have another time and there are more important things to talk about. She then turned to her daughter and motioned her to walk closer to the throne.

"Chrysalis, you must understand that this war is important not only for our race, but for our freedom. If this war is won and Equestria is ours, we would feed on their love forever and we would claim ourselves as the true rulers of this land. We must do whatever we can to make this land ours, even if there are sacrifices we must take. When your grandmother and I are gone and you are crowned queen, you need carry this mission- even if the war is won or not. You must keep this kingdom powerful, great and striving. And no matter what it takes, you along with your future children must not rest until you make Equestria truly ours."

Chrysalis looked at the throne that seemed to be glowing with the cocoon's light, making the sight look so grand and important. Chrysalis has always remembered this moment that has set her to become an excellent queen like her mother and grandmother gave her, but mainly out of full devotion and a sense of duty.

It wasn't until later when one event would make her realize this promise and keep it with a fiery rage.

The image of throne changes and was replaced by the collision of two magic beams.

This, as she remembered, was the final day of the war. Unbeknownst to any changeling and ponies around this time, Chrysalis was hiding inside a hallow tree, overlooking at the war in front of her. And she can also see her mother, a newly-crowned queen, at the battlefield against the Princesses.

It was very rare in battle like these to have their leaders be among with the battalion, but the princesses thought to reason with the changelings to surrender reasonably near their land and her mother took it as an opportunity to attack. The battle didn't look so good for the changelings since the opposition side had advanced on unicorns and pegusi and an unexpected alliance with those from Saddle Arabia.

She had nearly escaped from the castle and gotten into the battlefield when she heard that her mother would be there. It wasn't easy to do since she is still in training but mastered a few disguises and spells but at least she had some good use for them. Everything was in chaos by the time she got there and hid inside that tree since then.

She can see her mother in armor, throwing magical beams at the princesses who put up a shielding spell as they attempt to talk to her.

"Queen Regalis, please!" Princess Celestia pleaded, "We must cease this fighting!"

"So that you can have a guaranteed success on overruling my kingdom?!" Regalis cried furiously as she blasted another beam at the princesses, which they struggled to keep up.

"Nothing can come good from this if we keep on fighting," Princess Luna called out, "We cannot stand this much longer!"

Regalis cried out a battle cry, ignoring their pointless pleading and throwing another shot one at another.

"Regalis, please," Celestia called out, "We are giving you one last chance to end this or else the consequences will overbear you!"

"How many times do I have to say it to you?! I am NOT giving up MY kingdom; I'd promised by my mother's grave and my life to take what it's rightfully ours!"

The princess looked regrettably at each other and to the changeling queen. At this point, she is driven by rage and determination that she is too stubborn enough to change her mind. They wished they never had to do this, but they both knew that this was the way to end the war once and for all.

"Then you leave us with no choice!" Celestia cried out before she can magically reach three powerful gems while Luna had done the same holding out three more gems. Chrysalis had never seen the gems before but Regalis almost had a twitch of fear before standing her ground with gritted teeth.

The magic went around the two alicorns and the fighting between the ponies and changeling ceased to see the sight before them. The light grew brighter and brighter until it finally sent a magical aura outward, blasting away the changelings. Chrysalis grabbed very tightly of the wood around her while her mother used a shielding spell before she is overcome by the time before the magic has stopped.

She felled almost near to the edge of the forest where Chrysalis was hiding. Seeing that her mother was severely hurt, she quietly got out of the tree trunk and rushed over to her. But before she can get to her, the alicorn princesses walked near her and she ducked in the bushes.

When Regalis felt the presence before her and saw that battlefield has become a barren wasteland, she spoke out to the princesses in a cold tone that was above a whisper, "Do it."

"What?" Princess Celestia uttered confused.

"Do it. You've won. And I've lost my chance on taking Equestria. What better way to celebrate your victory than killing me?"

The princesses and Chrysalis grew appalled at this request. Then Regalis continued as she struggled to get up.

"What are you doing gapping your jaws open when I only ask you this?" She chuckled twistedly as she continues, "Kill me and you no longer had to deal with me. I wanted to take this land while die trying for the benefit for my subjects. But since I can't have that now, might as well end it all. Maybe someday some changeling would take my example to lead the kingdom to victory."

She then kneeled with her head down, "Go ahead. I'm waiting."

Celestia and Luna looked at each other with concern and Chrysalis was panicking, terrified of what's going to happened next or whether she should do something about it to save her.

After a good amount of time, Celestia stood near the changeling queen and looked down at her with sympathetic eyes, "We're not killing you."

Regalis then snapped her head up to the princesses, her eyes widen with shock.

Celestia peacefully spoke to the queen while kneeling down to her eyesight, "We regretted using the element's power on you and your kingdom but it was the only way to stop all this destruction. But just because this is over doesn't mean it's over for the changelings. We can settle this peacefully. We can help you and your subjects to find your place in Equestria- among ponykind. It might be seen as a stretch and it will take some work, but I hope in time, you will be accepted as our friend."

Celestia then reached down her hoof to Regalis. She glanced between Celestia's kind eyes and her hoof which are pleading for her to take it. Then something had snapped inside of her that she began to look at her enemies with pure hatred and disgust.

She slapped away Celestia's hoof and screamed out, "You know perfectly well that you and your kind can never accept us! And never will I stoop so low as to throw away our pride and hunger to this false hope."

Celestia looked at the queen shock but continue to persuade her, "What you were doing to our subjects was wrong. You had created fear and emotional turmoil from the amount of love you tried to steal through your manipulations. Ponies had died because of this!"

"Whatever necessary enough to gain our land," Regalis stood proudly to the princesses with a furious look in her eye that made her monstrous than before, "This is your choice, Celestia: give us this land or WE SHALL TAKE IT BY FORCE!"

She then used her magic to blast a shot the princesses without warning. In a blink of an eye, Luna put up a shield to save her sister while the beam ricocheted and hit Regalis at the chest, crying out in pain.

Chrysalis gasped in shock and screamed out, "MOTHER!"

She ran out of her hiding place and ran towards her mother, surprising the princesses. She then used her magic to teleport her and Regalis out of the battlefield and in the changeling kingdom.

"HELP!" Chrysalis screamed to the crowd of changelings while holding close to her mother, "PLEASE, HELP HER! SHE'S BEEN SHOT!"

Castle Guards and soldiers ran out of the crowd to help the two of them before the green smoke swirled around again, changing it to another memory.

Not even a year later and Chrysalis was at her mother's bedside, who has been growing ill since the end of the war. She cringes whether she has to hear her labored breathing and looking so weak like this.

Chrysalis had been taking care of everything in her absence. She handled with the struggle of feeding, tried to take care of the injured as much as she can, she even tried handling every problem that come across her. She was indeed very young and the stress was overwhelming for her; but she knew that there was nothing she can do since her mother's unable to do anything after the war's end.

She was snapped out of her thought when she heard her mother's voice breaking through the rhythm of her breathing.

"Chrysalis…." Regalis said with a weak voice.

Chrysalis scoot close to her right immediately, "Yes, mother?"

"I'll….. I'll be gone soon…." She said with each labored breath she took.

"No—No, mother!" Chrysalis panicked, "don't say that! We'll make you feel better. Just let me get the doctor—"

She stopped going any further away when Regalis grabbed her arm.

"No, please. I need you here."

Chrysalis hesitantly was lead back to her mother's side.

"It's too late for me anyway. You know very well how that shot has affected my heart. It's finally my time to—"

"Mother, don't!" Chrysalis cried desperately, "Please."

"I need you to remember this promise. Remember what I've said the time I told you about love?"

Chrysalis nodded her head, trying to hold back the tears, "Y-yes."

"Good. Then you know what to do."

Regalis then pulled Chrysalis and her hoof moved up to her daughter's back so hard as so she won't back away, "Chrysalis, you are going to be queen early than we expected; but from what I heard from the general, I have a feeling that you're going to be extraordinary. You must carry on this promise, Chrysalis. Wear this crown with pride. Become powerful. Make our race great again and have the world at your hooves-for your dynasty, for me…"

Regalis then grew silent and Chrysalis expected the worst when she saw the grip of her hoof weaken.

"Guard…." She tried calling out without breaking down to tears; but each time she called out to the castle guards, the tears flowed more and more, "…Guard…..GUARD!"

After that last scream, she finally broke down and threw her head onto the bed, holding onto her mother's limp hoof.

"That's enough."

Chrysalis's voice cracked through in the present day as she deactivated the magic on the crystal ball. Her eyes were daring to shed tears, but she held it back.

Even to this day, she kept this promise; to have Equestria for the taking and making the changeling race great and proud again. While almost making all of ponykind pay to what they had done to her mother.

She was already one step closer when she taken Nameless as a baby and let the land destroy themselves without the presence of harmony, or even the bearers of harmony, to save them. But that day when she learn that Nameless become more powerful than she expected, she would've done whatever it takes to not anything ruin her mother's promise. Not even to a pony as pathetically hopeful as Nameless!

"My queen! My queen!"

Chrysalis jumped as she heard a voice coming from behind her and saw Nabis panting near her nervously.

She growled frustrated, "Nabis, how many times did the general tell to NOT TO-!"

"It's Gypsum!" Nabis panted, "She escaped again!"

Chrysalis widen her eyes, "What? Where?!"

"I-I don't know, your highness," Nabis replied quickly, "I swear—she wasn't there at the roll call again!"

Chrysalis sighed, "Knowing her persistence, she might be going back to Ponyville. Did you tell the general about this?"

"Y-yes, my queen. He is sending in a search party immediately."

"Good. Be sure to tell him that they must be aware of their surroundings. I don't want them to make the ponies suspicious."

"Y-yes, my queen," Nabis bowed before he ran out of the throne room.

As soon as he left the room, Chrysalis sighed and rubbed her temples with her hooves, "Now I understand how much of a pain I was when _I_ escaped the castle walls."

* * *

 **Chrysalis's backstory was extremely tricky to work on, probably since I want to give her a motivation to her actions and the reason why she is set into destroying Equestria in the first place just right. And concerning on the question if this will eventually tie into the season 6 finale, I'm going to say that that will not be focus in this story but I do had a head canon that after the events of the very last chapter, Fluttershy tries to help the changelings reform into ponykind and at that discovery of sharing love instead stealing it, they went through a physical transformation like in the show. (Oops, sorry, Spoiler Alert)**

 **EDITED 3/28/17: I re-edited this part of the chapter just a bit because looking back to it; I wasn't satisfied of how I portrayed Regalis and her relationship with Chrysalis. I wanted to show that Regalis was just as cold and ruthless as Chrysalis is and that she was stern and emotionally distant towards her; she just sees her daughter as another heir to the throne while Chrysalis, being a victim to this kind of relationship, idolizes her to the point where she would avenge her death and blame Equestria for the war. Ironically Regalis' influence on her daughter and the experience made her grown into the Queen of Changeling we know today.**

 **EDITED- 1/3/2018**

 **I want to start a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story.**


	16. Unin-vine-ted

Chapter Fourteen:

 _Unin-vine-ted_

Twilight stood by the desk, her horn levitating around several tools and mumbling sounds as she concentrated on the large metal machine in front of her. Spike, after making himself a sandwich, looked over to Twilight, knowing from the sight that her brain was grinding into gears.

"What'cha doing?" Spike asked to her back.

"Experimenting," she simply said as she continued working.

Curious to see, Spike peeked over her shoulder to see her work. He asked with a questioning tone, "Is that a… seismometer?"

"Not just any seismometer now," Twilight said cheerfully as it seems she finished tinkering with it and presented it to Spike.

He observed the new wires, bulbs and meters being attached to the machine when he asked confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"Watch," Twilight demonstrated by lighting the magic from her horn. She then brought it closer to the wire with a crystal orb on top. When she touched it, the crystal started glowing intensely by its contact. Then the machine began working on its own with the orbs glowing steadily.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Spike exclaimed before he paused and asked her in confusion, "What did you do exactly?"

She rolled her eyes at his incomprehension before explaining, "I just transfer a sample of my magic into that crystal. It was mined over the Snowy Mountains and scientists found that it can hold magic the same way metal conducts the electricity. Not only that but even if they are not as powerful like the elements, it can be familiar with other magical components. So I barbed it into the seismometer to see that instead of measuring seismic waves, it would measure any magical occurrences thirty feet from here!"

"Wow, Twilight," Spike awed, "You're sure that it would work?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure since I have nothing to test with, but we'll just see it if something does come," Twilight said, very proud of her experiment and highly optimistic about the future outcomes, "If it does works, I might even use it to find Discord."

"You think it can?"

"It might be a fifty/fifty chance-I did say that it can track any magical incidences but there's a possibility it can track down magical imbalances. If I tweak it a little bit and use some of my alicorn magic instead of my unicorn part, it can make tracking him down a lot easier!"

She stopped and stared into space with her face twitching with an apprehensive expression. Spike noticed it, "What's wrong, Twi?"

"I didn't think of this before. If I do find Discord and bring him to Celestia- What about the others?"

"The others?" he asked confused.

"Applejack, Fluttershy, the others- My friends."

Spike was almost surprised on how Twilight mentioned them in any name that wasn't a position or a personal noun like college or peers.

She sighed, "Everything's changed since I moved here and they started to invite to almost anything. I don't mind them at first, I know they're trying to be nice, but now it's…. I know this sounds stupid and this only been a few weeks, and we do have some connection because of the elements, but… I didn't think what I'll do after this is over.

"I always thought of going back to Canterlot. But I also don't want to leave them without any notice. What if they forget me after I'm gone? What if they were just trying to be nice because of our element? What if…. What if they don't want me as a friend?"

Spike thought of all this before he concluded, "Well… Maybe it might be something you can talk about?"

Twilight peered over to him with subtle uncertainty as he continued, "It's true that you're all tied to your element and that you tend to get yourself busy trying to save the world and stuff; but it doesn't mean that it conflicts to anything. You should talk to them about this and see if there's an answer so that you can still see them after we're finished here. Besides-maybe it's just a thought- but why not have them come with you on your missions? It would be also a way to spend time with them, like those past bearers from that diary."

"You mean The Journal of the Past Bearers?"

"Yeah, exactly like that! I mean, it would things a lot easier and less lonely for you. I think it's good for you to have friends especially since you'd shut others out for who knows how long. So, if you really want this to work out, you should talk to them."

"You sure that it will?"

"I guess the past bearers know about that too, and became good friends because of that."

Twilight reflected on what Spike said and she reflected on it. She might be busy trying to make Equestria a better place, but it didn't mean that she didn't have to do it alone. Maybe if Celestia granted to, she would bring them along to try to save their home together. But it didn't mean she'll do it without hesitation. Those ponies do have their lives and responsibilities on their own and she wasn't exactly sure if they'll be willing to become friends with her, as she did live here more than a week.

Still there are some things to think about, and she needed to know if they are okay with that.

"You're may be right. I should talk to them about this. Not sure it might work but we'll see," she said before she thought, "You know, I haven't read that journal long before I moved here."

"Oh, I already checked to see it was here," Spike said pointing his thumbs over his shoulders to the books downstairs, "it's over at section J for History. The only problem is that it's not a public domain version like the one back at Canterlot."

Twilight smiled at her partner's expertise, "I'm sure it's sufficient enough. How am I lucky to have a special dragon like you?

"Easy—you hatched me and overgrew me at your application exam to Celestia's school for Gifted Unicorns.

"Hey!" She took offense to the remark, "I was young then; I can hardly control my magic!"

"But you wouldn't have me otherwise," Spike said with a playful smirk to which she rolled her eyes and giggled.

A loud beep interrupted the moment and Twilight saw that the noise was coming from the seismometer. She went to inspect it and already there were wild scribbles writing on the paper roll while the meter track waved frantically.

"What the…?" she whispered.

Then a huge vibration shook the ground violently! Twilight tried grabbing holding on her desk and the machine while Spike was lost in the middle of room, shaking along the vibration. When it stops, she protected herself from the falling book and he fell into the plate where his sandwich lays.

"Aww," Spike groaned sadly, "There goes my snack."

"Twilight!"

A voice was heard from downstairs and Twilight recognized it's owners, "Rainbow?"

The multi-colored Pegasus zoomed into the room and stopped in front of Twilight. "Quick! You need to get out here now!" Rainbow said frantically.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Uh, have you seen the Everfree lately?" Rainbow pointed her hoof to the window, "There are vines growing everywhere!"

"What?!"

Twilight looked past the window and saw that from afar; Everfree Forest was definitely overgrown with mysterious vines.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord watched over at the CMC as they used his bubble again to try to get a cutie mark on paleontologists. The girls surprisingly had found a few bones that Discord conjured up underground-There were even bones that didn't even look like a pony. He then turned his attention to Fluttershy, who is lying by his side curling up on a book she'd borrowed from Twilight.

It was amazing to think that a monster like him would come this far as to becoming friends with a bunch of young, energetic fillies and a mare who showed him there was more to the world that meets the eye-despite the fact that she didn't even experience it before as he did.

It was almost hard to think anything bad to happen from this.

Then the ground started shaking and everypony stopped and froze as the vibration stopped.

"What in the world was that?" Babs Seed exclaimed.

"Is it another earthquake?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't think so; that lasted a lot shorter than the past ones." Apple Bloom stated.

Then more noises came pass them and Fluttershy turned to see a stampede of animals running next to the walls of the dimension and away from it. The others turned to see the scene before them.

"Something's after them," Fluttershy stated, started to worry about the animals.

"How can you tell?" Scootaloo asked.

"They're all scared. Something must be chasing them."

Then Discord's super hearing caught a faint sound from afar. He stared at the distance until he saw some strands of black vines with blue thrones moving towards them.

His eyes widened as he recognized them, and his body turned tense.

"Run."

The girls blinked at him as they'd never heard him with a serious tone before, "What?"

"Run," Discord stood up and ushered the girls up, "Come on. Go, hurry. Leave everything; just go."

"What's going on?" Fluttershy asked worriedly.

"ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?! JUST GO!"

As soon as he screamed that out loud, a huge body on vines crashed through the dimension's walls like it was nothing and the others gawk in horror at the sight.

"RUN!" Discord screamed.

Their mind clicked in unison as they galloped through the other end of the dimension and into the forest, all the while the vines continued growing and rushing after them.

They ran as fast they could as the vines chased after them and the animals beside them. At the corner of his eyes, Discord saw the vines were almost close to grabbing Fluttershy's tail. He quickly used his tail to grab her out of way and put her into his one arm as he began to run on all fours. He then did the same to the young fillies as they couldn't keep up either, putting them onto his back.

Among the frightened crowd of animals, Fluttershy saw a familiar face.

"Discord! There's Zecora!" Fluttershy gasped, pointing to the zebra, "We need to get her."

He simply nodded as he swooped past the crowd until he was near enough to grab the zebra and hurled her into his back with the others.

Soon after, Discord saw an opening at the end of the forest and sprinted towards it. As he finally reached the exit, they all fall to the ground and they saw that the vines stopped chasing them but continued to grow.

The animals were still in a frenzy and they'd turn to their friend, Fluttershy, for help, for which the size and sound of the busy crowd almost made her overwhelmed.

"Listen; calm down!" Fluttershy tried to assure them within the noise the animals are making, "Don't worry, you're all safe now. It's not gonna hurt you now."

When they asked what is that thing that had caused after them, Fluttershy was left speechless, "…I don't know."

"Apple Bloom!"

The group turned to see Applejack running to them from a distance while Discord quickly transformed into his pony form. Luckily for him, Applejack didn't saw him changed.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom called out to her big sister and she was immediately greeted with a hug.

"Oh, sis! You scared me half to death!" Applejack exclaimed, fussing over her like a worrisome mother, "You could've gotten trapped in… whatever that is!"

"Plunderseed."

The others looked over to Zecora with Applejack uttered in confusion, "What?"

"These are no ordinary vines," Zecora stated, "They possessed a magic too old to define. But if I'm correct from what I read, those vines are known as Plunderseed."

"I've never seen these kinds of vines before-Not even the ones in the Forest Protection Force had seen anything like this."

"That's because they are extremely rare. It might be the case that it was planted there. For how much time had pass, I can't be exact."

"Do you know anyway to stop them?"

"That I do not know; but I think now we must go," she insisted as she pointed that the vines were growing closer near them. With that warning, the group ran towards town with the animals following them out of panic.

* * *

All the ponies were rushing to get away from the vines and find shelter to hide in. Twilight tried as much as she can to defend Ponyville from this mysterious vines by fighting back and rescue a few pony who gotten caught in the vine's grasp. There were even some unicorns who tried to fight back the vines but didn't leave a mark on them. In fact, the vines had somehow affected the magic on their horns that it causes it to go out of control. The same goes for the pegusi whom tried blasting away dark clouds with thorns until its thunderbolts started to attack them.

Rainbow Dash was throwing punches towards one cloud before a bolt shocked her, "Ow!"

"Rainbow! Are you alright?" Twilight called over to the Pegasus.

"It's no use!" Rainbow exclaimed, "We can't control them! I don't know how long this will last."

"Twilight! Rainbow!"

Both ponies looked down below to see Rarity and Pinkie Pie calling to them from the town hall. They glided down to the ground towards them.

"Oh my goodness, Twilight!" Rarity greeted worriedly as they slowly try to land, "Thank goodness you're alright."

As Rainbow was a few feet from the ground, she was suddenly zapped by another lightning bolt and she was sent hurling the rest of the way down.

"For the most part," Pinkie Pie stated before she started stomping on one small vine rooting from the ground. She said her next sentence pausing then resuming after each jump, "These… vines… sure are… a hoot… to handle… and I know…. Jumping…. Is fun…but I… don't think… I can… fight… them off… any… more."

She stopped jumping onto the vines, panting out of exhaustion and sat down the stairs, "I need some air…"

"Do you know where Applejack is?" Twilight asked.

"Not that I know of, darling," Rarity replied worriedly, "And I'm apparently in the same pickle as you. I can't find Sweetie Belle anywhere! She went back to the forest to check on Fluttershy…." She then dramatically gasps as she feared the worst, "What if she got trapped in those vivacious vines? WHAT IF SHE HAS BEEN TAKEN ALIVE?!"

"Don't worry, Rarity. We'll find her. I'm sure she'd gotten out of there with Fluttershy in time."

"Here they are!" Rainbow pointed to the group of ponies rushing towards their way along with the stampede of animals that gave the ponies a strange reaction. Rarity didn't mind it as she rushes towards her little sister.

"Sweetie Belle!" She gasped while giving her a death-like gripping hug with tears in her eyes, "Oh, Sweetie! You had me sooo worried!"

"Rare…" Sweetie gasped as much as she can from the hug, "Choking. Not Breathing."

"Guys!" Twilight ran to the group, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, Twilight, it was so scary," Fluttershy said, "Those vines came in so fast!"

"And we were this close to be smothered by them like spaghetti," Gusty stated as he stomped onto a small vine that just grew out of the ground.

"Zecora knows that they are," Applejack injected, hoping to give Twilight the information she needs.

"You do?" Twilight asked the zebra.

"Those Plunderseeds are known to make things out of control," Zecora replied to the princess, "Such strange magic can affect so many that the known cure are scarcely any."

"There's no way to stop those Plunderseeds?"

"That I am afraid to say so but—"

"There is actually," Gusty interrupted, surprising everyone in the group.

"There is?" Twilight asked surprised.

"Then why the hay didn't you tell us that before?!" Applejack shouted.

"Hey, we were caught in the moment! Anyway, I read it before from somewhere and I know for a fact that the only way stop a Plunderseed vine is to use the magic from the elements." What he said was almost partially a lie; he had known about the Plunderseeds for a long time since he's the one who planted them years ago. But he never thought it would grow quickly as he thought. He didn't want to say it to upset everypony and to give his identity away, but what he did say about the elements destroying is actually true.

Twilight gasped, "The elements of harmony! That's it!" The joy quickly died as she thought of one small fact, "But we can't use the element of kindness; it isn't claimed to its bearer!"

"That doesn't matter; as long it is the elements' power that's fighting those things on your own will, then you should do fine."

Twilight then can't help but look at him suspiciously, "How I do know this isn't a prank again?"

Gusty blinked, "What do you mean 'again'?"

"Zecora told me about the chaos flowers- it _doesn't_ exist."

He caught his mistake and nervously chuckled, "Oops. Heheh, that book must've been outdated then—"

"Don't worry about that," Twilight interrupted, "I'm going to ask you again—how would I know that this is not a trick?"

A vine suddenly strike at them and they all dodged away from it. With that, Gusty exclaimed in hope to get sense in her head, "Well, do you have any brilliant ideas? Because it seems to me that it's the only option you got!"

Twilight was stunned without any ideas in her head and judging Gusty's serious tone in his voice, it really does seem to be their only option. She might've hated his guts and she doesn't trust him; but she decided to give him a benefit of the doubt for this one time.

"Okay, the elements are back in the library," Twilight declared to the ponies, "I'll go back to get them. In the meantime, you guys try to fight back the vines and keep it away from the ponies as much as you can.

"Will do, Twilight," Applejack replied in agreement.

"Yeah, you can count on us!" Pinkie Pie insisted.

Twilight then turned to the CMC, "Apple Bloom, I need you and the girls to help the ponies find shelter. We don't want you to get close to the vines and if it's possible you can get into some place safe too."

"Whatever you say, Twi," Apple Bloom replied.

"Fluttershy, can you watch over them? And maybe get the animals out of the way so the ponies doesn't frighten them more?"

"I'll try," Fluttershy replied, "And be careful."

Twilight nodded to them before she declared to the others, "Okay, guys; let's move!"

With that, Twilight flew up to the skies while the rest fought whatever they can to hold back the vines until the princess is back with the Elements.

Fluttershy turned to the animals who look to her with great concern, "Listen to me! I need to get you to a safe place so that the vines won't get you. But you also need to not frighten any pony."

"Tell them to go to Sweet Apple Acres; They can stay there for the time being," Apple Bloom suggested.

"She said to go to Sweet Apple Acres," Fluttershy repeated to the animals, "You'll be safe there until I come to get you."

The animals quickly oblige as they stampede to another direction where they can see the orchard far away.

"Nice job, Flutters," Scootaloo compliment, to which Fluttershy gave a bashful smile.

"Okay, now that's done—Let's help the ponies!" Babs Seed stated.

The girls nodded in agreement and then gallop into town where they saw a panicking crowd of ponies.

* * *

Applejack, Pinkie and other earth ponies stomped and kicked the vines in retaliate while Rainbow and other pegusi try to round the clouds back without getting shocked. Rarity, Gusty and the unicorns used whatever control of magic they had to create the barrier. Though strangely it seems a little easier for Gusty since the vines didn't affect his kind of magic at all. But what is he to question on that when it doesn't make sense?

Fluttershy and the CMC tried whatever they can to usher ponies into houses available for shelter, but it proved to be difficult as the ponies continued to panic and creating havoc.

At one point, Fluttershy heard a scream and she gasped as she saw the fillies suddenly disappeared in the crowd. She rushed to find them and cried out desperately, "Apple Bloom? Sweetie Belle? Babs? Girls?!"

Meanwhile at one part of the town, Spoiled Rich was ushering the members of the Elite Club inside her home while Diamond Tiara stayed by the door to see the panic happening outside.

"Okay, I think that's everyone," Spoiled Rich said, "Come inside, Diamond."

"But what about the other ponies?" Diamond asked.

"They can fend for themselves; I'm sure there's plenty of other room for them. Come on, let's hurry before those vines get into our house."

Spoiled Rich was about to shut the door until Diamond heard a familiar sound in the distance. She looked out the door to see Sweetie Belle getting caught by one lone vine strand while the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders straining to pull her free.

Diamond was horrified by this and she felt the need to rush in and save them. But she only took one step out the door before her mother stopped her.

"Diamond!" Spoiled Rich yelled, "What do you think you're doing? Come back inside."

"But I know them, Mother!" Diamond cried, "They'll get hurt if we don't help!"

"Did you not just hear me, Diamond Tiara? Those blanks flanks and their safety are not of my concern. Now get inside!"

Diamond looked between both her mother and the CMC, conflicted of what she should do. She didn't want to disappoint her mother but she didn't want to leave them in the dust, not especially after she was forgiven by them so much in the past.

Spoiled got more frustrated as her daughter stood there unresponsive, "I said…. GET INSIDE!"

Her mother's scream colliding with the scream from her troubled friend snapped Diamond into making her decision.

"NOT UNTIL I SAVE MY FRIENDS!"

She dashed past the door despite her mother's protest and ran towards where the CMC was. When she got close enough, she tackled against the vine, hurting it so much that it let go of Sweetie Belle and scurried away.

The girls watched Diamond in awe as she turned to help Sweetie up.

"Are you alright?" Diamond asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sweetie said in awe.

"Diamond," Apple Bloom said in awe, "You came back…."

They were startled by the screams of her mother before Diamond could reply to them, "Well… it wasn't easy."

"Girls!"

The group turned to see Fluttershy running towards them worried sick.

"Oh, girls, you're alright! I thought I'd lost you-" Fluttershy caught noticed of Diamond who she hadn't seen for a long time, "Diamond. You're… back."

Diamond nervously chuckled, "It's, uh…. Good to see you too."

"Um, I don't think now the time for a reunion now," Scootaloo pointed to the vines, putting their mind on important matters.

"We need to get you girls somewhere safe," Fluttershy insisted as she doesn't want to lose them in the crowd and getting hurt again.

"We can try to get in my house," Sweetie Belle recommended, "I'm sure that my mom and dad can let us in."

"Then we need to get there quick!" Fluttershy said as she ushered the girls to the direction to the house, with Sweetie leading the way.

* * *

Twilight flew as fast as she could to get back to the group with the chest with the elements inside. Luckily, it didn't take long for her to spot them near the wall of vines near the Everfree Forest.

She landed with a big thud, alerting the others of her arrival.

"She's back with the elements!" Rainbow declared while flying down to the ground near her.

"And about time too!" Pinkie cried in exhaustion, "I was about to get pooped."

"Come on," Twilight said as she opened the chest, "put your elements on!"

The five bearers put on their respective elements, which has been inserted into four necklaces while Twilight's was a crown, while Gusty and the other unicorns stayed behind to keep the barrier up.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, Nabis just landed into Ponyville. He tried to keep out of sight as he started his search for Gypsum, but soon realized that he's been caught at the wrong time.

He activated the magic from his horn and used a detection spell that would track changelings in disguise. It didn't take him long though as he saw Gypsum- whom was indeed disguised- fighting off the vines at its wall.

Rushing into action, he flamed up a disguise and ran towards Gypsum. He quickly took her by surprise by pulling her away from the vines and crowd of ponies and into a deserted alleyway.

"Hey! what are you doing, creep?!" the disguised Gypsum screamed, trying to wrestle out of his grasp.

"Shhh, wait, wait, Gypsum," he lets her go and transformed back to his original form, "It's me."

Gypsum's eyes widen as she changed into her form. "Nabis? What are you doing out there?" she whispered annoyed.

"The queen knows you're gone and she'd sent a search party," he grabbed her hoof as before he prepared to take flight, "We need to go now."

Gypsum swiped her hoof off of his in protest, "Not until I find Nameless."

"What?! No, Gypsum, listen to me!" Nabis cried desperately to the stubborn college, "They're going to kill us if they find us here!"

"You really don't think I know that? It didn't stop Queen Regalis before."

"Yes, but that was at a war! This is different!"

"I am not changing my mind, Nabis. It's either Nameless or our future!"

Gypsum ran away from Nabis, transforming back to her disguise while he did the same and followed her, "Gypsum, stop!"

Just right after she knew the fillies were safe in Sweetie Belle's home, Fluttershy ran back to where the group was just when they had their elements on.

"Everypony, get back!" Applejack yelled to the ponies that were holding the vines back with brute force or magic like Gusty.

"Okay, girls," Twilight shouted out, facing the ever-growing enemy in front of them, "Get ready."

She concentrated and activated the magic on her horn which powered the gem on her crown then the necklaces on the other bearers. They slowly levitated from the ground as they'd shone so bright that the ponies stopped to stare and gape at them.

Fluttershy was caught staring at them before she realized that her chest was glowing again. But this time for her, it felt different since it was glowing just as brightly as the bearers. Suddenly, she felt a throbbing sensation inside that started to hurt her.

When the bearer finally released powerful beams at the vines, it was starting to disappear from the impact and ponies continued to marvel that this impending victory.

Gusty felt a massive tremor on his back and he realized exactly what it was. He turned to the back of the crowd and saw Fluttershy's chest was glowing but brighter than it was before. This had also caught the attention of the Princess when she saw something glistening at the corner of her eye. She noticed at close inspection that Fluttershy was…..Glowing?

When the throbbing in her chest became too much, Fluttershy galloped away from the crowd.

Gusty followed her out of alarm while Twilight, though she wanted to help, realized that she was losing focus on the elements and turned back her attention to the vines.

Gypsum kept on running the empty streets and alleys trying to find her target until she abruptly halted. Nabis, who eventually caught up with her, was confused why she stopped and looked at her direction with shock.

There she was, Nameless standing right in front of them. And her chest was glowing brightly.

"Nameless! There she is!" Nabis whispered, "She really is here after all!"

"And about time, too," Gypsum whispered with a wicked smile etching on her face, "She's getting powerful."

Nabis caught the sight of her smile, "Gypsum?"

"We need to kill her quickly."

"Gypsum, NO!"

It was already too late for him to stop her as she quickly pounced out of the alley and towards Fluttershy all while transforming out of her disguise.

Fluttershy was caught by surprise as she felt something pouncing on her and is now pinned down to the ground. Her eye shrunk in fear as she realized who is standing on top of her.

"There you are, Nameless," Gypsum said in a sinister tone, "We have been looking for you everywhere."

Fluttershy struggled to get out of the changeling's hold of her, but failed miserably. Gypsum held her down hard and tightly so that this condemned soul couldn't ran away from her again.

"Don't you realize how much of us we have to risk because of you? Well, you don't have to worry now that I'm here to finish the job."

She activated the magic from her horn and Fluttershy shut her eyes tight, waiting for the intimate blast to end her.

Then a flash of light appeared before them, sending Gypsum off Fluttershy and to the ground. The changeling gasped as she saw a mismatched creature standing in front of the pony, down on all fours with a furious scowl. Nabis and Fluttershy did the same thing and watched in shock.

"So…" Discord growled in a low tone, "You were one of the bugs who almost had her pushing up daisies?"

Gypsum was too shocked and terrified to speak. When Discord saw this, he growled sarcastically, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Gypsum snapped out of her tear and blasted a beam towards him, to which he hit it away from him by the swipe of his paw. He then launched at the changeling and he held her against a wall, almost choking her with his arm across her neck.

"One more shot and I swear it will be _you_ pushing up daisies!" Discord snarled at the changeling's face.

Nabis, who has been hiding the alley, ran out and blast a shot at Discord's side. He cried in pain and without realizing it, he let go his hold on Gypsum. She landed coughing and gasping for air as Nabis helped her stand up.

"Quick, we need to go! NOW!" Nabis exclaimed, running to take off to the air with Gypsum holding onto his hoof. When Discord saw this, he chased after them until they finally took off faster than lighting.

He watched them fly off in the distance until he turned to see Fluttershy. Her chest stopped glowing, but she was distraught and was starting to break down in tears.

With all the anger gone, he rushed to her side, "Fluttershy, are you alright?"

"Yes, I- I'm fine," Fluttershy sobbed. Then she immediately wrapping her arms around him, "Oh, Discord, I was so scared! I didn't know what happened! I felt this throbbing in my chest as it glowed again-I've never felt this before. It started to hurt and then Gypsum came and she almost…Discord, what is happening to me?!"

She continued crying in his arms and he comforted her as much as he can, trying to ignore of the guilt he had inside-the guilt of not telling her the truth without losing her.

"Fluttershy?"

Discord heard Twilight's voice calling out in the distance. Panicked, he immediately snapped his finger to transform back to his pony form.

Twilight turned to the corner and saw Gusty comforting the tear-stricken Fluttershy. She, along with the other bearers, galloped towards them with concern.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight said kneeling before the pair, "Are you okay? I thought I saw you running away in pain!" She didn't even thought about mentioning her chest glowing but she figured she saved it for another time.

"Yes—I-I'm fine," Fluttershy replied, wiping her tears away, "I- I didn't know what came over me. "

"What happened?"

Fluttershy tried to answer her words carefully, as she promised not to reveal Discord in front of the princess and not about the changelings to cause a panic in town, "I… I guess that all of the stress was getting into me and I… got scared. Like I said, I don't know what came over me."

Gusty mentally sighed in relief as he saw that Twilight took the lie. It took him until now to notice her hoof was holding onto his.

"Well, I'm glad that you're safe," Twilight said with relief, "And you should know that— "

"We won!" Pinkie interrupted excitedly, "The vines are all gone!"

"And all of the clouds," Rainbow stated.

"And our magic is better now," Rarity pointed to her horn which started working normal again.

Twilight was left without words as her friends already listed it out for her, but she let go and said simply with a giggle, "Yeah, what they'd said."

"Well, now that that's over," Applejack declared out loud, "we need to check on everypony to make sure they're okay and the damages if there's any."

Everypony agreed while Pinkie started to take off, "And while you are doing that, I'm going to organize and set up our party for tonight!"

They then looked at her confused. Rainbow was the only one who asked her, "What party?"

"The we-survived-a-crisis-used-the-elements-and-thank-goodness-we're-alive party," Pinkie stated as if it were an all-known fact, "Starts at sundown—everypony is invited. Spread the word around. Bye!"

With that, she dashed off in a flash while the others rolled their eyes lightheartedly and decided to just go with it.

"Okay, we better get started," Applejack announced giving everyone in the group a start. She turned to Fluttershy, "Can you check on the girls if they're okay? And maybe get those critters back in the Everfree?"

"I will," Fluttershy relied as she stands up. She took notice of her hoof holding Gusty's and she let go with a light blush.

"Um, A-are you coming?" Fluttershy asked.

Gusty took a moment to realize what she said, "Oh, yes! Yes, y-you know," he nervously chuckled, "Just in case anything happens."

Fluttershy showed a weak smile as she turned to the direction to Sweetie's house. Gusty followed and the whole trip let him process what happened and all the fear he felt at that moment.

* * *

 **This took a lot quicker than I expected. The main reason why this was written so early is that I'd gotten some free time this week and I wanted to get all the action of this chapter done before I forget how I wanted it to go. I took the blame for having a very uncreative and punny title, but based on what happened so far, it was the best I can come up with.**

 **If you don't know geology like I do, an seismometer creates seismographs or seismograms used to record seismic waves from earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and other things involving the waves (Translation: it tell you how strong a specific natural disaster is by telling the vibration from the ground). Don't ask me this; I learned all this from college.**

 **The scene where Discord saved Fluttershy from the changelings is actually based on a piece I drew a year ago when I had this planned for a while. art/What-s-wrong-punk-Cat-got-your-tongue-608135073**

 **EDITED- 1/4/2018  
I want to start a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story. **


	17. Celebration

Chapter Fifteen:

Celebration

The sun was setting down as Ponyville finally calmed down after the evasion of the Plunderseed vines. Twilight and the others, except for Pinkie Pie, was still cleaning the mess and checking on its resident on account.

On the other side of town, near the Everfree forest, Fluttershy came back for the animals that were hiding in the apple orchard and managed to calm them down before escorted them back to the forest. Gusty stood by her in both cases of whether he's doing this for her safety or he's doing this for his sake.

He's still shook on what happened not too long ago. Within the mist of the chaos that he indirectly created, he almost hurt the few ponies he cared about, witnessed Fluttershy in pain from being close to the elements, and rushed in to save her from her second near-death experience when those changelings that came out of nowhere.

When everything had started to calm down, he settled in the fact of how petrified he felt when he saw that changeling holding Fluttershy down. All that fear and adrenaline came rushing through him as he flashed in to her rescue. He thanked goodness he got there in time, but he knew that it changed things now that Chrysalis's drone knows where she is. It also didn't help that his brief involvement with the changelings in the past might be an advantage for them to take, as if they weren't so manipulative enough.

At the same time, he was confused on why he had reacted so strongly when she was in danger. He knew he cared for her, but he often questions if it were possible for him to feel something more from their friendship. Now from watching the pink and yellow pegasus near her, nurturing and calming the animal who had been smitten with her from the start-he started to realize how close he was from losing her.

Whether they'll be back sooner than later, he finds it hard to imagine how he will put all of this up without either losing her or revealing himself to the world. Or maybe when the princess realizes that Fluttershy's the missing bearer. He didn't want how this will all end up as this was started to get complicated.

He was still deep within his thoughts that he doesn't notice Fluttershy had just finished her task and she saw her disguised and distraught friend.

She'd guess how everything that's happened had him concerned and she won't deny that she is still shaken by this too. Now the changelings had discovered where she is, there is a possibility that they'll be coming back for her; and she is completely terrified.

She can reassure him that everything will be okay and that there is nothing to worry about but she knew deep inside that it won't work. Still, this is still on her mind when she laid her hoof on his shoulder, "Discord?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts and is greeted to a set of teal eyes, "Are you okay?"

He cleared his throat and lied for her benefit, "Yeah, better than usual. You?"

"Yes, I'm still am," she said softly.

Both of them were completely in silence as they stood in the middle of a field, trying to find a way to make things right between the two of them. Fluttershy was the first to break the silence, "I….I never thanked you for saving my life."

Discord glanced at her very awkwardly as he tries to reply, "Well, I...," he then cleared his throat, "You're welcome."

Both of them were back being silent again. Feeling unsatisfied, both of them turned to each other, saying in unison:

"Discord, I'm-"

"Fluttershy-"

"Fluttershy!"

But they were both interrupted by the echo of Applejack calling out to Fluttershy, galloping towards the pair.

"Looks like everything went well with the animals, Flutters?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, they're fine," Fluttershy replied, "How's Ponyville?"

"Well," Applejack sighed in satisfaction, "You'll be happy to know that we finished up cleaning up. And Pinkie's already set everything up at the town square for the party."

As if on cue, a pink blur pass by them and suddenly they were all holding in their hooves a party invitation.

Applejack chuckled, "Speaking of which. Have you ever been in parties?"

"Not really," Fluttershy replied.

"Well, if you feel up to it, we would love to have you over to the party tonight; Especially Pinkie."

Fluttershy nodded softly, "I'll think about it."

"Well, I best better go; I need to check on the farm. See you later!" Applejack waved goodbye and then ran off towards the direction to the orchard.

"Never been to a party, you say?" Gusty said his face etched with a playful smirk. He didn't her time to answer as he resumed talking, "Well, that's going to change now because I'm gonna take you there!"

Fluttershy widen her eyes and stops him, "Wait, Dis—Gusty. I don't think it's a good idea.

"Why not?"

"We've been through a lot today and I—"

"Exactly! That's the point! What better way to relieve yourself from all that stressful junk than to have fun? Plus you never been to one so don't try to make a point out of this."

"But…I don't feel like going. I'm sorry, but I can't go. Not after what happened."

Gusty looked at her and saw that she stared down to the ground despondently. He noticed right then how the events from before were starting to have an effect on her. Frankly he doesn't blame anything for that.

Coming a little closer to her, he put a hoof on her chin that that she would have his attention, "I know. I promise you, everything is going to be fine. And I also promise that you'll have a wonderful time at your first night out, which is pretty exciting if you ask me."

"I find it hard to see how this makes everything better."

He tried to say something that will reassure her otherwise, but finds it a pretty difficult thing to answer.

Then he had a thought and he compromised with her, "How about this—we go to this party, we relax for a bit. But I have something to show you later and there, we can relax more there until we feel like we're good. Okay?"

Fluttershy stared at Gusty for a moment. She knew then that he was concern for her and he would probably do whatever he can to make her safe and happy. While for there are things that troubles them, it was still very sweet of him to make an effort for her sake.

With giving much thought on it, she replied to him, "Okay."

Gusty gave her a smile in return, "Well then, let's gets going. We don't want to be late."

He is starting to make way to town while Fluttershy follows him.

Being curious of this whole party concept, she can't help but ask, "You've been to parties before?"

"Pfft. Have you even met me? I _am_ the party!" He paused for a bit before quickly saying, "If I were safe to use my magic right now, I would've pull off a bling style right now."

She giggled at his response, despite not knowing what the bling style was.

He continued, "But to be completely honest, I was never really _invited_ to one. I usually saw one from time to time, watching from the standbys."

"Were they fun?"

He smirked on how she is starting to look like an curious foal, "I guess it's best if you can decide that for yourself."

It was that this point they reached to the edge of town and they were immediately greeted by Pinkie, who was zooming towards them.

"Fluttershy! Gusty! Great timing; the party's about to start!" Pinkies happily greeted as she takes both the pair's hooves and pull them to her way to town square.

They came to an abrupt stop as they arrived and both Fluttershy and Gusty were caught surprise of how Ponyville looked much different than before. Lanterns were hanging on several strings tied to lampposts and buildings, the dirt floor was cleared up for a dance area, refreshment tables was set off the sides and an band consists in guitars, accordions and an portable pipe organ stood near the dance floor.

"How were able to get all of this done so fast?" Gusty asked that even he found it scary that he found something that didn't make any sense.

"Shhhh, a Pie never reveal her secrets," Pinkie whispered before trotting off to greet other ponies who just entered to the square.

Fluttershy giggled at his confused expressions and he caught that, "What?"

"I'm sorry," she continued giggling, "but you looked funny."

He smirked jokingly, "Ooh, you think that's funny? Well, missy, let's see whose laughing when we get started in here!"

With that, he grabbed her hoof and pulls her into the square.

Ponies are starting to immerse from crowds and some even went onto the dancing floor while the band played in a silly, joyous tune. Gusty and Fluttershy made it the dance floor and she became nervous.

"You should know," she uttered shyly, "that I don't dance well."

Gusty then grab her other hoof to help her stand on her hind legs. He replied with a soft smirk, "Then it's good you have me as a dance partner. "

He demonstrated to her some simple dance move, like small twirling, hopping and one trick that he called a 'two swing" where he steps in towards her right arm and then back to her another arm and spin around in unison and back again. Fluttershy started to have fun, laughing and wearing her adorable smile all the way through. This is certainly one memory of her that will burn into his mind forever.

At the corner of his eye, he saw that Twilight just arrived at the scene with the other bearers. He was almost motivated enough to do another trolling with her, but he didn't want to leave Fluttershy. Luckily he also saw that the Apple Bloom and the girls, including, Diamond Tiara, just ran towards them.

"Fluttershy!" the girls called out to her.

"Girls!" she hugged them just as soon as they were close, "Did Pinkie invite you?"

"Yeah, with the exception that our sisters will watch us," Sweetie Belle said as she pointed to Applejack and Rarity with Twilight. They waved as soon as they saw Fluttershy with them, to which she waved back.

Gusty thought of this as a way to get his chance. "Uh, say, Fluttershy, care to dance with them? I really need to grab some refreshment."

"Oh," Fluttershy was almost disappointed, but she understood that he needed to rest. She was also confused on why she was disappointed but she pushed that aside, "Okay."

"Great," he says as he trots away from the dance floor, "I'll be back."

"Hmmm," Sweetie Belle slyly smirked at the pegasus, "It looked like you're having a good time with him."

Fluttershy's cheek were light pink as she heard it, "What?"

"Nothing," she giggled, "I'm just being silly."

This was almost a lie though. She still remembers how Fluttershy first defended Discord and called him a friend and how her horn had sensed something powerful that was growing between the two of them. With this memory in her mind and paying attention to the times they spent together, she noticed how much closer and stronger that bond has become. Though she is a romantic and like the idea of them together, she decides to let time takes its course.

"Um, which one of you would like to dance first?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll go first," Apple Bloom volunteered, "I know this one trick from country dancing where we can switch places with all of us if that'll help you."

"Lead the way then," Fluttershy said as she let Apple Bloom dance the trick first then later switches with Sweetie Belle.

Diamond looked at the stallion who was Fluttershy with puzzlement and whispered to Babs Seed, "have I met him before?"

Babs chuckled and whispered back, "I'll tell you later."

Meanwhile, Pinkie just ran to greet Twilight and the others including Spike.

"Hi, guys," Pinkie gave the group massive bear hug, "I'm so glad you came!"

"We wouldn't miss it, Pinkie," Applejack wheezed, as the hug was begun to have a tight grip on them.

"Pinkie," Rainbow Dash wheezed also, trying to push out of the grasp, "Can't… breathe. Let…go!"

"Oops! Sorry," Pinkie finally let go, giving the group some air, "Sometimes I can get a little too excited. Anyway, feel free to mingle around and dance!"

"Oh, actually, Pinkie," Twilight said, catching the attention of the group, "I'm not so sure I can do this right now."

"Why not?" Pinkie asked.

"Well," Twilight explained awkwardly, "It's been a long day and believe me, I'd love to be with you guys; but I need to get back to the investigation. I promise that we'll hang out s—"

"Oh, come on, Twi," Rainbow Dash cried, "I think you can handle one night without being in that library."

"Rainbow!" Rarity sternly called out on Rainbow before she assured Twilight, "It's fine if you don't want to be here, darling. We just thought that since we had a rough day- a very rough and messy day- we would have all of us celebrate this victory and enjoy ourselves for a while. But if that's not what you want, then we won't bother you."

"Yeah," Pinkie interjected, "And it's totally okay to admit it. Like it's okay to admit that you don't like parties because you're a bad dancer!"

The group sent a glare at Pinkie

"What?"

"Um, excuse me, but I'm a great dancer," Twilight stated.

"Well, if that's the case, then why would you join us?" Gusty's voice appeared from behind Pinkie and the others acknowledged him, "We would love to see your moves."

Twilight mentally groaned at his presence, "Gusty, now's not the best time for me," The rest she said under her breath, "I'm sure you already knew that."

"I tend to agree on Rainbow Splash her on this point," Gusty pretended to express his concerns, "You have completely overworked yourself. Does the leader of the bearers group is usually one to always be with their friends?"

He gave the princess puppy's eyes while the other looked either skeptical or, in Twilight's case, annoyed.

"But of course, if you would rather focus looking for the bad guy than being with your friends, that's would be absolutely fine—as long as you're not, oh what's the phrase… leave them hanging?"

Twilight took offense to his phrase. She thought earlier about her concerns about keeping in touch with her friends when she felt she was getting close to them. Luckily, she hasn't told them about it yet as she needed to find the right time to ask them. The only one that knew about this and even tries to help her was Spike, and he noticed how much Gusty's words were affecting her.

But Twilight isn't planning to take this personally than it needs to be and decides to stay this one time out of spite, "Fine, I will stay."

Gusty brighten up as he heard it, "Splendid! You're going to have a fun time, I promise you. See you on the dance floor!" He then sprinted off into the crowd.

The others then try to shake off the awkward silence the moment was given them and be optimistic about her decision.

Applejack was the first to speak, "Well, it looks like we'll have fun, despite of what other ponies think, right?"

Twilight softened when she glanced at her friend trying to be positive for her and she replied, "Right. Pinkie, I heard you're also good at dancing. Care to join me?"

Pinkie literally lit up with that request, "Boy I do! Let's do this!" she quickly grabbed Twilight's hoof and zoomed into the dance floor.

"Well, might as well have some fun," Rainbow stated, "I'm gonna head over to the refreshment."

"Hey, uh, Rarity?" Spike spoke out shyly to Rarity, "Is it alright with me to have… one dance with you?"

Rarity giggled at how adorable he looked right now. Though it was obvious to see that he is smitten with her, she didn't want to be rude to him and still see him as a friend nonetheless. She replied back to him, "Alright, one small dance but that's it."

Spike grew the goofiest smile he ever made and quickly replied, "Okay!" He then walked beside her with Rarity to the dance floor.

Applejack was the only one alone out of those who joined the festivities. "Well, I better check the food table."

Meanwhile back at the dance floor, Gusty eventually meet up with girls after his 'talk' with Twilight and saw that Fluttershy was having fun, dancing around the fillies.

Sweetie Belle noticed that he's back and went up to pull towards their group. In a matter of seconds, he was dancing with a couple of fillies, switching each at the time and then immediately switched back to Fluttershy just as a song ended.

Both of them out of breath and holding very close together, Fluttershy uttered a breathless, "Hi"

He did the same back to her, "Hi."

Both of them were silent until the crowd got excited and they turned to see Pinkie and Twilight in the middle of the dance floor, dancing in a very awkwardly matter.

"Yeah, you go, Twilight!" Pinkie exclaimed as she's dancing "Shake your groove thing!"

Gusty snickered at this scene and admitted to himself that getting her to procrastinate on her investigation was worth seeing this on display. He then turned to Fluttershy who was giggling at the scene and felt at this point now's the time.

He lets go of her and whispered to her, "Now's probably the time to go and show you something."

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's kind of a surprise, soooo I can't tell you," Gusty stated jokingly as he took her hoof and guide her away from the crowd and to the surprise, inside the Everfree forest.

Meanwhile, Diamond realized that Fluttershy and the mysterious stallion that left and felt that now's the time to talk to the CMC privately.

"Guys," she asked the group, "Can I talk to you for a moment? Maybe in somewhere quiet?"

The girls looked at each other before they nodded. Diamond quickly finds a small place and she guides them to that spot, in the middle of an alley where she know is deserted and quiet.

"So Diamond, what did you wanted to tell us?" Scootaloo asked as the rest turned their attention to her.

Already now she is starting to get nervous and she tried to find the words to say, "I…. I wanted to apologize—again."

The group was caught surprise at this. "For what?" Apple Bloom asked.

Diamond still continued to find the right words again, "For… for everything that happened. At the orchard. I know I'd already apologize to Sweetie, but I need to say it. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and I'm sorry if I ever hurt you in anyway."

"Oh, Diamond, it's okay—"Apple Bloom said before Diamond interrupted her.

"No, it's not! It's just…. I was so—so jealous and frustrated at you and I know that I acted horrible to you guys then—even to Fluttershy! And even she didn't deserve the attitude I gave her! Plus with everything happening with my mother, it's hard for me to cope with all of this. And I'm sorry, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo for what happened back at the Carousel Boutique. I wanted to help—I really do! But I didn't want to risk getting mother mad and—And-"

"Diamond!" Sweetie Belle interrupted, "That wasn't your fault! You were forced to leave us—it didn't mean that you were doing it on purpose! We don't care about everything you did in the past; you've changed! We know you are! You had become a better pony than you ever were."

"Yeah, and who cares of what your mother says? She doesn't have the right to push you around like she's some high horse!" Scootaloo stated her point.

"Diamond Tiara!"

Diamond froze and turned to see Spoiled Rich standing in the alleyway and the rest looked up did the same.

"Bad timing on that, Scoots," Babs whispered to her embarrassed friend.

"I had stand up for myself from embarrassment after you ran off in front of those vines and dragged myself to find you after it was safe, and _this_ is what I see before me?! My _daughter_ associating with confused, insignificant low-lifes?! And blank flanks to top it all!"

"Mother, I-" Diamond tried to reason with her until she was interrupted.

"Diamond, we have already talked about this time to time! Socializing with their kind is not how you make yourself known in Equestria."

"Make herself known to what?" Scootaloo interjected defiantly, "It's not like you have gone anywhere yourself!"

Spoiled Rich took great offense of that remark and she sneered at them sourly, "You may be as persistent as I'd known you'll be. But I swear that I'm going to make sure that my daughter is heading to a brighter future; and I'm going to make sure of that in _any way possible_."

The girls were scared of the impression that Spoiled Rich was given them but they stayed strong to see that it didn't affect them. Diamond, on the other hoof, was worried about them and she felt like she has crossed a point where her mother will do whatever it takes to get exactly what she wants.

It was until now that she needs to decide and take a stand.

"Come, Diamond Tiara," Spoiled Rich turned around to make her leave, expecting her daughter to follow her. "We will discuss more of this back home."

A moment passed and Diamond finally spoke out, "No, mother."

The CMC stared at their friend in shock.

"Excuse me?" Spoiled Rich turned to face her daughter.

"I said no. I will not be going home with you."

Spoiled Rich looked in shock as her daughter stand before her, deliberately defying her, "This is no joke, Diamond. Come here at once."

Diamond just stood there and didn't answer.

Spoiled Rich yelled out again, "Diamond!"

Again she did nothing.

Spoiled has reached her point and screamed, "DIAMOND TIARA, YOU COME HERE AT ONCE!"

"I told you that I'm not coming!"

Spoiled looked at her even in more shocked; she can't believe this is happening to her! "Don't be ridiculous, Diamond—"

"No—YOU'RE the one that's being ridiculous! All of my life you tried to raised me to follow your hoof prints! At first, I thought it was fine. But this past year made me realize what you raise me to be—a sad, lonely, bitter aristocrat that has nothing to do to than to criticizes everything you think is wrong with the world when, really- you have no right to call it out like that!"

"That's enough, Diamond!" Spoiled is alright at her wit's end, "I'll say this once again; step away from those blank flanks and come home at once!"

"These blank flanks you are talking about the Cutie Mark Crusaders! I am a part of their group and they are my friends!" Diamond stood by this fact proudly, defending herself and her friends, "I don't care what you think of me anymore. But I don't approve to you saying such cruel things to them and that you were wrong about them. They are working harder to get their cutie mark than anypony I've ever seen. And I know that they will get them someday when they discover their true talent, and they will be amazing. And if this is the way you are going to treat me, my friend and the whole world like that, then I don't want to be a part of you anymore."

The CMC watched Diamond with awe while Spoiled stood there dumbfounded. Silence filled with the alley, with the exception of the music playing from the party.

After what it seemed an eternity of silence, Spoiled gritted her teeth and glared at her, "Fine. Go ahead. Waste your life away for all I care. You are old enough to make your decisions. I will send over a servant to fetch your things."

The girls lightly gasped on this implication while Diamond stood her ground.

She sifted her hooves to left but then stopped to glance at her daughter one more time, "I hope that you're happy with the decision you're making. But don't come back crying when you decide to come back."

"I don't think I'll count on that," Diamond bluntly uttered as she saw her mother turn back and left the alleyway. It took her a moment to turn back to the cutie mark crusaders who continued to stare at her.

"Diamond…" Babs Seed was the first to utter a word, "You…defended us."

"And now you're…," Sweetie Belle spoke.

"I didn't want to be in a home that didn't care for me anyway," Diamond smiled to them while tears were running down her cheeks, "And it's worth it."

"Oh, Diamond…." Sweetie Belle muttered.

They all rush into a hug, wrapping their arms around Diamond as she let out tears, as if the weight was finally lifted from Diamond's shoulders and she was free.

"I can't believe this," Scootaloo awed, "you stood to her! For us!"

"Yes, I did!" Diamond cried through her tears happily as she broke the hug, "Sweetie was right; I had become a better pony than I ever was. And it's all thanks to you. You showed me there was some other way to find out who I really am, and you stood by me even at times where I was too stubborn or proud. You even helped me when I had lost my best friend! I can't thank you enough for all that you've done. Though, heh, I kind of admit what happened with mother was a little sudden. But I don't care what happens from then on; because I know I'll have my friends to help me all the way through."

Diamond then pulls the group into another hug, to which they returned the gesture.

"Diamond, you're free to stay with me and my parents," Sweetie Belle said as they broke out of the hug, "I might have to ask them first, but if that doesn't work out, you can ask Applejack."

"Yeah, and if you want, we can ask her if you want to get emancipated," Apple Bloom suggested. It wasn't until the group gave her confused looks that she explained, "It means that she can be legally independent at a young age and not tied into her family."

"That's very nice of you to offer, Apple Bloom, but I want to take this slowly for now," Diamond gratefully stated, "This is going to take some time for me to get used to it. Plus, I need to talk with father about this; he's the only family I have now."

"We understand," Babs replied, "And no matter what happens, we will always be your friends and be at your side."

Diamond swiped away the tears from her face, "Thanks, you guys."

One more group hug came over them until Diamond thought of something that has been bothering her, "Hey, Babs. Who was that stallion that was with Fluttershy earlier? He kind of looked familiar."

The girls looked at her with wide eyes and then turn to each other.

Diamond was confused by this, "What?"

"Listen," Babs spoke to her anxiously, "I know it's been a while and you missed out a lot of things; but before I tell you, you need to promise not to mention this to any pony."

Diamond raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just promise you won't, okay?"

Seeing that there's no other way, she sighed, "I promise."

"Pinkie Promise?"

"Cross-my-heart-hope-to-fly-stick-a-cupcake-in-my-eye—Now tell me who is he?"

After taking in a deep breath in and out, Babs bluntly whispered to her, so that no other pony can hear them, "That was Discord in disguise."

Diamond's face changed from confusion to eye-wide surprise and shock.

"THAT WAS DISCORD?!" she screamed before the group shushed her. Luckily nopony heard them.

"Sorry, but—but… what?! "Diamond asked, with her face completely filled with confusion and skepticism, "H-How did that happen? Why is he disguised?! Why are you guys okay with this?!"

"Well," Apple Bloom replied with a small laugh, "It's a long story."

* * *

Discord, who had changed back to his true form, continued guiding Fluttershy through the forest with her eyes closed.

"How much further are we have to go?" Fluttershy asked.

"I promise we're almost there," Discord replied.

"That's what you said last time."

"Just keep your eyes closed," he chuckled at her observantness.

Luckily for him, it didn't take long to arrive where he wanted to go. He magically poofed an wrist-watch and said to her as he looked at the time, "Okay, we're here. Oh, And about time, too."

"Time for what?" Fluttershy asked.

"You can open your eyes now," he whispered next to her ear.

She opened her eyes to see a small pond in front of them. Confused, she was going to ask why he dragged her all the way until she saw something small but bright floating upon the water. Then a few more specks of light came out of the bushes and before she knew it, the entire place was starting glow brightly through the dark. It wasn't until she paid close attention to those lights to see that they were fireflies. The glow from those fireflies reflected to the water from the pond, making the scenery looked breathtaking.

Fluttershy stared at the spectacle with wonder while Discord sat by, feeling satisfied that she loved this little surprise.

"Oh, Discord," Fluttershy uttered, "It's beautiful."

"I knew you would like it," Discord said, "When you spend the last twenty years hiding in these woods, you tend to find a few surprises. It's very peaceful here"

A few couple of fireflies few around the pair and one even landed on Discord's nose. Fluttershy giggled and put her hoof up to his nose, where she gently picked up the firefly off there.

Discord swiped his nose on where the bug was, "Pesky little things, heh."

Fluttershy looked between Discord and the beautiful scenery. She loved the gesture that Discord explained earlier, and she had a wonderful at the party. And she knew that all of this was done to make her feel better. Though she can't shake the feeling that he is still upset about the incident as much as she, now, can't shake it.

Discord took notice of her soft frown and asked in concern, "You're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…." Fluttershy sighed, "Everything was happening so fast. I shouldn't be worried about it much but…."

"You want to talk about it now?" he suggested.

"I don't even know how to start."

He then fiddled with his fingers, "Well, we can start with this. Zecora was right when she suspect someone planting those seeds."

Fluttershy noticed how nervous he became and knew that he was hiding something, "How?"

"Well, to put it simply—I planted them."

Her eyes widen, "You what?!"

"Not intentionally! I might've heard some things about them, but I didn't think it would work. I'd gotten bored on my first month after my escape, so I—borrowed—a bag from a small-town pony. But after I planted them, they didn't grow. I thought they were a dud."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I'd forgot all about them! I even forgot where I planted them-It wasn't important at the time."

"You do realize that you could've given yourself away to Twilight if you hadn't lied about that? Or even when anypony could've seen you when you saved me?"

"But it didn't happen." He pointed out the worried pegasus, "Therefore you shouldn't worry about that."

"But the changelings do know!" Fluttershy exclaimed, making Discord's eyes widen as she started to become hysterical, "You mentioned once that they know you. What if they come after you? I don't want to get anypony hurt because of me. I'm trouble enough as it is."

"No! Fluttershy, don't say that!" Discord wrapped his arms around her in a protective notion.

Fluttershy slowly hugged him back as she felt his arms shielding her and letting a few tears from stress.

"I'm just scared," she whispered, to which Discord heard, "I don't know how much longer I have left. Now that I got a home, the girls, my friends, and you— and after I have learned and seen so much…" She sighs in defeat as she pressed her face to his brown fur.

Discord had always hated seeing her like this but he knew that she was right. The changeling will get her no matter what; especially since her birthright and unclaimed role in Equestria is a crucial factor for her imminent diminish. She has gotten his far into making a difference in any creature's lives, including his; it would be impossible imagining life without her.

But he isn't planning to let it happen. He swear, by the name of all things chaos, he would do whatever it take to keep her safe away from those heartless monster—or die trying.

After a moment of silence between them, he gently lift her chin up to face him. "Fluttershy, when I first met you, I thought of you as I thought of everypony—weak and helpless against my chaos. That was all I thought of you until you decided to be my friend. And since then, you have proven to be much stronger than I thought you were. You're kind, sweet, caring, smart—the bravest soul I've ever laid eyes on. You had come this far all the way from Chrysalis' grasp and look where you are now! Just the fact that you're still alive is a miracle to me. I…. couldn't imagine what my life would be like if you weren't in it."

He gently swipes away the tear from her eyes. Looking down at her with her kind eyes full of hope and wonder is enough to tug at his heartstrings.

He continued, "I'm not going to let them take you. If anything, they would have to get through me to even touch you. For as long as it takes, I'll always come and protect you and won't ever leave your side. No matter what."

"Do you really mean that?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"For what I see it," Discord reassured her, "You're worth it."

Fluttershy can see the sincerity and warmth in Discord's voice and eyes that it made her smile that shone in the radiant light. She then rested her head back to his chest while he returned back a gentle hug and a few strokes on her back.

Her eyes turned to the scenery before them, still lit aglow and surrounded by fireflies.

"You were right being peaceful here," Fluttershy muttered, "It's perfect."

Discord looked down at her frame still wrapped around his embrace. In this moment, he thought more than the scenery to be perfect, "Yeah."

Then he had an urge to which he accepted without a thought. He lean his head down to where her head rest and when he got close enough, he placed a kiss on her forehead. Fluttershy didn't see it coming and was caught surprise by this act. She turned to him as he quickly snapped his head back.

"Sorry! I-I didn't know what I was doing," he blurted out embarrassed, "Or thinking in that matter, heh."

"You gave me a kiss," she said bluntly.

"Yes? Is that okay?"

"Oh, yes, it is. It's just that..." Fluttershy then looked back the pond as reminisced about her home, a pleasant one this time, "Back at the changeling kingdom, in my cell, I kept a box for the things I have. One of them was a page ripped out of a fairy tale book. I read it one time as a filly when I found this room that was filled with books. It was the very first time I glowed. But Mother knew about them and she had them burned. That page was all that survived. It shows a sleeping mare, lying down on a coffin under a curse while the prince kneels down to her. And it had a poem under the sketch, showing the prince's devotion and love for the mare."

"Do you remember what story it was?" Discord asked, simply curious.

"I don't know. I might've before, but I'd forgot. I don't even know the ending. But whenever I had a bad day or when I'm upset, I would just grab the page from the box and just stare at it. It always makes me feel better. And this may sound silly but—whenever I looked at it, I feel…. Hope."

He raised an eyebrow, "Hope?"

"I don't know how in a way but…somehow I just felt like someday I would have a happy ending like in that page. I would be happy, free…. And being loved. I didn't know how or when it was going to happen; but I knew that it will come. I guess after all that's happened; I finally got that."

She then turned up to Discord who was staring at her with his soft gaze. She chuckled, "Again, it sounds silly."

He smiled softly, "I don't think that sounds silly."

After a moment, she returned back to his chest and focus back to the fireflies as they continued to glow upon the pond; all the while giving both of them time to their thoughts.

Discord mentally dashed himself for planting that kiss on her forehead, though looking back she didn't seem to be disgusted about it. It was also comforting that it brought her some decent memories. But then he listened to her talking about that page, that fairy tale that seemed familiar and her talking about hope; he was amazed to say the least. He was almost started to become hopeful himself as he embraced her in his arms and feeling her warmth. This pony just kept on surprising him; yet he liked it.

Fluttershy was happy to have this moment with Discord. His gift and this talk, although disconcerting to think about, left her completely at peace. His kiss caught her by surprise and though she liked it, she was almost suspecting on why he done it. But then she thought back on the book page and suddenly, she felt hopeful. Her dreams had taken her this far as she realized this, but she started to question about how she felt about him. She questioned if she thinks of him more than she thought she did. And it frightened her. She'd never had felt anything like this before and she even doubted that he would feel the same way too. It would be probably better for her if she kept this to herself and try to keep this friendship the way it is. Or maybe 'friendship' is too strong of a word for her? She knew she would have a hard time figuring this out.

It was at this point that the fireflies began to fly away and the glow started to die. Discord poofed back the watch on his wrist to check the time, "Boy, it's already getting late."

He then lifted her up and carried her in a bridal style, "Now's definitely the time to take you home."

"You don't have to carry me-" Fluttershy shyly muttered.

"I know, but I want to," He insisted, "Plus you looked tired. You're welcome to sleep on the way home if you want."

He then started to float their way to the direction of the hut. Fluttershy yawned and rested her head on his chest and then her arms around his neck.

"Home…" she yawned very tiredly as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

As he kept floating down the trail, he only thought about how right it felt with her being in his arms. She is so small compared to his size, but somehow it managed to fit. It was also a reminder to him how much she means to him to the point that he felt like everything he did and all he was now was for her. If things haven't gotten complication for the two of them, he could imagine this moment to last forever. How she would always shine to him through her kind heart and beauty, how she will always fit into his arms like a glove, and how he will forever be treasured his moment, from then on and forever—

Then his soft grin started to disappear. It was then that he realized he's fallen in love with her.

He looked down to the sleeping mare his arms. His smiled returned and continued his way to the treehouse.

* * *

 **The dance party and the firefly scene is a mix inspiration of 'The Silly Song' from Snow White and 'Ma Belle Evangeline' from The Princess and the Frog with a little bit of 'Kingdom Dance' and 'I See the Light' from Tangled. Man, so many Disney combos here! Lol! And it was definitely a challenge to write with those references in mind.**

 **And as you can tell, Most of the dialogue when Diamond stood up to her mother is based on the episode "Crusaders of the Lost Mark'. I changed a few in there to make fit to the situation and to the story.**

 **EDITED- 1/4/2018**

 **I want to start a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story.**


	18. A Special Sort of Death

Chapter Sixteen:

 _A Special Sort of Death_

Chrysalis impatiently paced near the balcony of her chambers. She heard a knock on the door, only to have her castle maids speaking through it, "The general is here for you, my queen."

 _About time_ , Chrysalis mentally sighed in frustration. "Send him in."

The general entered her chambers before they'd closed the door.

"Have you found Gypsum yet?" the queen asked through her gritted teeth.

"No, we haven't," The General replied, "Unfortunately; we have lost sight of Nabis too."

The queen looked surprise at first before she shouted out in sarcasm, "Oh, brilliant- Another disappointment that I needed today."

Suddenly, she yelled in pain and almost fell to the ground, had she not been gripping on her vanity table.

The general rushed to her aid as he saw in pain, "My queen! Are you alright?"

"NO, I AM NOT ALRIGHT!" Chrysalis screamed at the general. She groaned through the throbbing in her chest, "Each moment that little brat is running free and alive; I feel her element's power growing stronger! And _still_ even though that, you and your incompetent army hasn't been able to annihilate her!"

"My queen, you must calm down," The general peered over the queen's hunched figure, "You need to rest for—"

"I DON'T NEED REST, GENERAL!" she snapped, turning her head sharply to face him, "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THE MORE SHE'S OUT THERE, THE MORE SHE WILL RETURN TO HER ELEMENT AND WE'RE ALL DONE FOR?!"

Then both of them heard the buzz of a changeling's wing. They froze and turned their attention to see Nabis carrying gypsum around the arm and landing on the balcony.

"General!" Nabis panted and gasped for breath as both changelings ran to their leader and their queen, "We—we did it!"

"There you two are," the general shouted sternly, "I hope you realize what I've been through today, trying to find-!"

"We found Nameless!" Both Nabis and Gypsum shouted, putting the two figures to stop and gaped in shock.

"WHAT?!" Chrysalis remarked in surprise, "Where is she?"

Both changelings talked over each other, explaining that had happened earlier back there while unfortunately confusing their superiors.

Chrysalis screamed through the chatter to make them stop, "ONE AT THE TIME?"

They both stopped but Nabis quickly explained again, "I followed Gypsum back to Ponyville where the orchard was. But she got caught in the middle of a vine evasion that has been going on and I tried to get her back to the hive. And we found her! We saw Nameless with our own eyes! She was even glowing, but it has never been that bright before!"

Chrysalis lightly gasped in disbelief. Nabis continued his story, "Gypsum then tried to kill her like you ordered us to do—but she wasn't alone! Some monster poofed in and saved her!"

Chrysalis' eyes widen as he heard the description of Nameless's protector, "What? This monster—what did he look like?"'

Gypsum decided in step in and replied, though she was nearly speechless, "We've never seen anything like him. Nothing is normal about them. His face was like a pony but his body looked like a different part of animals attached to his body, his eyes were glowing gold and red and—"

"Discord," Chrysalis whispered in a quiet realization. The changeling had heard his name gasped in shock, "The creature that attacked you was Discord."

"Discord?" Nabis cried in shock, "As in Discord, The Lord of Chaos?! The only living draconequus in all of Equestria?!"

"But that's impossible!" the General declared, "He hates and tortures ponies; why would he reveal himself to the whole world when they are looking for him?!"

"And you say that he saved her?" The queen asked.

"Yes—and he attacked me and threaten to kill me! Nabis had to blast him with his magic before we got away!"

The news grew into a discussion among the three changelings while Chrysalis stared into space, deep within her own thoughts.

She couldn't believe all of this. Nameless was there. She was at Ponyville all this time. And so was Discord—that creature she saw that was negotiating with her mother all those thousand years ago. He must've been hiding near there ever since his escape from Canterlot. And… he was protecting her?

Then everything that was in her mind made sense. So Discord was responsible for the sudden attack against her changeling at the orchard. He was trying to protect her prisoner from her. And Ponyville's the one place she would never let her changeling hunt because of their outlook for any suspicious threat outside of their little safe haven; Nameless must've offered her sanctuary there thinking that the whole town will save her. She must've persuaded the lord of chaos to do the same so that she wouldn't worry about her delayed death. But it still doesn't make sense of why he even bothered to oblige at all. Back at the war, he refused to make an alliance with her mother and grandmother. Something must've happened to him….

At one point of the changelings' heated conversation, she overheard Nabis crying out in the group, "But that wasn't all that was weird! When I saw him protecting her, I felt an aura coming from him, something similar from when we hunt for ponies…. I felt his love for her."

This has certainly had caught the queen further in surprise. That can't be possible! His heart was supposed to be as empty as a shell; he has no care for the ponies whatsoever! It seems to her that being with this pesky little element bearer for so long has made him gone soft.

Then suddenly it struck her. Discord must've hiding from the elements and the Princesses since his escape. And he must've known about the fact about Nameless's birthright if he was affected by the element's magic the same way she is. And if he was smart enough and knows about it, he would've hidden the truth from her.

Her mouth slowly crooked into a small, wicked smile and the others looked at her with uncertainty.

"My queen?" The General asked concerned.

"General, Nabis, Gypsum," Chrysalis turned to them, "Back then when we decided to have Nameless executed, I had put you three to be a part of this. And I must say you have been very faithful to me from the start. I must ask again that you must assist me once more. But this time, you must swear the place I'm about to show you in secrecy."

"But why-?" Nabis uttered before he was interrupted by the queen.

"Don't ask any questions, Nabis! I expect you and the others to do the same when accepting your queen's commands. Now can we say that we're all agreed?"

The three looked to each other before they nodded anxiously.

Gypsum then asked, "So what did you want to show us in secret?"

"Follow me." Chrysalis stated as she turned her heels and walked out of her chamber door and down the stairs with the others following her.

They went deep down to a basement which shows a part of the castle that none of the queen's complicates ever knew. The place was dark and eerie, with the exception of the glow from the small cocoons on the walls and floors. The three changelings looked around the place feeling uneasy, but they still follow the queen who looked forward with determination.

At the end of the flight of stairs that they took, there, in front of them, lies a door. Chrysalis clenched the lock using her magic and unlocks it. The door creaked opened for the others to gasp at what was hidden inside.

The walls were covered by books; all filled in shelves after shelves. But they weren't ordinary books. At closer exception, the changeling drone came to realize that these books all contain readings that they can't understand, and it looked to be centuries old. Among the books, tables, cabinets and a set of scientific glassware, there were bottles of ingredients and unusual concoctions that made the room mysterious.

The changelings were left gawking at this unknown place while Chrysalis looks around her surroundings, swiping the dust off the books she placed her hooves on.

Nabis uttered from his awe, "What is this place?"

"This room, my drones, has been entrusted to Queens from past generations," Chrysalis explained while going to each shelve peering at the books before she turned to the trio, "Tell me, what do you see in here that are in common?"

All three of them observed the room with confusion. Nabis was the only one who responded, "Uh….. It's spooky?"

The general and Gypsum gave him a weird look to which he didn't saw.

"Something else?" Chrysalis peered at Nabis with a raised eyebrow.

He became nervous under the pressure of his queen, "They have something to do with… magic?"

"You are almost correct, but not just any kind of magic" Chrysalis replied before gesturing the three confused changelings to the room, "Everything in this room—books and all- contains centuries of dark magic."

The three changelings' eyes widen to the size of pans. They peered upon the queen with shock and disbelief.

"Dark magic?" The general uttered, "But…. it's impossible. Dark magic is forbidden to use in all of Equestria—such information of it has been lost!"

"To Equestria, it is so," Chrysalis replied, "But the past queens of the changelings have been entrusted to hold its secrets long since the discovery of magic itself. The princesses and Star Swirl the Bearded only forbid it ever since that incident with that unicorn who overthrown the Crystal Empire."

"Wait." Gypsum uttered, "Those rumors about some form of magic hidden somewhere in the castle—this is all true!"

Nabis gasped in realization, "Oh, yeah; I remember those! A-and I remember that one time when we were questioning how Nameless got outside of the castle and get that cutie mark when we were little!"

The General raise his eye at Nabis, "You remembered that?"

"Yeah, I was one of the guys that pushed her in that closet. I don't get why anybody forgets that fact," he paused, allowing the weird stares from the changelings to set in.

"I kind of find that very hard to believe," Gypsum stated with the skeptic look still on her face.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I was kind of forced into it. I always have a weaker will than others…" He then stopped when it occurred to him, "Say, your highness, that closet upstairs; why were there potions up there?"

"That closet was a storage room for all the ingredients I needed for the spells," Chrysalis replied, "They're not completely conducted potions, but Nameless was lucky enough to break some of them to make a basic teleportation spell."

"Your highness," Gypsum asked, "Why do you and the past rulers keep all this? Did we need them?"

"Of course we need them, my dear. It is how we became what we are today."

"W-what?" Gypsum uttered in shock, sharing the same expression as her comrades.

Chrysalis then explained, "Queen Regalis once explained to me how changelings had first started using dark magic when we evolved. She wouldn't tell me of how the first clan was like back then, but all she said was how we transformed ever since our discovery of dark magic. They abused the power, using such tricks to torture and lure the ponies into giving us love. They enjoyed their taste of it and ponies had begun to fear us because of it. And they tried to keep it out, erase its existence. But it is the essential part of the changeling. Dark magic is a part of us and to reject dark magic like those princesses did is blasphemy to our race."

"Excuse me but—you said that we were transformed? What do you mean by that?" Gypsum asked.

Chrysalis slowly gave Gypsum a glare that almost had her shrunk down in fear "It's not encouraged to talk about that part of the past; It is best that we rather forget."

There was a silence that was hung on fear and intimidation until Nabis brought back into reality by clearing his throat, "So dark magic is a part of us, that's good to know. But…. Why does this have to do with Nameless?"

"Ah, yes, thank you for setting us back on track," Chrysalis said as she trots toward a book shelf, "The spells that the dark magic possessed is unimaginable beyond compare, but some instinct are used as a means of torture and death. If we need to plan a way to attack Equestria, we must first find a formula that will take care of Nameless for good."

Using her magic, Chrysalis levitated one book off a shelf and flipped through the pages, skimming the words. She then stops on one page and a devious grin grew on her face.

"General, Drones!" Chrysalis yelled as she turned to her minions and put the book on a podium near a cauldron, "Read and find the ingredients! But don't put them in the cauldron!"

"Yes, my queen!" the changelings said in unison. They were unsure of what it was for, but they obeyed nonetheless.

"But you; Gypsum!" Chrysalis stopped her before she could process, "Go to Nameless's cell and bring back that box she'd hid in the floor."

"Yes, my queen," Gypsum saluted before flying out the door.

Nabis and the general scattered from all over the dungeon room, reading back the ingredients on one page and racing whatever shelves that had the one component they needed. Once each vial was found, they were placed right by Chrysalis, who was using her magic to launch fire under the cauldron.

Finally, the ingredients were all found, and the changelings stood in salute to their queen.

Then Gypsum came back to the room, carrying a wooden box in her horn's aura. She gave it to Chrysalis who smirked at her soldier with satisfaction.

Chrysalis opened and search within the box until she pulled out what she needed—a bare comb with few strands of pink hair tangled onto it. She placed among the collection of the ingredients that has been gathered.

"Now to get into work," Chrysalis mumbled to herself as she turns her attention into the cauldron. With the magic from her horn, it engulfed around the cauldron and then started pouring the ingredients into it.

The ingredients had varied in many forms; some may be in potion, some natural substances of bark and plants, and those that are unusual and disturbing that the general and his companion never dared to ask about it. Soon as all but one ingredients were poured in, the cauldron was already boiling and bubbling with the conjunction that brings about an ominous glow. Chrysalis used her magic on a long, thick wooden spoon to stir the brew.

At one corner of her eye, she saw that her changeling drones were peering over the cauldron, "You might not want to get close to it, General." With that note, the general obeyed and pushed the other two back away from the cauldron.

Then slowing, she brings to her the last ingredient, the comb that once belonged to Nameless. She pulled out one long strand of hair before she let it gently fall into the cauldron.

As soon as the hair touches the brew, it dramatically changed its color from its original yellow to green and boiled so hard that smoke started to fill the entire room. The changelings coughed at the sudden smoke as they didn't notice Chrysalis taking the book from the podium and the magic from her horn started to flare violently.

She recited a strange tongue in a hoarse whisper that made the observers a little bit unsettled. Then her eyes started glowing as her magic flares long enough until she launched her magic into the cauldron, causing a bright explosion in the room.

When the light had faded, Chrysalis stopped using her magic and the cauldron reverted to bubbling normally. The changelings were surprised by the explosion and were curious to see what their queen has accomplish, to which they reacted by peering closer to the cauldron.

Chrysalis smiled at her satisfaction and levitated the wooden spoon from before into the brew. She stirred for a second before she scooped up of what looks like a large lump the size of a small ball. The lump was covered in the green gooey substance which was drooping down and one point made an image of a pony skull. Then the color to changed and the substance harden as the object finally took its form.

A form of a shiny, bright red apple.

Chrysalis levitated the apple off the spoon and into her hoof with satisfaction. The changelings looked over the apple with a mix of disbelief and disappointment.

"An apple?" Gypsum uttered out loud, "I'm sorry, your highness, if I offend you but- how does one little piece of fruit going to help getting rid of Nameless?"

"You wouldn't have said that if you knew what spell I used in that cauldron," Chrysalis stated.

Curious to see what spell the queen has cast, Nabis turned back to the book and used his magic to levitate it from the podium and into his hoof. As he continued to read the title, he let in a small gasp. That caught the attention of the other two changelings and they peered over Nabis as he held the book in front of them.

The general read the page out loud:

"Sleeping Death. Only by those welding with those born or infused with dark magic can create a poisonous essence sinked into an entity thought up from the wielder's mind and morphed it to be harmless to the naked eye. If the victim has taste the poisoned entity, they will fall unconscious and suffered through a sleep-like death for all eternity."

The changeling slowing looked up to the book and to the queen, who is still holding the poisoned apple in her hooves. They all stared at her with awe.

"My queen," The general spoke out, "This…. Is excellent."

He and Gypsum grew a devilish smile signaling their approval while Nabis continued reading the book.

"I thought so, too," Chrysalis smirked, "With her friends being the workers in the apple farm the two of you were ambushed in, she will least expect it when this apple will be delivered by the leader's closest relative. But this is only a speck of the surprise that we will rain down on the ponies. If everything goes according to my plan, we shall take their land by storm and claim ourselves as the dominant race OF EQUESTRIA!"

Chrysalis laughed maniacally while the General and Gypsum snicker evilly in response.

"WAIT!" Nabis shouted, causing Chrysalis and the other to stop laughing and turn their attention to them.

"This spell has an antidote," Nabis stated.

The two changelings widen their eyes in shock while Chrysalis merely raises an eyebrow with a quiet glare.

Nabis reads the passage out loud: "However, as much as Harmony keeps balance in the land, the darkness can easily be overcome by light. If the victim has fallen in love with another and had been loved in return, the victim can be revived only by their love's first kiss." He then looked up to her, "my queen, I did say I felt Discord's love for Nameless. What if there is a chance that he'll come back for her and….set her free?"

The long silence weighs over the room, giving the General and Gypsum a feeling of uncertainty for the future now that Nabis brought up a fact that could ruin everything. But then Chrysalis bellowed out, laughing as if it were a joke to her.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Chrysalis scoffed, "We will try to do something to drive them apart. Maybe even trying to give Princess Twilight Sparkle exactly why she came to Ponyville for; just to make the separation…. Permanent."

The changelings grew surprised at the implication, but it wasn't something that they really disagreed; anything works as long as they get the mission done.

Chrysalis then continued, "Plus if there is anything else that could help Nameless, it wouldn't work. The ponies will think she's dead. She'll be buried alive by the time they realize their mistake!"

Chrysalis laughed once again, and the three changelings snickered as they realize that this plan might finally succeed their mission.

"General," Chrysalis called out, "Go and prepare your army for the invasion. And you two," She pointed to Nabis and Gypsum, "go and try to find volunteers for out in the field. We need all we need to make this plan work."

"Yes, my queen!" they all saluted before they can leave the dungeon.

Chrysalis turned her attention to the poison apple in her hooves. She can see the evil grin growing on her reflection on the shiny red fruit. She then whispered with a chuckle in her throat, "Soon Equestria will be mine."

* * *

 **This chapter is solely based on the Disney animated adaptation since I personally think it showed the exposition with the queen/Old Hag much better than the other adaptations that I've seen. Though to be honest, the making of the poison essence is partly inspired by a scene from "Brave" where the witch creates the cake that turn Merida's mom to a bear. I thought it would be a funny yet unique way to reveal a poison apple.**

 **I tried to bring a little history of the changelings while also hinting a bit of their reformed forms from Season 6, which you can point out it was when they somehow rejected the idea of rejecting love but not really knowing why.**

 **EDITED- 1/4/2018**

 **I want to start a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story.**


	19. A Cruel Trick

Chapter Seventeen:

A Cruel Trick

The sun rises over the horizons, giving the sky a glorious golden orange hue. Sweetie Belle and Diamond were awake early, trotting down the path of the Everfree Forest to the CMC Treehouse.

"Thanks again for asking your parents to stay at your place;" Diamond said gratefully to the white unicorn beside her, "I'm sort of surprised that they didn't hesitate to help."

"Yeah, Mom and Dad are really understanding," Sweetie Belle replied, "Besides, it's the least I can do for you as a friend."

As mentioned earlier, Diamond Tiara was granted permission to stay with Sweetie Belle and her family after her mother kicked her out of the house for disobeying her and defending her friends. To be completely honest, Diamond didn't think she would be brave enough to stand up for herself after years of neglect and bitterness. But she couldn't have done it without the influence of her friends.

 _It also did help when it comes to housing arrangements_ , she joked to herself.

They arrived at the treehouse and went inside. They looked at the empty main area confused as they were supposed to meet them here.

"Why did we need to come back here again?" Diamond questioned.

"The girls and I left our supplies back in his dimension when the vines took over the forest. Since we were all very busy last night, we should ask him now if he can find them for us. Though, Apple Bloom and the others should've been here by now."

"Maybe they're upstairs?"

Sweetie followed Diamond up the stairs to where the trapdoor leading to the clubroom slash bedroom is. When they reached the top, they saw Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Bab Seed holding up the trap door slightly and peeking through it.

Sweetie tried greeting to them, "Hey, guys—"

"Shhh!" The three girls turned their heads sharply and hushed them. That made the two girls blinked in confusion.

"Why are you guys peeking under the trapdoor?" Diamond asked.

"Come over here," Scootaloo whispered, gesturing Diamond to come closer.

"Be prepared for the cutest thing you'll ever see," Apple Bloom whispered right before Diamond and Sweetie peeked through the trap door and see the sight in front of them.

On top of the several rows of beds were the sleeping forms of Fluttershy and Discord. Her head was pillowed against his chest while his rested on the top of her head. And both were hugging each other while his entire body was curled around her like a dragon hoarding its treasure.

Sweetie Belle's face grew the biggest smile she ever made and her eyes shining brightly. Diamond, on the other hoof, remained neutral while being pleasantly surprised and confused.

"Is that Discord?" Diamond asked.

"Yes!" Sweetie squealed before realizing that her volume was a little too loud, "Oops, sorry."

"He must've gotten her home while the rest of us stayed at Ponyville," Scootaloo explained, "He's gotten a lot nicer to her since then-And a little soft. Don't tell him I said that."

Diamond looked between the group and the couple on the beds with a strange sense of skeptical puzzlement.

"Like we said earlier," Babs Seed stated, "You kind of missed a lot since you left."

Diamond replaced with a sense of awe, "I guess I have."

Discord stirred in his sleep and slowly opens his eyes, feeling the soft pink locks under his chin. He glances down at the mare sleeping peacefully beside him and remembered how exactly how he'd gotten to this position. After they arrived at the treehouse and he'd gotten her bed, she tiredly begged him to stay, to which he granted and slept with her around his arms and coil.

Then the memory of the kiss came into his mind. To which lead him to realize how much he is falling for her.

He often caught him bewildered by the fact but at the same time he wasn't even bothered by it at all. She had meant so much to him that he had no idea what it would be like if she didn't treat him nicely as she did now and be his friend. But everything that had happened and the fact that her life is in grave danger, he was beginning to fear that he'll lose her. Plus the truth of her being the long-lost bearer to the Element of Kindness is almost hard for him to think about.

But being the trickster that he is—and a selfish one in that—he is not willing to lose her over one thing or another; no matter how great the consequences can be. Surely now he will find some way to make her his and be happy together without any repercussions.

His thoughts came to a stop when he felt Fluttershy stirring and she slowly opened her eyes tiredly.

"Good morning," Discord said softly, his claw gently tucks the strands of pink hair off her face.

"Good morning," Fluttershy yawned, happy to see his odd yet familiar face by her side in the bright morning light.

"Sleep well?"

She replied back with a small nod, "Thank you for staying here for the night. It was sweet of you."

He smiled while looking at her teal eyes that are now shining in the sunlight, "Anytime, my dear."

Their trace came to a sudden stop when they heard a loud squeak. Both their head snapped to the trap door which was held open by Apple Bloom and five other fillies.

Apple Bloom had accidentally lifted the door up than she should, letting out a creaking sound coming from the door hinges. When she noticed that the pair saw what they were doing, she quickly lowers the door enough to shut it. But it quickly reopened with the 'help' of Discord's magic and they were finally caught red-hoofed.

"Well, well, sneaky little peepers, aren't you?" Discord said with a smirk, "If I didn't know better, I would think that you enjoyed it."

He had meant it jokingly, though to be honest he is a little embarrassed. Almost the same thing goes to Fluttershy whose cheeks hold a pink hue.

"W-W-We're very sorry, Discord!" Apple Bloom cried out, "We didn't know that you two were still asleep. We were actually going to ask you if you can help us at your place."

Discord blinked confused, "What for?"

"We left our supplies there. Remember, yesterday when the vines….?" Scootaloo added.

He then suddenly remembered, "Oh! When the vines came in—right, right. I forgot about that." He then moved to get out of the beds, uncurling his tail around her, "Yeah, I don't see why not. I was going to go there to check the damages anyway."

He turned to Fluttershy who was still in the beds, "Do you want to come with us?"

"Oh, actually, I need to check on my animal friends. I wanted to make sure if they're okay; I think yesterday took a lot out of them," She said as she started to get out of the beds, "Maybe when I am done I can come over there."

This has been a part of Fluttershy's daily routine for a while. Ever since she was given permission to stay at the Cutie Mark Crusader's Treehouse, she would visit the same woodland animals that befriended her when she ran away from the changelings. It was the only way she can do to repay her debt to them, for if it wasn't for them, she would still be lost, cold and afraid. She would meet them by the treehouse and just talk to them or let them help whatever task she had.

Later, when Discord taught her how to read and when she helped Applejack's dog, she would have some cases where she had to aid other animals in need. Every once in a while, she finds a bird with a broken wing or a mouse with a broken leg and she would recall what she read on a medical aid book and practice it on them. Though she admitted she's not yet perfect at it, she was surprised how fast she was able to learn it. But she found that she enjoyed talking and helping those animals that she decides that makes it a priority to her daily routine.

Both the CMC and Discord knew about it as soon as they found out about it and there were some time where either one of them gets caught up with the animals. Fluttershy smiled at this one memory of Discord looking annoyed while all the birds rested on his antlers and arms; he had stated that it remained him about his times as a statue and how birds often make nest in his mouth and ears.

Discord knew that the animals were the part of her day, though he's not particularly fond of them, but it was important to her. "Oh, you don't have to come over. You go ahead and talk to your furry little rodent—I mean, friends," he said jokingly.

She snickered of the ridiculous joke, "Just take care. That goes for you too, girls."

"We will!" All five of them exclaimed as all of them headed downstairs to the main floor.

Little did they notice a pair of bug-like eyes peering at the window.

* * *

Discord and the five fillies just arrived at the dimension with a big surprise waiting for them.

The Plunderseed Vines' invasion has left a massive mess, with leaves and candy cane tree trunks floating on the chocolate lake, rubber tree bending down awkwardly with the small piece of island floating upside down and bits of cotton candy sticking around almost every items and areas as if the vines went through the clouds and smeared it everywhere. There were also small noticeable messes like the sand soaking and holding chocolate milk like a sponge and a random tree sticking out of the sky as if a hole was teared right through the invisible ceiling.

The girls' jaws dropped instantly while Discord whistled impressively, "As a critic for chaos, I say that this is a masterpiece of itself. But as a bit of a neat freak," he snapped his fingers and every little mess and destruction suddenly disappeared and looked exactly how it looked before the invasion, "I prefer this kind of chaos better."

"I'll say," Babs Seed said under her breath, almost kind of relived of seeing everything in this odd space ironically back to normal.

"Any sign for our stuff?" Scootaloo asked Discord, who materialized a pair of binoculars for his eyes to pop into the lens and observe the surroundings.

"The last place we been on was on the east side, where the gummy bear pebbles are."

"We should get over there," Babs Seed suggested, "If we're lucky enough, they might still be there."

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Scootaloo exclaimed before she galloped to the other side, "Last one to the pebbles is a rotten egg!"

"Hey! Wait!" Apple Bloom and Babs Seed raced after her while Sweetie and Diamond stayed behind with Discord. He is already one step ahead of him and snapped his finger to teleport himself and the two fillies to their destination.

"Why were you guys in here yesterday?" Diamond asked.

"We were digging for dinosaur bones for our cutie marks," Sweetie replied. When she saw Diamond's confused face, she explained again, "Cutie Marks for archelogy."

"Well, better find your stuff," Discord stated as he started looking around, "Those three are going to take a long time getting here."

The two girls searched along with him around the beach shores.

Sweetie then thought of something and turned her attention to Discord. Now she thinks is the moment to talk about a certain topic between him and the certain pegasus.

"So Discord," She spoken out loud, "I saw you and Fluttershy leaving the party last night."

He turned to her to answer her question confused, "Yes?"

"So, where exactly did you take her?"

He decided to be blunt about this since Sweetie is starting to be a little too personal with the questions and he doesn't think he's ready to share his… emotional discovery now, "Nowhere special."

"'Nowhere special'? Knowing you, you would've taken her to some crazy wonderland."

"Well…. Yeah. But Fluttershy was feeling a little run down from yesterday, so I thought I would help her feel… relaxed."

"Well, that must've been nice."

Discord recalled the memory and smiled, "Yeah, it was."

At the corner of her eye, Sweetie saw a little blush on his cheeks, signaling her that she was getting closer, "And you decided to take her home after that?"

"Yep. I would've gone home myself but Fluttershy was starting to be a little clingy and I decided to stay for the night."

As she continues searching, Diamond peered between Sweetie and Discord. Her unicorn friend seems to be leaning too much on the subject, as if it was the most important part of the conversation. It also seems to be working since she noticed that Discord had a little dreamy look when talking about the experience.

 _What on earth is she doing?_ She thought to herself.

"You know, I've been noticing something about you for the last couple of months," Sweetie stated.

"And what would that be?"

"You changed," she said with sincerity in her words, "In more ways than one exactly."

Discord's body tense for a moment. He is starting to notice Sweetie was acting very strange, as she was a little bit too personal on these questions. He might've responded her questions a bit too explanatory when it was about last night; then he realized that he noticed that Sweetie seemed satisfied with his answers. He had absolutely no clue what sort of scheme is launching inside that little filly's head, but he knew something was up.

He turned to her, chuckling, "Well, of course I'd changed, silly filly. What makes you think I'm not?"

"Oh, Nothing at all! I don't have anything against you. It was something that just came into my mind. I mean, do you ever think about what would happened if Fluttershy never came into our lives?"

After she said that sentence, she noticed that Discord started to listen attentively and looked a little softer.

She then continues, "If she hadn't escape from her mother's soldiers, she would have never been in this forest. She would never have met us, have a sanctuary in Ponyville and our treehouse, became your friend, rediscover her talent with animals…"

"Never would have kissed her," Discord uttered without thinking.

"You kissed her?!" Diamond gasped.

His eyes widen in realization on what he just said. Both the girls were gawked until Sweetie's face grew to a knowing smirk. She has caught him trapped.

"I did not say that," He quickly said nervously.

Her reaction stayed the same.

"Really, it's not. I was just playing out for shock humor," he chucked nervously, "You know how I can be at that. You can even see from Diamond's reaction from that it is pretty funny."

Her smirk didn't waver.

"Listen here, young lady; if you don't stop inspecting me, accusing me or whatever it is your thinking inside your little brain right now; I will turn your mane into soft-serve ice cream! Do you understand?!"

"You love her." Sweetie slyly stated.

His face quickly went blank. And his cheeks began to glow red—literally.

"You do!" Diamond gasped, "You so do!"

"I am not hearing this," he uttered before turning away with embarrassment.

Sweetie is already celebrating with her hooves galloping with excitement and cheered, "Yes! I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You're in love with Fluttershy!

Diamond still stood there stunned and said with puzzlement, "I'm not sure how to react to this."

Sweetie was still continuing her elation, "And you kissed her! That just made the sleeping together a lot cuter!"

"It was only on the forehead!" Discord defended. Then he realized something, "Wait a minute—How can you tell?"

Sweetie ceased her excitement for a moment and explained, "Well, I am a unicorn. For some reason, we can empathize with others through our magic; meaning we can sense what they're feeling."

Discord blankly nodded, processing this information, "I guess that makes sense. how long have you known?"

"Since Fluttershy defended you and called you a friend. But the funny thing was, at first, it started as friendship. But every day after that, whenever you two are together—it became more than friendship; and more powerful too. And, uh, I don't mean to brag, but I considered myself a hopeless romantic," she blushed nervously at the last line.

And then her excitement came back and she giggled, "And now that I found that I was right all along—I can't believe that I was right! When did you realize for your feelings for her?"

Discord was still red with embarrassment and answered lowly, "Last night."

Sweetie gasped, "Oh my gosh, this is a weird coincidence! Not that it is weird at all, heh. Are you going to tell Fluttershy you love her?"

"NO!" Discord blurted out loud a little too abrupt, "I mean—No, I am not telling her."

Sweetie's joyful face quickly reverted to one of devastation, "Why not?! You said you—"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" He shouted at her. He realized that he might've scared her so he calmed down, "Sorry. Look, I do love her, but you don't know if she could feel the same way. And I have never done anything like this! If you couldn't tell, I am not exactly the kind of creature anypony would have a relationship with," he pointed to his entire body just to make a sad but honest point.

"But you won't know unless you try!" Sweetie stated, unable to believe that his love story's all for naught, "If you're going keep your feelings away from her-

"But isn't it better that way? I won't be ruining a perfectly good friendship that we had and—"

"But that's the point! If you keep your feelings away from her, you might have a chance of losing her. Plus I feel that Fluttershy _could_ feel the same way; the aura was coming from her too."

"And why exactly would she want dangerous, devious criminal like me?" there was a low sarcastic tone in his voice as if he's proving another point.

"But you've changed! I know you have! Fluttershy wouldn't be your friend if she didn't know that you're worth some effort!"

This caused Discord to pause and his body turned stiff.

"You noticed that not once have you hurt anypony like you did in the past? If given the opportunity, if you can rule Equestria again and play your usual tricks to everypony on this land—would you take it?"

He didn't answer; he didn't think he can give an answer that he would like.

"You can't. You couldn't do it even if you're given the chance—because you knew that Fluttershy wouldn't want it. You had sacrificed everything for her. You had always stood by her and saving her life countless of times! You even risk exposing yourself to Twilight! I know we'd never been friends from the start, but I realize now that you never had a connection like this. You've been feared by everypony since before you overtook Equestria, and that caused you to be bitter and lonely. Fluttershy was the first to ever give you a benefit of doubt. And by that I know how important she is to you… to which I am saying you should go to her now. Before anything happens."

Discord was caught off-guard of Sweetie's reasoning to which all her points were true. He would do anything to keep Fluttershy safe and to love her for as long as forever. And it is true that he wouldn't be where he is standing now if it wasn't for her; he would still be hiding in exile, waiting in the trees for his next victim.

Still, he is unsure of the possibility of her actually loving him back.

Diamond knew all too well what it is like holding yourself back from the things you truly wanted, and she can see all that fear and uncertainty in Discord. She may not know what has grown between him and Fluttershy, but at least she could tell that his feelings were genuine. It was a good thing for him to have a friend like Sweetie Belle to help him see the light.

"But if there even is a chance," Discord asked, "How am I going to know if she feels the same way?"

"Hmm," Sweetie pondered, "Maybe you should give her something that she likes, and we'll know for sure?"

"Will it work?" Diamond asked.

"It's worth to try. Now let's see—what can you give to Fluttershy that'll show your love for her?"

The three of them pondering, trying to find the solution.

"Flowers? She does love flowers" Sweetie suggested.

"No, you can give to her anytime," Diamond muttered.

Then a lightbulb appeared at the top of Discord's head and he gasped, "I got it!"

"What? What is it?" Sweetie asked intrigued.

"I'll tell you later, but first we need to get to the library!" With that, he quickly swooped Sweetie and Diamond into his arms and zoomed to the other side of the beach.

"But what about our bag?!" Sweetie yelled over his arm.

"Hey, guys! We found our stuff!" Apple Bloom's voice echoed to their direction, as they can now see them as they're rocketing towards them.

Suddenly, Discord swooped Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Bab Seed into his arms as he whooshed out the bubble and into the forest.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Where are we going?!" Apple Bloom cried.

"You three are going back to the treehouse to look out for Fluttershy while you two coming with me!"

Suddenly he dropped the three girls to the ground, right next to the treehouse. Then he sprinted further away with Diamond and Sweetie Belle still in his arms.

"What the hay just happen?" Babs bluntly stated, confused.

"I have no idea," Scootaloo simply said, agreeing to Babs.

"We should probably do what he says and check on Fluttershy," Apple Bloom said, to which all the girls agreed.

They went inside, hoping to likely see Fluttershy on the couch reading or still be talking to her animal friends. But they saw that it was quiet. A little too quiet for a pony like her.

"Fluttershy?" Apple Bloom called out, "Are you here?"

There was no answer.

"Fluttershy?"

No answer again.

The three of them looked at each other with concern. Where did she go?

* * *

Earlier, right after Discord and the girls left for his realm, Fluttershy waited for her animal friends to arrive while she made tea with the kettle hanging over a fireplace. One of the things she learned from Discord is the types of tea that was available in Equestria. She personally liked the chamomile with honey stirred into it; as it was one Discord had surprised her back when he was teaching her to read.

She heard a chomp sound from the window still and turned to Octavius, her piranha plant. She giggled when she realized that his attention was on the tea bag that she dipped into her cup.

"Don't worry; I know how much you like these," she says as she hands over the used tea bag to Octavius and he gulped it up right away happily.

It wasn't long until the birds, the squirrels and eventually the deers, raccoons and bears to arrive at the window still. It has been Fluttershy's favorite part of the day, besides the days where she spends with the girls or Discord. She felt like every time she talks to them, the closer she was getting with her talent that was locked away for years.

She and the animals were at their usual conversation until she got up to the point to what happen yesterday after the vine were defeated. They were engaged to the story, starting from when they were concerned for her life and then felt contended as she describes the scenery of fireflies glowing over a pond.

"Oh, it was so lovely there," Fluttershy sighed contentedly, "I wish you could just see it! And we just sat there and watch."

One of the squirrels then chittered to her what seems to be a question; though Fluttershy understood it was asking about Discord and why did he stood by you the entire time.

"Well, he was concerned for me," she answered, "Even back when he saved me, he was still in shock. I think that was his way to relieve both of our stress. He always knows how to cheer me up. I don't know how he does it, but it's part of his charm, I guess."

Unbeknownst to her, her cheeks were hueing a light pink.

A deer cried and Fluttershy was attentive to hear what it was saying.

"What happened after that? He took me home, of course. Though…" she shuffled her hooves nervously, "This might sound silly, but… I asked him to stay for the night."

Some of the animals were caught surprise by this statement and there were even a few who got excited at the thought of it.

"He slept with me the whole night. We didn't do anything rash, honest; it was all we've done. Though, I admit it was… really nice."

Then one bird chirped a question to her, to which she didn't hear.

"I-I'm sorry—Can you say it again?"

The bird obliged and chirped the question again. This almost caused Fluttershy to pause.

"Y-you're asking… if-if I ever had feelings for him?"

The bird confirmed it with a chirp, though Fluttershy was still confused.

"Um, pardon me, but… I'm not really sure what you mean by that."

The bird then chirped the question again, this time a little more straightforward.

Her eyes grew wide, "Feelings for him… as if do I…. _love_ him?"

The bird sent out a confirmative chirp, though she stood still as the question rush through her head.

She recalled how she was questioning how does she feel towards Discord, but she couldn't pin out what it was; it was scary for her to find she might think of him more than a friend. But now being faced with this again with her friends—it's going to be very difficult for her to decipher.

"What-?" Fluttershy tried to utter a word out, feeling nervous, "What made you say that?"

The bird chirped in response, saying how Discord had always stood by you. And then another bird chirp by pointing out how his attention was always towards you or that he seemed to care for you more than anypony he met.

"Well, I know he does; he's always been kind to me."

A squirrel chittered, explaining how personally close he was towards you that it didn't bother her at all.

"Well, we've always been so close; it didn't even bother me that he kissed me on the forehead last night."

Suddenly all the animals roared in shock, as if all of them were saying " _he kissed you?!_ "

"It was only on the forehead!" her cheeks were flaming red, "why is this big deal to you?!"

The squirrel squeaked out loud, saying the obvious hint to her who is now her turn to be shocked.

"He likes me?" she squeaked, "That's ridiculous! Discord doesn't like me! I mean he does like me, but not in the way you've put it!"

The animals chattered one at the time, trying to make some sense to her. But Fluttershy was getting all the more confused by this and with her own emotions.

When every noise is becoming too much for her, she shouted, "STOP!"

All the animals stopped and stared at her with surprise; she had never raised her voice towards them before.

Fluttershy tried to calm down before she can speak to them in a sensible way, "Look, I don't know why you would think all of those things, but Discord is my friend. He has always been kind and gentle to me. How could he have feelings for me now after everything he's done for me? How could he possibly love me if it was true?"

One white bunny from the group, who Fluttershy recognized being the first one who approached her after her escape, spoke to her; explaining if she had ever noticed any signs that she's been having lately. Like from its examples- light blushing, very close personal space and close affections towards each other.

Fluttershy took that into consideration and pondered, "Well, I did said that I didn't mind his kiss…"

The bunny chittered again, asking about how I think of him personally. Fluttershy was honestly hoping that she didn't come to that question.

She hesitated but answered anyway, "I don't know to be honest. I would like to think of him as a friend, but sometimes…. I feel like…. It's more than that."

The animals stared at her as they realized that this pony may have trouble realizing her feelings.

She sighed in defeat, "I'm not sure what to think about it anymore. I do enjoy his company, but whenever I'm around, or when he holds me in his arms, standing right beside me; I feel… different, but I liked it. I may have not realized it before last night-Maybe longer than that. But how can I be sure it's true? I've never done anything like this before! Mother and everyone in the kingdom told me that I'm incapable of love!"

The animals shouted in disagreement when they heard that statement.

"I know! I know! I shouldn't be thinking that," Fluttershy justified, "But I can't help it; it was the one thing I'd been taught ever since I was little! I'd been dreaming about it ever since then; but now…. I'm not really sure if I can do it."

She put her hooves on her face in defeat while the animals stared at her sadly, unsure what to do to make her happy.

Then, Octavius grunted a noise that made Fluttershy look up from her hooves and turned to the plant. He seemed to look at her with concern, despite having no eyes, and whimpered.

Sensing his worry, she went over to the window still and petted him in comfort, "Oh, Octavius. I didn't mean to upset you-Or all of you. It's not your fault; it's just something I had to deal with."

She paused for a moment before she uttered, "But then again…. He always has made me forget all that."

She glanced up to the plant, who gave her a sympathetic smile; one that looked a little silly but sincere at the same time. Almost the same look that Discord always give her.

"You're right. I shouldn't be worried about this. I may not know if all of this can be true, but I am willing to find out."

She walked away from the window still and into the closet to fetch a blue wool scarf from the closet and wrap it around her neck.

She then exclaimed to her woodland creatures as she makes her way to the door, "Thank you so much for the talk! Wish me luck!"

Even right after she had closed the door, she can hear the animals screeching in triumphant from behind the treehouse and even came around it just to wave goodbye and cheered their good luck to her.

Fluttershy grew more determined each step she took and only had one thought in mind, _I hope Discord is still in his realm._

* * *

Twilight was reading a book when the door was suddenly slammed open. She turned sharply to see Gusty Hex along with Diamond Tiara and Sweetie Belle rushing from the door.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Gusty exclaimed while giving Twilight a mockingly exaggerated bow, "How lovely to see you again."

Twilight became annoyed by Gusty's flamboyant and snarky nature towards her and from the fact that he surprised her, "What do you want, Gusty?"

Gusty pretended to be offended, "Why the sour welcome? I figured you'd be happy to see me and your little fans again," he gestured to Sweetie and Diamond, who stood there confused.

"I would be if you weren't crashing through the door, interrupting my light reading." Twilight stated, pointing to the small tower of books that lies right beside her on the floor. The stack was tall enough to reach the upper half of her body.

"You call that 'light'?" Diamond pointed to the stack with a weird look. Sweetie elbowed her, signaling her not to offend her.

"Oh, dear," Gusty replied back to her, "I'm sorry about that—truly I am—but the thing is that I need your help. Do you know if you have any fairy tails books that I can lend?"

Twilight didn't expect this kind of request from him and so did the fillies.

"Why do you need a book like that?" Twilight asked somewhat curious.

"Something that is definitely not of your concern, princess, but I will say for the matter that it is a surprise gift for Fluttershy."

"Is that why you dragged us all the way here for?" Diamond asked.

Apparently Gusty didn't hear it for he continued to explain, "You see, Fluttershy told me this one time that she read this book when she was a filly. Unfortunately due to the circumstances with her….'family', she was never allowed to indulge herself into the wonders of reading."

Twilight did recall Applejack telling her some things about Fluttershy moving to Ponyville a while before she came here. Granted she didn't tell her a whole lot, about why she was moving or where had she lived before. That was which why Twilight felt like she has been shot through the heart when she heard that part of the story from him, "Fluttershy never read when she was a filly! Oh, that must've been horrible!"

"Oh, yeah, like you've never done that as a filly," Spike snickered from behind, but then turned his glaze downward when Twilight glared at him.

"But thanks to me, I was able to educate her and now she reads through your books like an expert," Gusty congratulated himself and puffing up his chest, looking proud.

Twilight then turn and looked at him almost amazed. This is, as she experienced it, the nicest thing he had ever done. Then again, he was always nice to Fluttershy, not to mention they are inseparable. But still, to her, to hear about him teaching her to read, her all-time passion, almost made her see him in a different perspective, "Woah, I didn't realize that. Fluttershy has always come to the library for animal books."

"And you always call yourself an observer," Gusty muttered a comment to which Twilight's face quickly turned into a frown.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Gusty chuckled, "Anyway, she told me how the first book she saw was a collection of fairy tails. She especially liked the one with the sleeping princess and a handsome prince. Unfortunately, she'd never read the ending to that; she doesn't know the story either. So that's why I came to you to see if you had any copies of those fairy tails or even a collection of them."

Twilight pondered over the possibilities of finding the books he requested, "Well, I might have that somewhere in the fiction section. Spike!"

"On it!" Spike speed over to one corner of the book shelves, climb onto a track ladder and search on every book shelves hoping to find the right book. Twilight then joined him on the search, spreading her wings and flying over each shelve.

Gusty, Diamond, and Sweetie stood by and watch the two shuffle all over the library.

"Oh! I think I get it now," Sweetie whispered to Gusty as in not to let Twilight hear, "You're planning to give that book to know if she loves you, right?"

"Well, of course," Gusty whispered back to the girls, "What else have I drag you out here for?"

"You know I did say that earlier?" Diamond whispered to which he has ignored again.

"Fluttershy would know how much I care for her from the fact I'd listened to her. And then I would confess to her and right before you know it, she'll be throwing herself into my arms and—"

"And you two will kiss?" Sweetie squeaked excitedly. She then cleared her throat and giggled nervously "Sorry. Got carried away there."

"I found one!" Spike exclaimed, waving the book in his claw into the air.

Twilight took the book with her magic and skimmed through the pages before reading the title: "Stories of Equestria: Fairy Tail Edition. Yep, this is the one!"

"Wow, that was fast," Diamond stated impressed.

"Does this book has the sleeping princess story in there?" Sweetie asked.

"Yep," Twilight confirmed, "And there are illustrations so Fluttershy can remember which fairy tail she was talking about. I personally liked the one illustrated with the poem on there. Did you know it was written by Frank P. Maneline—"

"Well, this has been a lovely visit," Gusty interrupted, "But we are in a bit of a hurry, so…"

Twilight looked at him deadpan, finding his interruption unnecessary and rude, but she quickly let that aside, "Right." She levitated the book to Gusty who now holds it with his horn's blue aura.

"Thank you for your help, princess; you've done a marvelous job! Well, we best be at our way."

Gusty and the fillies were about to walk away until Twilight stopped them, "Wait!"

He turned back to the princess in surprise, "My, my. I haven't step outside the door yet and you already missed me?"

Twilight quickly disregard that remark, "Actually, can you do me a favor? When you see Fluttershy, can you tell her to come over here? I would like to talk to her about something."

Gusty blinked, "What do you want to talk with her about?"

"Just something I was thinking about since yesterday. You might think of me crazy for this but-the other day when we used the elements against the vines, I thought I saw her glowing."

Gusty was stunned still. _Oh, no._ He thought, _Does she now know?_

"Again, it's crazy; I'm not really sure why or even how it could happen. But I couldn't stop thinking about it!"

Then he relaxed when she confirmed she doesn't know; but there was still a problem rising.

Twilight continued, "And since this morning I was doing light reading because I recall something about this happened to a bearer. I have a theory there must be something connected with this." Then she thought of something and she asked him, "Has Fluttershy ever mentioned having something about that?"

"Actually, she-!" Sweetie tried to speak out but her mouth was suddenly shut tight by a blue aura; the same aura coming from Gusty's horn.

"Ha-ha, kids!" Gusty chuckled anxiously, "They have a fantastic imagination. Well, I'll best sure to tell Fluttershy that you needed her soon. Very, very, _very_ soon."

Twilight noticed that Gusty just acted very strange—stranger than usual. He seems very nervous when she mentioned about the Journals of the Past Bearers and when more anxious to leave. But she wouldn't let him know of her suspicions and lets him go, "Thank you, Gusty. You have a good day."

"Thanks—you too—bye!" Gusty quickly said before dashing out of the door. Twilight stood there confounded.

"Well, that was weird," Spike commented.

"Yeah, a little too weird, if you asked me," Twilight replied, "He seemed very nervous when I mention the journals to him. It was as if he was scared of them for some reason."

"I'm sure it's nothing important," Spike reassured her until a thought came to him, "Unless he's hiding something, and he didn't want us to know it?"

"Oh, Spike, I doubt he would keep a secret," Twilight said, "He would just brag about it."

And with that, she returned to the journals, hoping to find the answer to both Fluttershy's mysterious glowing and her possible connection to the Elements of Harmony.

* * *

Fluttershy was getting closer and closer to the realm. Already, she was confident enough to know exactly what she needed.

When she arrived at the clearing, she stepped through the invisible wall and search around the ocean shore, hoping to see him while she took off her blue scarf. Then she heard his voice from a distance and saw his silhouette on his thinking tree that was standing in the middle of his chocolate ocean.

She was about fly up to him until she heard him, "Boy, what a troll she is!"

She stopped and stood there as she listened; Something feels wrong.

"I wonder how long she's going to talk to those filthy little rodents. It'll be nighttime before she can come over here; all the things I do for her."

She grew confused; this didn't sound like him at all! Still, she kept listening.

He sighed, "But still I guess it's worth it. I'm surprised that she didn't realize that she's being played for a fool."

Her eyes widen in shock as she still stood completely still and as her heart slowly started to shiver in fear.

He chucked in his throat, "All that talk about 'you're special' and 'you're worth it'. Boy, she'll believe anything! Still, I just have to keep this thing going until that princess is done with her little 'investigation'", he mockingly said in air quotes, "Once she's gone, I can unleash my chaos to the world and take my role as the ruler of Equestria. And the best thing will be that I give my thanks to Fluttershy, the one who started it all!"

His maniacal laughter echoed throughout his dimension as Fluttershy stood there.

She couldn't move she couldn't speak; she had felt like her world is shattering apart and she's about to break through. She didn't feel the tears dripping down from her face. When she felt she couldn't stand it anymore, she ran away out of the realm and into the forest, dropping the scarf that lied on the sandy shore.

She didn't care where she was going; her mind was racing with every word that was echoing through her head. All the voices she knew, all the taunts, all the lies that had stuck with her. It was even more worse she can hear Discord's voice with them.

Suddenly, she bumped to something in front of her and she fell down to the ground. She looked up and freeze at the figure in front of her.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong?" Discord kneeled before, seeming concern, "Why are you crying?"

She scooted away from his touch, "Is it true?"

He blinked, "What's true, my dear?"

"Is it true that-" she couldn't get it out without her voice cracking, "that you were using me?"

Discord then looked confused, "I don't understand, my dear-"

"I heard everything!" she shouted, "I heard it all! How you were going to take over Equestria once Twilight leaves Ponyville. How you were using me like it was a game to you—Is it all true?!"

Then Discord's face turned dark and serious, "So… it finally took you long, huh?"

"So…" her voice grew quiet, "So it _is_ true?"

He scoffed, "Well, of course it's true, you dumbo! You think I wouldn't say those things if I wasn't alone?"

She tried her hardest to speak about a word, "But… but I thought you changed."

"Changed? Changed?!" he laughed hysterically, "I didn't change; I simply played along to stay in your good graces—to get in everypony's good graces. Now they don't even inspect me to turn evil again," then does a mocking bow towards her, "All thanks to you, Nameless. By that way, I think your new name sounds pathetic. You should consider changing back to your old one."

"Why?!" she cried, "Why would do all this? And why me in all of this? Was I nothing to you?"

"Why is all of this such a concern to you?"

"Because I thought-!" she stopped. Her heart was breaking more and more as she tried to let the words out, "B-because I- thought you… y-you….."

"That I love you?"

Silence stood between them. All that Fluttershy can say that was above a whisper, "Yes."

He laughed again, this time more hysterical and harder. She kept her head down in shame; she couldn't bear to see him laughing like this.

"Why in the world would I consider loving you?" Discord said in a cynical tone, "My dear, you truly swallowed in everything I said about you like you actually deserved it. No, you don't deserve it. You are exactly what those changelings think of you; you're weak, spineless and incredibly naïve. The least I can say is that you were useful in giving me a benefit of doubt."

He kneeled down to her and lifted her chin with his claw. She shivered in fear from the touch and flinched when those cold red and gold eyes glared at her tear-stricken face. "You were never made for love and nothing in the world can change that."

He let go of her chin, standing up to his full height while she stood there on the ground.

"And now that you know the truth, why don't we have a little fun with it?"

Fluttershy's body now is stunned with fear. Before she can realize what he meant, his golden aura engulfed her and lifted her up in the air.

"Since I'll be taking back my throne soon, better started back with what I should've done to you long ago!"

With that, he started swinging her around in the air, manipulating her body as if she was a puppet. Fluttershy squealed with fear in every movement he made her do. There were few moments where he nearly let her crash against a nearby boulder or tree! She tried begging him to stop but it was no use; Discord was back being the power-hungry monster she once knew and her heart was breaking that she couldn't do anything about it.

Meanwhile, the real Discord carried the two fillies in his two arms as he did before as he flies back to the direction to the treehouse.

"You know, I am starting to think that you're hiding something from us," Diamond said over his arm, "You've gotten nervous Sweetie Belle tried to—"

He hugged her tightly in order to cover her mouth.

"Oh, that's not really important right now," Discord stated, giving an excuse to keeping this secret at bay, "For now, we should focus on giving the book to-"

He stopped when he heard a scream in the distance. His heart even stopped when he recognized the voice.

"Fluttershy?" Sweetie Belle uttered.

They heard her scream again and Discord quickly tracked down the sound, zooming faster to her location. He stopped as they gotten closer and saw that she was being attacked by…. Another Discord?!

Discord didn't have time to think as he putted the two girls down and pouched at the other Discord. They both crashed to the farthest tree while Fluttershy fell limply on the ground, completely free from the faker's grasp.

"Fluttershy!" Sweetie and Diamond cried as they rushed over to her.

The imposter groaned as he saw the real Discord pinning him down against the tree.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Discord yelled angrily at the imposter.

The fake Discord then sends him a wicked smirk, "I think the better question is: what did _you_ do to her?"

The imposter transformed back into his original form—a changeling. He then used his horn to put a shield to force Discord off him and flew off into the sky, leaving his victims alone for now.

Discord rushed to Fluttershy, who lies down exactly where the changeling dropped her. Kneeling down and reaching his paw to her face, he asked her worried, "Fluttershy, are you okay? Are you hurt-?"

Fluttershy slapped his hand away before he can touch her. Discord recoiled in shock while Sweetie Belle and Diamond Tiara gasped lightly at the act.

Fluttershy scoots inches away from the draconequus and glared at him with her tear-stricken, furious eyes, "Don't you touch me!"

Discord started to become confused, "What?" He tried reaching her again, only to have her scoot farther away from him.

She scrambled up to her hooves and screamed, "You stay away from me!"

More tears were streaming down her face as Discord became more confused than before.

"I don't want to see you again!"

She started to sprint away, but Discord chased after her and he stopped in front of her, "Fluttershy, I don't understand— "

"I'm not dumb, you know! You think I can trust you after everything you said to me?!" She moved aside him and tried to resume her running.

"Said to—No, wait!" He then moved to block her again, "Fluttershy, that wasn't me! That was-"

"Don't lie to me! I am not going to let myself getting hurt again!" She then scoots again to get away from him.

All of them didn't notice that her chest started to glow again, but more brightly and more violent; matching the overwhelming rage and hurt she is feeling right now.

Discord then went after again, this time his paw was reaching to grab her shoulder, "Fluttershy, if you let me explain-!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Her chest then burst out energy, blasting him away from her! He roared in pain as he crashed towards a tree. Both Fluttershy and the girls gasped in horror at the sight; for when Discord slid onto the ground, they saw that his lion arm completely encased in stone!

Discord gasped at the damage of his arm and looked at Fluttershy horrified, finally taking notice of her fading glowing chest.

Fluttershy did the same thing and stared in a mix of fear and panic. So much confusion is going on in her head! She knows Discord had hurt her, but she didn't want to hurt him back! And she didn't know that her chest can reacted this violently before! And even though she was still hurt, there was a sense of yearning for him; to go and comfort him in this state. But she couldn't bring herself to do it; not right after her heart had been shattered a million times today.

Discord tried to stand up, holding his stone arm with his claw, but couldn't find the balance and kept falling to his knees. He called out in a frightened voice, "Fluttershy….?"

"No, don't!" Fluttershy said quietly.

The fear and regret from her broken face was killing him. He didn't want to see her like this, despite all the confusion that's going on.

"Please… don't…." Once again, she galloped away, going farther into the forest. Only this time, Discord didn't stop her, leaving him in an empty, upset and confused state.

And so did the fillies that saw the whole thing, who looked at each other as they asked themselves, _How are we going to fix this?_

The changeling, who oversaw the whole thing, flew off from his hiding place and to the horizon to make his report.

* * *

 **Please don't be mad at me!**

 **This has been the longest chapter that I spent a long time planning. It has been hard for me to find the best way to separate the main characters while something evil sneaks unto them and the rest of the characters. I planned at least one or two outline on a rough draft, but they all kind of felt out-of-place or dull.**

 **The name Frank P. Maneline is a mix of the men who made the music to the Disney film, Frank Churchill, Paul Smith and Leigh Harline. I thought I would make some random name pun just for fun.**

 **Now if you excuse me, my heart was breaking from writing this and I need CPR.**

 **EDITED- 1/5/2018**

 **I want to start a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story.**


	20. Plan in Motion

Chapter Eighteen:

 _Plan in Motion_

Discord laid belly-flat on the lower branch of this thinking tree. He stirred his stone arm around in the chocolate milk water, working through his magic slowly healing it.

He was still in thought about everything that happened yesterday; Fluttershy being attacked, she saying she doesn't want to see him anymore and her accidentally attacking him? As upsetting that was for him, it also didn't make any sense.

He had tried explaining what happened, but she was too stubborn to listen. But he couldn't blame her though; as she might be as broken and confused as he is. That look of horror on her tear-stricken face still haunts him now.

After what seemed to be a while, he pulled his lion arm out of the lake, completely healed and new. At for him, it was all he was able to fix out of this mess.

"Discord?"

Sweetie Belle's voice echoed outside of his bubble.

He had sent the girls home after what they witnessed, for he needed some time alone. They also tried to ask about the secret that he's keeping from them, but he completely ignored them since it doesn't matter to them. As it is near dawn now, nearly a day after, he could've sworn it had been a few hours.

"Discord? May I come in, please?" Sweetie called through the bubble, "I know that you locked me out."

Reluctantly, he got up from his tree and floated towards the beach, where he stepped out of the dimension and see Sweetie Belle standing in the middle of the forest.

"Hey," she greeted quietly, trying to change the gloom that seemed to overcome them, "How are you feeling?"

He sighed, "As better as it could've been."

"I see your arm is back to normal," she pointed to her lion arm.

"Yeah," he held it up and glanced at it, "I've been healing it for a while… nothing like chocolate milk couldn't help."

Sweetie frowned as a question came into mind, "If you were able to heal a stone arm, then how come you couldn't get out of that statue before?"

"You need to remember that my body was trapped in stone, not part of me. I can't do anything when I'm turned to stone besides eavesdropping," he tried to sound like his usual silly self, but finds too difficult to cheer up.

"How's Fluttershy?" he was hesitated to ask, but he needed to hear about it.

"Not good," Sweetie shook her head sadly, "She won't come down from the bedroom, she doesn't listen to us, eat or drink. She won't even tell us what happened before we came for her. We think the best we can do right now is to give her time."

"Yeah, I guess that's best." He sighed, "Boy, what mess yesterday was, wasn't it?"

"I know," Sweetie agreed, "I've never seen her so upset before. I don't think she'll come around any time sooner."

They both look downcast as the silence resonated all around the forest.

"Um, Discord?" Sweetie hesitated, "Can I ask you something?"

"No," Discord uttered low.

Sweetie blinked, "But I didn't say what it is yet—"

"I know," he replied back, "You are going to ask me about my little secret I kept from Twilight like you did yesterday, and I'm telling this to you again—no."

Silence sweep over them again and Sweetie sighed in defeat, "If you don't say to talk about it, I won't force you. But… whatever it is, you don't have to hide it. You can trust us; we're your friends."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Discord uttered in a low voice, "You don't even what I—who I was back then. What I did to survive; to live in the world that hates me. How I lie and and cheat to get what I want," he sighed dejectedly as he turned his body away from the filly, "No matter what the consequences are."

"But we can learn to understand. Fluttershy would've wanted the same thing."

"Not all of it though," he said beyond a whisper.

"You don't know that. You know how understanding she is; she had always listened and trusted you. If you can tell her about your time during the changeling war, you could definitely tell her what you've been hiding all this time."

Discord's eye widen in alarm. He turned around to her, who seemed to be innocent, "How did you know about that?"

Sweetie blinked, "What?"

He frowned at this, "About my 'time during changeling war'? I have never told you girls that."

Sweetie realized her slip-up and he noticed it.

"I also heard what 'I've been hiding all this time'? You haven't realized that I'm been keeping a secret since yesterday."

"Discord!"

Sweetie Belle and Diamond Tiara came rushing through the trees, and came to a stop when they came beside him. Discord lightly gasped and realized what is happening.

"There you are," Sweetie panted, "We just wanted to check on you—hey, your arm is better! How did you heal it?"

"Uhhhh, Sweetie Belle," Diamond pointed on her shoulder and then to the imposter in front of them, looking like she's seen a ghost.

The imposter then smirked and chuckled evilly as green flames encircled around her and engulfed her entire body.

"Girls, get behind me," Discord whispered as he pushed Sweetie Belle and Diamond Tiara behind him and growl lowly.

Just then, the queen of changelings descended from the flames and acknowledged her victims.

"Well, it's been a while, Discord," Chrysalis greeted, "I was actually wondering what happened to you all those years."

"The feeling's mutual," Discord replied.

Chrysalis spotted the two fillies cowering behind him. "I must say, you'd impressed me. I never thought you would be growing soft on ponies, especially one from my kind."

"Fluttershy doesn't belong to you!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, resulting with her pushed closer by Discord's tail.

She was confused for a second before stating, "Oh, yes! That little nickname you gave to my little Nameless. A fitting name for her; if not too sentimental for my taste. But I am getting off the topic here; I trust, Discord that you have known who she was all along?"

Discord didn't reply; just a low growl in his throat and the mere look in his eyes, full of determination and fury, was enough to give her an answer.

"Don't worry; I won't hurt her—for now. I'm actually waiting for my changelings to arrive. So, in the meantime, maybe you and I can talk."

"About what? I really don't think you and your family would come here just for a friendly chat."

"Glad that you kept your wits," she said with a smug, "We actually come to take Equestria at our hooves again, and claim ourselves back into glory."

"The same way the past queens did before you?"

Chrysalis was taken back from that remark and turned to yell to the draconequus face to face, "DON'T YOU EVER DISGRACE MY ANCESTORS IN FRONT OF ME!"

She cleared her throat and regains her posture. "No, I swear it will be different this time," she said in a calm, cold tone, "Not only will I try to claim Equestria for my children to feed, but I will gladly wipe that element of kindness and its pathetic little bearer off the face of the earth!"

This caused Discord growled more deeply and his fur rising in response. The two little fillies behind him looked at the Queen confused.

"Bearer?" Diamond Tiara spoke out, "But the element of Kindness doesn't have a bearer; at least not right now."

"Not only if you paid close attention to your 'Fluttershy'," Chrysalis replied, "Ever wondered why her chest glowed when she was mentioned to the elements? Or how about when she almost turned your friend into stone?"

The girls pondered until their eyes widen with realization.

"You—"Sweetie Belle uttered, "You mean Fluttershy… IS the missing bearer?!"

Chrysalis laughed at their response, "You really think we wouldn't have kept her captive 20 years for a reason? You ponies are so delightfully clueless."

"That doesn't matter right now," Discord exclaimed, "What matters is that you forgot that you now have me in the middle of this!"

"Now, now, I was actually getting to that. I heard from my guards how you brutally attacked them not once but twice now. As I am upset about that, I am glad to hear of another ruler is still around. Mainly since-not in mind of offending you- other infamous ones are now bound to the chains of Tartarus. I remember the day you had conquered Equestria. I was a child then when my mother and grandmother came for your help in the Changeling war. I had witnessed your uncontrollable chaos with my very own eyes. I know from that fact that you loved the power-you embraced it! YOU were that chaos that ponies feared! And yet those princesses and the Bearers of Harmony kept you locked into stone like an cockatrice's prey. Even when you're free, you've kept yourself hidden; Limiting your magic and running away for your need of survival. You didn't even tell that little princess about Nameless being the—"

"DON'T EVER CALL HER BY THAT NAME! AND ARE YOU TELLING ALL OF THIS JUST TO MOCK ME?!" Discord grew impatient.

Chrysalis looked offended, "Oh, no; I would never do that; I am a fan of your work after all. That's why I'm offering you a second chance."

Discord's fury disappears, and his eyes widened, "A second chance?"

Chrysalis smirks in satisfaction, "At taking back your throne. Think about it. Once the element and its bearer are gone, there'll be literally nothing stopping you. The other bearers will eventually die out, becoming the last generation to the Element's power, and the princesses can't hold onto their power forever. That little stunt for Nameless was a set up for your submission —despite for her dramatic reaction," she pointed to his newly healed lion arm and he held it back closer to himself.

"I sent her away so that she won't get in the way of your decision. You can have your throne back and take over Equestria like you did in your glory days! Of course, it's either that or try to rescue a pony who clearly doesn't want you anymore; throwing your dreams of power and chaos out the window forever and exposing yourself into stone forever. So, what will it be?"

The fillies grew anxious about the deal and look up to Discord, who thought over his options.

This is exactly what he was anticipating for ever since he was freed. He was actually fine spreading one part of area then swiping it off, but it wasn't until now he realized how much he missed taking control over everything. If Chrysalis kept her promise and the bearers and princesses will be no longer an issue, he can live up to the full potential he had been holding in forever.

But on the other hoof, there are others that depended on him as well as he depended them. He would betray Twilight's trust, even though she is nothing but a thorn on his sides and the same to the other bearers. The CMC will get caught up of the chaos and possibly get hurt. And Fluttershy….

Despite the implication that Chrysalis will indeed kill Fluttershy and that she tricked her into leaving him; There is a possibility that she will never forgive him. Her trust has already been broken the day before, but agreeing to this will make matters worse. And he doesn't think he could bear to see that tear-stricken horror on her face again- He cared too much to let that happen.

Making his decision, Discord looked upward to the queen, with determination and fury coming back to him.

"I may love chaos like you said. But if it means hurting her more than you already did, then I will do whatever it takes to not let you hurt one strand of hair on her head!"

He then went on all fours and leapt towards Chrysalis. She acted quickly and dodged herself away from the draconeqqus before using her horn to shoot her magic at him. He shouted with pain and collapse to the ground unconscious.

"Tis a shame," Chrysalis said, "I really did like you, but I couldn't let you take over _everything_ , now can I?"

She heard a set of hooves clopping behind her and turned to see the fillies running away from the scene. She used her horn to stop them, incasing them in a green aura and pulls them towards her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't think I have forgotten you, my little ponies. You've learned too much, and I can't afford any slipups this time," Chrysalis growled in a low tone.

She heard the buzzing sound and looks up to see the General flying towards her.

"My Queen," The General saluted, "The changelings are set in place; in every corner of the forest and among the Ponyville residence."

"Excellent," Chrysalis congratulated, "I have the draconequus trapped, but these little brats had seen everything. Take them away; you can do whatever you want but make sure they don't escape."

"Yes, my queen."

She gave the fillies through her magic to which he used his horn to levitate them and at her signal, the general flew off to the sunrise with the girls at his grasp.

"Now for his appointment with Princess Twilight." She chuckled evilly as she glanced back at the unconscious Discord and engulf herself into flames once again.

* * *

A knock of a door alerted Twilight of the visitor that she was expecting, "Come in!"

The door opened and Applejack stepped into the main area of the library, expecting to see Twilight in there, only she wasn't, "Twilight?"

"I'm up here!"

Hearing her voice, Applejack went up the stairs to the room where she was staying and found the walls and boards covered in papers. Anything that she can see, newspapers, print copies from books, maps, were all there. But with that she saw Twilight at the desk would a book in her hooves and looking up just as she entered the room.

"Hi!", Twilight stood off from the desk and went towards her. She then took notice of the scrapes of paper lying around. "Sorry about the mess," she chuckled awkwardly.

"It's nothing," Applejack replied, "You're really take this Discord case pretty seriously."

"She's like this to almost everything," Spike says as he tries to organize each pile of paper to each subject or information.

Twilight glared at him while he stared back at her confused, "What?"

"Anyway, Applejack, we can talk downstairs. Spike, can you tidy a bit in here, please?"

Spike saluted, "Sure thing."

The two girls then went downstairs with Twilight holding the book and a scroll with her magic and brought them with her.

"Okay, Twi, what did you call me here for?" Applejack asked.

"First things first," Twilight then explained, "how is the defense system here in Ponyville? I know that it's been changed a lot since you and Mayor Mare teamed up to improve its conditions."

Applejack nodded, "The teams that we build are the finest set of ponies I'd ever organized. We have controls over at the skies, which Rainbow is in charge of, we have one overlooking of the trading supplies and we have a team that overlooks the Everfree Forest for any threats."

"Like those vines a few days ago?"

"Exactly; anything that would overgrow or even hurt some pony. Like one time we had a bunch of timberwolves lurking on the outing and—Wait, why do you need my team for?"

"Well," Twilight hands over a scroll to Applejack, "I have some questions for them that I need some answers from; Questions about Discord and if they have ever heard or seen him or if they have experienced anything unusual during their shifts. This is probably too much to ask, but do you think you can interview each pony in those teams and ask them these?"

Applejack looked over the list of question and replied to her with her usual optimistic smile, "I certainly can. I'm planning to do my weekly inspection on them soon, so I can ask each team leaders to interview them. But I probably need copies on them."

"I can do that. Just tell me when you need them and I can send them to you in time for your inspection."

"Great!" Applejack then hands the scroll back to Twilight, "Is that all that you need from me?"

"Actually there's one other thing. Have you seen Fluttershy lately?"

Applejack paused for a moment, "Actually…. I hadn't seen her since the party. And I've been so caught up with my work and with the vine incident; it's hard for me to check in on her. But I know that Apple Bloom and the girls look after her. Why you'd ask?"

"Well… this might sound a little strange…" Then Twilight explain of what she saw during their battle against the Plunderseed vines; of how she sworn to saw Fluttershy in pain and her chest glowed the same thing as their elements.

Applejack was caught surprise by this information, "Huh….. That does seem odd. But why does this concerns you?"

"Because," Twilight explained as she levitated the book that she was reading earlier and skim the pages before she stopped on one, "the exact same thing happened to before."

Applejack then realized what book she was holding, "Is that the Journal of the Bearers?"

"Yes, and look at this," Twilight showed to her the page she stopped on. It was an illustration of a purple earth mare standing in a dark forest with her glowing chest that was the only light in the darkness.

Applejack recognized the figure and the illustration, "That's Prairie Blossom! I remember her story. She got lost while she tried to reach to Canterlot for her official coronation. She didn't bring anyone to come with her since her folks at the Smoky Mountains were occupied building a new home. But despite that she was alone, she continued walking; following her instincts as if it were…."

"….Guiding her exactly where she wanted to go!" Twilight said the rest with her in unison, "Wow, I didn't know you memorized all that."

"My ma always read that book to me as a filly," Applejack explained, "It was kind of her way of explaining to me about the elements and the bearers. But if memory serves me, Prairie wasn't the only one who glowed, there was-"

"Aquarelle and Lacey Waltz," Twilight concluded, "They had also glowed in their lifetime. But it turned out that this phenomenon is so rare that others couldn't figure out why they were able to do it or even after they became bearers. I don't know how this would seem possible, but I think the same thing's happening to Fluttershy."

"But…. But how?", Applejack uttered in confusion, "There's no way she could've glow the same way we were. Have you talked to her about it?"

"I tried. I asked Gusty and the girls when they came over yesterday if they can tell her to come here but I haven't heard back from them since."

Applejack was still shook by this piece of news but managed tried to process all of it in and try to get into action, "Something doesn't feel right about all this. If you haven't heard anything from her yet, I'll try going over to Fluttershy and bring her come over."

"Thanks, Applejack;" Twilight said gratefully, "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Hey, I'm a bearer of Honesty; so this means more to this like it does for you. It does seem strange that it happen. I mean, we never glowed. But I didn't think it's a possibility for us or that it could happen to any pony. Just thinking about all this feels weird."

"Probably what's weirder than Gusty's reaction to it."

She raised an eyebrow, "Come again?"

"When I mention this to him and the girls the other day, he got all nervous. It was like he was scared of them for some reason."

"Why would he suddenly be scared of them now? He wasn't like that when he told us that elements would stop the vines."

"I know. I should've had asked him why, but he was so anxious to leave and I didn't want to push him."

"That does seem weird. Weirder than he usually is," Applejack pondered as she had a thought, "Do you think it would possible that Gusty knows about Fluttershy's…. glowing?"

"It could be," Twilight stated, "But whatever it is, we need to figure this out."

A scream was suddenly erupted from outside, alerting the two mares and eventually Spike with fear.

"What was that?" Spike shouted from upstairs.

The door was suddenly slammed opened by Rainbow Dash, who looked at the two mares with a shocked, fearful look on her face, "You guys better come quick! Something just happened just near the Everfree!"

"What is it?!" Applejack exclaimed.

"No time to explain it! Come on!"

Without a hesitation, Twilight, Applejack and Spike followed Rainbow Dash out of the library and galloped across Ponyville to where they can see a large crowd huddling near the Everfree Forest. Twilight can see from far away Rarity and Pinkie Pie immerging themselves into the mass.

As soon as they arrived, some of the ponies turned their attention towards her and their expressions were as shocked and afraid as Rainbow was. She goes into the crowd, pasting each one of the bystanders while some tried to step out of the way to make her through. Applejack and Rainbow followed after her just as the path for her was cleared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Babs Seed were sitting on an outdoor café table, picking on what's left of their breakfast. They couldn't keep their minds off the events that made Fluttershy upset. Sweetie Belle and Diamond told them about what happened-while keeping an important detail a secret- and they were all distraught of what they'd heard. Especially after seeing Fluttershy after that, they wondered how this will be resolved.

But then their head snapped up as soon as they heard a scream from the distance, and they recognized it as Sweetie Belle's.

They immediately stood up from the tables and galloped to their friend's aid when they saw a huge crowd huddling near the Everfree. When they arrived though, they couldn't see what was happening so they push themselves forward, pasting the bystanders to the front of the mob.

* * *

And when Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and then three fillies is finally in the front of the crowd, they finally saw what was in front of them and their faces grew white.

There he was, Discord, the invincible lord of chaos and disharmony, lying on the dirt ground unconscious!

Twilight was in shock and awe as she saw the creature before her. She eyed on every detail—his mismatched appendages, his long serpentine body, his dragon tail, his included mismatched antlers—every single one. He was here; Equestria's most notorious villain, the creature she's been looking for since she moved to Ponyville, is literally there in front of her, in plain sight! She has finally found him!

The three fillies overlooked the scene with shock. They couldn't believe that Discord is now in the open and is caught! But the question that remained with them is how was he discovered.

Twilight heard a young filly crying and look up to see Rarity and Pinkie Pie comforting Sweetie Belle, who was the source of the sound.

She, along with Applejack and Rainbow Dash, went up to the two sisters and asked Rarity concerned, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Rarity replied, "I was inside the boutique when I heard Sweetie screaming for help and then I saw her with that….. Thing!" She pointed to Discord's body with a mix of fear and disgust.

Twilight then turned to Pinkie, "You saw what happened?"

Pinkie shook in her head in response, her face covered with worry.

Twilight then turned Sweetie, who is still crying in Rarity's arms, "Sweetie Belle, what happened?"

"Oh, princess," Sweetie sniffed and spoke through her tears, "It was awful! I was checking in on Fluttershy this morning when I saw her out of the forest with _him_."

The ponies lightly gasped on this and they began to murmur.

"I hid behind a tree as soon as I found them and overheard the whole thing. He was hypnotizing her. He made her lie about being his friend, and used her to get into Ponyville undetected, all in disguising himself as a pony!"

"Disguise?" Twilight uttered under her breath.

"He had also given himself a name to cover it; the name was Gusty Hex."

Twilight and the four bearers gasped in horror.

"Gusty Hex?!" Rainbow exclaimed in shock.

The murmurs from the crowd became louder, their voices echoing out their deepest fears and panicked accusations.

"And that's not all of it," Sweetie Belle continued her tale, "I overheard them that once you gone back to Canterlot, he would unleash his chaos onto Ponyville and then take his revenge on Equestria!"

The gasps and whispers from the crowd became more audibly loud. They were almost shouting on the top of their lungs, words echoing in the air:

"He was here all along!"

"He truly is a monster!"

"It's a matter of time before he wakes up!"

"He needs to be put back to stone!"

"I pity the poor Fluttershy; she didn't have a choice!"

"Princess Twilight will put an end to this creature once and for all!"

The young fillies were caught in surprise and confusion, as all that Sweetie Belle said to them is a lie.

 _What is she doing?!_ They thought to themselves W _hy is she lying to them? Discord is her friend—OUR friend!_

"When I saw that he was releasing Fluttershy out of his spell, I used my magic to attack him from behind and then he fell down unconscious. I dragged him all the way for you, Princess."

"What about Fluttershy?" Applejack asked in concern, "Is she okay?"

"I think so," Sweetie sniffed, wiping her tears, "She ran away as soon as I attacked him."

Twilight felt like she had been stabbed in the back. Gusty was Discord all this time! And suddenly, it finally made sense of why he's pulling pointless pranks; he's trying to distract her from her investigation! He tricked her so that he had more time plotting his revenge. And here she thought that the connection he had with Fluttershy was genuine. But now that she knew the truth. As she would never admit that she was slowly beginning to trust him-That has been shattered instantly.

With her mind set into action, she stood up boldly before the raging, panicked crowd. She used her magic to set on orb of light to her throat and spoke in a loud yet grand echo "QUIET!"

The ponies stopped and turned to their princess with awe and shock.

"Discord will not unleash his chaos and take over Equestria again. As a request from Princess Celestia, I was sent here in hope that through investigation, I will find Discord and his whereabouts so that he will be brought over to the Princesses themselves. Now that he has been found, I can say my mission is complete and that he will immediately be sent over to Canterlot with me to execute his final sentence!"

The crowd cheered at this proclamation while the CMC looked on with horror.

Twilight turned to Spike who was beside the bearers the whole time, "Spike, write down a message to Princess Celestia—"

"I already have," Spike stated, "I was writing while you were talking in that Canterlot voice enchantment."

Suddenly, something dark whoosh over the skies and they saw that a pair on Palace Pegusi guards had arrived in front of them with an iron cart strapped into them. The cart was specially made for a prisoner, with its small, barred window on the door and inside was a pair of chains with a specifically crafted anti-magic cuffs that were so huge and wide it would cover all of Discord's claws.

"Wow, that was fast," Spike said in surprise.

"Guards!" Twilight spoke to the pegusi soldiers, "Get Discord into the cart; We need to get him to Canterlot immediately."

"Yes, Princess Twilight!" The guards exclaimed as they rush over to the square towards Discord who remained unconscious. They carried him over to the cart through their magic and in a matter of minutes, gotten him chained into the cuffs and locked in the iron cage.

Twilight was caught up with it that she doesn't realize that now she has to leave her friends. And it made her upset.

She turned to her friends, who were smiling and walking towards her.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered, "You finally found that meanie pants choc-cula whatever he is!"

"We always knew that you would find him," Rarity stated before cringing on the last thought, "Despite the…. Unfortunate discovery."

It was then they notice that Twilight was strangely upset.

"What's wrong?" Applejack asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Twilight excused, "It's just that…. It's all happening so fast that I… I didn't get a chance to—"

"Your highness! We're ready to go!" A guard shouted from behind, signaling for her time to go.

Twilight looked between the iron cart and her friends. She knows that she has a duty to do but she didn't have a chance to tell of what was afraid of once the mission is over—that she may not see them again. She had been planning on the top of her head of the things she wanted to say and how she wanted to explain it; just about anything to tell them how much they'd come to mean to her and that she want to be their friend. But she realized that she didn't thought about the time to pack, so she made a mental note to come back to Ponyville as soon as Discord is done with.

"I…." Twilight said with her voice shook for a moment regaining it before stepping away, "I'll come back! I promise!"

She galloped, scooped Spike into her back and took off to the skies with the palace guards following her with the captive Discord.

The girls watched her leave with concern.

"Why was Twilight seemed so sad all the sudden?" Pinkie Pie uttered among the group, "She should be happy that she found him. Why isn't she happy?"

"I don't know," Applejack answered, "But I just we have to wait until she comes back."

"Also as a remainder to all of you, she's not the only sad one in all this," Rainbow stated, making the girls realize who she was mentioning to.

"Oh no, Fluttershy!" Rarity gasped, "Oh, the poor thing must've been traumatized!"

"Especially since Discord brainwashed her to become his social puppet," Pinkie said out loud which results from glares from her peers, "What? I'm just stating the facts!"

"Pinkie's right," Applejack declared, "We should go find her and see if she's okay."

"And if she's not, we'll be right there for her!" Rainbow exclaimed.

All the girls agreed and began to march over to the Everfree Forest.

"Wait," Rarity stopped and looked uneasy towards her peers, "She lives in there, right?"

"Well, yeah," Applejack answered, "In my sister's treehouse."

"Oh, um," Rarity pondered uncomfortably, "Isn't there any other way to reach to her?"

"Why is this an issue to you?" Rainbow groaned, "It's the Everfree!"

"Oh, I know, it's just…. You know, there are so many animals and nature in there. You can only get hurt…. Or have your mane ruined."

"RARITY!" The group shouted to the unicorn.

"Alright, Alright; I'm coming!" Rarity said. Then she hesitantly hops over the line to the forest and all along the way dodges from any tree branch and mud substance, squealing under her breath. Applejack and Rainbow rolled their eyes at her over-dramatic nature.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the crowd disperses with the excitement of Discord's capture, the three fillies desperately searched for Sweetie Belle.

"Any sign of her?" Apple Bloom shouted to the others.

"No," Scootaloo replied, "I thought she was with Rarity a second ago!"

"I can't believe she would expose Discord like that!" Babs stated, before she was hushed as they are in the open where anypony can hear them. With that, Bab kept quiet and finish her statement, "Not to mention lying to Twilight and your sisters."

"Something's not right about this," Apple Bloom uttered, "He is our friend and Sweetie Belle trusted him more than any of us."

"And we all know that Fluttershy wanted to be his friend," Scootaloo added, "she wasn't forced into it. If it were, I don't think he would need her to get into Ponyville."

Then Apple Bloom gasped in realization, "Last time I saw Sweetie this morning, she was with Diamond Tiara. Why wasn't she with her?!"

The two other fillies had realized this and grew more worried than before.

"We need to talk to Applejack," Apple Bloom declared, "If we can explain to her everything, there's a chance that we'll save him. And if there's still time, we need to find Sweetie and Diamond."

"Better act now, because she and the others are leaving!" Scootaloo shouted as she pointed to Applejack and the other three ponies entering the Everfree Forest.

"Oh, shoot!" Babs gasped, "They must be going over to Fluttershy!"

"We need to stop them before they get to her!" Scootaloo cried, "She doesn't need to hear this right now!"

"Right," Apple Bloom said determined, "You two get to Applejack; I'll find Sweetie and Diamond."

The three of them agree and they set off their ways, hoping to set things right.

Unbeknownst to both of the group, a familiar zebra stood still into the square and quickly gallops back to the forest.

* * *

Apple Bloom ran further into the square, desperate to find her unicorn friend. At the corner of her eye, she saw Sweetie entering off-path into the Everfree in the distance and followed her.

She followed her deep, deep into the forest, trying to catch up to her. But then Sweetie stopped in a middle of a misty opening. And then suddenly, she burst into a ring of green flames. Apple Bloom couldn't believe what she saw after the flames had diminished—standing right before her, unnoticed, was Queen Chrysalis!

Chrysalis groaned as she stretched her muscles, "Well, that was too easy."

Trying not to make herself noticed, Apple Bloom quickly duck into a bush before the Queen would recognize she was being followed. Suddenly, everything from before started to make sense, but why are the changelings here?! Have they come here for Fluttershy?

She makes a small peeping hole from the bush. There she spies on Chrysalis who waits for the changeling General that just landed in front of her after hiding in the trees.

"General, Status report," Chrysalis spoke.

"We have each of our troops hidden into every corner of Ponyville, Canterlot and in this forest. Everything is almost ready for the attack."

"And Nameless?"

"Small change of whereabouts. She was still hidden inside the pony's hut, but one of our spies witnessed a zebra coming towards the hut, then leaving with Nameless to another hut not so far from there."

"That doesn't change anything. And have you taken care of those fillies?"

"Not yet, but Gypsum volunteered to finish the task."

Chrysalis smiled wickedly in satisfaction, "Good. Everything's going very smoothly. All is left is for me to bring Nameless my little gift," she brought the apple into her hooves and Apple Bloom had gotten a small glimpse of it from afar.

 _An apple?_ She thought confused.

"Go!" Chrysalis ordered to her general, "Keep our troops hidden until I sent out the signal."

"Yes, my queen," he bowed before taking off to the skies.

Then the green flames reappeared around the queen until she came out as a hooded figure and started walking forward into the trees. Unfornately, Apple Bloom couldn't see what she looked like from behind.

She waited until the disguised queen was out of sight. Then she jumped of the bush and panicked, "This is bad! I need to get to the others!"

She galloped to the other way, hoping that her friends have got to Applejack and her friends in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack and the others were still walking on the trail that she was familiar with.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Rarity groaned, "My hooves are starting to ache."

"Not too far from now," Applejack replied, rolling her eyes, "You know we would've been there now if you haven't made us stop every time you get near a tree or a puddle of water."

"Hey, if we are going to tend to a friend in aid, I need to look my best," Rarity defended.

Rainbow sighs in annoyance before she can speak out her worry, "I just hope Fluttershy is okay. Who would've thought that Discord would trick us all with that stupid pony disguise and use someone like her as a puppet? Just thinking about it makes me want to—"

"Blow up like confetti?" Pinkie spontaneously shouted, ending Rainbow's sentence while she gave her a raised eyebrow.

"I know, this makes me mad, too," Applejack stated, "But it happened now, and there's nothing we can do to change it."

"APPLEJACK! STOP!"

The group stopped as they heard voices shouting from behind. They turned around to see Scootaloo and Babs Seed running towards them, shouting them to stop.

"Babs? Scootaloo?" Applejack uttered confused.

The fillies finally caught up to them and panted for a breath of air.

"Girls, what are you doing out here?" Applejack asked.

Suddenly the two fillies exploding in their shouting, trying to explain everything they know. But the words overlap themselves that the message was hard to convey to Applejack and the others.

When they were getting out of control, Applejack whispered into Rarity's ear. Then Rarity did what she asked her and used her magic to shut the fillies' mouth tight.

"Slow down, you two!" Applejack yelled at them, "I could hardly understand a word you're saying! Now, I want you to talk one at a time after Rarity lets go of your mouths. Is that clear?"

The girls nodded a 'yes' sheepishly before Applejack gave Rarity a signal to release her magic on them. But after a moment of pause, the girls resumed talking over each other.

Applejack jumped back in surprise and annoyance before yelling at them, "ONE AT A TIME!"

And it was this time that the girls finally said a sentence in unison, "SWEETIE BELLE LIED!"

The group stared at them with disbelief, "What?!"

"Look, I know this sounds crazy, but Sweetie knows Discord was Gusty all along— "Babs Seed explained along with Scootaloo who added, "We all did!"

"We promised we keep it a secret, but it's not what you think it is—"

"He just wanted to stay close to Fluttershy."

"And what Sweetie said about Fluttershy being his slave isn't true at all—they really are friends!"

"They never leave each other's sides!"

"She is the only friend that he had and compared to what he was back then—"

"Remember we tried to tell you about him living in the Everfree one time but he was gone once you checked?"

"He has changed—for the better, in fact. I know this for a fact he cares for her and doesn't want her to get hurt—"

"He had once saved her from a freakin' hydra!"

"And the last time we saw Sweetie this morning, she was with—"

"Woah, whoa, whoa, hold up," Applejack interrupted, with disbelief written onto her face, "Are you saying that Discord is your friend?!"

"Well, not at first," Scootaloo shrugged, "But we've grown to him."

They were caught by surprise as Applejack zoomed in their faces and shouted in an upset tone, "ARE YOU INSANE?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THAT MONSTER IS?! OR WHAT HE DID CENTURIES AGO?!"

"Yeah, he nearly destroyed Equestria with raining chocolate milk in his cotton candy cloud without a single dollop of whip cream in them!" Pinkie exclaimed angrily which result at mixed stares from her friends, "And chocolate bunnies!"

"Look, I know that this doesn't sound much, and you won't believe us," Babs explained "But he is really is changed. Fluttershy made that happen."

"If that were true," Rainbow stated suspiciously, "Then why would Sweetie Belle didn't tell us that?"

"We… we don't know," Babs was unable to answer that question, "But we know that Sweetie wouldn't say all of those things. She supported Discord the most out of all of us."

"That might be true for you," Rarity interjected, "But as her older sister, I know that she would never lie in a situation like this. Not to mention that she wouldn't try to be associated with the likes of _him._ " She said that last part with revulsion.

"But-" Scootaloo tried speaking out a word before Rarity interrupted her.

"You say that Discord is innocent but we don't believe it. And you say Sweetie was lying to us when there is only one of her in this entire town! How are you going to make us believe what you're saying is true?"

Babs thought for a moment before she has come up with this piece of detail, "Had you noticed that Diamond wasn't with her in the square?"

Rarity's eye grew wide in realization, "What?"

"You didn't mention Diamond Tiara was in this?" Rainbow asked confused.

"She didn't know who Gusty was at that time," Babs explained, "But since she had moved into Rarity's place and that Sweetie's responsible for her…"

It took a while for Rarity to realize what those girls are saying. She let out a long gasp, covering her mouth in shock, "They're telling the truth!"

The others looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"Sweetie has been looking after Diamond since her mother left her!" Rarity explained, "I didn't notice she wasn't with her at all!" She turned to the two fillies with a newly sense of fear, "Where is she now?!"

"I don't know," Scootaloo replied, "She disappeared right when the crowd had dispersed."

Suddenly, they heard a scream in the distance and Rarity recognized whose it belongs to.

"That's Sweetie Belle's voice!" Rarity exclaimed worried.

Another scream alerted the group, but it wasn't as high-pitched as Sweetie's.

"That must be Diamond's!" Scootaloo uttered.

"We need to go after them!" Rarity announced, before galloping past the group and down the path, trying to follow her sister's voice. The group were surprised by Rarity's sudden change of attitude, but they nevertheless followed her in hope that what those fillies, that followed after them, was saying is true.

* * *

Gypsum punched the stuffed bag with her hoof, "Hey! Quiet in there! There's no pony around to hear you."

She was flying in the air with her horn holding onto the bag that Sweetie Belle and Diamond Tiara were stuffed into. It seemed to be forever being trapped in there since both had no way of knowing how much time has passed or even where that changeling is taking them. For most of the time, they'd squirm and stretch, hoping that they would get out.

It didn't took them long to recognize the echoing sound of a waterfall as they were getting closer to it. They started wriggling and pushing even harder just to avoid their inevitable fate.

Then Gypsum stopped just as they were over a gorge which held the raging waters down below.

"I never thought there will be a day where I could make a difference in helping with my queen and her cause," she said as she levitated the bag at her eyesight, "Ever since my comrades and I had failed to kill Nameless, I don't think there was going to be a second chance for me. Guess I was wrong."

The bag continued shaking back and forth while the fabric muffled the fillies' pleas.

"Have a nice swim," she declared as she lifted the bag over her head, planning to let go of her magic and drop them into the abyss below.

But then she was caught surprise by a whoosh of wind and a sudden rainbow trail.

"Hey!"

Gypsum looked up to see Rainbow Dash flying above her, holding up her hoofs in fist, "Why don't you pick on somepony your own size?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Sweetie exclaimed muffled.

Rainbow zoomed towards her and Gypsum defended herself with a shielding spell. The pegasus then swoops back while the changeling tried firing shoots at her which resulted her foe dodging every shot.

The group reached to the cliff of the gorge where they can see Rainbow fighting off a changeling holding a bag in the air.

"Is that a changeling?!" Applejack exclaimed.

"What's in that bag she's carrying?" Pinkie observed.

"It's probably Sweetie and Diamond!" Rarity cried, her anxiety grew as she thought of her sister being trapped in there.

Gypsum saw more ponies at the corner of her eyes, which got her distracted and Rainbow threw a punch at her. It was hard enough for the changeling to lose control of her magic and the bag started to fall from the sky.

The fillies were screaming as they were falling, which made the group, including Rainbow, gasped in horror.

"No!" Rainbow cried, as she tries to fly down to catch the bag. Then Gypsum got in the way averting her flight and continues the fight.

Rarity watched in horror until she realizes her own abilities. Just when they were about to pass the gorge's edge, she caught the bag with her magic and she slowly levitates it towards the group safely.

Rarity rushed over to the bag and use her magic again to untie the strings, finally setting the girls free.

Before the girls can see what happened, Sweetie Belle was swooped out of the bag and was welcomed by a death-gripping hug accompanied by her sister's cries of worry, "Oh, Sweetie Belle! I was so worried! I thought I lost you!"

"Choking—not breathing," Sweetie gasped for air through the death grip.

Rarity then noticed Diamond Tiara and grabbed her into the hug, "And you! I had nearly forgotten about you and I feel so bad! Forgive me!"

"Apology accepted—now let me go, please!" Diamond strained her voice as she felt like she was suffocating.

Scootaloo and Babs ran over for the hug, grateful for that they were safe.

But then the battle continued, and the group averted their attention to the sky.

Gypsum is still throwing shots and punches in the air while Rainbow kept on dodging and punching a few herself. It was like they were caught in aerial whirlpool.

Then Gypsum got an idea. She'd blast one last shot at the pegusi but once Rainbow looked back at her, she was gone. She hadn't noticed that the changeling was flown behind, then she blast a powerful shot at Rainbow's wing!

She cried out in pain as she started to fall down from the sky.

Taking action, Rarity used her magic to catch Rainbow like before and brought to safety. Rainbow hissed at the pain and the others saw the blistered wing.

With a great thump, Gypsum landed in front of the group and growled furiously at them.

"You ponies always make a mess of everything," she hissed between her teeth, "I don't care if I hadn't given orders for this, I shall kill you all!"

She ignited her horn to create a green orb of energy and it grew bigger as she lets her anger out on her magic. The girls recoiled in fear as Applejack threw herself over Rainbow, guarding her and Scootaloo while Pinkie covered her eyes.

Sweetie and Diamond grab hold onto Rarity who is shook in fear along the others. But once Rarity was reminded by Sweetie's embrace and what this changeling had almost done to her, anger swelled up inside her and she stood up defiantly.

"You think you can scare me that easily?" Rarity shouted over to the shrieks of energy reverberating through the changeling's charging horn, "Well, you have messed with the wrong mare!"

She then charged up her horn which started to glow so violently that her body begun to shake.

When Gypsum had finally blast the giant orb towards the group, Rarity unleashed her magic that resulted ricocheting each other and throwing the orb back to where the changeling stood. The cliff crumbled and gave away beneath her, causing her to fall to the raging river below.

The group gawk at what Rarity had done and she collapses to the ground, exhausted from the amount of magic that she'd mustered. She then felt the crashing embrace of her sister.

"Rarity, that was amazing!" Sweetie exclaimed excitedly, "I didn't know you could do that."

Rarity chuckled, "I thought I couldn't either." She then returned the hug, "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe! I'd thought I lose you after I realized that imposter wasn't you."

Sweetie blinked, "Imposter?"

"Applejack! Girls!"

They all turned to see Apple Bloom coming out of the bushes, panting for all the running she has to go through.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack ran towards her and hugs her sister.

Then the rest of the CMC ran over to give them a hug and Apple Bloom.

"Where have you been? "Applejack

"We got a problem!" Apple Bloom panted worriedly, "The changelings are here!"

"We know, silly. we just fought one," Pinkie stated.

"No, no—you don't understand. I saw Queen Chrysalis!"

The others gasped in shock. Applejack muttered out loud, "Queen Chrysalis?!"

"Yes—she was pretending to be Sweetie Belle back at Ponyville," Apple Bloom continued, "She's planning an invasion and she's going after Fluttershy."

"She was impersonating as me again?!" Sweetie asked surprised.

"We were all there," Rarity stated, "We saw you with Discord at the square and—Wait, what do you mean again?"

"Chrysalis confronted Discord disguised as Sweetie and we came in by accident," Diamond spoke out, "She offered him a place to rule Equestria with her; but he refused, and she knocked him out!"

"Wait…Discord _rejected_ her offer?" Applejack awed in disbelief as much did the other adults as they heard this.

"We weren't lying when we said Fluttershy changed him," Scootaloo stated with a smirk.

Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow weren't expecting that an infamous monster like him would reject world domination over a pony that he seems to care the most. Then they thought about the Gusty Hex that they knew before he was revealed to be Discord. Suddenly the icy image of him melted away and their idea of him started to change a little.

"If that's true," Applejack pondered and she felt a great anxiety inside her, "Then Chrysalis must've sent this up from the start! Because of her, Twilight has probably gotten Discord into Canterlot right now!"

"You mean Twilight finally found him?!" Sweetie Belle cried worried.

"Applejack, we need to get to Discord," Apple Bloom pleaded to her sister, "He's the only one powerful enough to fight Chrysalis!"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo supported, "You're the Bearers to the Elements of Harmony! You're free to step into the castle whenever you like."

"And Twilight would definitely listen to us!" Pinkie interjected, "We're her friends!"

"You're right," Applejack declared, standing up boldly to the rest of the group, "But we need to get there fast; there's no doubt that the princesses would want to turn him back into stone as soon as he gets there."

"But how will they do that?" Diamond asked confused, "The spell wouldn't be complete without all of you or without Fl-" Sweetie slightly punched her, telling her that now is not the good time to say who the missing bearer is. So, she slurred her words before she finished, "…. The missing bearer?"

"Twilight told me that Princess Luna found a spell that can do just that; but the catch is that once it's performed, the spell will last _permanently_."

The young fillies reacted to the news with shock while the other stood and acted determinately.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Pinkie exclaimed, running her hooves into racing start before she could actually gallop away, "Let's go crash that castle!"

The girls followed Pinkie's lead and galloped as fast as they can back to Ponyville, hoping that they would make to Canterlot in time.

At the edge of the broken cliff, a wet hoof gripped onto it and Gypsum pulled herself back up and rested for a while to catch her breath.

She might've avoided death for this one time, but she promised that she will bring an end to those ponies as soon as the invasion finally starts. When she felt like she had regained her strength, she flew up to the skies and into a rendezvous where she knows the General had set up for the impending attack.

* * *

 **I was actually putting up another scene where Twilight would confide her fears of being separated after her mission to Applejack, but I think it would be too long and that I couldn't find a way to squeeze that in.**

 **And just to let anyone know that this chapter along with the next two all inner collide with each other, like for example, most of the next chapter will happen during the girls rushing over to the castle while the beginning shows the morning before the confrontation with Chrysalis, Discord, Sweetie Belle and Diamond Tiara.**

 **I have to admit; Rarity's powerful blast is inspired by her own angry rampage in MLP meets Rapunzel (which always makes me laugh every single time)**

 **EDITED- 1/6/2018**

 **I want to start a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story.**


	21. Listen to your Heart

Chapter Nineteen:

 _Listen to your Heart_

Everything was dark.

Fluttershy stood there, turning her head at every direction she could find but all she sees is darkness.

"Hello?" she weakly cried out, "Is anypony there?"

All she can hear were the echoes of her own voice, but nothing calling her back.

"Anypony, please, I don't know where I am!" she cried out louder this time.

Then she heard a dark chuckle coming behind her. Fluttershy recognized that voice and gasped in fear. She turned her head to see the shadowy figure of her mother.

"There you are, Nameless," Chrysalis said in a mockingly sense of motherly love, "I've been looking for you. I was so worried."

"My name isn't Nameless anymore!" Fluttershy stated with her voice weakened with fright.

"That may be true, but you're still Nameless to me. You're still Nameless to all of us."

Then green flames burst from the ground and its lights illuminate Chrysalis much more threatening presence now as it did to the army of changelings that were hovered behind her. Fluttershy stared at her whole family with horror.

"Come home with us, my dear," Chrysalis pleaded, holding her hooves out in a waiting gesture of a hug, "And we promise you that you'll be at peace." Chrysalis drew the last word in a hiss, her eyes bearing an eerie glow as she stared at her daughter.

Fluttershy wanted to run from her mother, but her body didn't budge; she was scared to move at all!

Suddenly there was another voice calling out her name; one that was familiar and sincere, "Fluttershy!"

"Discord?" Fluttershy uttered as she turned the other way and saw his figure in the shadows running towards her. He stopped only a few feet from her and it came to her attention that he is standing on a cliff.

"Fluttershy! Come here; I'll keep you safe!" Discord cried out, reaching his paw out for her.

She almost step toward before she is reminded of the last time she saw him. She uttered quietly, "You hurt me."

"That doesn't matter now; just come here!" He still holds out his hand to her.

"And I hurt you back," her eyes started to well up with tears.

As right on cue, her chest started glowing though she could barely notice. She bowed down her head in shame as she struggles to hold the tears back.

"How will I know that you aren't lying to me? How will I trust you again after all this?"

Then he spoke to her gently and his figure suddenly lit up in a warm glow, "How come you were upset that you attacked me? Or better yet, why are you still dreaming about me?"

She lifted her back at him. She couldn't find the words to talk or find the reason why.

Suddenly, spikes of stones strung up from the ground in front of Fluttershy. She jumped back in fear and saw Discord returning to the shadows as he called out her name in alarm, "Fluttershy!"

Even more grew into a thorn-like wall, blocking her way to Discord. Fluttershy turned to see her mother and the changelings laughing manically as they star down at her.

"Are you serious going to believe that?" One changeling shouted.

"You know very well why you shouldn't forgive him," another spoke out.

"And why you shouldn't forgive yourself," and then another one.

They started to close in onto her as the spikes now encircled around her. They then grew taller and the changelings had advanced in size while they started down at her with a wicked smile. She felt so small, figuratively and literally. The wicked laughter of the changelings and the sound of Discord calling her name in distress were deafening to her ears and shrink down and close her eyes, hoping that they'll go away.

Then there came a sudden boom from her chest and the sky that started shined in a golden blast. The screams from both the changelings and Discord was the last thing she heard.

She let out a scream, hastily sitting up awake in her bed. She slowly realizes that she was back in her own room.

 _It was all a dream,_ she thought to herself, gasping for air when she tried to steady her heartbeat, _it felt so real._

She nearly jumped at the sound of a knock before the trap door was opened by Apple Bloom, "Are you alright? We heard you scream."

Fluttershy replied hesitantly, "Uh, yes. Yes, I'm fine. I just had a… a bad dream."

"Oh," Apple Bloom replied, "Hey, I know this is a little early; but the girls and I are planning to have breakfast at Ponyville. You can join us if you want."

The thought of food and going outside made Fluttershy squirm, "Thank you, but I don't feel like it right now."

"Are you sure? You hardly ate anything last night. And you haven't left the room since…."

Fluttershy can feel from her uncomfortable pause that she didn't want to mention yesterday.

"It's okay, I'll be fine."

Then an awkward silence overtook them before Apple Bloom sighed in defeat, "Okay. We'll see you then."

Hoofsteps were heard as Apple Bloom walked down the stairs, Leaving Fluttershy alone in complete silence.

She stayed silent as she sat on the bed for what felt like eternity. After what felt like a long time has passed and when she noticed that the girls had left for Ponyville, she slowly walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the main area.

Everything was so still and so quiet that the only sounds were made were the wind and the rustle of the tree. She caught something at the corner of her eye and glanced to see the shelves where she kept all her books.

She went to have a better look at it and then she pulled out of her animals book; this one focuses on the aquatic mammals and the sea life. As she stares at the cover, she thought about the time where Discord taught her to read, which inspired her to develop her gift of communicating with animals.

Then she thought back to the times where things were good. She remembered the words that he would always say to make her feel better. She remembered the tight but gentle embrace of his mismatched arms and how it made her safe and warm. She remembered the soft, kind eyes that would've the power to frighten those in his presence.

It was all back when he was the funniest, dorkiest, gentle and compassionate creature she had ever met. Discord had changed her more than she could ever imagine—but now she felt nothing but an empty shell with only a broken heart.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a small screech. She turned to see Octavius the carnivorous plant, whimpering as if he was concerned about his master.

She had nearly forgotten about him being there and seeing him reminded her of the first time that she met him. Feeling sorry for the plant, she come up to the windowsill and softly petted him, to which he purred at the touch.

It almost seems wrong to be near something that Discord that created, but she knew that it was unfair. It wasn't Octavius' fault and it wouldn't feel right to throw out any reminders of him at all. She doesn't think she would forget him if she tried.

A few birds chirped by the window, having heard of the news that occurred yesterday. They tweeted in a concern tone as they pointed out that her face is covered in tears.

Since when has she's been crying?

Wiping away the tears that might've streaked, she responded back to her friends, "It's okay, I'm fine. I just need a little time for myself, that's all. You don't need to worry about me."

The birds chirped in protest, as if they were saying, _we care about you and we won't leave you alone._

"I appreciate the thought, but…," Fluttershy then sighed sadly, "I just need to be alone right now."

The birds and Octavius looked at each with concern, yet both of them decided that if that's what she wants right now, then they would give her that but keep a close eye on her just in case.

Fluttershy see the birds flew off to the treetops above the window. Before she can turn away from the windowsill, Octavius made a growling sound, signaling that he was hungry.

"Okay, I'll get you something," Fluttershy flew up the stairs and came back down with a small plate that holds a blueberry muffin.

"The girls left this for my yesterday," she put the muffin right next to Octavius' pot, "It was nice of them, but I wasn't hungry."

Octavius turned between her and the muffin, hesitant to even take something that was meant for her. But when she gestured him to eat it anyway, he obliged reluctantly and goggled the whole thing into its leafy mouth. As soon as he was finished, he yawned and rested his head down to sleep.

Fluttershy appreciated her small friend trying to comfort her, but still she felt alone. She stared up to the window where the sky looks like it was about to rain. She stares on each small little raindrop that falls onto the leaves. She listened to the wind that softly brushes the branches of the tree hut and the tinkling sounds of the water raining down lightly.

When she closed her eyes, it was almost like she was listening to music; a symphony that reflects somewhat on her own; the sense of loneliness, the nerve-wrecking vulnerability and the melancholic regrets. And all the while she was feeling her need of light, the feeling of longing so familiar but so far from her reach. She was trapped within her own storm and she doesn't think that she'll ever come out of it.

 _Knock-knock-knock_

Fluttershy jumped at the sound of the door knocking. She wasn't sure if it was real or just a figment of her imagination. But when it knocked again, she quickly rushes over and opened to see the hooded and exhausted Zecora.

"Zecora?" Fluttershy uttered surprised, "Are you alright?"

"I am quite alright, my dear," Zecora panted, "I'd quite a while running to here."

"Did you just come back from Ponyville?" Fluttershy asked.

"Indeed, I did," Zecora regained her energy after the long run she had, "The whole town was bustling on their knees, and I had rush in and out in a breeze."

"Did something happen there?"

Zecora stopped and think for a moment. She doesn't want to burst out the news about Discord being captured since she had heard from the young fillies about the Discord imposter they encountered. She can tell from the events and from looking at Fluttershy that she is completely broken; and the news alone could break her even more. She need to take this slowly and resolve her spirit for her and for Discord's sake.

"I heard from the girls that you've been quite lonely lately," Zecora stated, "Perhaps you can come over for tea; I just got Bayley."

"Oh, um…" Fluttershy muttered uncertainly, almost hiding herself behind the door, "I… I don't feel doing anything right now. But thank you for the offer-"

Fluttershy was about to close the door until Zecora hold the door open with her striped hoof.

"All I ask at least for now is to talk," Zecora pleaded calmly, "Sure you have some time around your clock."

Fluttershy looked at Zecora, surprised that she was willing to fight back to help her. She needed to be alone by herself but judging how Zecora pleaded her to come with her, she knew that she wouldn't be rude enough to reject an offer again.

Sighing in defeat, she lightly pushed the door wide open. Zecora stepped out of the way for her to walk through and close the door behind her. She replied shyly to the zebra, "I guess a cup of tea would be fine."

Zecora smiled and tilted her head to follow her. They both walked through their part of the forest until they arrived at Zecora's hut, still have grand and decorative as Fluttershy remembered.

Zecora opened the door to let Fluttershy in and closed it before she would unclasp the cloak off her and hang it onto a stand rack. Fluttershy observed that the kettle was already on the open fireplace, but she didn't question if she left it there or she knew that she's coming.

"Sit down for a while, dear," Zecora pointed to the table in the middle of the room, "I'll bring this tea over there." She put a cloth in her mouth to grab the hot kettle from the fire and set it on the woven coaster on the table. She grabbed two tea cups from an open shelf and place them on the table before proceeding pouring the hot water in each cup. She then dips a packet of bayley tea in both cups.

When everything is set, she sat down in the chair on the opposite side where Fluttershy sat.

She took a sip of the barley tea and hummed in content. She then noticed Fluttershy was sitting as still as a post, looking down the tea cup dejectedly.

"Is there something wrong with your tea?" Zecora asked.

Fluttershy jumped when her friend spoke to her, "What?"

"Perhaps I can pour in some honey."

"No, no, that's alright. It's fine the way it is."'

The zebra smiled with sympathy as she reached for her own cup, "Try to drink it whole; it'll soothe the soul."

Hesitantly, Fluttershy reached for her cup and lift it closer to her. She slowly took a small sip of tea and found it to be quite good. This was the first drink that she had in the past few hours. She drank a few small sips of it before she can place back to the table.

When she noticed that Zecora was glad that she finally had drink something, Fluttershy asked in suspicion for the reason she was asked to be here, "You didn't want me to come here for a small talk, right?"

Zecora nodded, "Indeed you have read my mind. Though I am curious to ask what has found you confined."

"You said that the girls that told you what happened yesterday?"

"Yes; But I want to hear it straight from your lips. Was there more that had ended your friendship?"

Fluttershy took a pause of hesitation before she took a deep breath and decided that, since she always knew parts of it, there was no use holding it in from her. She explained to her how she came over to Discord's dimension to see him, overheard all the cruel things about her and how he admitted that he was using her as a joke and means to get his throne back. She almost choked when she came to the part how he attacked her and later when he claimed that he is innocent; she accidentally almost turned him into stone.

All the while, Zecora had paid attentively to Fluttershy's story. From what she had observed today and even before that, she can tell which ones were true and which were trickery for the mind. But the huge factor that she noticed was the complexity of her emotions; In some ways, she pitied the poor thing.

Then Fluttershy ended her story and she almost waited for a response from her zebra friend.

"That was some tale that you've told," Zecora responded, "I am sorry for the things that you had behold."

Fluttershy didn't respond much to it; she only stares down at her cup she holds in her hooves.

"Though you heart might have great pain and grief in it, I must ask you this: do you believe in it?"

Fluttershy lifted her head up confused, "Believe?"

"Do you believe that everything that was placed in front of you is exactly what you thought to be true?

Fluttershy grown ever more confused by this sudden question, "I'm not so sure what you mean?"

Zecora then lay a sympathetic smile, "Dear Fluttershy, long ago I had told what you didn't believe—that Discord wasn't all as he seemed to be. But then later you had heeded my advice, and you'd learned that his heart isn't all in ice. Why did you started to be kind when you had change your mind?"

Fluttershy hesitated the answer as she responded back, "Well, he had saved my life from that hydra. And after that, he started being… nicer to me. I realized then how lonely and scared he was; he looked shocked when I told him I wanted to be his friend. I guess I gave him a chance to see if… if all that you'd said was true."

"Then it started to change a little there and that. You, too, seemed to change since then, why is that?"

Fluttershy tried to open her mouth, but couldn't find the words to say. She hadn't given it much thought about it; but she knew there was something in there that made her think that somehow-she knew.

After much pause, she spoke out, continually searching the words to say, "My life, back with my mother, my home—I was miserable. I was mistreated…and taunted by those around me. Because of that, I've gotten used to being alone, even though I would've liked some company. But from everything that I was raised back then, what have gotten to me the most of how everyone expects of me. I was told constantly how no one will notice me. No one will listen to me or even love me, just because of what I am…. and I would've been lying if I said I didn't believe them. Every single time they reminded me that, I felt like I wanted to cry but I can't at the same time. It's moments like these that make me wonder why am I still alive, or for a better term, exist. But then…. He—he saw me, and- after trying to make my situation hectic as it was- he changed. He wasn't not a monster that everyone thinks of him. He was sweet, gentle, and he never failed to make me smile whenever I needed it. He made me feel like a complete pony. He made me feel like the opposite of everything I've known myself for—he thinks I'm beautiful, that I'm sweet and that I'm the best thing that's ever happened to anypony-"

She stopped as tears started to roll from her eyes. Zecora didn't mind waiting for her to take a few breaths and speak again.

"Everything I thought about myself has been changed because of him," she then frowned sadly, "And… I was grateful for that."

There became a pause between them. It felt forever until Zecora spoke out loud and clearly, "You know him."

Fluttershy's eyes widen as she looked back up to Zecora, seeing the determined frown on her face.

"What?" she uttered in confusion.

"You know him, Fluttershy," Zecora articulated again, "You know that if you try to realize that Discord would never steep into doing anything so cheap. Something about this is clearly out of place; more differently than what he uses in his good grace."

"Are you saying that I should know if he wasn't lying to me?" Fluttershy said, almost offended of what she thinks she's implying.

"No, I am saying that you understand him better than you should," Zecora interjected, "If he'd truly done this to you, then he should've done it sooner if he could."

"But I was there!" Fluttershy stood up from her chair, her eyes brimming up with tears upset, "I had overheard everything- he confessed to me everything! What makes you think that what I see or hear isn't true?!"

"I know that you love him."

Fluttershy froze that those words had left Zecora's mouth. Her face was filled with shock, awe and confusion.

"Though you may not realize it yet, your emotions are as wild as it can get."

Fluttershy slowly sat back at her chair, looking at her with a small glimpse of awe, "How can you tell?"

"You were upset when you shot him," Zecora pointed, "You had every right to leave it be and be done with him. But you regret it and turned away when things seemed grim."

"But I didn't mean to hurt him!" Fluttershy defended, "I was so angry at the time and I—

"I know," Zecora reassured, "But sometimes our mind would tell us one thought, while the heart would tell you a lot. You couldn't bear to be apart from him, because you came to care for him. My dear, sometimes the shadows from the past could still haunt all around you; but if you let the pain go and breathe in, you will see a different view."

It was then that she had come through a revelation. She recalled of what she had said to Zecora about how much she had changed because of Discord; of how he makes her laugh and thinks that she's special. Of how she didn't feel lonely or afraid. Of how he makes her feel complete. Everything that she said about him before was evidence for her true feelings for him. And that gave her the strength that she needed to see the truth.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked Zecora.

"I may have the thing that'll give you what you need," Zecora suggested, "A simple potion that would show you what you had not seen."

Zecora then walk over to a shelve with various of potions and pick one that was filled with pink liquid. After she popped off the cork from the top, she handed it over to Fluttershy.

"Once you had taken a sip, close your eyes and listen to my tip-Think very carefully in your head; were there any moment that seemed lost within the threads? Out of sight, out of mind but didn't think to define?"

Listening attentively to her instruction, she brought the potion close to her lips and drank a sip. Then once she had closed her eyes, she started to feel very strange. She had open her again, hoping to see the zebra for help; Only she found that she was standing in the middle of a forest. Then she heard noise and turned to see…. herself bumping into Discord?!

It was confused on the sight until she realizes that she is only seeing through a flashback. That potion must've had the power to bring her a vision from a past, which happens to be when Discord confessed his trickery to her. It was hard for her to think that she had to watch the whole ordeal through another perspective, but for now she can try to trust her friend; she knew she wouldn't give her that potion if it meant hurting her more.

The scene played out as she remembered it—Discord coldly insulting her to her face, her past self being lifted in the air by his magic and swinging around the air as if she was a ragdoll. But then, she saw something. Something that she didn't remembered that that made her eyes grew widen in shock—Another Discord arriving at the scene with Sweetie Belle and Diamond Tiara in his arms.

She didn't time to think more of her confusion when Discord pounced onto the other Discord, resulting him letting go of her past self and let her fall to the ground. The fillies went after her, as she remembered, as Discord pinned the other Discord against the tree.

She can hear his voice shouting, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Then she heard the other Discord chuckled and said, "I think the better question is: what did _you_ do to her?"

Flames suddenly erupted from the Discord on the tree when she finally saw him in the true form of—A Changeling?!

Fluttershy's body stood in shock as she saw the changeling pushing the real Discord out of the way and making his escape. Then everything resumed as she remembered when Discord rushed over to her side and she slapped his hand away.

"Don't you touch me!" She heard her past self echoed.

The voices continued the scene, though in her head it began to become quicker in pace and overlapping with the overwhelming shock. She watched the rest of the memory as the truth was becoming clearer.

As when her past self suddenly struck Discord with her glow, everything went white and she gasped loudly and opened her eyes to see that she was back in Zecora's hut.

"What is it?!" Zecora said in great concern, fearing that the spell may have hurt her.

"It wasn't him!" Fluttershy exclaimed in revelation, "The Discord that attacked me isn't really him; It was a changeling! Gypsum and Nabis must've told mother about him so she'd planned to set us apart!"

"And finally, the truth has been set free," Zecora beamed gladfully, "You are not the one fooled by this trickery."

"How long did you know about this?"

"Not long as I would've liked. And I regret to say that this comes with a price."

Fluttershy didn't like the sound of that implication, "What do you mean?"

"While you have hidden your broken heart inside your room, Discord has now been discovered, and is being sent to his doom."

Fluttershy's eyes widen in shock, "You mean Twilight found him?! Oh, no, if he's being send to Canterlot, he'll be-" She couldn't bear to finish that sentence, as it quaked her heart with fear.

"I need to get to Canterlot!" she stood up from her chair and hastily makes her way towards the door, "I need to get to him before it's too late!"

"Fluttershy, that is impossible; there is no time!" Zecora warned, concerned, "Canterlot is so far away, you won't be able to make it at noon's chime!"

"I don't care how far it is; I'm going to save him no matter what!"

But then as she opened the door, she was suddenly confronted by a hooded figure and she jumped back and screams.

* * *

 **Truth be told, I'm absolutely love rain; it's convenient enough that I grew up in a state that favors that kind of weather in spring. The paragraph is inspired basely on that and the song "Plenty (Live)" by Sarah McLachlan (I know there's also the studio version, but I prefer the live recording since it's more haunting and vulnerable and it fits the scene.**

 **watch?v=PX6-XYxjqE0**

 **EDITED- 1/7/2018**

 **I want to start a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story.**

 **Though, I will that I change on how Fluttershy came to her revelation because I felt like it wasn't strong enough to support it when she only replied on her instincts**


	22. Take a Bite

Chapter Twenty:

 _Take a Bite_

"Oh, I am so sorry, my dear," the shadowy figure said in a southern accent, "I didn't mean to give you a fright!"

Fluttershy gave a closer look and saw the figure standing before her was a cloaked elderly mare, with a light purple coat and strands of gray-pink hair falling out of the hood. She greeted her with a friendly smile and a chuckle, "Oh! You must be Fluttershy, is that correct?"

Fluttershy's surprise had wear down but she'd replied shyly, "Y-yes?"

"Granny Smith had told me about you in one of her letters. I'm her second-cousin, Plum Rose, but you can call me Granny Rose if you want, dearie. I just came here all the way from Appleloosa to see you."

Fluttershy blinked at this news, "You came to see me? Why"'

"Well, after I heard about you, I had a feeling that my sweet Applejack and Apple Bloom would take you into their home and welcome you as a family. After what my cousin told me what you'd been through, my poor heart was just achin' for you! But I know that the apple family love to take care of their family despite of our differences, blood or not. So I thought I would come to show off my hospitality to you!"

Fluttershy was getting nervous; why did she have to come now when Discord is in danger? She needed to go but she didn't want to be rude to her.

"Um, it's very nice to meet you. I'd love to stay a little longer but I really need to be going-"

Fluttershy tried scouting out of the doorway before she can be blocked by Granny Rose.

"But I just got here, Dear," Granny Rose said.

"I know, and I'm very sorry but I need to go. I'm sure we can meet up later," Fluttershy tried once again to slide through the door but once again Granny Rose blocked her.

"I came all the way out here, in Ponyville and in this darn forest; and you're just gonna leave?"

Zecora observed how strangely persistent the old mare was towards Fluttershy and she didn't like the sight of it. But then she introduced herself, focusing on the one very detail that doesn't seem to make sense, "All the way out here?"

Fluttershy had forgotten about Zecora's presence and she, along with Granny Rose, turned their attention to the zebra.

"What was that, miss?" the elderly mare asked.

"Forgive me, but it doesn't seem clear that you would know that she'll be here." Zecora asked, with a slight questioning frown.

Granny Rose looked confused at first, but her eyes seemed to widen in realization and she laughed, "My goodness! you mean to tell me, young zebra, that this is _your_ place?"

"Y-yes, this is Zecora's home," Fluttershy answered, as if she's replying for Zecora.

"Oh, excuse me," Granny Rose chuckled lightheartedly, "Granny Smith told me about the hut that Apple Bloom let you stay in; I didn't realize there was another one. Glad I was lucky enough to find you here."

Unbeknownst to the ponies in the hut, the woodland animals and birds stayed at the sidelines, peeking through what's happening at the front door. Back when Fluttershy had left her home to Zecora's, the birds had followed her and told the others just in keep a close eye on her. Already they were getting an eerie sense towards the elderly visitor, based on how persistent and pushy she was towards their friend. Though, her overreaction wouldn't be the only strange thing that happened today. From what they'd heard about Discord through the windows, this entrance of this old mare seemed to be a coincidence than anything and some birds earlier heard something large swooshing in the trees during their flight to Zecora's. This was giving the animals a sense of urgency towards their pony friend.

"I'm sorry if I ever come as straightforward to you, my dear," Granny Rose said, "It's just been a tiring journey and I was looking forward into seeing you."

"I completely understand," Fluttershy accepted her apology with a small, kind smile, "When I get back, I would love to come back to Sweet Apple Acres with you."

"That sounds like a date. Oh! Before you go, I was hoping to give this to you."

Granny Rose's arms went to a basket that she'd held inside her cloak and she brought out a ripe, unusually bright red apple in her hoof for Fluttershy, Zecora, and the hiding animals, to see.

"My son grows an Apple orchard back home; the best ones grown in Appleloosa. Maybe you can bring this with you while you're out there?"

Fluttershy observed the apple and awe of how red the color was and it looked juicy that she recalled back to when she tried one for the first time and how good it was. She didn't want to refuse a sweet gift from her and replied back, "Well, I haven't eaten much lately."

"Well then!" Granny Rose gladly extended her arm towards Fluttershy, "Go ahead, take it and you'll be on your way!"

The birds noticed from above how eager the old mare was into giving this apple to her and their instincts took over. Before Fluttershy can take it from her hooves, the old lady was suddenly attacked by a flock of birds!

Granny Rose yelped as she dropped the apple and held her arms to shield herself against the flailing birds. Fluttershy gasped in shock before she rushes out of the doorway and to the elder's need.

"Stop it! Stop it! You're scaring her, stop!" she called to the birds, shooing them away from Granny Rose.

The birds chirped at her, like they were telling not to trust her.

"But she's just an old pony; and she knows Applejack!" Fluttershy spoke in defense.

They chirped more frantically, trying to get some sense into her; but Fluttershy didn't listen.

"You should be ashamed; hurting and attacking an old mare. We will talk more about this when I get back, now go!"

The birds didn't budge as they started to voice their concern for her.

Meanwhile Granny Rose searched on the ground until she found the red apple next to her. She rubbed the dirt off with her cloak and saying under her breath, "Oh, I thought I lost it." Then at the corner of her eyes, she saw Fluttershy calling out to the animals with disappointment. She then decides to use this as an advantage and she cries out in pain.

Fluttershy turned to Granny Rose who fell on the ground. Growing concerned, she rushes to her side, "Granny Rose? What's wrong?"

"My heart!" Granny Rose cried while clutching the apple in her chest, "My poor heart. I'm… feeling faint…"

Fluttershy gasped in alarm and decide to take action, "Zecora! Help me get her inside!"

Zecora rushes to Fluttershy's side and they both carried Granny Rose inside the hut, where they left the birds and animals alone. At a nearby window, they can see the two ponies putting the elderly mare on a chair to rest before leaving her to prepare aiding their presumably ill guest.

After they'd left her alone, she smiled wickedly and brings the apple up to her view. It was when the animals saw her eyes changing from a violent pink to teal green in a split second.

Their eyes widen in realization and they chittered with fear. Then every animal and bird sprinted away from the huts and further into the forest; Knowing that there is another way that they can save their friend from her visitor.

* * *

Discord slowly began to gain consciousness. He immediately felt his head aching with pain and his body laying down on something hard. He groans as he was slowly starting to sit up on the ground, trying to think back what happened before he was blacked out.

Then everything was coming back to him. _Chrysalis…. The changelings… Fluttershy!_

He quickly stands up and about to sprint up into the air when he felt something holding him back. He was confused at the sudden halt until he noticed his hands were completely covered in cuffs, with chains that were connected to padlocks cemented to a stone platform to which he was standing on.

Then he took noticed of his surrounding and his eyes shrunk as he recognized where he was.

Statues were scattered all over and some were even lined right near the entrance to a hedge maze. The main area is maintained of grass and bushes full of flowers while there were paths made of dirt with small pebbles lining up a border. He looked up and saw a grand castle with ivory towers and golden spires on each rooftop.

"Canterlot Gardens…" Discord uttered under his breath, staring at his surroundings with fear and puzzlement, "How did I get here?"

"You were escorted here."

He snapped his head to where he saw Princess Celestia, Luna and Twilight walking towards him with two guards following on each side.

It has been years since he had last seen Celestia and Luna, but he wasn't sure if it's meant to be a good or a bad thing. Nevertheless, he shivered as he sees the figures of highest authority coming towards him like they were giants.

"You were still unconscious then, but it made the guards' jobs much easier." Celestia then finishes her statement.

Discord frowned puzzled with this implication, "Wait, I was escorted here? I don't think I remembered coming back here willingly?"

It was then Twilight had made herself known and approaches him with a stern look, "Sweetie Belle had exposed you at Ponyville."

He blinked with even more confusion, "What?

"She had told us everything; about your plan to 'reclaim your throne' and 'taking over Equestria'."

He was getting confused by what Twilight just told him. And he was right to be confused for it didn't make sense to him, "But…. But she was with me. She was with me when- when it happened. And she promised not to tell about—why would she do that?!"

"Maybe it was because you hypnotized her like he did to Fluttershy," Luna stated.

Discord snapped his head at Luna with shock and disgust, "Hypnotize? Hypnotize-?! I would never do such a thing to her! Or to Sweetie Belle!"

Luna was caught surprise by this reaction-she never expect him to act this way-but she remained stoic; staying calm and collected in the face of her oldest enemy. That had been the same with Celestia.

"Then why would she testify you doing it?" Twilight said with a tough voice. She, unlike the other princesses, had been upset by this web of lies that he put her through and decided to use as a personal attack.

Discord then realizes what is going on; Chrysalis set him up to be here; so that he won't be there to protect Fluttershy! With this realization, he cried out to her, "Listen to me, Twilight. Whatever Sweetie told you—that wasn't true! She was with me in the Everfree—she and Diamond Tiara—they-!"

"So it wasn't true that you've disguised yourself as a pony?" Twilight stated with a hard frown on her face.

He was caught surprise of this sudden accusation, yet he knew that she was right, "Well-"

"So it wasn't true that you have been torturing ponies?"

"It was, but I-!"

"So it wasn't true that you were distracting me so that I wouldn't find you?"

"Actually—"

"So it wasn't true that you were using Fluttershy as a pawn for your plan?"

"That's one is a lie! Listen; You have to let me go! If you don't, Equestria is in danger-!"

Twilight stared up at him hard in the eye and said, "Give me one good reason why I should trust you now? After all you've done this whole time or the lies that you've sown? Why?"

Both of them stared at each other; a silent battle that rest between Twilight's stubbornness and Discord's loss for words and plea. After a moment, he sighed in defeat, knowing that this won't make up for all the horrible things he'd done, and lower his head down to her eye level, "I don't know. "

Twilight's hard eyes soften by his answer along with the sincerity that was written on his face.

"I honestly don't know," he continued, "I don't know how I would be able to fix it. But you don't listen to me right now-"

"Twilight," Celestia's voice interrupted him and brings Twilight's attention back to her. She then stated with sternness in her voice, "Let's not forget what we're here for."

Twilight looked between Celestia and Discord, suddenly being torn over her duty and empathy. She never expected Discord to come clean about his deeds, as he was usually over-confident and snarky. But seeing him at the spot with a calm, regretful confession, it was starting to become hard for her to turn away.

But then, she knew that she had a duty to fulfill; one that would be one step closer to saving her home. It was then she turned away from him with a slight frown of determination and dejection, "Right."

He panicked as Twilight walks away and started pulling on his chain in attempt to free himself, "No—No, Twilight! Twilight! Listen to me! Please!"

The princesses ignored his cries, much to Twilight's dismay, and Luna used her magic to open the book floating by her side and flipping through the pages to find their selected spell.

Celestia noticed Twilight's frown and reminded her, "I know you're upset, but we need to do this; For Equestria's sake."

Twilight nodded absentmindedly.

Then Luna found the spell she was looking for. She then ignited her horn, gradually build the strength that she needed to perform the spell.

Celestia called out to Discord, "We never wanted to do this, Discord; but with the elements being unable to do the usual spell right now and for the crimes you've committed during your exile, we have no choice but to turn you to stone _permanently_!"

Discord gasp in horror as if his body went cold, "No." then he fought hard against his chains, "No! NO!"

"STOP!"

Luna let go of the magic of her horn and Discord halted struggling his chains. More unison cries were calling from behind and they all turn, recognizing the ponies who galloped towards them.

"Girls?!" Twilight uttered in bewilderment.

All five bearers including the CMC and Spike stopped in front of the princesses and gasped for air with their faces filled with freight.

"Twilight!" Applejack declared, "Don't turn him to stone!"

Twilight blinked in bafflement, "What?!"

"Listen," Rarity stepped in, "That wasn't Sweetie Belle we saw back in Ponyville; it was a changeling."

"A Changeling?!" Twilight along with the princesses repeated in alarm.

"Apple Bloom and her friends told us everything," Applejack explained, pointing out the five fillies that still panted in exhaustion, "Queen Chrysalis was making a deal with Discord to rule Equestria but he turned it down."

"Not to mention that he turned into a pony disguise not only for his safety but to also keep an eye on Fluttershy, whom which he's keeping a secret for some reason," Pinkie Pie added more information quickly, "And his relationship with her wasn't a lie like that fake Sweetie Belle told us it was. They were friends _way_ before you came to Ponyville. But they weren't friends at first; he originally intended to screw up her mind like the other ponies he tortured. But then she was, "get out!" on him and he saved her from a cranky, old hydra and-!"

"We get it, Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash shoved her hoof into Pinkie's mouth before she added, "It turns out the changelings started this whole thing when one of them attack Fluttershy yesterday."

"And even before she arrived in Ponyville," Applejack stated.

"And I guided them back here as soon as they told me!" Spike added.

Twilight was caught confused about what Applejack just said, "Wait a minute—Before she came to Ponyville? She'd known the changelings before?"

Applejack sighed, "I didn't want to tell you—or any of you; I couldn't risk having the town in a panic if they were learned about it. Fluttershy was raised by the changelings."

Everypony in the group—except for Discord—gasp in shock at this revelation.

Applejack continued, "She had lived there for 20 years before Queen Chrysalis sentenced her to death. But then she escaped from the guards who dropped her in the Everfree Forest."

"Except she wasn't taken in as their own!" Discord shouted, to which the sentence had caught the group's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Celestia asked.

Suddenly they were masculine screams from the distance and everyone in the group looked around in freight.

"Hey, Look!" Apple Bloom yelled, pointing to a distance close to them.

The group turned to the direction she was pointing and saw a swarm of woodland animals and birds rushing towards them!

They'd surrounded them; with the birds pecking them in the mane and the deers, bears, raccoons and rabbits pushing and pulling their legs to the other way. Everyone in the group cried as they felt the animals attacking them for no reason.

Discord tried shielding himself from the birds without his claws. Suddenly he felt a slight jolt on one of the cuffs and looks down to see a squirrel and a rabbit scratching and digging through a small key hole. _Are they trying to free me?_

"What the hay is wrong with these critters?!" Applejack yelled, as a deer behind her kept pushing her.

"They've gone raving mad!" Rarity screamed as birds continued to peck and even pull some of her mane, "Ahh! Make them stop! Make them stop!"

As they continued protecting themselves, Discord glanced down at the two critters that were picking the lock, praying to unlock him quickly.

* * *

"Are you sure I can leave you here?" Zecora asked as she putted the cloak around her and grab her sack, "The herbs I need is not very near."

"She's sick; I can't leave her alone," Fluttershy said she came out of Zecora's bedroom for any spare blankets as it was started to get chilly for Granny Rose. Luckily, she found a wool blanket and she put them on the stool before coming up towards Zecora.

"Just come back with the herbs so we'll make the tea for her. I can take care of myself. Just…." She then say in a subtle plea, "Come back as soon as you can."

"I will do whatever I can," Zecora nodded firmly before she reached for the door, "Until then, make the kettle ready for the tin can." She pointed to the kettle on the fireplace and the tin cup that sat on the table.

Zecora then closed the door behind her, leaving Fluttershy alone with her elderly visitor. Focusing at the task at hoof, she grabbed the blanket and a refill of water in case she needed any more and went into the room where Granny Rose was put in.

She quickly wrap the blanket around her and gave her the refill, to which she gulped it down with thirst.

"Are you feeling alright now?" Fluttershy asked with concern as Granny Rose put the glass down.

"Much better, now," Granny Rose breathed before smiling at her gratefully, "Thank you very much, my dear."

Fluttershy return a smile to her, "Zecora knows a remedy that might help you; but she'll need a few herbs that she doesn't have. She'll be back with them as soon as she can."

"That's good news," Granny Rose replied, "It just made me sad that I'm delaying you from your colt friend."

Fluttershy's eye widen in embarrassment, "Colt friend?! But I didn't—"

Granny Rose chuckled heartedly, "I'm sorry if I embarrass you, my dear. I've seen this kind of thing before from my children and my grandchildren. A young mare's heart is one that finds love the fondest. You were very set into going to him."

It was meant to be reassuring for Fluttershy, but it only made her heart set in worry. She knows it's the right thing helping this poor old mare; but she would've hope that she would be out there right now, racing to Canterlot to save Discord from his stony prison and profess her love for him. She felt that at this rate, she won't be able to make it time.

Granny Rose noticed Fluttershy's distress and pretends to think before coming with an idea, "You know, there _is_ a way for you to get to him."

Fluttershy lifted her head and turn to Granny Rose with disbelief, "What?"

"Since you've been so good to me after all the trouble I caused, I'll tell you something about your gift," she then lift the apple that was resting on her lap into her hooves and show it to the mare, "You see, this is not an ordinary apple. This apple has magic."

Fluttershy blinked in surprise, "Magic?"

"Yes! You see, my great-great- great grandfather had founded the orchard back in Appleloosa and there was this lone apple tree that stood outside of his house. He had never seen it before; it came out of nowhere. But as he searched around that tree, he discovered that the apple that grew there had the ability to grant wishes. Ponies had traveled all over Equestria just to grab a hold of it. But as time went on, the demands became too great for him that he quickly pulled them back from the market and Equestria has since then long forgotten about the wishing apples. I hold onto this one in case I needed it; just so happens that the apples are eternally ripe."

Fluttershy awed in amazement and asked curiously, "Do you ever think any magic like that could actually happen?"

"Well, if my cousin managed to discover and own the Zap Apple Trees, you bet your flank that it would!" Granny smirked.

"Has it ever worked?"

"Well, why don't we just find out now, then?" Granny Rose then raised the apple to Fluttershy's eye level, "Just wish for him, take a bite and it will come true."

* * *

The animals and birds continued pushing and pecking on the ponies and the princesses until Discord finally felt the jolt that meant the two critters had successfully unlocked one of his cuffs.

Pulling his eagle claw out for a moment to flex, he focuses on the chaos that was rained onto the ponies. Even though he would like to enjoy even a moment of it, he knew that it's not what's important right now.

With the snap of his finger, everypony and every animal stopped, frozen within the yellow aura he had on them. He then bring forth a small raccoon that was holding onto Twilight's leg right near his face and snapped his fingers again, although nothing happened.

Discord leans his head towards the raccoon and asked in a low tone, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to-!" the raccoon was shocked at the foreign voice that has been blurted out of its mouth. Though it wasn't the only strange thing in the eyes of the ponies, for the animal's voice seemed to imitate the exact likeliness of Twilight.

Twilight would've been annoyed by this antic if it weren't the sound of urgency the raccoon had shown:

"We need help! Fluttershy is with a stranger at the zebra's hut! We tried warning to her but she won't listen! She doesn't know what the stranger is; but we saw her eyes change color!"

Discord stood frozen at the implication and he quickly snapped his fingers twice—one to let go of the ponies from his aura and second to turn the raccoon's voice back to normal.

"Twilight, I know that you have doubts about me and I don't blame you," Discord said in a serious tone, "But you have to let me go now! We all need to get back to the Everfree!"

"And why should we do that?" Rainbow Dash said suspiciously.

"Because if anything happens to Fluttershy, you won't have another bearer ever again!"

Their eyes widen at this statement.

Rainbow uttered, "Wait—what?"

"You heard right—Fluttershy is the missing bearer to the element of kindness!"

They all collectively gasped with shock.

"F-Fluttershy… _is_ the missing bearer?!" Twilight uttered.

Applejack gaped at this news while she cried, "It make sense; that's why her chest glowed like Prairie Blossom!"

"In the Journal of the Bearers?" Apple Bloom asked in disbelief.

"The changelings must've stolen her on the night she was born," Twilight stated as she put the pieces together, "And Chrysalis must've have kept her so that she wouldn't be connected to her element."

"But why would she want to kill her now?" Scootaloo cried.

"She would've wanted the connection to be gone completely. From that glow I saw when we fought those vines; her power must've been getting stronger."

Sweetie Belle turned to Discord apprehensively, "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry," Discord sighed, "But we don't time to talk about this."

"He's right!" Diamond Tiara agreed, "We need to get back to Ponyville!"

"But how?" Diamond Tiara cried, "It'll took us forever to get up here; I don't think we can do the same again."

A snap was heard and suddenly Applejack, Apple Bloom, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara, Bab Seed and all the animals started floating off the ground, their whole body gulped in a yellow aura. Another snap of Discord's fingers and Rainbow's damaged wing was now healed.

"It'll be faster to fly down there," Discord explained, "The pegusi can use their wings while my magic can float the others."

"But I can't fly!" Scootaloo exclaimed before she felt a pair of arms lifting her up. She looked to see Rainbow Dash put her on her back.

"I can carry you," Rainbow stated, "But you better hold on tight, okay, squirt?"

Scootaloo was surprise by the fact that not only a bearer of loyalty was letting her ride on her back, but she was saved by her and didn't even question about her wings! She slowly nodded to confirm her flyer's caution.

Twilight grabbed Spike and put her onto his back before she heard Princess Celestia saying, "Luna, run back to the tower! See that the elements are safe!"

Princess Luna then flew her way out of the gardens and Celestia called out to Twilight, "We will send our soldiers to come and fight the changelings! We will stay here to protect the elements and Canterlot!"

Twilight nodded before turning to Discord, who is still trapped in his one cuff. Igniting her horn, she blasted a beam of energy at the remaining cuff, freeing him completely.

He stood there in disbelief at this act. Then the two exchanged a nod, showing a sign of acceptance and determination.

Discord flew up to the sky, carrying the floating ponies with his levitation while Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo quickly followed him.

Twilight flew up then stopped for a moment to call out to Celestia, "We can take Discord with us! I'll stand by him in case there's any trouble! We won't let you down!"

She finally flew away to catch up to the group. Celestia whispered in a worried expression as she watches them going farther away from Canterlot, "I know you will."

* * *

Fluttershy glanced between the apple and Granny Rose, trying to process everything she's been told and the magic of this strange fruit.

"Y-You're saying…. If I can wish Dis-" she stopped to change his name so that she won't scare her, "…Gusty to be here—in this room, right now—it'll do just that?"

"That's the idea, sweetie," Granny Rose nodded, who is started to look eager for her to accept this suggestion.

She stood amazed. If the apple was able to grant any wish that she desired and bring Discord into this hut this instant; she might have a chance to save him! She mentally noted to herself to thank this kind mare for the help she had given to her and for bringing them together.

Filling up with all the determination and hope that she could muster, she took the apple from Granny Rose's hooves, close her eyes and whispered her wish out loud, "I wish…"

* * *

"Guard!"

A palace guard who stood by the door to the elements snapped his head up in surprise and sees the regal princess galloping her way towards him.

"Princess Celestia!" the guard exclaimed worried, "I'd just heard what happened. Is it true that changelings are going to invade here?"

"Not while I see to it," Princess Celestia stated in a serious tone, "Has Princess Luna arrived here yet?"

"She has. But she's been inside for a while now."

Celestia used her horn to open the lock of the door and swung it open. She saw that the element of kindness is indeed safe, but Luna was nowhere to be found.

"Sister?" Celestia called out, "Luna, are you here?"

"I'm afraid she's knocked out, Princess."

Celestia lightly gasp in pain as a beam of green energy hit her on the head and she fell to the ground unconscious. The guard smirked in satisfaction as green flames swirled around him to change back to his true form.

* * *

"…And to tell him how much I love him…. And how I will always be for him, now and forever." Fluttershy finished whispering.

She opens her eyes to the apple in her hooves and brings it closer to her face. Granny Rose watches with anticipation.

* * *

Discord, Twilight and the others flew past the trees of the Everfree at high-speed.

It was then that Discord felt a tremor in his spine. A magical imbalance.

He didn't like the sign of it and he zoomed faster. Twilight and the others did the same and followed him in their race against time, pasting through with blurring colors and harsh wind blowing at their faces.

The skies above them were growing gray with sounds of thunder being heard from afar.

* * *

Fluttershy opens her mouth to bite through the red skin and swallow the piece that she took. Shortly after swallowing it, she started to feel dizzy.

"Oh, my head." She groaned before turning to the old mare, "Is it supposed to do this?"

"Oh, don't worry dearie", Granny Rose said as her eyes changes from a violent pink to a green teal color and grew a wicked smile on her face, "It'll pass soon."

Though Fluttershy is growing dizzier and dizzier by the minute, she could've sworn that her eyes—

 _Wait…. Mother?!_

She looked at her disguised mother in shocked as her vision started to blur, her breathing becoming shallow and her body growing numb.

Then her breathing stopped and everything went black.

Chrysalis watched as Fluttershy collapse to the floor with the poisoned apple rolling out of her hoof. She laughed manically as she changed back to her true form, "FAREWELL, MY DEAR ELEMENT OF KINDNESS!"

She laughed as she made her way out of the door and exclaimed up to the dark sky in triumphant, "NOW THERE IS NO PONY OR NO FORCES IN THIS WORLD THAT CAN STOP ME NOW!"

"HOW ABOUT ME?!"

Chrysalis paused and gasped as she saw Discord zooming towards her with a furious look on his face, with Princess Twilight, the bearers and a band of animals following behind him. She saw this as her chance to fly away from them as soon as possible.

When he saw that Chrysalis was escaping, Discord zoomed even faster as he unleashed his magic on the levitating bearers and animals right next to the hut. Twilight and the others watched as he flew up toward Chrysalis's trail like a hawk.

"Discord!" Twilight called out, but her cry was left on deaf ears.

Zecora came in just in time to witness them arriving. "What in the world is going on? What happened while I was gone?" she asked worriedly as she ran towards them.

"Look!" Sweetie Belle gasped in horror. The others looked at her direction inside the hut to see the lifeless-like Fluttershy on the ground next to the bitten apple.

"My lord, what did she done to her?" Rarity said in shock.

"She's not dead, is she?" Sweetie Belle asked, not leaving the sound of horror in her voice.

"I'm not sure, but we're gonna stop Chrysalis." Twilight replied, turning her head towards Zecora. "Zecora, could you take the fillies inside with you?" She pointed to the CMC.

"Most certainly, my dear," Zecora said. "I will keep them until you are here. And I will try to save Fluttershy."

"Thank you", Twilight said, before taking off into the sky, "Come on, girls!"

At her signal, her friends galloped after their friend while Zecora went inside with the fillies to tend Fluttershy with the animals standing by.

* * *

 **Well, we're up to the climax! Only 4-5 chapters left (I might consider adding one more)!**

 **At first when I planned the story for the first time, I tended for the princesses to catch a real cockatrice to turn Discord into stone. But when I looked back to it a year later, it seemed a little silly compared to the suspense that's going on.**

 **EDITED- 1/8/2018**

 **I want to start a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story.**


	23. In the Eye of the Storm

Chapter Twenty-One:

 _In the Eye of the Storm_

Chrysalis flew as high enough as the mountaintops from afar; But no matter how far she went, she would still find the infuriated beast hot on her trail.

Discord chased after the changeling queen into the skies where the clouds grew darker than before and rain started pouring down. Then a gold energy was growing from his paw and he threw it towards her, hoping that it would stop her tracks.

Chrysalis dodged the beam, but it had nearly glazing her arm. She turned her attention to the draconequus, "I'm surprised, Discord; I would've expected you to be a statue by now!"

"Your little hoax wasn't as convincing as you intended it to be!" Discord shouted.

He threw another energy ball at Chrysalis and just after she avoided the blast, he encased her in his yellow aura and pulled in her towards him. Her face was almost close to his when she stopped.

"What did you do to Fluttershy?" Discord snarled lowly. When she didn't respond no other than a small grin, he repeated in a roar, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Chrysalis still had that smirk and replied back, "She's dead."

Discord grew still. His eyes widen with shock and his breath became ragged and shallow as those words resonated in the dead air.

He was too late. Too late to save her when he had sworn countless of times that he will protect her. Now his heart was breaking.

And then, he felt something else growing inside of him.

Rage.

Rage for the monster that is in front of him with the use of his magic. The one who had took away the only thing that mattered most of him, after the years of torment and abuse leading up to this moment. Now, with the determination that he had felt before- he had the urge of ripping her apart.

His paw grew an energy ball with much power and size. Chrysalis knew she had to act quickly and used her magic to use a protection shield on her as soon as he blasts it to her with a roar. Through the ricochet of that blast, the two rivals were forced away from each other.

Chrysalis looked down at Discord, who grew so furious that his eyes started to glow, "Are you done yet?"

With a deep growl, he charged towards her, throwing beams fiercely as much as he could while Chrysalis dodged within every shot he makes.

Back on the ground, Twilight, Spike and the bearers arrive to the scene where they can see Discord and Chrysalis above them in the sky. They marveled yet gaped with fear as they watched the two figures soaring through a fierce battle. They can even hear them as they listen to every yell that he makes as he kept on throwing beams at her.

It was at this point Chrysalis gotten sick over this pointless duel and she used her magic to create a massive orb that almost blasted Discord almost out from the sky and to the ground. Luckily, he quickly stopped himself from falling any further by manipulating his gravity force.

"Why fight it all, Discord!?" Chrysalis yelled, "Why risk yourself to save a world that will never accept creatures like you or me?! Why waste all your potential, your worth—your power?!"

Discord frowned and panted through the rush from the battle, "That doesn't matter anymore. I may have not been able to save Fluttershy, but for her, whatever it is you're plotting; I won't let you win!"

She then smirked, "I already have, though you might not realize it yet. It's going to be amusing to see you stoop so low to try to save this land for the sake of one pony."

"Funny; I would've thought that _you_ would know _actually_ what that's like."

Chrysalis felt a pang of pain inside her which quickly turned to anger, "DON'T CONTRADICT ME!" She swiftly blasted a beam, hoping to strike him.

Sensing the urge to help, Twilight flew up to the sky and in front of Discord where she used a counterattack spell to block Chrysalis's beam. Discord gaped at Twilight's bold act and so was Chrysalis for a moment before she replaced it with a glare.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle," Chrysalis said with a sense of sarcasm in her voice, "Celestia's sole pupil and savior of Equestria. I was wondering when I'll ever going to make your acquaintance."

Hoping to resolve it peacefully and giving her a chance, Twilight pleaded out to the Changeling Queen, "Your highness, this needs to stop! Don't you realize the damage that you caused? This invasion could start another war and Equestria won't stand without the harmony in balance!"

"Well, of course, Princess. It was intentional. But only this time, you won't have the elements and you _bearers_ to protect yourself from us," Chrysalis had said the word 'bearer' as if it were poison, "There is nothing you can say to change my mind, so you might as well give up."

Twilight's face softens a bit as she thought a tactic and hoped she will see reason for this, "I know the defeat on the Changeling War must've hit you hard, especially on your mother. You must've loved her."

Chrysalis flinched at the mention of the war and her eyes glared at the princess with a murderous scowl. She whispered through a hiss that both Twilight and Discord heard, "I _respected_ her; love had nothing to do with it."

As uncomfortable she was from those words and her looming sense of anger, Twilight continued, "I don't mean to upset you but I am saying this to help you realize that this isn't the way it has to be."

"Of course, it is, princess. After all, it is you ponykind that started this in the first place."

"But the changelings were endangering the ponies' lives! We only went to war when Queen Cecropia and your mother refused to negotiate a compromise. We never meant to hurt you or your kingdom, but they insisted to continue fighting. The princesses even tried to help you when it was over!"

"Your precious princesses tried to destroy us!" Chrysalis spat at Twilight with her eyes full of rage, "We sought to take Equestria in our hooves to take more love and become a dominant race. We all fought for it; my mother even took that vow until your princesses murdered her! And they did nothing but pleaded to us to become their slaves in the world that would never accept us!"

Twilight was taken back from the emotional rage that Chrysalis had shown in front of her. She felt pity for her but at the same time she was terrified watching her justify her and her kingdom's actions and her hatred to all ponykind. It was almost hard for her and the others to watch the queen break down to a point where it was clear that she is twisted inside and out.

At the corner of her eye, Chrysalis saw a speck of light in the sky with a dark figure flying close to them.

She crooked a smile and spoke with a cold, unsettling happiness in her voice, "But that doesn't matter now. Because I'm going to end what I started twenty years ago!"

Her horn flared up in flames until a small speck of fire landing into her hoof. The fire then extinguished to reveal the dimly-glowing gem of kindness!

Twilight, Discord and the ponies below gasped when they saw it.

"The element of kindness!" Rarity exclaimed, "She has it!"

"But how?!" Spike asked, "How did she manage to break through the magical lock?"

Chrysalis chuckled as she was the awestruck shock she saw from her victims, "While you and the others flew back here for Nameless, my drones immobilized the guards and the Princesses right after they unlocked the door to the elements. Foolish thing they did. Stealing a newborn bearer to disrupt the harmony in this land was almost too easy, but it had gotten more complicated than it should be. Nameless had grown powerful than I expected, and she was nothing but a troublesome little traitor from the start!"

Discord growled and Twilight tried to hold him back as he gotten angrier.

Chrysalis continued, "But now that she's out of the way and once I destroy this gem for good, the chain of harmony and the future of bearers will be broken and Equestria will finally belong to the changeling race forever!"

She laughed manically as lighting strike behind her, making her look dark and threatening to her spectators who watched with shock and fear.

"Now then," Chrysalis turned to the gem on her hoof, "Let's not waste any time, shall we?"

In a split second, she threw the gem in the air and her horn started to ignite while the others gasped in shock. Springing into action, Discord tackled her against the mountainside. Twilight quickly grabs the gem with her aura as soon as it started to fall to the abyss below her.

"Twilight!"

She snapped her head to where Discord struggled to hold Chrysalis down. He grunted and shouted again, "Take the element! Get it away from them as far as possible!"

Twilight nodded in respond and flew the other direction away from the mountains.

Shortly after, Chrysalis kicked Discord in the stomach. He groaned in pain while she pushed him off her and saw the purple princess getting away with the element.

She can also notice the small buzzing sound coming in from behind her.

She sneered in silent rage, "So this is the way it has to be. General!" She called out to the sky and the changeling general emerges from the storm.

"Stop Princess Twilight Sparkle and get that element! It is time to begin the invasion!"

"Yes, my queen!" he replied before he starts screeching a foreign buzzing noise. Discord and the ponies covered their ear at the painful shriek.

It didn't take long for them to see an army of changeling flying over the stormy skies. It covered up the whole sky as it made their way past the Everfree Forest to the rest of the land. They can already hear the echoes of horrifying screams from the residents from Ponyville.

Three changelings left the army to chase after the princess while dozens of others flew down towards the ground. Spike and the bearers started running away as they realized they were going to attack them.

After admiring her army from afar, she gazes back at Discord, who has recovered from his injury.

She ignited her horn as she screamed back at him, "And now, dear Discord, you shall die here knowing that your precious 'Fluttershy' is gone forever!"

He gazes back at her with renewed anger and determination in his eyes, "I don't think so."

Chrysalis quickly fired her shot, but Discord jumped out of the way and floated up to the sky. She follows him while throwing another shot and he threw a fireball from his hands. They engaged each other into battle as the storm-filled sky and the rain continued to pour over them.

Meanwhile, Twilight noticed the three changelings closing in on her. She fired a magical shot at the group but each one of them had dodged the blast. Looking up ahead, she saw that three more changelings that are blocking her way past them. Contemplating on what to do, she glanced at the ones who were chasing behind her and then down at the ground where her friends were running away from another group of changelings.

Then an idea popped into her head and she looked at the gem in her hooves. _I hope this works_.

When she got close enough towards the changelings blocking her path, she glided up and they were suddenly collided with the ones who were behind her.

Satisfied on the move, she flew down towards her friends. She shouted as she gotten close enough, "RAINBOW, CATCH!"

Rainbow turned to Twilight who had called her and saw her throwing the gem down to her. Quick on her hooves, she zoomed up the sky to catch the jewel.

"Keep the element safe!" She heard Twilight calling out, "Get the others out of here! Throw it to them if you need to, just don't let the changelings take it!"

"You got it, Twi!" Rainbow shouted before gliding back near the ground.

When the changelings that were taunting them saw the element on Rainbow's hoof, a small portion of them started to flutter their wings for flight. Rainbow noticed this as she was planning to land the ground, but she quickly flew back up with the changelings pursuing her.

As her friend ran further away into the forest with the changelings after them, Twilight looked back to the mountainside where she can see the battle between Chrysalis and Discord. As far as she can tell from the fight that Discord was still resistant against the queen's power, but she grew more frantic each magical shot she threw at him. When one of the shot got his arm, she gasped and rushed over to the scene.

Discord yelled in pain as the shot glazed by his lion arm. When Chrysalis saw that he is distracted, she quickly threw another shot. But that shot was vanished as Twilight flew in and put up a shielding spell in front of it.

Discord was caught surprise on Twilight's action. She saw his reaction and responded back with a wink and a grin, making him glad that he now has an ally by his side.

Chrysalis growled at them and ignited another shot. Both of them dodged and flew different direction surrounding her. Chrysalis strike Twilight who immediately shield herself while Discord snapped his fingers to summon a cotton candy cloud floating towards her. She was almost got caught into the cloud, resulting with little bits of cotton candy stuck everywhere on her. For a moment as she was distracted, Chrysalis saw Twilight launching an ice beam at her and she counterattack with a green fire ball that quickly melted the ice. Fighting two powerful being is almost too much for Chrysalis to control, but she is not willing to give up any time soon. So she persevered as the battle between her, the lord of chaos, and the princess and bearer of Equestria endured.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group was still being chased by the changelings while a small portion of them were in the sky pursuing Rainbow Dash.

As she tried flying further away from them, she was halted as one popped right in front of her. She glided away until another changeling did the same. It was like when she found a way around it, the changeling found another way to interfere and they are both caught up in the swirling flight.

Rainbow, finally getting desperate on her plight, looked down and called out, "Hey, anypony, grab it!"

Rainbow threw the element out of her hoof and to the ground. The changelings stopped chasing her then flew towards to element before Rainbow stopped them, throwing a few punches and kicks before they come close to it.

Applejack was the one who responded to the call by running back and catching the gem with her tail. As she galloped back to the group, she noticed a few changelings were catching closer to them. Looking for a way to distract them, she quickly flipped her tail and held out her hat for the element to fall into. Then she ran off the trail and into the trees, where which the whole group of changelings followed.

The trees were much closer together and wilder that it was easy for her to lose a good chunk of them in an instant. When she saw that half of them were still there, she grabbed a low branch with her mouth and stretch it far enough that when she let go, it swung back and hit them. When one recovered from the attack and resumed back to the chase, she spotted a vine from a tree. She grabbed it and swung herself around so when the changeling halted for a second, she came back kicking it from behind. She resumed galloping after she saw that the changeling was unconscious.

She tried to get back to the trail where the others are. When she is right by to the side of them, more changelings rushed in and tackled her. She managed to slip through once or twice before getting overpowered by the arms of her enemies.

"Rarity!" Applejack yelled out before throwing her hat away from the distracted changelings and started throwing punches at them to free herself.

Rarity used her magic to levitate the gem and the hat and continued galloping on the path. When she noticed changelings hovering over the group, she saw a turn with the overview completely covered by trees.

With a distraction in mind, she cried out to the group, "Turn towards that corner!"

The group does so and later they were consumed in the darkness surrounding them. Unfortunately, the changelings that hovered over them had night vision to find their victims in the dark.

 _Now I know you seem a little dull,_ Rarity thought, _but don't worry, dear element; I'll make sure that you will truly shine!_

She lighted her horn to illuminate the gem, causing it to reflect the light and blind the changelings. The group escape out of the dark trees while they were still blind.

They got into the trees and ran until they saw more changelings scouting around a clearing. They quickly duck into the bushes and hid there. Rarity and Spike tries to see anyway free passages to go until…

"So what's next?" Pinkie was gasping her concern rather loudly and was immediately shushed. The changelings peered where the sound came from; but when they saw nothing there, they continued searched around the area.

"Pinkie, this is no time to play around," Spike whispered hastily, "We need to stay quiet and-"

His mouth was completely covered by Rarity. He thought he might've whispered too loudly or the changelings might've heard him. But that was until he peered at Rarity with her face brightening up.

"Wait a minute… Spike, you're a genius!" Rarity whispered admirably.

Spike's cheeks started to grow red, "I am?"

"Pinkie, I am going to give you the element, but don't let them know you have it. We'll grab one of these rocks and make it look like it. Then Spike and I will make a run for it while you distract them. Once they notice us and they're gone, run far away from here as fast as you can. Do you think you'll handle that?"

"Pfft, of course I will, silly," Pinkie said as she threw the elements and leap it into her poofy mane, "I even thought of how to get their attention."

As Pinkie gets up and out of the bush, Rarity and Spike grabbed a nearby rose quartz and crawl towards the path on the other side.

When the changelings saw Pinkie coming out of the bush, they were struck confused. They were certainly right to react that way since she flashed around them like a blur and founded a paper party hat on the top of their heads and streams of confetti suddenly blown at their faces.

"Hello, everypony! Or, heh, changelings in your case," Pinkie giggled cheerfully, "Sorry if I'm scared you, but you wouldn't believe how super excited I am to see you today! Especially you're planning to live here after you take over all of Equestria!"

The changelings peered at each other confused and uncertain as the pink pony goes on.

"I mean, true, with you invading our homes, destroying everything that has to do with harmony and sucking the love out of everypony does put a damper on our relationship—I know I have doubts about that—but I figured if we make ourselves acquitted and throw a super-duper-amazingly-special party that we can all invite, we can make our new life with you guys a ton of fun and easier for everypony!"

Spike and Rarity are near at the end of the bush lines and near the exit as Pinkie distracted them with her sickening cheerful exposure until one heard a snap of a twig and turned to face them. They both saw it and started to gallop.

"Now since we'll be super-special friends forever, we better start getting acquitted before starting on ideas for the party. Okay, I'll go first," Pinkie cleared her throat as she continued, not realizing that the changelings started to turn and chase the pony and dragon, "Hello, I'm Pinkie Pie, the now-removed element of laughter, I was born on a Tuesday on my family's rock farm—"

Pinkie then took notice that she is alone, "Hey! Come back! What kind of friend leaves another friend behind?!"

A small glow from her mane suddenly reminded Pinkie of her task, "Oh, Right, Right, Right! Duh!" She quickly darted to the other direction undetected while the changelings chased after Rarity and Spike.

The two pair kept on running until they were faced into a dead end. They turned to see the changelings coming closer to them, wickedly chuckling at this hopeless escape.

"Give us the element and you won't be hurt," Once changeling said he was getting personally close to the pair, especially Rarity.

Spike blocked his way by throwing his body in front of her, separating her from the changeling, "Hey, back off!"

The creature smirked and scoffed at the dragon, "Think you're so tough, huh puny?"

Spike's nostril blew off steam while Rarity put her hoof on his shoulders, "It's alright, Spike. Here's your precious element!"

With her magic, she threw the rose quartz at the changeling, knocking him the head. This gave her and Spike enough time to gallop away from them before they realized that the gem was a fake.

Unfortunately, the changelings didn't take them long and with a hiss, they flew overhead the pair. The changeling who threatened them earlier slammed himself onto Rarity and pinned her hard on the ground. Spike gasped in horror when he saw her being held down.

"SPIKE, RUN!" Rarity screamed as she couldn't struggle out of his hold.

"That was a smart trick," The changeling hissed, "Though you didn't give me what I wanted. Where's the element?"

He used his strength to pin her harder to the ground, making her squeal in pain.

Spike can feel his blood boil as well as his fiery stomach as he watched this monster forcing her down. Sprinting into action, he jumped and kicked on the changeling's face, pushing him off of Rarity.

"Why not pick someone your own size?!" Spike exclaimed before he took a deep breath and breathes out a vast blaze of green fire at the changelings.

Almost got scorched by the fire, the changelings fearfully retreated, running further away from the dragon and his damsel in distress. Spike smirked and put his fist on his hips with pride.

"Oh, Spike!" Rarity gaped with astonish, "You saved me from that awful brute! You're so brave!" She concluded her sentence by giving Spike a peck on the cheek. Spike froze for a second before falling down on the ground with a goofy smile on his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned. He replied with a "uh-huh" with nodding his head slowly.

Then they heard a powerful boom coming from a distance. Rarity turned her head to the direction it came from while Spike snapped out of his lovesick trance.

"We need to get back to Twilight," Spike stated and Rarity responded to this with a nod. She used her magic to place him on her back before she gallop her way to the mountainside.

* * *

Back at the mountainside, Twilight, Discord and Chrysalis were still engaged in their battle. Magic beams launched thru the sky while small blast of chaotic magic flew in almost every direction. Though it seemed that the attack won't last forever as both the heroes were almost near exhaustion, they still continue to fight on.

Chrysalis had felt trapped by these powerful magic-welders but her stubbornness and pride helped her continue. Still she would need to find a way to disrupt this battle.

"Chrysalis is stronger than I thought," Twilight grunted as she used another shielding spell to block a beam, "I don't know how much longer this will last."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," Discord panted, "I still got a lot of chaos left in me. What you should be asking is if _she's_ has much longer to last."

"Twilight! Discord!"

The three figures turn their attention to the ground to see Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity and Spike arriving at the scene. Twilight had noticed from afar that neither them had the jewel of kindness with them, or Pinkie Pie for that matter.

"Where's Pinkie? And where's the element?" Twilight cried out worried.

This had caught Chrysalis' attention, and she widened her eyes with terror and confusion.

"You don't need to worry about it, Twilight!" Spike called back to her, "Pinkie and the element are probably miles away by now, where she," she pointed to Chrysalis, "and her creepy-crawlies won't be able to find it!"

As in on cue, Pinkie Pie emerges from the bushes and panted out of exhaustion. She took notice of the group in front of her and their frozen dumbfounded expressions. Chrysalis was the only one that holds an unamused deadpanned face.

"Oops," was all Pinkie can say when she realizes her mistake.

"Pinkie!" Rarity scolded, "You were supposed run and hide from the changelings!"

"I can't help it that this forest is already humongously-huge and incredibly-difficult enough for me to get lost in!" Pinkie shrilled in frustration, "I would like to see _you_ escaping through a war zone in something fiftieth the size of a hoofball field!"

Chrysalis sighed under her breath, "This is getting ridiculous- Drones!"

More changelings suddenly emerge from the bushes, taking the ponies by surprise. Then they all suddenly took the form of the heroes, excluding Discord and Twilight. The real group huddled in close together as the duplicates closes in on them.

"Okay, this is going to be tricky, guys," Pinkie said, "And kind of neat."

"We can do this," Applejack interjected, "Just stay close together and don't let them take the element!"

The group nodded in unison before they jumped into the group and attack.

"Shall we finish this battle once and for all?" Chrysalis challenged the draconequus and the alicorn as she charged her horn with magic.

"Actually, I got a better question for you," Discord grinned playfully as he held his hand up, ready to snap his fingers, "Chocolate syrup or caramel?"

He snapped his fingers, summoning a hose in his hand. He quickly pulled the lever and the hose blasted a concoction of chocolate and caramel syrup onto the queen. She was covered all over with the sticky syrup but with a blaze of her horn, the syrup has been demolished and she is wiped clean. She beamed her magic at the draconequus as the battle resumes.

Down below, the battle between the heroes and the duplicates were violent as it was confusing for them. It was very hard for the bearers to point out which copies were the real one or not and every once in a while, one member tags along with one of their own until they find out it was a fake. The only one who wasn't having a hard time with them was Pinkie, who enjoying one changeling's transformations.

"Do me! Do me!" Pinkie excitedly requested, making an Applejack duplicate roll his eyes before transforming into a form of Pinkie.

Pinkie looked at the duplicate with a blank stare, "Huh, it's not as exciting as I thought it should be. I don't know—maybe it's the size," She then poses her side in front of him, "Do I look different to you? Be honest."

Then a Rainbow duplicate jumped onto Pinkie, knocking off her hooves. Just as she hit the ground, the element flew out of her mane and rolled onto the ground, scattering across the battle field.

The fake Rainbow along with the real one noticed this and both of them raced off to grab the small gem. A cloud of dirt flew around them as they fought, but Rainbow for a split second hold the gem before she threw it away from them, calling out, "Rarity!"

Rarity heard the name it was familiar with and saw that one of the bearers threw the gem towards their direction. She lifted her hooves in order to catch it, but it was suddenly flew out of her reach as she saw the real Rarity levitating the element with her magic with Spike riding on her back.

"Nice try," Spike smirked as Rarity galloped further into the battlefield. They stopped as a group of duplicates jumped in, blocking their way.

"Care to get fired up on them?" Rarity asked Spike.

"I was thinking the same thing," Spike stood up as Rarity ducked her head. He took a deep breath, his chest puffing up and releasing a green inferno onto the duplicates.

Only one ducked under the flames while the others ran away. Rarity flared her horn at her until she exclaimed in her natural southern accent, "Hold your fireworks, it's me!"

Both Rarity and Spike sighed in relief when they recognized Applejack, who then just noticed the embers burning on her hat and she waved it around to put it out.

Suddenly a changeling jumped in towards them and Applejack kicked her hind legs at them, pushing it away from them.

Rarity hands over the gem to Applejack, "Take it! Run!"

Applejack quickly place the gem back in her hat and ran to the other direction, running through the duplicates while defending her against them.

Overhead, she can see Twilight, Discord and Chrysalis still fighting in the storm-filled sky. Looking at the war zone around her, she knew that the element would not be safe down here. It may not be better giving it to a alicorn and a draconequus who are close to the queen's eyesight; but with little option left she had no choice. With her tail, she grabbed the element out of her hat as she galloped to the edge of the abyss and near the mountainside.

Up above, Discord was doing every chaotic thing he can think of that little demon bug and Chrysalis felt nearly overpowered. At one point, he started firing red candy rock that explodes dust it hits her.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed a rock through her magic and throw it back at him. He didn't notice it coming once he has found himself in a red, dusty cloud.

He coughed from all the dust while he waves his paw to clear it away. Then he saw Chrysalis launching towards him through the dust!

Then he stops her by holding his hands out and grabbing her shoulders. He used all his strength to hold her back as she struggles out of her grasp.

This could be his moment. He could end her right here and now in his arms. This is what she deserved for killing Fluttershy. So, with that in his mind, his hands started to glow with such intensity that it started to burn Chrysalis. He kept building the power inside him until he knew he was ready to unleash it onto her.

Twilight and Applejack watched in horror as they both realize what exactly was going to happen next.

But as he was about to let go, he stopped.

He saw Chrysalis held a terrified look on her face as she feels the pain from his burning hands. This made him pause.

 _You noticed that not once have you hurt anypony like you did in the past?_

He can hear the words that Sweetie Belle had said to him not too long ago.

 _If given the opportunity, if you can rule Equestria again and play your usual tricks to everypony on this land—would you take it?_

He thought of it as he stared at Chrysalis who stare back at him with a puzzled frown.

 _You can't. You couldn't do it even if you're given the chance—because you know Fluttershy wouldn't want it._

Then his anger started to fade, realizing from that that Sweetie was right- he wouldn't take the chance. He learned for a long time that he is much more than a monster he once knew and that there is no need to go back from it now. And as much as the truth of it hurts, he understands that killing her won't bring Fluttershy back and it wouldn't make her death more than justified.

He softens his grip on Chrysalis and the glow from his hands faded away. He sighs and look at Chrysalis with an apologetic glance, "I can't. I know now that I am much better than this."

Chrysalis stared at him with silent awe. Then slowly, her face changed into a hard frown with a eerie smile, "So am I."

In a blink of an eye, her horn started bursting electric sparks, which transfers all over her body and rapidly burning Discord's hands!

"AAAHHHHH!" he yelled in pain, making Twilight and Applejack gasped in shock.

Chrysalis push Discord off her before attempting to blast a beam at him. Twilight quickly blast her magic to block the beam away from him. Even though she had taken down one opponent, she still had a lot of work getting rid of the last one.

He grunted in pain as he sees his hand are charred and burned from Chrysalis' attack. He even found that he couldn't snap his fingers! Without his magic, he had no way to protect himself and fight her. He started to panic inside, _What am I going to do?_

Realizing the opportunity, Applejack called up to him, "Discord!"

He snapped his head down as he heard Applejack's voice down below.

She spins her tail around, hard and fast, before she can throw the gem up, "CATCH!"

After spotting what she threw and acting quick on his wings, he dashed down where the element was flying up.

Unfortunately, Chrysalis saw this as she protected herself from Twilight. Seeing this as her last chance, she threw down a powerful beam, nearly glazing through Twilight's shoulders.

Just as soon as he was close to grabbing the element in his hand, Discord was suddenly struck in the back with Chrysalis's blast!

Twilight's and the bearers' battles stopped as they heard Discord's scream and they stare and gasped in shock.

Unable to control his gravity and function his wings, Discord fell down towards the abyss. Then he grabbed hold of a mountain ledge and pulled himself up onto it. He looked down his hands and sighed in relief to see the element of kindness resting on it.

Then he suddenly remembered the last time the elements were used against him. And frowned in confusion. Why isn't this element harming him now like in the past? Shouldn't he be in stone as soon as he touched it?

Then he noticed the element's pulsing light. It still had its dull grey appearance, but it's now shown a little color than it did before. Not only that but the light pulse and the vibrating rhythm started to thump like the beating of a heart; almost like it was nearly alive. Then he suddenly felt no pain in his burned hands as it rested in them. Instead of feeling fear like he expected it to, he felt its presence strange and warm. And yet…. Very familiar.

The ponies watched Discord with the element with awe; as they find it odd that it didn't seem to hurt him like the elements did in the past.

Chrysalis, on the other hoof, felt rage and frustration burning within her. She was starting to get sick of all this pointless, futile battle. If none of her drones are able to fetch the element and destroy it, then she'll finish the job herself!

She started swoop down towards Discord but then she felt being pulled back. It was then Twilight used a paralyzing spell on her and brought her to herself using her magic.

She looked at Chrysalis with a soft, sympathetic look while she frowned back at her and struggled against her hold on her.

"Queen Chrysalis," Twilight pleaded to her, "I am giving you one more chance to reconsider. I know that you and your subjects can be accepted in Equestria; we can help you. And hopefully in time, we can be friends."

Chrysalis stood still on the last sentence. Echoes of Celestia's voice came to her mind to when she had said those words to her mother before she was murdered in cold blood. This and looking at the peaceful princess before her made her rage rise once again.

Sealing her fate, she hissed in reply for her enemy's plea, "I rather die."

In a split moment of rush, Chrysalis used her magic to break free from Twilight's hold and blast a shot hitting on her horn! Twilight cried out in pain as she was thrown into the air. Looking up her now blackened horn and green electric sparks fizzing around it; she found that she is unable to use her magic now!

Satisfied of her work, she snapped her head down to where Discord and the element lied on the mountainside. She called out to her victims with a wrathful roar, "I had enough! It's time to say goodbye!"

Discord gasped as he saw the enraged queen zooming towards him. Without his magic and his wings, he is unable to save himself! He held the element close to his chest in one hand and his other arm fold cross his chest in a protective matter. He closes his eyes tight, waiting for the final blow that will end him.

A pink burst of light shone brightly and its force knocked Chrysalis away from Discord before she came an inch towards him.

Regaining her balance, she looked down in confusion and saw that pink glow was surrounding Discord, "What?!"

Twilight, the bearers and the changelings had the same reaction as they gaped at Discord.

He opened his eyes, gasping in confusion of what just happened. Then he felt the warmth in his paw. He opened it to see that the element of kindness was glowing in a vibrant light pink; suddenly removed of all hues of grey. His hands that were once burned and black was slowly healing itself and he felt his back feeling anew as he noticed his wings were mending.

Twilight also felt the same sensation as her horn was healing as well.

Chrysalis snapped out of her confusion and awe and she zoomed down to attack him again. But once she got close, the element shone again and Chrysalis has been caught in a pink aura, paralyzing her of any movement.

The element floated slightly out of Discord's paw and glow even brighter. The ponies and the changelings awe in shock as the weak dimming gem was suddenly blossomed with power as if it has come alive. Its magic burst forth in a form of light pink opaque sphere that extended outward throughout the land.

The ponies hide their eyes from the light while the changelings, excluding Chrysalis, were pushed by the sphere's force. They along with the armies that invaded parts of Equestria were driven away into the distance and out of the land for good.

However, Chrysalis weren't sent away from the land like her changelings did. Instead, she was still suspended in the air and stuck within the pink and suddenly felt a stiff sensation of her hoof.

It all came to Discord and the ponies' attention that the element's magic was turning Chrysalis into stone!

Chrysalis tried her best to struggle, but found it to be hopeless as her limb and body has been paralyzed and harden. She watched in horror as it slowly reaches up to her neck and she let out a wrathful scream. Finally, the stone reached up to her face, silencing her voice and her rage was etched on the stone's features.

As the light dies down, Discord and the others stared in shock what Chrysalis had become. Then the magic from the elements fades and it returned to the greyish-pink, dimly lighted gem it was before.

Finally the stone stature of Chrysalis, that was now free from the magic's hold, fell down into the abyss below, where a shattering noise was heard not long after it disappeared into the darkness.

The ponies stood there stunned with a light rain and thunder resonated in the air, indictating the storm was clearing.

"Okay," Rainbow Dash uttered loudly, "What just happened?"

Unfortunately, no one was able to respond to that question. Never has it been that an element that hasn't been connected to its bearer has been able to perform any form of magic by itself, nor has it been recorded or experienced by the princesses or bearers. Plus it was noticed that the element wasn't hurting Discord by the time he held it. So many questions were rushing through their heads, making them feel confusion and uncertain.

"I… guess we won?" Pinkie stated before a smile grew on her face and she giggled, "Hey…. Guys. We did it—we save Equestria!

Pinkie was right. Though despite its confusion, it was clearly that this sudden outcome was a miracle, and Equestria was now safe. So they can't help it to admit that they were glad that it happened. In a matter of seconds, the ponies were cheering, laughing with an enthusiastic air and they all group hugged as a reward for all the trials and struggle of this day.

Twilight looked upon her friends with a sense of gratitude. She was indeed happy that all of this was settled and back to normal. Though she can't help but feel confused about the element earlier. She would probably plan to find answers for it once she gets back to the castle.

She turned her head to Discord, who rested exactly where he was. He grinned at the victory but for a moment his smile disappeared and he glanced down to see the element still in his hand.

It was then that Twilight realized that they were forgetting somepony and that everything has been saved.

The girls and Spike looked up to Twilight and Discord, hoping they'd share this victory. But one glance between the two of them only brought them back to reality.

* * *

It is night in Canterlot and the dark room was alit with soft, dimming candles glowing on the palace columns. A white bed lined with laces was set in the middle of the room, where Fluttershy lies upon it peacefully still.

Twilight and the others had returned back to Zecora's place after the battle has been resolved. Once they arrived, the fillies were crying uncontrollably and Zecora hung her head solemnly.

The princesses had regained consciousness and realized then that the element was gone. They were about to take action until they saw Twilight and the others along with guests arriving at the castle gates. They were concerned about the yellow and pink mare that Discord was carrying in his arms. But once Twilight had taken the time to explain all that she can, they understood who she was.

As they escorted her inside the castle, Discord stayed behind and he slowly gave them back the element of kindness that was kept safe and sound. To say the least, they were touched that him, of all creatures, with come up to them with the humility they'd never seen. It was from that they were convinced that he was genuinely changed.

Up to this moment, the princess had arranged a personal funeral especially made for Twilight and the bearers along with those who she'd touched. All of them including Zecora and the CMC were gathered around the bed to share their sorrow and their tears.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle grab hold of their sisters to cry upon their shoulders while they rubbed their backs for comfort. Babs Seed would've joined Apple Bloom but Diamond Tiara thought she would give her comfort since she had no one else with her, so Babs gladly hug her while let out a few sniffles. Like Diamond, Scootaloo had no one to cling onto and had cried alone on the floor for a while. Luckily Rainbow noticed her loneliness and put her wing around her, in hope that this would help.

Twilight had felt regret as she stood there tearfully. She wished that she would've known this sooner, than she would've have prevented this from happening. If she would've had listened or acted sooner….. No, she would have no way of knowing. She knew if things would've done differently, she probably wouldn't save her friend from the queen's grasp. She hung her head and her tears remained flowing lightly on her cheek.

It was true that all of them were devastated for this loss, but none of them were as heartbroken as Discord.

He was the only one not present in the room for he was sitting on the rooftop in the rain along with the woodland animals that were on the garden grounds, staring into the window where the service took place.

Even if he wanted to, he couldn't bear to be in that room. He knew he will break down even further from the sight of her frozen stiff form. It was even hard for him escorting her from Zecora's hut to the Canterlot Castle. From that trip, he had felt her soft fur gone rough and cold, her hair losing its softness and unkept. Her heart stood still. He was breaking down inside and he didn't want to show it.

It was only now in the rain and the sounds of an organ playing from inside that he let go of his tears and allow his heart to be broken. He didn't care if he was getting wet or that anypony can see him from afar. Right now, he was only thinking of her. Of how he wishes it would be or it could've been. How he was so close to her and yet so far. Of how because of everything he had done and what he had caused, he had lost her forever.

* * *

 **Once again, I am not so good at writing action scene, though I did try for the story's sake.**

 **To those that are confused about the resolution (the element defeating Chrysalis and saving Discord), it will be explained in the next chapter. I wish I can tell you better than that, but other than that I best I can tell you is to read that paragraph with Discord and the element again very closely.**

 **Before you ask, no, I am not a Sparity shipper. I do kind of see them as a 'child having a crush on a babysitter'/'elementary-school crush' kind of relationship, though I can't deny that they have some really sweet moments in the show and some fan works that I see online.**

 **EDITED- 1/9/2018**

 **I want to start a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story.**


	24. Eternal Vigil

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Eternal Vigil

In the break of a gray morning, a small group of ponies walked through the paths of the castle garden accompanied by two royal guards.

Amongst the crowd, a unicorn filly was holding onto her mother's hoof, observing that she and a few others were carrying bouquets of flowers in their hooves or levitated in the unicorn's magic.

"Mommy," said the young filly, "why are the other ponies holding flowers?"

"It's part of the service, sweetie," The mother replied, sounding sweet and lovingly while holding sorrow into her voice, "The princesses requested all of Equestria to come and pay our condolences."

"What does 'con-dough-license' mean?" the young filly was unable to pronounce the unfamiliar word.

" _Condolences_ ," The mother corrected, "It means that we are going to visit someone very dear to Equestria who just…. passed on." She was not afraid to tell this touchy subject onto her daughter; she knew how bright she was and that she is mature enough to learn the concept.

"I thought we were going to visit Sissy," The filly frowned sadly.

"We are. I thought we should come here first while we have the chance."

"How come?"

"There might be a chance that the princesses will… put her to rest. I promise this won't take long; after this, we'll visit Sissy at magic school."

The filly nodded in response, somehow feeling disappointed. Then the group stopped at the corner and the guards cleared from the pathway, letting the group into where they wanted to go.

The filly looked ahead of the group, wondering what they were heading to and stop at the sight in front of her.

There, at the end of the path was a glass coffin and a maiden inside of it. The base of the coffin was made and decorated in gold; etches of butterflies etched swirled around the canvas while some swirls of gold were lines onto the crystal glass case. The young mare inside the case was laid on her back with her hooves rested onto her chest, seemingly grasping onto a white veil that covered her like a blanket. Her head and her light pink locks were rested into a small pillow with small flowers encircled near her head like a halo. Her beauty and her sleep-like state is in display for all ponykind to see, including the young filly who continued to hold her gaze onto the figure.

Already bouquets of flowers and burnt candles were cradled at every corner of the pedestal. And one by one, the visitor places more gifts and light back the candles in solemn sympathy.

"Mommy, is that girl who we're visiting?" the filly questioned, pointing at the coffin.

"Yes, honey," the mother replied, "That's her."

"Who is she?"

The mother paused, trying to find an easier way to explain to her daughter what's going on. "Do you remember the stories of the bearers you learned at school?"

The filly nodded innocently.

"And you remember that one of the newborn bearers went missing 20 years ago?"

The filly nodded again.

"Well…. it turns out…," she turned her gaze at the mare and the filly followed, "She's the missing bearer."

"You mean they found her?" the filly sounded surprised before she asked confused, "But why is she in there? Shouldn't she be with her element?"

"Well, honey. I don't know exactly what happened, but all I know is that…. They found her a little too late."

It was then the filly understood what her mother meant and her curiosity of the mare behind the glass turned to sympathy.

Her mother noticed her sadness and handed the bouquets towards her, "Do you want to give the flowers to her?"

She nodded and softly took the flowers from her mother's grasp. She walked towards the coffin and stares at the gentle features of the mare before placing the flowers near her among the others.

Then the crowd heard subtle drops of rain and the guards called to them to come back to the castle. Yet the odd thing was that they didn't feel any moisture on them or see any drops on the glass case. The crowd murmured their confusion while they saw the rain was splattering in thin air as if they were protected underneath an invisible tent.

Then the filly saw something upward in the distance and tugged on the sleeve of her mother's blouse, "Mommy, who is that funny-looking pony up there?"

The mother looked at her daughter confused and then upwards. She recognized the shape of the figure that she saw. On one hoof, she was almost terrified to see someone like him being around this part but on another hoof…. She realized that he was responsible for this shield and was left pleasantly surprised.

She can hear her daughter calling her name before she can gently grab her hoof, "Come on, honey, let's get inside the castle. We can visit Sissy once the rain stops."

"But you didn't tell me who that pony is!" The filly voiced her curiosity as she was dragged away from the clearing.

Few ponies, including that mother and her daughter, had taken noticed of this strange occurrence; for this has happened several times before.

High above, in the tower where the elements were kept, Twilight looked down where she can see Fluttershy's coffin and the visiting service down below. But it wasn't the only thing that she focused on. On the castle rooftops, she can see Discord casting a shielding spell over the same area while hiding away from the pony crowd.

It has been a month since Chrysalis's defeat and every day since she has seen him like this. Every day he would distance himself from anypony, sits upon the rooftops and watches over Fluttershy's glass coffin from dawn to dusk, as he often felt the need to stay up and keep guard overnight. Though it wasn't the only thing he does.

Much to her surprise, he has been using his magic in ways that helped the visitations. He creates shields to protect ponies from the rain, overlooks the woodland animals from the Everfree whom had never left their friend's side and even scare off young punks who dared to think about vandalizing the property.

She had seen all the good things that he's done. But even then, she still sees him as the same broken creature he was for a whole month.

The opening of the doors made her jump and she turned to see Princess Celestia entering the room.

"Princess," Twilight said, surprised, "I...I-I was checking on the elements."

Celestia gazed up to the stone tree-like pedestal that held the elements. She especially looked over to the element of kindness, grateful for its safe return but still saddens over its dim light.

"Turns out we had the exact idea," Celestia stated, "But that's not the only reason to be inside the tower, isn't it?"

Twilight understood what Celestia had meant and sighed before mumbled under her breath, "I swear he picks a new spot every day."

Celestia walked to the window where Twilight stood and saw Discord on the rooftop, "He has been like this ever since his confession."

Another detail that Twilight had nearly forgotten. Right after the private funeral service, Discord had all three princesses together and had confessed everything that happened before that day. His first meetings with Fluttershy, how he learnt about her birthright, his pony disguise; he had told them everything that he knows but had kept secret from everypony, even from Fluttershy. Then he stated that he had regretted anything that had happened now and then and that he takes full responsibility for his actions. This had left the princesses speechless and neither of them responds back to this. It wasn't until a moment later Celestia had declared him pardoned for all crimes against him but is kept under watch in case he relapses, to which he vowed he won't.

"I'm surprised that he told us everything," Twilight recalled, "I'm even more surprised that you pardoned him."

"It was brave of him to admit his wrongdoings. It's from that I realized that he is much different than the one I once knew. Besides, I had fault in it as well."

Twilight blinked in confusion, "Fault?"

"I knew him as a brother first. If I understood what he was going through and why he turned against Equestria, I would've done more to help him. But I was young then. And still I let my own judgement get the best of me."

Twilight had honestly never thought of it, even though she knows very little about her relationship with Discord. But as she thinks of it more, the more she realized now that she was in fault too.

Silence filled in the room with sounds of rain coming from outside. Twilight turned to face the elements and she is reminded of something that has in her mind.

"Princess," Twilight called to Celestia, "Mind if I ask you something? It has been bothering me the whole month and… I never got the chance to ask."

"What is it, Twilight?" Celestia asked.

She tried to think through what she was going to say, "It's… well…. I know the element of kindness has been…immobilized since the whole incident happened, but—when I saw Fluttershy glow for the first time, I was confused. I know now that she's the bearer, but… I read the description of it so many times in the Journal of the Bearers. And I know that it is very rare for any bearer to experience, but it still doesn't make sense when Fluttershy had no way in knowing-"

"You are wondering why Fluttershy's chest glowed?"

Twilight nodded.

"I may have a theory on this, but you must understand that this is from my own personal experience and knowledge. Whether this is concrete or not is up to you."

"I understand."

"Firstly, you noted how the Past bearers had written in the journal that some of them experienced this before, right?"

Twilight nodded in response.

"Well, as true as it still is, you can't deny that there is a sense of mystery behind the elements' power; How that kind of power can do such wonders after it had just fallen out from the sky. But I can say that those bearers were very lucky to at least see this phenomenon happened in our lifetime. I knew I was."

Twilight blinked in surprised, "Your glowed? How?"

"Luna's glowed when she had learned about Discord's sudden disappearance from the castle. It wasn't until then we learn that it was at the same time he went and took over a village with his magic. And then I glowed when Starswirl presented us with the element, telling us what we must do."

Twilight understood the implication of Discord's defeat.

"My sister and I were the first bearers that witnessed it, but when time passed by and more bearers came, the reasons had become varied. Some have been warned of magical disturbance like we had while others felt it acted like a consciousness, guiding them between the right and the wrong. The problem remains is it is extremely rare and back then it was hard for us to identify what it all means. I believe the reason why Fluttershy glowed was that her element must've known that she was alive and where she has been all this time, so it must've been sending out a homing signal to help us find her."

"Or maybe, it must've acted as her conscious—Just like you said," Twilight added, "It must've been guiding her back to us." She paused for a moment, "But if I may ask—Discord was turned to stone over a thousand times and he sensed that Fluttershy was the bearer all along. But then the element managed to stop Chrysalis and save Discord. How come it didn't affect him like it did in the past?"

"I can't say I know for certain. But if Fluttershy knew him more than the monster we thought he was, then perhaps the element must've sensed it too and in turn, protected him from Chrysalis' wrath."

"And turning Chrysalis into stone?"

Celestia paused for a moment, "I can't really say for sure. For who can say why it did what it'd done?"

A disturbing thought had just crossed her mind and hesitated to ask, "Princess…. Since Fluttershy can't officially be connected to her element… Does that mean….?

Fearing to admit it, Celestia sighed solemnly, "Yes…. You and the others are the last generation of bearers Equestria will ever have. It seemed that Chrysalis has truly won."

Twilight stood very still, looking as if she was seeing into a future without the protection of the elements and its bearers. She gazed upon the pedestal before her, feeling the sense of uncertainty within her spine.

Outside, the rain came to a slow stop and Discord release his shield around the clearing.

He kept his melancholic gaze onto the mare inside the glass coffin from afar. He always feels a twinge of pain whenever he sees the sight of her deathly still state, yet he can't turn away from it.

It was almost hard to believe for him that he had caused all of this to happen. Because of his own fears and selfishness, he almost brought Equestria to ruins and lost the only pony who had cared for him. And for that, he regretted it.

He bowed his head down and cover his face with both of his claws, letting his grief take over once more.

* * *

A train halted to a stop, letting steam blowing out of the engine and covering the station. Among the ponies that stepped out of the train were the five element bearers and the cutie mark crusaders who came along with their sisters.

They stood at the platform for a moment until Rarity saw Spike walking towards them.

"Spike!" Rarity greeted him with a hug, "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too," Spike replied with a shy chuckle. He turned to the others and greeted them the same way, "Did you guys make it up here okay?"

"We did just fine," Rainbow Dash replied, "Though I'm surprised that Twilight wants us to visit. I mean, after everything that'd happened lately."

Spike then grew nervous, "Oh, umm, actually…. She doesn't know."

Rainbow along with the others grew surprised, "What?"

"She doesn't know you're coming. I actually arranged this myself."

"Why?" Apple Bloom asked, "Is she doing alright?"

"Yes, she is," Spike grasped his dragon claws anxiously, "It's just that…. She has been feeling down. This month has been hard for her—her and the princesses. I know she missed you guys and I thought I would let you come here to cheer her up a bit."

"Well, that's very sweet of you," Rarity said, "You must've done a great job looking out for her."

"Well, she did raise me after all." Spike chuckled with a shy smile.

"We'll be happy to help you and Twilight," Applejack said, "You and Twilight had done so much for us back at Ponyville; it's only right that we can do this in return."

"Yeah!" Pinkie cheered, "And besides, no pony deserves to be sad forever. Even if we just lost a friend." As soon as she said that, she frowned sadly.

The others frowned but they ultimately agreed with Pinkie. With everything that's going on, it's understandable why Twilight would be so distressed.

But, as Sweetie Belle and the other fillies think about it, it didn't make sense why he would ask their sisters to bring them along. They weren't as close to Twilight as them, other than the times they've seen her in Ponyville. They might need to ask Spike about this later.

However, Sweetie was the only one out of all of them who thought who else was still in mourning. She kept this thought in her mind until she and her friend find out the reason for being here.

"Well, if you like to follow me, I'll lead you right to the castle," Spike stated as he and the ponies started to walk down the train station platform, "Also- I forgot to mention this- but if you're interested, there is something that Twilight needed to talk to you about."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Oh, uh, I can't really say," he said with a sly smile on his face, "You may want to talk to her to find out."

* * *

Twilight stood at the center of her old bedroom, looking through the shelves to pull out a journal that she kept to herself ever since she became a bearer and a princess. It was in there she had recorded everything that she needed to let out: her joys, her experiences, her fears and the lessons that she had learned and taught herself. For some time, it was a plan for her to write whatever she can so that some wide-eyed bearers can read this in comfort and closure for their role in Equestria.

Though it seems that there was no point for it now.

 _Since there's no point of using it anymore_ , she thought to herself, _it wouldn't hurt to write down one more entry to say goodbye…But what to say, though?_

She heard a knock upon her door and Spike's voice calling from the other side, "Twilight? Are you in there?"

She puts the book back to the shelve before responding back, "Come in, Spike."

Much to her surprise, Spike wasn't alone when he opened the door and let in some familiar faces into the room.

"Girls?!" she gasped.

It was a cue for the group to rush and greeted Twilight in a group hug, all of them voicing their welcomes and hellos in unison.

Twilight was both happy and confused at seeing them and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Spike invited us to come here to see you," Applejack explained.

"He really kept this surprise under our muzzles," Pinkie said, her hoof instantly shoving right to her nose to prove a point, "not literally, though."

The others giggled at Pinkie's randomness and Twilight suddenly felt this sense of relief onto her shoulders. She turned her gaze over to Spike who smiled at her reaction along with the young fillies. She silently sent him a look as he understood it was her way of saying 'thank you'.

"Oh, it's been way too long since we last saw you," Rarity insisted, "Even if last time it was under…. Extreme circumstances."

"Yeah, sorry," Twilight said, "I've been… busy lately. Mainly I've been helping the princesses arranging Fluttershy's mourning services and I've been thinking… a lot. But I guess it's a good thing you're here; I really need a breather."

"Well, that's exactly why we're here for," Rainbow said, "Now, when is it lunchtime in this place? Because I'm starving!"

Twilight chuckled, "I can see if Princess Celestia would invite you to lunch."

She gestured them to follow her out of the room and make her way down the hallway. She turned to Spike, who stood by the doorway and grabbing the fillies to his side. Applejack, Rainbow and Rarity also turned as they noticed their sisters weren't with them.

Rarity called out "Care to join us, Spike?"

"Sure thing," Spike replied, "I just need to talk to them for a minute. I'll bring them back for lunch."

The four mares understood and resumed walking further into the hall. Spike waited until they had gone out of sight before he turned to the fillies.

"It's good to see you, girls," Spike said softly, "all of you."

"Spike, I know I should've asked this back in the train station," Apple Bloom asked, "I get why you invited our sisters here for Twilight, but we aren't as close to her as they were."

"Well…. There's a reason why I asked Rarity and Applejack to bring you. And Rainbow, too," he turned to Scootaloo, "I'm surprised that she looks after you now."

"Yeah, it surprised me too," Scootaloo said bashfully, "Turns out Applejack told her about my situation and she sort of… took me under her wing. It hasn't changed but still, she kept her eye on me."

Diamond cleared her throat, "Um, back to the point?"

"Right," Spike snapped his thoughts back on track, "I was…also thinking if you would talk to Discord."

The group blinked, and Sweetie uttered, "Discord?"

"He's not doing good either."

The CMC were surprised at the mention of his name. They haven't seen Discord ever since then and they remembered that he had kept his distance away from them before they left for Ponyville. And ever since then, they were concern about his welfare but still give him space out of respect.

As for Sweetie Belle, she suspected that this would be the reason why they were asked to come; but now hearing this to be true, it has only pushed her worry for him much further.

"He's gotten more distant ever since he confessed to the princesses. He doesn't eat, sleep and, I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's hasn't been using his magic—besides those visitation hours."

"What did he do?" Sweetie asked worried.

"Nothing! Actually, he's helping a lot! He checks over the garden, the animals—he even kept the visitors from getting wet in the rain; and that's the latest he's done."

"Wow," Diamond awed, "I never expected him to do that. I understand he's upset, but I always thought he would… I don't know… snap or something."

"We thought of that too—that's why we've been looking out for him in case anything happens. But… after a month now, he seems quiet, action-wise. But that's not even the half of it—he even guards her."

"Fluttershy?" Babs Seed awed.

Spike nodded, "He never visits her on the grounds, but he watches over her. I don't know what their friendship is like, but…. Something tells me that she means a lot to him."

"You have no idea," Sweetie muttered under her breath, to which only Diamond can hear as she was next to her.

"Twilight and the princesses tried to talk to him; but no matter what they do, he isn't connecting. I hope that, since you were close to him, you can make him feel better. Though I wish I could've done this sooner."

"Why?" Apple Bloom asked.

Spike then give them a look that resembled regret, which alerted the girls greatly, "After visitations are over…. We're planning to finally put her to rest."

The girls widen their eyes with worry.

"I know, I'm sad about it too; but it seems like the right thing to do. Especially after everything she's been through. Discord tried to convince them keep the service going. That didn't work, but they are allowing one more week before they can bury her."

He then plead with them almost in a desperate matter calmly, "Please talk to him. This is the only chance we got to help him. I may not know him, but I know that you're his only friends. If you can get him through this; then he'll find the chance to move on…. maybe say goodbye to Fluttershy."

Apple Bloom looked at the concerned dragon and then to her teammates. They didn't need a word to discuss, for they knew exactly that their answer was.

She then turned back to Spike, "Where can we find him?"

* * *

The CMC wonders around the bridges and towers of the castle. They had been told that Discord lies upon the castle rooftops, particularly all of them since he like to change his position every so often. The corridors they walked on was high enough to see any towers down below and they can see the clearing where services were taking place.

They walked very slowly, as they suspected that he could be anywhere. If he were in distress than Spike said he is, he would probably have a chance to avoid them. Nevertheless, they continued their search for their friend.

"Discord?" Apple Bloom cried out into the air, "It's us; Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Bab Seed and Diamond Tiara. Spike sent us here to talk to you."

They heard no response other than the sound of a breeze.

"We missed you," Scootaloo called out in support for Apple Bloom, "We've been worried ever since…. You know what."

No response.

"We've been told about how you've been," Babs called out, "And from the sound of it, it doesn't sound so good."

Once again there was no response.

Then Sweetie Belle called out, making this final attempt, "We want to help; we all do. But we can't do that unless you come out and talk to us. It doesn't have to be now, but it needs to be soon. But please, come out."

They were met in silence once again. Then a whooshing sound came from behind them and they turned to see Discord standing in front of them.

Finally, they saw him in his state. His eyes were swollen with deprivation, his fur was damp from the rain from this morning, and his movement were as still and awkward as he continues to stand there. They didn't see the lively jokester that they know and loved; rather a lost and lonely creature who is struggling to cope.

"It's good to see you too," Discord uttered, holding a weak smile. The girls had the thought to close the distance between him with a hug, but he held a paw up before they can step another step, "Though, now's probably not a good time."

"You're not just watching over Fluttershy all day now, have you?" Diamond asked.

He rubbed his arm uncomfortably, "It's…. sort of my new job now. Beats being a full-time granite statue though," he attempted a chuckle, but it sounded weak and poor.

"Well, I'm sure you can spear a few minutes," Sweetie insisted, "And if you want, you can see the services from here." She pointed to the clearing in the garden.

Feeling nothing to do and that he seems to have no choice, he silently agrees. He slowly turned his body to the side of the bridge and rested his head and arms on a railing, focusing on the sight below.

The girls felt unsure about what to do next. Sweetie Belle stepped up and went to his side, feeling motivated yet somewhat unconfident.

"We been worried about you," Sweetie uttered.

"Yes, I think you already established that," Discord grumbled.

"This is like when you tried to stay away from Fluttershy the first time, only…. A lot worse."

"That happened when I learned about her glowing; that was different."

"That may be—but the issue still stands."

Discord sighed, "I know. I'm sorry if I made you feel this way but…. I'm just..."

He was suddenly conflicted with his own emotions. He may not show it as much as he needed to, but inside he was terrified. He doesn't want to snap in front of them and act like nothing's wrong, but he doesn't want them to see how miserable he truly is right now.

"I'm fine," he lied, "I admit it has been a… interesting month. But I'm fine, really."

Sweetie didn't believe him; as if she can see right through the mask he was putting on.

"I'm sure you are; but nevertheless, we care about you and we would do anything to help you. That is why we decided to see you. And… it's not like we don't trust you, but you don't look well. You look like you haven't slept for days."

"While I appreciate your concerns, I can assure you that if I was able to live this long in my lifetime, I would know how to take care of myself."

The girls realized that this isn't working to help him. Then Diamond had a thought and decided to use it as a tactic that she hoped will work, "From what we heard, you're doing a lot of work for those visitations."

Discord remained silent, though he is puzzled on why she brought this up.

"Though something seemed very odd to me. You were able to take care of the clearing and make sure that each pony has a pleasant visit. And yet… you never took the time to visit her. You weren't even there when we had the funeral for her."

Discord stiffens, but became resistant inside. He realized that, much to his annoyance, these girls always find a way to poke on his side to get answers.

Diamond continued, "You had the time where you could've go down there and you didn't. Why is that?"

"I told you I was busy," Discord quickly made an excuse.

"Last time I checked, you just stall around the rooftops and watching over a grave like a groundskeeper. Not really much productivity there."

"Diamond," Sweetie uttered nervously, "You think you shouldn't—"

"No; he needs this," Diamond insisted, "Well, got any more excuses you like to throw?"

He groans irritated, "Seriously, I'm fine. I see no reason why you're being so persistent—"

"That's because we're trying to help you! Hasn't it crossed your mind how ridiculous you're being right now?"

"Diamond!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in shock, "That's a bit harsh to say!"

"No!" Diamond protested, "He's almost exactly how I was when I ran away from you guys," She then turned to Discord, "And it's because of that, I can say that you're doing this because you feel sorry for yourself!"

This hit Discord to the core, stinging in the pain that was before numb. He tries to fight it back while trying desperately not to lash out on the girls.

"That's probably it, huh?" Diamond continued with a passionate flare in her eyes, "You are blaming yourself for what happened to Fluttershy and to all of us. And you feel like there's nothing you can do about it other than to mope about it."

"Well, congratulations, inspector! You caught me red-handed," Discord sarcastically said before his tone turned bitter, "As I suspect you would figure out. Besides, what do you expect from someone who caused all this mess to happen?"

Scootaloo protested in concern "Discord, it wasn't your fault—"

"YES, IT WAS!" Discord yelled.

This has made the girls jump and he realized what he done. Once more, he turned away and tried desperately to build his guard up but to no avail.

"Why do you think it is? That this is your fault?" Diamond said, deciding to take one step further. The girls remained quiet, as they were anxious about the tension surrounding them.

"What is the point of confessing anyway if I've already done it?" Discord groaned frustrated.

"I believe there's more going on in that weirdly conducted brain of yours. Whether that part is from a different animal like the rest of your body, I'm not entirely sure. I am asking you this again, Discord- Why do you think it's your fault? Why are you distancing yourself away from us—OR FROM HER?!"

"BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!"

The girls were taken back as he snapped his head towards them and screamed.

"I'm not sure if you girls can hear from that marshmallow cot from that time, but I might've mentioned something like that! And yes, I had lied probably about everything, but at least now I apologized for it! Yet it still doesn't excuse that fact I caused all of this to happen! I caused the changeling's invasion, I caused nearly the destruction of Equestria—I'm responsible for Fluttershy's death! All because I was too scared for my life and THAT I COULD'VE LOST HER TO THE VERY THING THAT TOOK ME PRISONER!"

Gone was his anger and frustration and the pain took over. He turned away from the girls, shutting himself out of his sight so that they won't see the tears threatening to come down.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't let it happen," he uttered, his voice choking, "And look what that did to us. To her."

The girls stood there stunned as they witness his emotional breakdown. It was a surprised for them when they learned that Discord had blamed himself for everything that happened, and their hearts broke how harsh he treated himself.

Diamond knew exactly what Discord is going through and why he has this mindset. For the last few years, she started off being a world-class bully to a bunch of blank flanks. But through her remorse and her desire to change, she managed to walk through her trials and is now proud standing here with the same blank flanks that she now call friends. It is because of her experience she can sense Discord's insecurities and anxiety whirling inside him like a hurricane.

And it was because of that that she steps toward the draconeqqus with empathy.

"Discord," Diamond uttered softly, "I know I haven't been around much, but earlier this year, I was a horrible pony who abused her victims just for winning the favor of others. But I lost the things that mattered to me. It took me some time to really find the things that really do matter; but it wasn't easy. Trying to change meant that I need to let go of the things that haunt me and try to move on; But at least I know at the end, it was worth it. I know what happened was devastating and I know that you l—" she paused as she almost slipped the beans and quickly replaced another word, "cared for her very much, but you shouldn't let this experience take advantage of your future. If you do, you'll never forgive yourself."

Discord relaxed over the filly's words and the girls were once again impressed by how perceptive she seems to be.

As those words gave him some promise, fear still reins inside him, "But... I don't want leave Fluttershy out of my life—"

"You won't be leaving her," Apple Bloom insisted, stepping in towards Diamond's side, "It actually does look like it, but internally it doesn't. If you always remember her and what she means to you, then she'll always be with you. I barely remember my parents; but from the stories that Applejack tells me about them, I know that they love me, and they are watching over me from above."

"But what if I can't? I mean…. The ponies hadn't gotten used to me being free yet. And I've been running from them for so long."

They immediately understood his fear on this aspect, as ponies aren't used to seeing Discord in a different light as they had and that he didn't have welcoming past from them.

"Well, you used your powers to help the ponies at those visitations," Sweetie Belle implied, "Why not use them for good, for all of Equestria to see you're not the creature they thought you are. Fluttershy would've wanted it."

Discord never thought about it that way, though his cynical side of him felt like it seems to be a bit of a stretch. But as long it is for Fluttershy's sake.

"We don't expect you to make a change now," Diamond said, "I understand if you need time. But no matter what happens, whatever you decide; We'll always by your side."

Discord glanced between the fillies and the glass coffin from afar. Maybe they are right. Maybe it is time for him to move on. Like Diamond said before, the journey won't be easy, but at least he hoped that from all this; he'll continue thinking of her without any remorse or pain from losing her.

If he could tell his past self that he going to do some good, he would scoff at every hope of a chance. But now, he wouldn't mind it now. He knows from that, for a long time, he had become a changed pony—or draconeqqus—all thanks to the pony who give him that chance.

Making up his mind, he turned to the girls and sighed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

The girls looked to him optimistically before he uttered "But…. There is one thing I like to do first."

"What is it?" Babs asked.

He paused for a moment before declaring, "I need to see Fluttershy. To say goodbye."

* * *

 **We're getting close guys.**

 **For some reason, "Words Fail" from Dear Evan Hansen was sort of my inspiration when it came to writing Discord. Somebody out there, please make pmv or an animatic of this song with Discord because I feel like that should exist!**

 **A little personal fun fact: 'Sissy' is a nickname my younger siblings call me, sort of a cute way of saying "Big Sister". I thought it would be cute to have that little filly at the beginning to give the nickname to her big sister at Magic School for Gifted Unicorns (which is based on the times they visited me back at college or I visit them back to my hometown.)**

 **EDITED- 1/12/2018  
I want to start a side project where I would take time to correct some grammar errors that I'd made and add/revise a few details just for the sake of the story.**


	25. True Love's Kiss

**SORRY THIS HAS BEEN SO LONG! Between the holidays, and me packing, cleaning and moving back to my home state, and me revising and editing every single chapter of this story as a side project, things had been hectic! But now that I got space cleared up and I'm finished reediting all the chapters, just to correct some grammar errors and adding some details to make the narrative flow easier, we can get for the big moment here…**

Chapter Twenty-Two:

 _True Love's Kiss_

Twilight, Spike and the bearers now sat at the dining room as the waiter placed down their lunches in front of them. The princesses couldn't find the time in their schedule to join them, but Celestia made arrangement for the chefs to make more for their guest.

The girls ate and spend their time conversing with Twilight asking how things are like in Ponyville. Applejack assured that everything is the same as before even after clean and repair the parts of town that the changelings destroyed. Twilight was upset to hear about the damages, but at least she knows that things are alright now; though she mentally notes herself to talk to Celestia to see if she can financially help Ponyville for their troubles. In relation to that, Twilight also explain of things around the castle, including how Discord kept himself distant and used his magic to overlook Fluttershy's visitations.

During the midst of the chatter, the door opened, and Apple Bloom peeked through it. Spike was the only one that had noticed, and he realized through her gestures that she needs him outside. He quickly excused himself from the table and slid through the door.

Time passes within the room until Rarity asked Twilight, "Spike has been gone for a long time. I wonder what's keeping him."

"I'm sure he's fine," Twilight reassured, "He'll be back here in time to finish his sapphires." She pointed to his plate of blue gems jokingly, which made the group giggle.

"Speaking of Spike," Rarity stated, "He mentioned to us that you have something you'd like to tell us?"

Twilight blinked and her fork stood in midair due to her magic, "What was that now?"

"Spike told us that when he picked us up from the train station. Though he didn't say what it was about."

Twilight, unlike her friends, understood exactly what he meant. He probably also brought them here so that she could talk about the possibility of staying friends after her investigation back at Ponyville. As it was all sweet to her, she was also not prepared to confront this to them now.

"I wasn't expecting this to talk about this now," Twilight said as she puts her fork down on her plate and look up to her friends, "I…. I have been thinking about it for a while."

"What is it?" Applejack asked, with the others looking at her curious.

Twilight shuffled nervously, "Well… First thing I should say… I know I wasn't very… attentive to you guys when we first met. The thing was that…. Ever since I became a princess and the bearer of magic, it became my mission to save Equestria from the absent of harmony in the land. And because of that, I had no intentions to make any friends- besides from Spike- because I fear that I would get distracted. I'd only saw you guys as bearers to the elements and just acquaintances I know."

"Just only that?" Rainbow stated.

"I didn't mean right now! It was from back then. But…. Once I moved to Ponyville, you girls welcomed me in almost every way you can show—the tour, unpacking my stuff, the party—and the only thanks I gave you was through my annoyance. Even through that, I tried to be polite and appreciate the help you gave me; at the end, I was indifferent. But… the more you came for my help or when I came to you, the more I started to…. Enjoy your company. I haven't taken in account before how alone I was when I traveled through my diplomatic missions. Of course, I have Spike—he's the only company I had- but somehow even he knew that it wasn't enough. I've loved the time that we had together…. Though I wished I could've spend it a little bit more."

The girls looked at their friend with a mix of gratitude and concern, silently anticipating on the main reason why she needs them to listen.

"And I became afraid that once I found Discord and I go back to my mission…. I would leave you guys and you'll don't want me as your friend anymore."

The girls' eyes widened in surprise.

"What?!" Rainbow protested, "Why would you think that?!"

"I don't know! I just thought that…. It could happen. I told this to Spike and he suggested I would talk to you first. But then, things got in the way and I couldn't find the time."

She now looks to them with a hint of hope in her eyes, "I really want our friendship to work—and not because we are bearers. I really feel like I've grown close to you and I don't want what to know without you here. I don't know how we can make it work…. but I want to try. But this is if you really want to; I wouldn't force you if you don't think it will work."

The room stayed quiet for a moment before Rainbow's raspy voice rang out, "You serious? I'm all up for it!"

Twilight's ears perked up with the sounds of agreement echoing throughout the group "You all are?"

Applejack spoke out on the behalf of the others, "Twi, while you were indifferent to us before, you were still considered as a friend to all us. Yes, it was hard to bond with you, but we knew that someday you'll come around. Princess Celestia and Luna actually warned me about it the day I escorted you to Ponyville. They were concerned as much as Spike was, so I agreed to befriend you along the others so that we can help you with your mission."

"Yeah!" Pinkie exclaimed, jumping into the sentence, "And it's great to hear that you also want be friends too!"

"We all have our duties outside of the elements," Rarity stated, "But that doesn't mean that it's not worth the effort to develop our friendship. And no matter what happens, we will always be your friend and be there to help."

"You just tell us what to do and we'll be there in a flash," Rainbow finished with a grin.

Twilight was almost close to shed the eyes that brimmed her eyes. She didn't expect her friends to listen to her fears and concerns with an attentive ear and be willing to give it a chance. It comes to show how supportive they truly are and that she is lucky to gain such friends like them.

She blinked the tears away before she could speak to them, "I—I don't know what to say. But I…."

her words dragged off when something at the window caught her attention. She took one long glance at it and her eyes widen in surprise. Then she turned to them nervously, "But… if you excuse me, there's something I need to take care of. Stay here until I come back."

She abruptly got off on her seat and gallop out of the dining room, leaving the girls confused.

"What the hay was that?" Rainbow uttered, "We just tell her that we want to be friends and she just walk out on us?"

"I don't think she meant to do that," Applejack defended, "Although I admit that she acted a little odd."

"I wonder why she was acting that way?" Rarity asked.

"Maybe it is because she saw Spike with Applejack's and Rarity's sisters and friends and Discord at the garden and they're making their way to Fluttershy's coffin?" Pinkie stated out loud.

The rest looked up at the window and saw that Pinkie was right; for there was Spike, the fillies and the draconeqqus in the garden, walking towards to the path where Fluttershy's coffin was placed. It was amazing to them that she was correct, but she was able to predict that without looking at the window behind her seat.

"How could you predict that without turning around?" Rainbow asked confused.

"Ehh, just a hunch," Pinkie replied cheerfully.

"What are they're doing out there?" Rarity asked, "Or better yet; Why is Discord out there?"

"Maybe they're helping him saying goodbye to Fluttershy before the visitations are over and they'll bury her." Pinkie stated out loud again.

"Let me guess: another hunch?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pinkie looked at her friend as if she was offended, "No, that's just common sense. I mean, he hasn't seen her in like, forever!"

"Not to mention Twilight said that he has hiding from everypony since the funeral," Applejack supported the fact.

A creaking sound caught the three ponies' attention and they saw Rarity opening a window.

"What are you doing?" Applejack asked.

"There's nothing wrong with eavesdropping on them," Rarity replied, "Besides, I'm curious."

The others shrugged and they all joined in, hoping that they can hear them all the way over there.

* * *

Outside, Spike lead Discord and the Cutie Mark Crusaders down the garden path to where Fluttershy's coffin was kept.

"Okay, it's good that you've convinced Discord to do this," Spike stated, being somewhat nervous, "But I don't think I should be doing this."

"You told us that we need somepony from the royal authorities to admit a private visitation," Diamond Tiara explained, "You are qualified for it since you're a princess's assistant and companion."

"But…. But it doesn't feel right doing this behind Twilight's back. Shouldn't we at least tell her what's going on?"

"We can't get any attention from anypony. Plus, Twilight has enough to worry about right now, you've told us that."

Spike felt uneasy doing this behind Twilight's back, but he can agree that Diamond has a point.

As they were getting closer to the sight, Discord grew nervous. He can see the pink and yellow figure from afar and the thought of seeing her for the last time and saying goodbye made his heart skipping a beat.

They all arrived at the entrance of the path that is guarded by two guards. They saw their arrival, especially Discord's, and they let their defenses up by gripping their spears towards him.

"Woah! There's no need for that!" Spike calmly assured the guards before gesturing to Discord, "I am here to request a private visit for him."

The guards stared at the group uneasy and one of them addressed back, "I think you would need the princesses' permission first."

"Well, I am Princess Twilight's assistant," Spike insisted nervously, "Surely being close to one of them would be enough?"

"It would—if you would bring any proof of her approval."

"Well, I am proof, aren't I?" he strutted proudly only for the guards to give him a blank stare. His body struck back from embarrassment and twiddle with his fingers, "Okay, I don't have any proof. But, um…. There wouldn't be any other way that we can be alone in there for 5 minutes? We promise we won't cause any trouble."

The other guard eyed at Discord with suspicion before replying, "We're also given orders to survey him and his behavior; We are not in the right to accept that request if _he's_ involved."

Spike, Discord and the girls were taken back from the sudden prejudice, which made them understandably upset.

"Oh, come on!" Diamond shouted, "Didn't he just kept those last visitors from getting wet an hour ago? All he wants to see his friend; the least you can do is give him this."

The guards frowned at each other, contemplating on what to do. The fillies stared anxiously, fearing that this effort is all for naught.

"It's alright."

All of them were caught surprise by the presence of Princess Twilight, who had overheard everything and is disappointed of the unjust behavior of her guards.

"I'll allow it. And you may be excused; I'll watch them."

The guards quickly obeyed the princess's orders and leave their post. The others stared at Twilight with awe and uncertainty as she made her way towards them.

Spike stepped forward and speak to her, "I should've told you this before; but I sent the girls here to talk to him. Since we couldn't reach to him, I thought-"

"I understand completely," Twilight replied to her dragon friend before looking up to Discord, "It's good to see you finally out here."

Discord managed to utter out in a timid matter, "Likewise."

Twilight glanced between the creature before her and the scenery behind them. After a moment, she walked past them towards Fluttershy's coffin. There she ignited her horn to magically lift the glass lid and open it fully before stepping away and clearing a small area from the bouquets and candles.

"We'll leave you alone," Twilight called back to Discord, "I'll close it once you're finished."

Discord can tell from her soft, sympathetic expression that she understood what exactly they were here for and that she is letting him get this chance to say goodbye to Fluttershy. With that thought, he spoke out to her clearly, "Thank you."

Twilight nodded her head as she walked out of the clearing, letting in and stood by the others at the entrance and overlooking the scene.

Discord stood still for a second to take in the sight before him. With the glass lid fully open, the sunlight beamed lightly onto Fluttershy's body, illuminating her in a heavenly glow. Memories of her came back as he thought back on how lovely she looked in her sleepily state and how her eyes fluttered in her wake to reveal those teal eyes he'd always stare in wonder.

Even now, with that memory in his mind, he finds that she still looked as beautiful as when she was alive. And that his heart was nearly breaking.

Finally, he was compelled to walk, taking each slow step closer to the coffin. When he got in front of her deathly-still figure, he kneeled on one knee and laid his hands at the side of the coffin.

As he gazes down on her, he became so nervous that he couldn't think of what to do next or even what to say. But he figured then he should start it simple, so he manages to utter out very nervously, "H-hey. It's me."

He paused as if he was expecting her to respond back, but he chuckled as he realized that she can't, "Sorry, I just thought that, for a second…. Never mind."

Once again, he paused, thinking what to say next which proved him that this is the hardest thing to do in his entire life. Still, he stayed strong and talk back to her:

"I know I haven't been visiting you for… all this time. I could state the reason why I didn't think about coming by, but I feel like it wouldn't be enough. But…. All I can say about that is—to be honest…. I almost didn't want to. It's terrible to say, I know, but…. I thought at least I would prolog this for a while. Turns out I was wrong."

He then tried to change the subject for a moment as he glanced around the trees and the nature surrounding them, "I think you would like this place. There's a garden near here. It's the place where I was imprisoned in, but I do admit that it's nice; you would especially would love the flowers and the exotic animals Celestia keeps here. I even hear that she has a spider monkey lying around," he chuckled for a moment before his smile disappears. He felt that now, he would come to what he really wanted to say.

"I…. I have a confession to make. And I want you to promise me that you won't get upset," He then paused for a moment before sighing, "From being…up there, you probably heard that I had lied about why your chest glowed or that I was kind of keeping you away from Twilight… for obvious reasons. But there is one thing that I didn't get the chance to tell you while you were alive…Remember when I took you to the pond? While we were watching the fireflies, I kissed you here," he pointed to her forehead, "I was kind of expecting you to be gross out by it, but then you told me about that book page you kept. How it was the only thing back at that cell that made your bad days better. How every single time you look at it, you feel hopeful. That was the moment I fell in love with you. Yes, you heard me right- I am undeniably and hopelessly in love with you."

At this point, tears were shedding in his eyes and his voice were crackling at the sheer heartbreak he felt.

He continued through his tears as he gripped onto her hoof that was resting on her chest, "I've loved you so much that it killed me to know that I couldn't see through Chrysalis's plan- that I couldn't save you in time!"

He sobbed uncontrollably for a moment before he found the strength he needed to breath in and become calm, "I don't know if I can keep doing this, being here right now, without you…. And sometimes I don't think I'm so sure if I wanted to. Again, that's horrible to say, but the truth remains…. I am lost without you. You were the only pony who looked past my actions and see a creature who is worth saving. You'd changed me into someone I would never imagine becoming! You meant everything to me…. but it was then I failed to see how much damage I'd had done, just to keep you all to myself. I wouldn't want you to be connected to your element because I was scared that…. once you know the truth, you wouldn't want me anymore and turn me back into stone. I realize now that you would never do that to me; you had no way of knowing about it. But the point was that I was so blinded by fear that it caused me to lose the thing I learned to care the most. For that, I am truly, truly sorry. Though I don't deserve it, I do hope that, from up there, you would forgive me."

The observers from the entrances, including the bearers who cracked a window to hear the conversation, were stunned in awe from the genuine confession of love and regret. There was no doubt that Discord could be lying or exaggerating, for there was nothing that he could gain other than forgiveness. This broken creature in front of them was not a monster that had been told in stories-that has already been proved; but they can see that, right now, he is just a lonely, troubled soul that is constantly searching a place in a world that has mistreated him. And this gave them a respect for him.

Discord resumed back to his speech as his paw softly caress Fluttershy's cheek, "I'm never good at saying goodbyes, but again, I don't want to. Luckily, I had five special fillies that convinced me to see you one last time before…. before the visitations are over," he cringed at the thought of her being buried, so he changed his words a bit for his sake, "I… I feel like I should give you something to say goodbye, but I can't think of what."

Then his thoughts wander at the last pleasant memories at the pond, as he had addressed earlier, especially the kiss the sparked his love for her. He then realized what to do next.

He leaned closer to the coffin and to Fluttershy's face. His tail raises up from the ground, shielding the pair from the observers. He didn't want them to witness his last gift to her.

Finally, when his forehead nearly touched hers, he whispered very softly, "But I think I know how."

Slowly, he closes his eyes and places his lips over Fluttershy's and gave her a long, gentle kiss. It had lasted for a moment until Discord hesitantly parted and lift his tail down as he started to get up. The kiss that he shared had much more meaning than the first one on the forehead, though it was the saddest in comparison.

He glanced back at Twilight, indicating that he was finished and she needed to put the glass case back on. He then gave one last look at Fluttershy before turning away and feeling the tears in his eyes, waiting to be shed.

Twilight stopped Discord in his tracks for a moment to rub on his arm in comfort. Discord gave her a broken smile as a sign for appreciation and she lets him go.

Just as Twilight ignited her horn to lift the case, a small, light inhale erupted the silence and Twilight gasp in surprise. The others had heard it too, and they all turned around to see the source of Twilight's gasp. All of them, including Discord, was stunned shock at the sight.

There at the coffin, Fluttershy was beginning to rise up from it, coming to live in front of their eyes!

Fluttershy's hoof went up to her head as she opens her eyes and lets out a groan, "W…what….?"

The observers stared with shock and awe; unable to comprehend the miracle that just happened. Yet no one were more as surprised as Discord.

Fluttershy looked at the path of the entrance and recognized the mismatch creature standing at front of her, "D…Discord?"

Discord could only stare as he took one step at a time towards her. He couldn't believe what's he seeing; he'd swear that somehow, he was dreaming. As he gotten close, he lifted his paw to touch her face, with her innocent, teal eyes reflecting in his confirming that this is indeed real.

Fluttershy inattentively welcomed Discord's touch as she stares back at his gaze with awe. Then a thought came to her and she remembered what had happened before everything went dark, "You…. You're still here-!"

She was stopped when Discord abruptly fell to his knees and surprised her with a hug. He held her in a tight grip, though it was gentle enough to not suffocate her. Fluttershy stood there, unable to move, and then she heard his muffled crying. At first, she was worried and confused about his reaction, but she lets go of them as she slowly hugs him back.

The two share the embrace as the others' surprise turned to one of joy. Spike and the fillies' face grew into giant smiles as Twilight stared in amazed at this miracle. The fillies ran towards the pair and tackled them in a hug. Fluttershy gasped happily at the sight of them and Discord lets them in the hug, thinking that she would like to have them join in.

"How…?" Spike uttered in disbelief, "How is it possible?"

"I wish I knew," Twilight can only say as she has the exact same question in her mind.

Inside the dining room, the bearers had the same reaction while Applejack thought now is the time to act.

"Rainbow, quick," Applejack asked the pegasus, "Go find a doctor."

Rainbow quickly nodded before she sped out of the room and through the door.

* * *

 **I had so much fun writing this, you can't believe how excited I was.**

 **So many inspirations came from this: mainly from Disney's Snow White (obviously), Tangled and the show 'This is Us', to which I would recommend watching, as it is SOOO emotional and beautiful that it proved me to be the only show that managed to make me physically cry!**


	26. Destiny

Chapter Twenty-Two:

 _Destinies_

As quick as she can, Rainbow was able to a find a royal doctor as Twilight and the others carry the awaken Fluttershy into the castle.

She and the bearers now waited outside the Doctor's quarters in the hospital wing, entirely wearied of the time that has passed. Spike had taken the fillies somewhere in the castle so that they can relax from all the excitement that's been going on.

"How long have we been waiting here?" Rainbow uttered impatiently.

"About an hour and a half," Pinkie replied, "Unless you count the time with you finding a doctor, carrying Fluttershy in the castle and getting water and snacks for ourselves, that would be—"

"I don't want to know!" Rainbow interrupted.

"The doctor never took an exam this long," Twilight said her thoughts out loud.

"You don't think there's something wrong with her?" Rarity asked.

"Of course not," Twilight replied, "I'm saying that it's unusual for him to take him this long."

"Well, she has been unconscious for a month and we all thought that she was dead," Applejack stated, "I say the time spent in there is reasonable."

"Ugh, I don't care how or why this would count as reasonable as long as that doctor come through that door right now!" Rainbow whined irritated.

Silence fell through the hallway as the seconds passed proved Rainbow's impatient expectation wrong.

Pinkie had a thought and couldn't help but ask, "Hey, now that we know that Fluttershy's alive, does that mean we have a bearer again?"

The bearers, even the frustrated Rainbow Dash, widened their eyes in revelation, as it now come to their minds the resolution of bringing harmony back to Equestria and the future generation of element bearers.

"I didn't realize that before," Rarity uttered amazed, "It's been so long since we thought finding the missing bearer would be a possibility."

Applejack turned to Twilight with a hint of hope in her eyes, "Do you think it's possible to have her join us this late?"

The rest turned to Twilight, hoping for a positive answer that would ease their worries.

"I…I'm pretty sure that we can," Twilight said. Before the others can celebrate, she stopped them by saying, "But we need to consider this carefully."

The hopeful glint of their eyes was gone and was suddenly replaced by bewilderment.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked, "I thought it was your goal to save Equestria—this is how we can do it!"

"I know that," Twilight explained, "But Fluttershy doesn't know that she is a bearer. She was kept captive by Chrysalis and she doesn't know the world around her. If we force her to accept her role now, she'll be stressed and confused."

The others didn't think much of that possibility until Twilight said it to them. Now they can only think of it with uncertainty.

"She'll need to rest for a while once the doctor's done. Once we find the right time to tell her, the best thing we can do then is to give her space to think about it. Whether now or later she wants to connect with her element is her decision to make."

The bearers can only nod in understanding as silence take over the hallway once again.

Then a door opened and a unicorn stallion in a white lab coat stepped out through it. Twilight and the others stood up and approach to him.

"How's she doing?" Twilight asked worried, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she will be fine," The Doctor reassured the princess, "I've just finish the exams on her and I'd found a diagnosis. It turns out that her body had been paralyzed with dark magic."

The ponies stood in stunned shock.

"Dark Magic?" Rarity uttered, "But I thought dark magic was forbidden to use!"

"Not outside of Equestria, though," The doctor then explained, "I'm not entirely sure if the changelings were connected to it; but when her physical and mental exams didn't show much change, I'd decided to perform magical surge test on her. Dark magic is hard to detect due to their foreign aura, but I saw that there was a small area around her heart where that magic used to be hidden. That magic seems to disappear the moment she regained consciousness."

"So, all this time, she was under a spell?" Pinkie asked.

"That is correct."

"But what break it?"

The doctor was stuck before he can answer, "That, unfortunately, I don't know. I asked her companion this since he was in contact to her when she woke up, but he was too embarrassed to say."

They'd nearly forgot that Discord was with Fluttershy inside that room. He wouldn't risk having her hurt and stressed, so he stayed by her side for any repercussion.

"But I can see from the results that, other than the dark magic disappeared from her heart, that your friend is perfectly fine. She just needs to rest for now."

"Oh, that's good to hear," Twilight sigh in relief, as did the others, "Can we see her?"

The doctor holds up his hoof to her, "You can, but not right now. She and her companion requested that they'll be left alone for a while. I'll be sure to pick you up when she's ready."

"We understand," Twilight spoke, "and thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded to the princess before he took his leave to attend his other patients.

"I guess we can leave now," Applejack said as she and the others walk down the hall away from Fluttershy's room.

"Do you think that she'll agree becoming a bearer?" Rainbow asked Twilight concerned.

"I hope so," Twilight replied, "But we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Meanwhile, once the doctor has gone through the door, Discord sighed in exhaustion, "Ah, that took forever!" He then turned to Fluttershy, who lied on a hospital cot, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Fluttershy replied, "You asked me that four times now."

Discord blinked, "Did I?"

Fluttershy nodded. She was starting to get worried about Discord, how he had been eager to stay by her side and hastily tends to her when she no least than needs a drink of water. She appreciates the comfort he's giving her, but she knew then that something was wrong.

Discord noticed her glass was nearly empty and attempts to snap his fingers, "I'll refill your glass."

Before he can do it, Fluttershy grabbed hold of his claw and stopped him. "Discord, please," Fluttershy spoke, "You've been acting antsy since we got here. I think you should calm down."

"Calm down?" Discord uttered confused, "How am I supposed to calm down when you'd just woke up when we thought you were dead?"

"Dis-!" Fluttershy tried to speak before she was interrupted again.

" _I_ thought you were dead."

Fluttershy stared at Discord for a moment before she gently guided him down to a chair right next to the cot. She sighed, "Discord, we didn't know what was happening that time. I didn't know that old mare was my mother, you didn't know that I was under a spell. Let's be grateful for the fact that everything is alright now."

Discord sighed, I'm sorry. So much had happened for the past month and nothing's been the same without you."

Fluttershy had a thought and asked him, "Would you tell me then?"

He looked at her with a cautious glance. She then explained when she thought he might back away from the topic, "I obviously don't know of everything that's going on. If you can tell about it, then maybe I can understand what you're feeling."

"There was a lot more to it then you think, though." He spoke in a nervous tone.

Fluttershy blinked, "What do you mean?"

He stares at her hesitantly until he took a deep breath, "I'll start small and I'll try to make it as smooth as possible."

So, then Discord tries his best to explain everything that happened from when a changeling tricked Fluttershy to the visitation services to Fluttershy's coffin. While that, he tried his best to keep some details vague as he still needs to confess to her later.

Time has passed when he finally reached the end of his story, "…. And that's about it."

Fluttershy sat there for a second, trying to process all of this information, "So…. Mother was only using me as a pawn?"

Discord nodded.

"And… and the element turned her…. Into stone? Is she…."

Again, he nodded.

"Oh. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Discord stayed silent.

Then a thought came to Fluttershy, "But…. I thought the element doesn't have its bearer. Shouldn't it be activated only through the bearer's will?"

"It is, but… there's something that I didn't tell you."

"What?"

He paused for a moment before he asked, "Remember when I freaked out when I saw you glow for the first time?"

Fluttershy nodded in response.

"Do you remember the reason why I avoided you at that time?"

She nodded again, "You told me it reminded you of somepony. Somepony who'd hurt you in the past."

"Yes, well…." Discord shifted uncomfortably, "That was only half a lie. It did remind of something, but it wasn't a pony. It was more of a somet _hing_. I didn't want to tell you this because I thought it would scare you; But due to circumstances, I feel like this is necessary."

Fluttershy asked in confusion, "What are you saying?"

Discord paused for a moment before he said it clearly, "Fluttershy, _you're_ the missing bearer."

Fluttershy stood still with her eyes widen with shock, "W-What?

"You are the bearer to the element of kindness," he repeated.

Fluttershy was understandingly in shock as well as confused. How can it be possible that she is the holder to one of the most powerful force of all Equestria? So many questions started rolling within her head and she couldn't find one to pick first.

She then decided to pick the very first one, "H-how is it possible?"

"Chrysalis stole you on the night you were born. She wasn't only using you—you were her hostage. She kept you there so that you wouldn't be connected to your element. But once she saw how powerful you'd grown, she decided to have the connection gone completely."

"So that's why she tried to kill me," Fluttershy uttered, "But… how could she known that I've gotten powerful?"

"Your glow," Discord pointed to her chest before explaining, "Twilight told me that a couple of bearers from the past experiencing themselves glowing in their lifetime. It's very rare and they don't know why it does that—but mainly it's there to help them guide their way. Since the elements had affected me so many times, I can sense its magic."

Then Fluttershy had a thought that honestly disturbed her, "How long had you known about this?"

Discord choked and looked down in shame.

Fluttershy softly repeated her question, "Discord, how long had you known about this?"

After a moment of silence, he got the courage to speak, "Since you told me."

Fluttershy's eyes widen, "What?"

"Since you told me about you glow."

Then suddenly, everything was starting to make sense for her. Not only of Chrysalis' intentions on her, but on why Discord avoided her the first time and why has been so hesitant on telling her all of this. But then she felt disappointment. Why did he lie to her when she had given him her trust on many occasions? Why did he feel that now was the right time to tell her this, after everything that happened that could've had him killed?

She gazes up to him with tear glazing in her eyes, "Why did you kept this from me?"

Discord met her gaze and flinched at the tears. Nevertheless, he replied, "I was afraid that I was getting you hurt."

"Hurt from what?"

He became hesitant to reply. Fluttershy spoke to him again, "Please, tell me."

He sighed in defeat, "Hurt by the elements."

She raised her eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean-!"

His head snapped back up to face her and surprised her with his harsh tone, "You know I was imprisoned in stone because of them! And the princesses wouldn't hesitate to have you on their team! If you learned the truth—if you bonded your soul to that element—they would force you to turn me back into stone!" Then gone was his frustration and it was replaced by worry, "And you would leave me alone. You wouldn't want me anymore."

Fluttershy grew surprised on this assumption, "Why would you think that?"

Discord slowly turned away from her as he uttered, "Back then, after I escaped, I'd made sure that I would never turn back to stone again. You've seen how exactly I was able to keep this up for this long. But then, when Twilight came, and I saw you glow, things had gotten complicated than I thought, and I got…. Scared. I realize now that you would never hurt me, but…" he sighed in shame, "That doesn't excuse for the trouble that I've caused. For that, I am truly sorry. I'm also sorry that I snapped at you. The point is I was so scared of losing myself and losing you that…. I didn't see I was damaging Equestria and you."

Silence came between them once again.

"Is that all?"

Discord turned to her confused, "You're not mad at me?"

"Well, I am upset that you lied to me; but I also understand why you did it," Fluttershy scooted to the edge of her cot so that she could be closer to him, "I also can see from how you regretted your decisions, you're at least trying to make up for it. And I'm proud of you for that."

Discord blinked, "Proud of what?"

Fluttershy reached her hoof to gently caress his cheek, "When I first met you, I was completely terrified of you and I believe the words that the girls told me about you. But then I gave you a second chance when you saved me, and I offered my friendship to you. Only time went on that I saw as a funny, kind, intelligent pony that just needed to be loved. But then I saw you putting up this mask whenever you're around any other pony and it made me sad that they couldn't see you like I did. I just hoped that, one day, they will see the real you and that you wouldn't be afraid of them anymore.

"Discord, you'd risk your life saving me and the element when we only gave you nothing but trouble—"

Discord interrupted her for a moment, "You weren't any trouble; you know that!"

She giggled at him being concerned about her, "Not only that, you came to save my friends who were against you from the start. I can see from you escorting me to the castle that Twilight and the others came to respect you. I am amazed to see how much you had changed and see you now as the stallion that I l—!"

Fluttershy quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment; she almost blurted it out to him!

Discord raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

When she couldn't answer back, he reassures her, "Whatever it is, you can tell me. Please, tell me."

After a moment of silence and a deep breath, Fluttershy finished her sentence with a blush on her cheek, "…And see you now as the stallion that I…. love with all my heart."

Discord grew speechless; he didn't expect her to say the same way to him.

Mistaking his silent reply as confusion, she explained, "That day when I was attacked by—who I thought it was you, but it was actually a changeling—I was heading to your bubble. I'd talked about my possible feelings for you with Octavius and the animals and I went over there to see if you ever felt the same about me-!"

She was suddenly interrupted when Discord crashed his lips into hers, giving her a passionate kiss. She was indeed surprised, but that melted away and she returned it.

After the moment they let go, Discord simply said, "I hope this counts as your answer."

Fluttershy asked with hope in her eyes, "So… you _do_ love me?"

"Ever since that night at the pond," Discord replied sincerely, "I had already confessed it to you while you were still unconscious, and I think my kiss actually broke the spell."

"It did?" Fluttershy tried to utter out but Discord interrupted her again.

"But for your sake, I'll try to summarize it while also taking away the depressing parts. Fluttershy, you meant everything to me. You were the only pony who even dared to come close to me and show me that I am more than the monster I was written to be. When I thought that you were gone, I felt lost and alone. I never want to feel that way ever again. I don't know if I can make it work do to the fact that I'm immortal, but I will be willing to spend the rest of my life and the rest of yours loving you, if you are willing to do the same."

Fluttershy shed a few joyful tears as she listens to his proclamation. She uttered as she grasps Discord's paw that was holding onto her hoof "Yes, I always will."

Discord's heart leapt with joy when he heard her sincere response. Then a thought came to him, "Oh, I almost forgot!"

He let go her and he snapped his fingers. In his hands, Fluttershy saw it was a book, but then she took one long look at it and she lightly gasped in surprise, "Is… Is that…?

"Indeed, it is," Discord replied, "The same first book you'd ever read. I was going to give it to you when I confess my feelings for you, but that was before you fell into a scary coma. You can still keep it; maybe you'll finally finish that story with that sleeping princess."

He hands her the book over to her and she stares down the hard-cover book with awe. It has been so long since she last since it, she felt a sense of nostalgia rush over her. But as much as she was grateful for this gift, only one thought came to her mind from Discord's suggestion on reading on that specific story.

"Discord, what you had given me is thoughtful," Fluttershy said to him, "But I'm afraid I can't read this."

He raised his eyebrow in disbelief, "Why not?! I had to hold back my trolling nature to ask Twilight for this—for the most part."

"I mean I can't read because I already know the ending of that story—now that I have my prince charming."

Discord grew speechless from her statement and he felt compelled to kiss her again. He caresses her cheeks with his claws and brought his lips onto hers while she closed her eyes, giving into the kiss in bliss.

They remind locked into their embrace before they ended their kiss. Both were in complete bliss that they were able to confess their love and that they were free from all conflicts that were holding them back before. Now they can finally be at peace.

But then Fluttershy realized something. Not everything in Equestria is back from normal. For so long that she didn't know she was the missing bearer, she can only hear from her friends how bad Equestria had suffered without her. Even if the conditions of Ponyville was improving as Applejack had told her and the fact that she doesn't know everything of the world, there was still a problem that solely rested upon her absence on other parts of Equestria. She remembered on how connected she was when she saw the elements in front of her eyes and it was then she realized that her glowing was telling her exactly where she needed to go.

With that thought in mind, she decided to do exactly what her instincts had been telling her for the last 20 years.

She was the first to break the kiss and she looked up to Discord, "There is also that I should add to my ending."

Discord blinked in curiosity, "What is it?"

"I need to connect with my element."

His eyes widen in surprise, "You do realize that you'll become a bearer?"

She nodded in response, still determined of her decision.

Discord, however, still felt uncertain about it. She doesn't know much about Equestria and there is a chance that she will get hurt from all the dangers there is out there, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Discord, Equestria suffered because I have been gone for so long. Chrysalis made it sure that I would never know about it. You tried to, too, but that was because you were scared of losing me. And I thought my chest was glowing just because it had a mind of it own, but now…. I realize that it was guiding back home, back to the element. It must've known somehow that I was alive. From all the things that the girls had told me of how bad things are outside of Ponyville, I could imagine how horrible it is like for them. I need to become a bearer; that's what I was born to do. And that'll be selfish of me to just leave them after waiting this long. If there is any hope for anything getting better, it's this."

When his thoughts about this decision was somewhat skeptical before, it has slowly changed, looking at this sweet and bold pegasus before him. There was a reason why the elements would choose a specific pony the moment before their birth, and he can now see why it had chosen her. She had proved to be so compassionate towards others that she couldn't bear for others to suffer from their circumstances. She also had the capacity of consoling even the coldest of heart into the best they can be, as Discord was already a proof of that.

It was clear in his eyes that she is more than ready to make a big decision like this. And with that thought in mind, he said back to her, "Well, I've kept you from it before. I'm not gonna hold you back from it now."

Fluttershy smiled at his gentle and honest response, "Thank you for understanding. I should probably call the doctor to get Twilight here." She tried to reach for the remote that had the assistance button before Discord could stop her.

"Already taken care of," Discord stated before he snapped his fingers and Twilight appeared in a flash of light.

Twilight stood there confused, taking notice of the white light and where exactly she is right now. She also noticed that Discord and Fluttershy were in the same room.

"W-Wha...?" Twilight shuttered, trying to clear out her blurry vision.

"Sorry about that," Discord said, "You'll get used to it the more it happens."

Twilight sent to Discord an irritated glare, realizing that he was back into his usual self after a long time. She then turned to Fluttershy with a gratified smile and gave her a hug, "Fluttershy, I'm so glad that you're alright."

"Thanks, Twilight," Fluttershy replied before she broke the hug, "There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

Fluttershy glanced up to Discord who gave her a nod that showed both understanding and approval. Feeling confident about this, she looked Twilight directly in the eyes and said back to her, "I want to connect with my element."

* * *

 **One more chapter to go!**

 **I wrote this sooner than I thought it would be, but I need to write and experiment what I want this to go before I forget.**

 **The idea of Discord giving the fairytale book to Fluttershy and she refuse came from a reviewer from Fanfiction, Ponyloco. I love the idea so much that I decided to add it in, so I give credits to him/her!**


	27. Harmony Restored

Chapter Twenty-Five:

 _Harmony Restored_

It has been a year since Fluttershy had agreed to accept her role as the bearer of kindness. And since then, Twilight along with the others provided everything she needed to be prepared, including the history of the elements and its past bearers and knowing the responsibilities and virtues she is to set example onto all of Equestria. It had been much of a surprise to them to know that Fluttershy was a quick learner, but it had been proven once before when she learn to read.

Discord and Fluttershy grew closer as ever before, now that the truth of their feelings finally set them to be a couple. They've only had taking it slow as they liked, as Fluttershy wanted to take the time to learn her lessons and her new home and Discord started to make amends to the princesses and to Equestria. He used his magic to help the ponies like he did before breaking Fluttershy's curse, preventing natural disasters from crashing every pony town and stopping every creature, pony or not, from terrorizing and harming any pony and those in need. But whenever they find the free time outside of their responsibilities, they would spend that time together through a date or a simple hangout.

Their story, including his noble deeds saving Equestria and Fluttershy, had change the perspectives of ponies and other creatures that believed the lord of chaos they only knew from history books. In return, some had given Discord a second chance while few were skeptical, as if they were afraid of the possibility of a sudden relapse.

Things had been going well for them and it only gotten better when the day of Fluttershy's coronation arrived.

The streets of Canterlot were filled with a festive atmosphere; ponies gathered together with food, games and entertainment for the young foals as they await for the sound of trumpets, signaling the start of the sealing of the element and its long-lost bearer.

Ponies outside can enjoy the festivities while the royal, diplomats and the wealthy, with the exception of the bearers and their friends and family, gathered within in the grand room where the ceremony will take place. They all sat on both sides of the room away from an aisle in the middle of the room that lead up to the podium platform where Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie and Applejack stood with their elements around their neck (or head on Twilight's case). Behind Twilight, was a stone stand that held the element of kindness behind a glass case.

"Wow, this is way bigger than _our_ coronation," Rainbow said in awe.

"Well, it is kind of expected" Twilight stated, "Having the missing bearer united with her element is something everypony won't want to miss."

"Yeah!" Pinkie agreed, "If I weren't a bearer now or maybe in another alternate universe, I wouldn't want to miss an amazing, exciting event like this! I wouldn't get a wear a froufy fancy outfit like this for something like this!"

The others gave Pinkie a weird expression, but they giggled and shrugged it off as Pinkie obliviously smile in response.

In favor for this special occasion, Rarity insisted creating gowns for the bearers along a coronational dress for Fluttershy with no fees or favors in return.

Twilight almost look very much like a queen, with her simple white and lavender gown that flowed in each movement, her hair wrapped up in a bun and her element crown rested on the top of her head.

Pinkie's dress was the easiest for Rarity to assemble as she knew the style that fitted Pinkie to a T. For that, her dress was both flashy and colorful, with yellow polka dotted dress with ruffles that alternated with purple and white and orange beads that fitted at the collar. Her hair was poofier than it was and tied up in a ponytail with a purple candy-like bow right by her right ear.

Rainbow wasn't too keen on the uptight, sophisticated fashion so in order to ease her mind, Rarity promised to make her gown a little lighter and flexible for her liking. Rainbow ended up being satisfied with her long, slim, frushia dress that marks resemblance to the togas from the gracian times, even down to the golden belt around her waist.

While Applejack prefers the old-fashion, rustic style of her home, she was tolerable enough to at least dress appropriate for her friend's big day. With that, she was presented in a blousy dress set with a corset and an open-slit skirt and her old Stetson hat on top of her braided mane.

At the mention of the dress, Rainbow asked curious, "Speaking of which, when exactly is this going to start?"

"Pretty soon, I hope," Twilight answered, "I just told the princesses to give me a signal when it's ready."

A flash of light appeared behind the bearers and they jumped surprised at Discord's arrival. Rarity had also offered outfits for Discord and the CMC; for that, they saw that Discord was dressed in tux with a top hat and a sash wrapped around him at the bottom of his dress shirt.

"I do hope it better be soon," Discord stated, "I can't stand the suspense!"

"I thought you were gathering the ponies at the square," Twilight asked.

"And taking Apple Bloom and the girls inside the castle," Applejack said, her voice suddenly sounding anxious.

"Already taken care of," He said pointing to the five fillies in the front row seating next to Spike. All of them were in dressed also made by Rarity and they waved at their friends up on the podium.

"Honestly you two, I thought that after one full year, you would learn to have more trust in me."

"It would've been more if it weren't for your pranks," Applejack's eyebrow raised up in a playful frown.

"Hey, just because I'm a good guy doesn't mean I can't bend the rules every once in a while. Besides, it's not as bad as I could've played them."

Twilight rolled her eyes and giggled at his playful nature. It is true that Discord also uses his magic to do his usual tricks, but he never goes too far with it and he's still learning about his limits. His friends had gotten used to it the more they spend time with him but the one thing that hasn't changed is his occasional mind tricks on Twilight. Though unlike the time when he was still in hiding, it was mostly for fun and even if Twilight is heavily annoyed at it at times, he apologizes for it and means well, and she appreciates that.

Then Twilight notices Discord's fiddling fingers and that he was staring attentively at the door at the end of the aisle. She nudges his side with her hoof and asked, "You feeling alright?"

"Of course!" Discord said, "I'm just…. Very excited."

Twilight saw a slight bump at the pocket of his jacket and she'd admittedly gotten interested on what's inside. But she kept her curiosity to herself and stared into the audience and continued waiting for the princesses' signal.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders sat at the front row where they can see Discord and the bearers standing just as excited as they are.

"I can't believe the day's finally here!" Sweetie Belle squealed, "I'm so happy for Fluttershy! She worked so hard for this!"

"Yeah, it's amazing to see how far she'd come along," Scootaloo stated.

"And how many things had changed because of her," Diamond Tiara said, making the others agreed. If it weren't for Fluttershy coming into their hut for shelter, they wouldn't made new friends and made their bond more meaningful and stronger than before.

Diamond Tiara was especially glad for this fact after all. Not only did she'd gotten the courage to stand up for herself against her mother after years living in her shadow, she was free to find her purpose in life and becoming the pony she'd never thought could be thanks to her friends.

A slight tap on the shoulder made Diamond jump and her eyes widen to see who exactly was standing on the side of the pew.

"Silver Spoon?" Diamond said, her voice weak with surprise.

The girls turned to the sound of Diamond's voice and they all saw a gray earth filly, dressed in a blue gown with her light silver mane braid lying on her shoulder and her blue glasses in front of her purple eyes. The filly stood before Silver nervously, "Hey, Diamond."

Diamond quickly stood up from the pew, but she could only stand before her as she was still in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"My dad was invited to come here, since we build a silverware company here after the move." Silver paused for a moment before she asked, "How are you doing?"

Diamond had to clear her throat before she can find the ability to speak, "I'm… I'm good. You?"

"Yes, I'm doing good, too."

Both of them stood awkwardly until Silver got the courage to speak again, "Diamond, I'm…. I'm sorry for what I'd said before. I didn't want to snap at you but—"

"No," Diamond Tiara interrupted, "I know that I wasn't a good friend to you."

Silver widen her eyes with surprise while Diamond continued, "I was angry about you moving and I let it get the best of me. You didn't deserve the way I was treating you and…. I'm sorry."

Silver stood in surprise as she could say to her, "Wow. I've never seen you like this."

Diamond chuckled, "Let's just say I had some time to think about some things." She gestured to the CMC, who waved back at Silver with a shy but friendly smile.

"I did miss you, though."

Silver paused for a moment before she could reply with a small smile and a slight glint of tears in her eyes, "I missed you, too."

The two fillies launched into a hug, one that it had lasted longer and felt much stronger than before. The other fillies stared at the scene with their hearts warmed, proud of how Diamond finally made amends with her lost friend.

Diamond broke the hug before she could ask the gray filly, "Say, do you want to sit with us? We can tell you what happened after you moved away?"

Silver giggled, "I was going to ask the same thing. Since when you decided to become a Cutie Mark Crusader?"

"To be fair, I'm an honorary member," Diamond clarified as she guided Silver to a seat next to her and Apple Bloom and led to the conversation of the beginning of their rocky but steady friendship.

* * *

In a dressing room, Rarity was braiding Fluttershy's pink mane before she could wrap it around her head and pin it together.

She was satisfied on how perfect it looked on her, "You were right to make this switch from a bun; this looks better on you!"

The braid wrapped around Fluttershy's head like a crown while the rest of her mane was curled and hang down gently against her neck. Rarity had also laid the makeup on her face, only highlighting her eyes with light eyeshadow and mascara and her face in a light pink blush and lipstick that made her skin glow.

"I guess I've been reading those magazines at the spa a little too much," Fluttershy said with a chuckle.

"Heh, I just I'm to blame for that," Rarity giggled, "You ready for your dress?"

Fluttershy was about to nod in response when a knock was heard at the door.

Rarity frowned in confusion, "Strange, I wasn't expecting somepony." She then called out to the door, "Come in?"

The door open to reveal Princess Celestia entering the room. Both Fluttershy and Rarity lightly gasped in shock and bowed before the alicorn.

"Oh, no, there's no need for that," Celestia excused, bringing the pegasus up by bringing a hoof on her chin, "I came here to see how you are doing. I love your mane."

Fluttershy brought her hoof to her mane almost bashfully, "Thank you. Um, Rarity made it."

"Well, actually, she made a change to her…. Assemble, but it fits just nice, if I might add," Rarity chuckled nervously, "Is the ceremony about to start?"

"As soon as I give the signal to Twilight," Celestia replied, "And as soon as Fluttershy feels ready." She glances down at Fluttershy who blushed bashfully.

"Alright, well, I can get Fluttershy into her dress and we can head out there after that."

"Actually Rarity, I would like to have a work with her. How about I get her into her dress while you can get to the reception room with the others?"

Both Fluttershy and Rarity were caught surprised by this request and Rarity quickly obliges, "Oh, of course—if that's what you want." She turned to Fluttershy, "Good luck out there."

"Thank you, Rarity," Fluttershy replied as she gave the unicorn a hug and saw her walk out the door, closing it behind her.

Fluttershy gotten more anxious as she stared at the noble princess standing in front of her. She has gotten to see her as a teacher to Twilight and a close friend, but she hasn't used to being in her presence. It was almost like she was unsure if she was worthy enough to be this close of an ally to her. Despite that, she remains respectable and courteous to the princess every time they meet.

Celestia caught the sight of Fluttershy's coronation dress that lied on the guest bed, "Is that your dress on the bed?"

"Oh, um, yes," Fluttershy said. She was going to walk to the bed to grab it, but Celestia was one step in front of her by using her magic.

She zipped open the zipper at the underside of the dress and gently open up the skirt for entrance. She gestured Fluttershy to get into the dress, to which she obliged. As soon as she had gotten her hooves through the sleeves and her head through the neck hole, Celestia zipped the zipper up to a close and used her magic again to smooth out the ruffle of her green dress and her curled hair out of the neckline.

She looked like a morning spring day, with a green, flowing dress that complimented her figure and a chiffon veil that hang around the waist and trailed down to the floor. Within the veil were shimmering imprints of butterflies and vines that shone at the sunlight.

"Oh, you look beautiful," Celestia complimented the young mare.

Fluttershy looked at the full-length mirror on the wall and stare at her reflection in awe, "Wow, I almost didn't recognize me."

"Feeling nervous?" Celestia asked as silence filled up the room.

Fluttershy sighed, "Maybe a little. I know it was my decision to be connected with my element but…. What if this is too soon? Maybe I'm not ready and I'm just rushing it? Or maybe I'm not good enough—"

She stopped as she felt Celestia's hoof on her shoulder in her reflection. She stared up to it as she sees the princess kneeling down next to her face, staring at the refection as well.

"You know, I had these fears when my sister and I became bearers to it and we were the first ones. It was a little nerve-wrecking at first, trying to set an example for not only for Equestria but the future bearers after us. But give it a little time and eventually, you'll learn that all you need to be is to be the best example for yourself. For this past year, observing you on everything you had done, I can see why the element had chosen you to be its bearer. You possess so much compassion and courage inside of you that it melts even the coldest of hearts. It's because of that, you've already set on example on Equestria. You just need a little faith in yourself to see that."

Fluttershy stared at her reflection somewhat in a new light yet, out of curiosity, she asked, "You really think I can do this?"

Celestia put her hoof on Fluttershy's chin and titled her head away from the reflection and to her face that held a sympathetic smile, "I do."

Fluttershy returned the smile and surprised Celestia into a hug. She didn't expect such a gesture from her, but she appreciate it and returned the hug.

"Are you ready now?" Celestia said as she broke the hug.

Fluttershy can only nodded in response. Then Celestia used her magic to open the door as she guided her down the hallway that led to the ceremony.

* * *

Twilight and the other still stood on the podium until they saw Rarity coming through the back door at the corner and walked up to join them. Her dress was light blue with poofy sleeves connected with golden cuffs and a V neckline collar.

"I thought you were with Fluttershy?" Applejack asked confused.

"Princess Celestia said she wanted a word with her so I left them alone," Rarity replied.

"Do you know when they'll come here?" Twilight asked.

"She didn't say, actually. But I think she'll sent out the signal soon."

"It better be soon, I don't know how long I can stand up for any longer!" Rainbow complained.

Rarity noticed how anxious Discord looked and she trotted to his place. Twilight turned over her shoulder to see the two of them whispering to each other. She couldn't hear them due to the expecting crowd behind her; she could only stare at them until Rarity came back to her spot. From the look of it, whatever they talked about seem to make Discord a little calmer than before.

"What were you talking about?" Twilight asked curious.

"Oh, just a few things to calm his nerves," the next Rarity said was in a whisper, "And a few tidbits to remember for his gift to Fluttershy."

"Gift?"

"Twilight, that's the signal," Applejack whispered to Twilight and Rarity as they turned their attention to Princess Celestia at the back of the room, who used her magical aura as a signal.

With that, the girls went back to position and Twilight nodded to the musicians to sound their trumpets in both the room and outside the castle. The ponies turned their attention to the podium as the music starts while the ponies outside can also hear from the spell Twilight on the speakers lied on the balcony that would broadcast the whole ceremony.

Twilight cleared her throat before she exclaimed to the audience, "Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here on a very special day. 21 years ago, as a new generation of bearers were born under the same starry night, it was known in history that one of our own had mysteriously disappeared without a trace. That disappearance had left Equestria into despair, as fear and hysteria began to grow, and the chain of harmony had become broken. And it wasn't until 20 years later that we learn what happened to the newborn filly who was stolen that night. For so long, she was kept from us, trapped in the dark so that no one would ever find or discover her. But as life always do, things happen in unexpected ways. And because of those unexpected ways, she had found her way back into the light, made some friends and even been rescued by somepony who, we thought, was simply irredeemable," she gestured to Discord, who waved to the crowd timidly, "Even without her element, she had taught us all that if we take a closer look on any pony, creature or the things that matter, we can choose to be kind and spread that example everywhere. And I can say that I am honored to be the one to officiate this bond that has been delayed for far too long. Mare and gentlecolts, I present to you, The bearer of kindness, Fluttershy!"

Music starts up again and the two princesses used their magic to slowly open the two doors. The crowd including the bearers and Discord turned at the door to see Fluttershy standing at the doorway and they gawked at the sight before them.

Discord especially was taken in on how breath-taking she looked, and he nearly lost his balance had it not been Rainbow and Pinkie holding him back up.

"She looks stunning," Discord uttered under his breath.

"Now, now, darling," Rarity says as she used her magic to reposition him, "Now's not the time to get excited now."

"Right, right," Discord nodded as he glanced back to Fluttershy at the other side of the room.

"Seriously, what is this 'gift' you're helping him with? I've never seen you acting this motherly to him," Applejack whispered at the unicorn.

"Uh, uh, no spoilers," Rarity whispered back to her in a sing-song tone before she turned her attention to the aisle.

Fluttershy looked at everypony who were in awe at the sight of her. At first she was nervous, but then she remembered Celestia's advice and mentally tells herself to be strong. She took the first step out of the doorway and started walking across the aisle gracefully. She kept her focus on her friends, her coltfriend and the birthright element that has been waiting for a long time.

As she arrived at the podium, she stops in front of Twilight and greeted her with a smile.

"You ready for this?" Twilight whispers in her ear.

Fluttershy replied back to her with a determined expression, "I know I am."

Twilight nodded before she used her magic to open the glass case and stepped out of the way for Fluttershy to step in front of the element.

Then her chest started to glow, and the element reacted to it by glowing as well. A pink aura started to engulf around her as the element started floating on its own and made it way towards her. As soon as it touched her chest, a bright light appeared, and it died down to see the element is now place in a gold necklace around her neck with the gem now in a shape of a butterfly.

Then Twilight and the bearers started to glow, with each aura matching the color of their elements. Slowly, they started to rise above the ground and the audience can only stare at the scene in awe.

As they floated, the bearers came close to each other and in almost like an instinct, each bearer grabbed another's hoof to form a circle. Then it came Fluttershy's turn and as soon as she grabbed both Twilight's and Applejack's hooves, they all to glow very brightly than before.

An aura sphere in the colors of the rainbow emitted from the group and it began to spread all across Equestria. Everypony cheered at the spectacle while Discord, absentmindedly snapped his finger and brought a bucket of popcorn and a pair of glasses all while in awe.

It seemed like a simple lightshow for the ponies inside the castle. But to everypony outside, this was a sign of hope that Equestria didn't had for a long time. From the sight of a beautiful rainbow, the truth was made clear: the chain of harmony is now restored.

Eventually the light died down and the bearers floated back down to the floor. Fluttershy and the others catch the glimpse of her element necklace and Twilight turned to the anticipated crowd.

"We have now done it; the moment we had been waiting for so long! The element of kindness is now returned!"

The crowd roared in a glorious applause and the bearers stand before them proudly. Fluttershy turned her head to see Discord smiling at her, seeing that he is very proud of her.

* * *

After the ceremony, the room has been turned into a reception, thanks to Discord's magic and Pinkie's super-fast party preparations, everypony stayed whether to dance, mingle with the crowd or for others to congratulate the new bearer.

At the other side of the room, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon continued their conversation.

"Woah, you actually stood up to your mother?!" Silver gasped in surprise, "And she kicked you out for that?!"

"Yeah, and I apologize Apple Bloom and the others for everything I'd done in the past and we made amends."

Silver was amazed of how much her friend had changed the last time she saw her and so far, she liked seeing this new, improved Diamond. "So you're still living at Sweetie's?"

"I was actually," Diamond explained, "But recently, my dad finally came back from Manhatten. I told him and everything that happened and how mother kicked out of the house. He wasn't particularly happy about that, but he convinced her to let me move back in if he reopens his business with the connections he made while he was away. The best thing about that is," she squealed in excitement before she can say, "I can now work in his shop!"

"Wow, you never talk about your dad's shop without getting excited," Silver said, "I like this version of you."

Diamond chuckled in a mix of embarrassment and giddiness, "Me, too, Silver. Me, too."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders watched Diamond and Silver from afar, glad that she was able to regain her old friend back in her life as a different pony.

"Man, they'd been talking ever since before the ceremony," Scootaloo stated.

"Diamond looks very happy to be with Silver Spoon again," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, it won't be long before they can do that 'sugar rump' hoofshake again," Babs Seed joked, making the girls laugh in response.

Then Apple Bloom looked at Diamond with a thoughtful expression. "You know, girls, I've been thinking."

"What about?" Babs Seed asked as the others looked at their leader with intrigue.

"We've spend the last 4 years trying to find special talents to find our cutie marks. But now I realized last year was so special for us because, not only did we make new friends, but also those who had trouble realizing their cutie marks."

Through listening with attentive ears, the girls realized that fact since they never noticed it before. But now, through realizing it, it turned out to be good thing for them, for they realized that it turned to be much more memorable and meaningful than all the times they focused on gaining their cutie marks.

"Yeah, Discord helped Fluttershy to read while it reconnected her talent with her animals and Diamond realized her talent to be a leader after coming out of her shell," Sweetie Belle explained her observations

"And her mother's shadow," Scootaloo added.

"I think it's because of this," Apple Bloom resumed, "I think it's much more rewarding helping others with their cutie marks. Maybe, while we should still find our talents, we should also be focusing on helping other who had the same problems like Fluttershy's or Diamond's. What you guys think?"

The girls looked at each other before they turned to Apple Bloom with a newfound excitement.

"Yeah, we should totally do that!" Babs Seed exclaimed.

"As much as I want to find my talent" Sweetie Belle stated, "I would rather put my cutie mark on the line if it meant it'll help others."

"Even if it would take us longer, I don't care about it as long I'm with my friends," Scootaloo said as she side-hugged Sweetie and Babs.

"Then that settles it," Apple Bloom exclaimed, "For now on, we start focusing helping with other ponies' cutie mark while still in the search to find ours! Hoofs up at three!"

One by one, each member reached out their hoof out with the others laying on top of them all the while counting in unison, "one, two-!"

But before they can count to three, their hooves emitted a strange glow that surrounded all of them before it could flash in a burst of light.

Other ponies, including Diamond, Silver, the bearers and Discord, watched the sight that happened and when the light died, their surprise turned into awe.

The four fillies rubbed their eyes, feeling dizzy from that strange glow, and they immediately took notice of the excited ponies in front of them.

"What's going on….?" Apple Bloom asked confused.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Scootaloo asked.

"It's…." Diamond Tiara gasped in awe before she can exclaim with joy, "It's your cutie marks! They're amazing!"

The girls' eyes widen at that news and their heads snapped at their flanks that indeed, there was a cutie mark. All of them had the same symbol of a shield with the colors of red, purple, orange and green but at the center the other symbol was very different. Each of the fillies' inner symbol reflects to their personality and talent in a special way. Apple Bloom was a shape of an apple, noting her family heritage, Scootaloo was a thunderbolt showing her adventurous side, Sweetie Belle was a musical note for her love of music and Babs Seed was a seed sprouting into a small tree, showing her family heritage like Apple Bloom's but also her rising from rough past and growing anew.

The girls gasped in shock before their smiles grew into a joyous expression and they started screaming while hugging in unison, "WE ALL GOT THE SAME CUTIE MARKS! WE ALL GOT THE SAME CUTIE MARK! CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS FOREVER!"

They all laughed and cried in joyful tears as their friends came to congratulate them on this special surprise.

Fluttershy and Discord were the first reach to them, greeting them with a huge hug.

"Oh, I am so proud of you!" Fluttershy said, "I knew you would find your talent someday."

"Us, too, Flutters," Apple Bloom said, wiping the tears away from her eyes, "Thank you."

"A coronation and a cutie-cernera at the same time," Pinkie exclaimed in excitement, "WHY DIDN'T I THINK ABOUT THAT! Stay here while I order balloons and a cake!"

Pinkie sprinted out of the room in super speed as the others giggled and turned their attention to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

As much joyous of an occasion it is for the fillies, Discord realize that now is the right time to give Fluttershy his 'gift' to her. With that, he tapped on Fluttershy's shoulder, getting her attention.

"Can we go to the balcony?" Discord asked to his marefriend, "I have something that I want to show you."

"Oh, okay," Fluttershy nodded as she got out of the crowd and let Discord guided her through the balcony doors.

Fluttershy went to the railing while Discord followed her. Down below, she can see the ponies enjoying the festivities down below.

"Wow, the party is very big from down here," Fluttershy gasped in wonder.

"Well, this day is very special, in more ways than one," Discord commented.

Fluttershy took it as a response to the girls' cutie marks and replied back to him, "Oh, I'm happy for the girls. They have waiting for a cutie mark for so long!"

Discord giggled, "Well, I'm happy for them, too. But that's not what I was mentioning about."

Fluttershy raised her eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

Discord gently grabbed her hoof and guided her to the center of the balcony. It was until then he responded back, "I know this day is mainly about reuniting with your element, but this day is all about you. You had mean so much to other ponies, including me, and everything we went through, you deserve everything good thing that is given to you."

Fluttershy blushed and she held her hoof up to her mouth, "Discord, stop. You're making me blush."

"Well, be prepared to blush even further. And as you deserved any good thing coming to you, I feel it is right to ask you this one simple question."

With that, Discord kneeled down on knee and his paw reached for his jacket to bring out a small, velvet box.

Fluttershy grew confused of this gesture and asked, pointing to the box in his paw, "What's that?"

"Open it," Discord simply said, ushering her to take it out of his paw.

She opened the box to see two rings. One was simple gold ring, etched with vines at the side and a small light rosy pink gem at the center of it and the other was silver with thorns with small rhinestones circling around it.

"What are these?" Fluttershy asked confusingly.

"Fluttershy, would you marry me?"

Fluttershy looked up at Discord with wide eyes, seeing his face is slightly blushed.

"What?"

"We've been together for so long… and we know what we felt for each other… I thought it would be best to take the first step."

Fluttershy looked between the ring and Discord, still not able to process words. Her cheeks are slightly blushing red and she was so stunned by this heartwarming gift.

"But if you don't feel like you're ready, then we can wait. We can use these as promise rings. Seem kind of odd but, Rarity told me it's a popular trend for ponies now…."

Fluttershy was smiling so big and her face was streaking joyful tears on her face, "Oh, Discord. I don't know what to say…."

"Well, you can say either yes or no?"

Fluttershy laughed at the comment, bringing more tears trickling down, "Yes! Yes; I will marry you."

"That is all I needed to hear," Discord smiled as he slips the ring around her neck, touching through her soft locks and caressing her face in his hands. Fluttershy in return, took his paw and slip the silver ring into his middle finger.

He then leaded her face closer to his, urging them into a gentle kiss on the lips, glowing brightly as the sun shined on them from the horizon.

Twilight thought she saw something at the corner of her eyes and she turned to see Discord and Fluttershy kissing on the balcony. On further inspection, she saw that the tuft of his dragon tail was holding a velvet box and she realized what exactly this 'gift' was.

She smiled at the sight and the potential future they will make for each other while Rarity creep behind her to see the pair.

"Well, time for me to get started on the wedding dress," Rarity grinned in satisfaction and walked away sipping her drink.

Nothing could've been better for the two of them, for they were married months later and they lived happily together until the end of her days. Even though Discord was once broken about her death, he still kept his promise to protect all future bearers to the Elements of Harmony and all of Equestria.

She along with the other bearers had passed on in order to make way for the next generation. All except for Twilight, whose role as Princess and its price for immortality only kept her here to help the future bearers prepare for the trials that are yet to come.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, members and honorary, had also helped ponies with their purpose behind their cutie marks and even those who needed to realize their true talent. When the words of them spread outside of Equestria, some creatures often came to them for advice and they would ask if they could help those trouble finding themselves, even though they don't have the ability to have cutie marks themselves. The influence they had on Equestria lasted even longer until they had grown old and passed on to the heavens above. There were even some in their own families that would continue their legacy in their memory.

It was clear to everyone that the love between Discord and Fluttershy was special enough to even lasted death. For it was because of that love, they were saved.

* * *

 **The few dresses (Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack's) I made and drew for inspiration while the others were kind of a cheat. Pinkie's dress is based on the one she wore in "Make New Friends but Keep Discord", Rarity's from "Rarity Investigates" and Rainbow's was inspired of Meg's dress from "Hercules"**

 **I consider for a while for Babs Seed to have her own cutie mark like she did on the show, but I changed at last-minute to have her have the same cutie mark just to make their conclusion feel complete. I also changed the proposal scene as I originally wanted them to have promise rings, but I put in engagement rings instead for the same reason.**

 **And that's all. The last chapter. (After a few moments of silence) WHAT WILL I DO NOW?! All joking asides, I had so much fun writing this for the past 2 years and thank you everyone who enjoyed reading it and left comments and favorites. These little things always make my day and inspire me to keep on writing this story.**

 **So what happens next? Well, to be honest, I'm not sure. I have something planned that would be a one-shot epilogue for this story, but then I have thought of making a sequel but I have no idea how the story would go. Maybe I can wait until I have something in mind that I'll see whether I can write it or not. Either way, we'll just see how it goes.**


End file.
